Then Leave
by StarSpinner678
Summary: "Elsa, please!" Anna continued, still fighting for the attention. "Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna begged her sister to see the fear of being locked away again. "Then leave." Elsa said simply. A look of horror crossed the princess's face, quickly changing to anger. "Fine." Anna dropped the glove in the space between them. Dun Dun Duuuuun! Now includes Bonus Chapter!
1. Two sisters

**A/N To apologise now, I am spelling Ana's name KNOWING that it is spelt Anna by 'official' things because the name Anna does not imply that it is pronounced 'arr narr', Anna implies 'Eh Nar'. It is a mistake on my half, and while the early chapters will still have Ana, I am trying to change it and my ways to the correct spelling, please be patient. For now, think of this as that weird fanfiction that doesn't spell her name right and you should be fine.**

**Most of this chapter is what is in the movie, it's just giving you an idea of my writing style, and a few more emotions and thoughts that may or may not have been there before. the critical part is down the bottom, where Elsa refused to give the blessing of her sisters joining. If you don't want to read all of it, just skip to that.**

"Can I say something crazy?" Hans dropped to one knee in front of the princess. "Will you marry me?" With the moon reflecting off his golden brown hair, making him seem to glow, the 13th prince of the southern isles looked exactly like the prince Ana hand been dreaming of all her life.

"Can I say something even crazier?" She paused in surprise of herself. "Yes!"  
Holding hands the entire way back, giggling and planning they made their way back to the ball room.

They did a poor job of weaving in and out of the crowd in their efforts to find the new queen of Arendelle, bumping into and squishing through conversations with only a quick apology.

"Can I get around you please?" Ana barely looked up at the man as she pushed past, Hans following apologetically, only slightly concerned about her lack of social skills, but happy that it really will be too easy on his part.

"Oh there she is!" Ana exclaimed finally. "Elsa!" Ana caught herself, "I mean, Queen." She dipped a quick bow. "Me again, um.." she grabbed Hans' wrist and pulled him forward, using him to hide the fact she really had no idea how to talk to her sister. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Hans gave a small bow with his head. Elsa nodded back, but said nothing.

"We would like-" they started together, before laughing gleefully.

"Uh, your blessing," Hans continued, looking at Ana lovingly.

"Of our marriage!" They finished together, as Ana rested her head on Hans' shoulder, laughing.

Elsa's eyes widened. A blessing was not what she was expecting. "Marriage?" Elsa repeated, very confused.

"Yes!" Ana exclaimed, still in a fit of gleeful giggles.

Elsa tried to regain composure, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Ana got off Hans' shoulder and looked right at Elsa. "Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony- of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream," Ana continued as if it were obvious. Suddenly she grabbed Hans and looked at him urgently. "Wait, will we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa repeated, slightly panicked.

"Absolutely!" Hans responded, grabbing his fiance's hands.

"Ana." Elsa tried to distract her.

"Oh! We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!"

"What? No!" Elsa was being drowned out. "No, no, no, no, no."

"I mean, sure we have the room. I know some of them-"

"Just wait!" Elsa was still trying to be heard over her sisters excitement. "Slow down."

"Finally Ana looked at her.

"No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

"Confusion swept over her little sisters face. "Wait, what?"

"May I talk to you, please, alone?"

Hurt, Ana replied "No." She stepped back to stand beside Hans. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa swallowed her panic, took a breath and started. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

""You can if it's true love!" Ana argued.

"Ana, what do you know about true love?" Elsa wanted the conversation to end, even if she hurt her only sister's feelings.

"Ana gripped on a small thread of lasting anger and almost spat out her next comment. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa, wounded, hardened her voice. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now-" she paused, not wanting to say anything else. "Excuse me."  
"Your majesty," Hans jumped in, "if I may ease your-"

Elsa bit back her anxiety and brought out a stiff "No, you may not." She took a breath as Hans retreated. "And I- I think you should go." She started towards the doors, passing a guard. She hated to do this, but she felt she must. "The party is over." Her voice was icy as she commanded. "Close the gates."

"Yes, your Majesty," he replied.

Ana bulked, eyes wide. "What? No! Elsa no!" She dashed forward and grabbed for her older sisters hand, but coming away with the glove instead. "Wait."

Elsa gasped as her hand hit the cool air. She spun and focused on the glove in the princesses hands. Almost in tears of anxiety, Elsa shouted "Give me my glove!"

She tried to reach for it, acutely aware of her exposed hand.

"Elsa, please!" Ana continued, still fighting for the attention. "Please. I can't live like this any more!" Ana begged her sister to see the fear of being locked away again.

"Then leave." Elsa said simply.

"A look of horror crossed the princesses face, quickly changed to anger.

"Fine." Ana dropped the glove in the space between them.

It was Elsa's turn to be horror struck, but her sudden fear was lost on her sister, who turned on her heel and marched out other side door, deeper into the castle. Hans' tried to grab her, pull her back, but Ana paid him no attention, and continued on her way, shaking him off.

Elsa picked up the glove and put it on, backing towards the door while the peoples attention was on the door the princess just left through. She didn't make it before they turned back to her, so she straightened herself up like a Queen and walked gracefully out, a quick "Thank you," to all that attended her coronation, as the door opened and closed around her.

She was reminded of the people that were waiting in the courtyard by a guard just outside the room. She nodded, and made her way to see them, swallowing down her hurt and fear.

Carefully, she stood at the top of the stairs and waved, giving a quick and well rehearsed speech to her loving subjects. they cheered and she accepted several gifts, but she did not touch one of them, keeping both hands behind her back, under her cloak.

The whole speech and gift accepting, and even listening to several compliments, took less than half and hour, and Elsa made her way back to her bedroom, exhausted.

**A/N AH HA! Plot TWIST. What do you think? Potential? No? It has been a while since I've done a fan fic. Any hints and tips would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Elsa

"Queen Elsa," There was a knock on Elsa's door as dawn was approaching the next morning.

"Your Majesty, sorry to bother you, but your sister, Ana, is unable to be found. We," he paused, most likely looking at his fellow staff for reassurances, "were hoping you might have known."

Elsa did not reply, only sat, watching the ice expanding from the end of her bed.

"Your Majesty?" Joseph inquired, politely but concerned.

"I'll be out shortly, thank you." Elsa finally replied, rising from her bed.

She heard the shuffle of a half dozen servants making their way back down the hall.

"So she actually did go, did she?" Elsa muttered to no one.

While it was Ana's choice to make, Elsa felt saddened by the knowledge that this time she really was alone.

She dressed into a royal blue and purple dress, with a princess bodice and a long black sleeved shirt under. She found her royal blue gloves and shoes, and looking at herself in her small mirror. She quickly did her hair in a bun, not unlike the one she work the night before, pulled on her gloves and left the room.

As she stepped into the hall, her eyes were drawn to her old bedroom, the one she once shared with her sister. She felt the last of her happiness of being queen drain away at the thought of her losing her sister, but she walked herself away, down to the main hall.

"Your breakfast is ready," Tessa, Elsa's waitress stood ready by the dining room doorway.

"Thank you, Tessa." Elsa smiled as she walked past, into the room.

"Bread cooked in egg and sugar, your highness," Tessa informed Elsa. "Tea, and orange juice. Cook said if there was anything else you desired, to let him know."

"Tell Sebastian his is too kind." Elsa smiled as she accepted her plate.

"No, Ma'am, it is the least we can do, with this being her first day as Her Royal Highness," Tessa offered.

"Today is not unlike any other day." Elsa shook her head at the young woman. "I woke at the same time, I will eat breakfast at the same time, and I will do my duties the same as I have for the past three years, crown or no." Elsa took a sip of her tea. "Thank you, Tessa," Elsa smiled, silencing her waitress, "That will be all."

Tessa curtsied and left the room.

At least today, there was no rush to get back to her room before Ana woke.

"Your Majesty," Elsa's Adviser and Time Keeper entered the room, bowing low. "This is still no sign of your sister, Princess Ana." He paused, and pulled at his tunic, "However, a guard working last night informed us that she left during the night, alone. Where she is now, he does not know." She shifted, almost uncomfortable. Unlike the other staff, he had seen her anger, and what happened when she panicked, was feared this may be one of those times.

He was surprised when Elsa simply placed her fork by her empty plate and finished her tea before responding.

"Arthur," She finally replied in a calm voice, "Though I appreciate your concern for my sister, if she left late last night, with no ones knowledge, and alone," she paused, "She may not want to be found." She smiled a tight smile and stood up. "To be completely honest, I do believe she'll be home again within the day."

Arthur nodded, and followed the queen out of the room.


	3. Ana

Unfortunately for Elsa, Ana had no plans of returning. Hans' ship was leaving early the next morning, and Ana had no intention of missing it.

"Excuse me, Miss, I believe you have the wrong ship." a Southern Isle Guard come into the deck from the helm. "This is a ship of the Southern Isle's Royal fleet, transporting Prince Hans to Arendelle."

Ana pulled the hood of her cloak back off her head and revealed herself to him. "I am here to see Prince Hans." She replied, authoritatively.

"Princess of Arendelle!" The guard recognized her and bowed. "Prince Hans is asleep, is it so urgent?" He asked, looking hesitantly into her eyes.

"It is, but I am willing to wait." She felt nervous, being out in the open around people she did not know.

The guard nodded. "May I show you to a spare state room? I will tell Prince Hans that you are waiting when he wakes, if that would please the Princess of Arendelle?"

"It would." She replied, and followed the guard to a nearly empty room.

"Is there anything I can offer you, Princess Ana?" He offered just before he left.

"No, nothing please." Ana responded, and rested herself on the edge of the neat bed. It was a simple, two poster, king single made of what looked like a dark oak, covered in sheets of a range of browns and creams. There was a pine coloured chest of draws large enough for only a few sets of clothes. It was still very dark, and she expected she would be waiting a while, so she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes with a sigh, her right arm across her chest.

Just after dawn, Hans rushed into the room, looking flustered, still with bed hair.

Ana smiled, getting up and rushing to his arms.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Hans peppered her with questions, even as Ana shook her head.

"No one hurt me, Hans, I'm fine." Ana reassured him. "I just have nowhere to go."

"Go back to the castle, that's where-"

"She threw me out, Hans. Don't you get it? I can't go back!" Ana threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Let me go with you, please. I have nowhere else to go."

"Ana," Hans rubbed her back, soothing her, "You need to stay here."

"But what is here me me anymore?" She sobbed.

"Here is your home. I have to go back, I have duties to my home. Try and work things out with your sister. I'll come back as soon as I can, and if you still want to come with me, we'll go." He pushed her gently away until he could look into her eyes. "Until then, I'll write to you, so you don't forget me."

"I'll write back," Ana sniffed, "so you wont forget me."

Hans grinned. "I could never forget you."

Anna watched his ship sail away from the dock, Hans waving until he was out of sight. Then, Ana picked up her skirts and left to find an Inn where she could stay.

"Princess of Arendelle," A shocked man took off his has as she passed.

"Ana of Arendelle." A few town guards looked at her, shocked, from their post.

"Princess Ana!" a family stood, wide eyed as she passed them on the street.

She found an Inn that appeared well-kept, and stepped inside, looking around.

"Princess Ana of-" The Inn keeper started, but a furious look from the young woman cut her off.

"Of Arendelle, I know." Ana finished for her. "I need a room."

"A room fit for a princess," the Inn keeper stuttered, stunned. "We don't not have one."

"Well, give me what you've got that looks alright." Ana pushed her loose hairs off her face and behind her ears, not understanding what all the fuss was about.


	4. Elsa II

"Queen Elsa," James, Elsa's advisor, approached the queen. "There has been news of your sisters whereabouts."

The white haired queen motioned for him to continue with a nod.

"She was last seen around midnight boarding a Southern Isle ship."

Elsa frowned. She knew the Southern Isles were a close trade partner, and where big in sheep, goats, and wild ponies, but why Ana would board that particular ship.. She does like riding horses, Elsa thought to herself with a frown. "Are you certain it was her?" She questioned, trying to find a stronger connection.

"Yes, one of the Southern Isle guards sent a runner to inform our guards."

Elsa sighed, and the connection clicked. "The king of the Southern Isles sent and ambassador, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." James nodded. "Prince Hans. He is thirteenth in line. Not good for all that much, I must say. He might make it to a duke, but not much more." As James rattled on, Elsa remember the night before.

_"Elsa!" Ana's happy voice echoed, "May I present Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." Ana giggled, looking up at him._

_"We would like," They had started together. _

_"Your blessing," Hans had continued._

_"Of our marriage!." They had finished together, gleefully._

Elsa understood what Ana would be doing on his ship.

She put a hand up to pause James. "Last night, Ana and Prince Hans came to me for a blessing of their marriage." She sighed again.

"But, the gates had only been open that day.." James stuttered, confused.

"Ana had claimed it true love. No doubt, after I refused to give them my blessing, and told her to leave, she left with the idea of going with him." She called over a guard. "I want to know when the ship left the harbour."

"Yes, your Majesty," He bowed and dashed out of the throne room.

"James," She turned back to the fair haired man to her right, "find no more than five willing guards and ask them to pack and dress.. not as guards. I may have to send them to confirm the location of my sister; but I don't want her to find out."

James nodded. "So, an undercover mission is it?"

Elsa smiled as James dashed off.

That afternoon, Elsa wished her spies good luck and fair travels as they left for the Southern Isle. She washed from her window as four, almost scrawny and rather messy for the first time since they started, men and boys stepped onto the small vessel and headed off, out of the fjord into the open seas. With a crew totalling seven, the small, one mast ship would sail out, keeping just in sight of land. The South Isles were not visible from land, but when Arendelle was on the horizon, a crew could see the Isles on the opposite horizon. The ship would arrive on a fortnight, and be back at the end of the month.

Until then, Elsa just had to wait.

The thought that Ana may have stayed in her own kingdom never even crossed the Queen's mind, so when the guards in the town crossed paths with the princess.. they were never told the Queen was searching fro her, so they never said a word.


	5. Ana II

"Um, alright!" Ana bounced nervously. "How do I do this again?" She turned to the chief.

He smiled. "First, make the oven hot."

"Right! We need wood." The princess ducked out side to grab the firewood from the back shed.

Ana had started the responsibility of a job at a cafe slash restaurant that had started up opposite the Inn. It was a new idea, where people and families could enjoy a meal without having to cook it themselves in an evening. The cook, or Chef, as he like to be called, came from a land to the far west, and said they were very popular where he came from, where both partners worked to support their family. The whole idea was wildly unpopular among the townsfolk. Women did not usually work unless their husband or partner was unable for some reason, and then only for a short period of time. Lunch times were gaining in popularity at a steady rate, however, for those who worked in town.

Stumbling inside, Ana dropped the wood in the wood box, before grabbing a select few and poking them into the fire. "Step two, get the water to boil." Ana repeated to herself. The cook nodded.

One by one, the girl who no longer wanted to be a princess went through the steps of making a pot roast.

Once all the ingredients were simmering in the pot, Ana started on dessert. Apple and cinnamon pie. She poured flower into a large bowl, melted reindeer butter and a few other ingredients, including a small pinch of sugar, to make the pastry.

She took a quarter of the mix and placed it on the pre-floured bench to be rolled. "Take a break, Ana." The chef ordered, picking up the rolling pin. "But be back to finish the pot."

Ana nodded, took off her apron and stepped out of the hot kitchen. She had an hour before she had to be back in the kitchen, so she headed into town, stopping by her room to pick up her coin purse and basket.

The center of town, this time of day, was still full of stalls and open shops, though most women had finished their shopping and gossiping for the day Still, she had to be careful she didn't get trodden on by those who did not know her lineage.

Quietly, as she strolled, she sung a little song to herself.

So many people all around,

Talking and laughing,

What a sound!

She stepped off the cub and around a blond haired man selling ice.

Just look at what I've been missing all my life.

Swinging her basket, she skipped to the fruit stand and bought a couple of apples and oranges.

This life I live is so different,

When I wanted a meal,

My maid was sent,

Finally I'm outside of those gates!

Ana gave a spin on the side walk and only just stopped herself from bumping into a woman holding her daughters small hand.

I'm surrounded by real live people,

This is totally great,

I'm adjusting so well to this change!

She bought a few rolls of bread from a bakers store, and continued on.

For the first time in forever,

I see my own purpose.

For the first time in forever,

There is no princess 'fluff'

For her last stop, she walked into a post office, and came out with a roll of parchment, and a small bottle of black ink, and a letter. Spinning, she kissed the letter, and skipped back to the Inn.

I just know my prince is waiting,

For me across the sea.

For the first time in forever,

I can trust what I can see.

In her room, she opened the letter with a very plain, blackened steel letter opener, and read it aloud to herself.

"To my beloved fiance, Ana," The young woman giggled, giddy. "I am sorry to hear you having to adjust to a commoners life. You know I would send a ship to bring you here as soon as my uncle can spare a ship, but like I told you in my last letter, there are none to be spared. Guarding the isles I call home from the Western ships that wish to invade. I'm glad you are far enough east to be left alone. They are barbaric. I do not wish to alarm you, but I've fought off seven ships this morning, as well as a sea monster, and we've lost nearly half our armies. It is a surprise my uncle, the King, has not requested assistance from your kingdom, but I'm sure it will be any day. I love you so much, my princess, and though it may feel long, our time apart will be short, and soon we will be together here.  
Hoping you are well,  
Your Hansypoo.

Finishing the letter, Ana stat herself down on the small writing desk and pulled her parchment, ink, and quill from her basket and placed them on the desk. She dipped the quill on the ink, pausing, to tap the feather against her chin a few time. She then smiled and started her reply:

My handsome Prince,

Though I am forced to mingle with the common to survive, I do not find it as awful as you appear to make it. The town folk are kind and helpful and welcoming, and though i cannot wait to be reunited with you, I am doing well enough by myself to be able to wait a little longer for you to send for me. Maybe I can go with the soldiers and knights when they are send for to assist you. Might that be easier than waiting for you to send your much-needed ships and boats for me here?  
Wow, and you came out of that unharmed? That is a lot of enemies to fight in one day, seven ships. That's amazing!  
I wonder if the sea monster your fought was a legendary Leviathan. I hear they are very big and very strong, but in being so big, they aren't that fast. Is that like the creature you saw? Or maybe it was a giant Octopus, with 8 legs! However, if you counted 10 legs, might it have been a squid? I hope it didn't hurt you, though I do wish to know more about it.  
I've gotten myself a job. I am an apprentice at a restaurant across the lane that has just opened up. The chief that works there is from the West, but he's kind a funny when he's not in the middle of a meal, so me just be from a different part of the Western Lands. I will ask him when I go back to finish my pot roast. It is simmering in the kitchen. It's hark work, being in the kitchen and working for a living, but I get a free dinner and quite often a lunch if I'm working then, so it is rewarding.  
I understand that you are very busy and short on free time, so i shan't write anymore.  
I love you so much and I wish you good hearth and sure footing until we meet again.  
Yours truly,  
Ana

She kissed the letter before folding it up and putting it into an envelope lying on the floor next to her desk. She then licked a stamp and placed it onto corner of the envelope.

Taking the sealed letter, she stepped out, into the hall, locked the door behind her, and left to finish her meal.


	6. Elsa III

"Your Majesty," a graying man stood in front of the queen, "I need just a little more funding for my flying contraption."

"I have been patient with you, Reginald Rotenfaden, and have assisted you in many ways other than money, but this time, for the sake of the kingdom, I must refuse your offer." Queen Elsa stood. "The kingdom I run only earns so much each year, and out of that, trades must be make to keep my people happy and safe. You cannot expect me to trade my people's, yours included, peace and prosperity for a theory you have about a flying device. The things you have shown me are not grand enough to warrant more funds. A lot of give for very little gain, I must put it." Elsa took a deep breath. "You will have to find your own funds somehow else." Elsa sat back down, rigidly, and motioned with her hand, finishing the conversation.

"But, your Highness-" The man stuttered out, stepping abruptly when two guards took a step towards him quickly. Able to take a hind, the inventor bowed low and left the room.

"Water, please." the queen requested, eyes closed in a moment of peace. A young waiter, no older than 13 with a red, boy-cut hair danced up the stairs with a glass on a plain silver tray. Opening her eyes, with a smile playing on her lips, she accepted the glass.

Out of the goodness of the young, orphaned queen's heart, and because the open castle was short staffed, Elsa offered many of the older children hidden away in orphanages and on the streets a job as a castle servant. It meant at least two meals a day, with clothes on their back and a warm bed to sleep in during the cold winter months, so no one turned it down.

After three weeks of vigorous training by the existing staff, the young adults with nowhere to go were making the cut as castle guards and servant and maids. But none of them were truly friendly. Grateful, yes, but not a friend.

Ana had been missing for a full moon cycle, a month, now and her spies were due back any day now, with or without news. They had families, too

After another week with still no word from her men, Elsa had paced away the way in her library floor, the only room, apart from her own bedroom, where she could take off the crown.

It was a week again before the men, her guards in disguise, finally returned the ship to the pier. Stewart, the captain of her guard, burst into the room and shouted "They are back!"

Without another thought to the trade partner she was in conference with, she threw herself out of her chair and rushed to the door, her long black and jungle green dress a flurry of motion whipping around her legs as she flew down the stairs and burst through the front doors.

"Open the gates!" She exclaimed, just short of a scream.

The heavy gates opened slowly, but not slow enough to slow the queen.

She reached the start of the pier as the men staggered off, unloading the ship, some of them very obviously seasick. Very gently, she touched each one on the arm with her gloved hand, seeing how they were. Because of their late return, she had already organised doctors to be prompt, in case of an emergency, but apart from exhaustion, and a few green faces, each man was looking healthy and happy to be home.

She found the captain of the voyage, a lieutenant by the name of Jonathan.

"What happened?" the queen searched his face in a way that may have been loving had it been any other woman. "You should be been back a fortnight ago."

"We thought we found a lead," Jonathan rubbed his face, only managing to smudge the dirt marks on his face.

"But your men?" Elsa cut him off. "Are your men alright?"

Looking slightly surprised at her worry over the men, rather than her sister, he replied, "Yes, your men are alright, if a bit sick."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, "And my sister? What of her?" She asked after a moment.

"There was mention of Prince Hans' fiance among the people. Many were wondering what the motive was behind the courtship." He lowered his voice "There was mention that the Prince, 13th in line, was going to marry the princess, second from power, and then overthrow you, becoming king of the kingdom." He straightened. "But unfortunately, that is all we can bring you, your Majesty; Rumors. We wanted to find more of the plans, but that would be nearly impossible without giving ourselves away."

Elsa rubbed her gloved hands together in frustration. She'd only just become Queen and already there was cause to worry of losing it all.

"The trip was not all a waste, however," he continued, "We now know Ana is not in the kingdom of the South Isles."

She repeated his words, stunned and surprised.

"No, Ma'am," The lieutenant confirmed.

"So, where is she?"

Before the lieutenant could reply, there was a shout from the land side of the pier.

"Your Majesty!" The Duke shouted. "I must insist on finishing our business _before_ running off to deal with something else. A scattered brain is no good for the leader of a kingdom." Red faced and spitting, the Duke of Weselton demanded to be seen.

"Yes," Elsa faced him, hands in defense, "Yes, just a moment," Leaving and hand in the air, she half turned back to Jonathan. "Thank you so much for all your work. You and your men, go home and get some rest. I invite you all for lunch tomorrow, and we can go over the details then." The lieutenant nodded and thanked her, before the young queen left to resume conversation with the demanding trade partner.

Several hours later found Elsa and the Duke still in debate of what was worth what.

"My people need wool, and I am willing to trade you dried herbs and spices for wool enough to clothe my people." The Duke made an offer, and in a moment of desperation, also threw in Saffron, hoping to win the queen over.

The queen shook her head. "My people need these things too. Flavour is pointless unless we can stay warm to enjoy it."

"Exactly what I'm saying!" He spat. He took a deep breath and continued calmly. "Fine, I'll double my last offer. Flavour means nothing when my people are cold."

The it of a smile played on Queen Elsa's lips. "Now we might have an agreement. Edger," she turned her head to face a young man sitting at a desk taking notes. "Write that down. The wool, of course, will be natural in colour." She turned back to the Duke, who was about to interrupt. "I know you have enough dye to make your people content." The Duke closed his mouth and nodded, reluctantly.

"Then there is the matter of Ice." The Duke continued, "For the cellars and cold rooms during summer. Weselton rarely reaches freezing during winter, and when it does, the lake does not freeze deep enough."

This went on for an hour more, and was only paused by a young servant girl, not far off womanhood, announcing that dinner was about to be served in the dining hall. After being informed that that evenings meal was Turkey and roasted vegetables, the Duke excitedly pushed back his chair and trotted behind Madeline out the room.

Exhausted, but still amused, Elsa rose, adjusted her gloves and followed at her own pace.


	7. Elsa IV

**First off the bat, thank you all. My story hit 2000 views last night, and it's already made it to 2500, that's really impressive. I've got a whole heap of faves and alerts for this story. It makes me feel really good. Second: Please review. I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking, or even to point out spelling/grammar mistakes. (I suck at both, and I only know the one language.) Third, I've got a poll up on my profile page, please check it out, lemme know what you think. Fourth, and last, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. You guessed it, its Elsa again. This one goes more into background information, rather than moving the chapter along. Any other ideas for their childhood, I can certainly use for fillers in the upcoming chapters. (They're a little short atm) **

**Enjoy!**

It was a lovely four course meal: Vegetable soup, Turkey and roast vegetables, sweet rice pudding with a drizzle of honey, followed lastly by tea and vanilla cake, with a side of small talk between the two royals.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to ask," Elsa piped up, placing her tea cup down gently, "I would be very pleased if we might be able to negotiate chocolate into our trading."

"All in good time, my dear," The short man laughed. "We can continue such discussions tomorrow. After dinner I like nothing more than putting my feet up and relaxing in front of a fire; or just getting some sleep." he called a waiter over to collect his empty tea cup. "If you'll please excuse me, I think I'll retire for the evening."

Elsa smiled and nodded, started to feel the drowsy effects of a full meal and calming tea.

But still she remained in the warm room, even as her dishes were taken away, thinking. It was not as if she was lonely; no, she had hidden away in her room for years, didn't even attend her parents funeral, but in a way, Ana was always there, crying, screaming, reading a book out loud through the door or trying to break it down, or just the sound of her footsteps in the late morning, dancing down the all to spend the day outside, riding her horse or playing with that years nest of ducklings. Somewhere between the age of six and eight, Ana decided to become a vegetarian, because she did not want to eat her feathered friends. She remembered sitting on her bed reading a text book the day her sister knocked on the door and confessed that she couldn't be a vegetarian. Elsa found it amusing that Ana blamed it on the cook, that it was his fault because the made duck taste so yummy and should couldn't say no. Elsa couldn't miss her like a normal sister, only like a ghost, only ever hearing her voice

She could count on one hand the number of times she responded to Ana since their parents drowning. The first time was when Ana told Elsa. She denied it, refused to believe it, called her sister a lair though the door and shouted at her to stop making up stories. Only, the story persisted. All the servants fave their condolences over the next 24 hours, after the bodies started washing ashore, and Ana wend oddly quite on the other side of the door.

The second time was right after the funeral, Ana sat and told her silent sister about the service, who came and what was said and the two of them cried their eyes out and howled and screamed until their eyes ran dry and they lost their voices and a maid half carried Ana to her room to finally get some sleep.

The third and final time before the coronation was when Ana fell off her horse and broke her ankle. Upon hearing the news, Elsa wrote a short note to give to a maid to pass on, along with some kind words to let her sister know she still cared.

Ana was furious, but no matter how Ana screamed or attempted to break down that door, Elsa stayed inside, silent. It was little things Elsa did, to remind Ana that she was still here, to ler her sister, and herself, know that she was still alive.

Now, in a way, Elsa started to understand how her sister felt, with her locked away in her room. There was a terrible ache, and she was so lonely, worry creeping into her mind, asking questions like "is she ok?" "Is she even alive?" and "what if she hates me so much she'll never talk to me again?" Questions Ana possibly asked herself many times.

She felt the tingle of tears and a cold feeling spread through her fingers.

The door opened, and she panicked, sitting on her hands as the room dropped drastically in temperature.

"You're still up." Arthur noted, closing te door behind him. "And upset." He made a pointed look to the thawing ice that decorated the table. "Do you wish to talk about anything? He asked, taking a seat to her right.

She shook her head.

Arthur nodded and stood up. "Mind if I put some more logs on the fire? It's getting a little frosty." he laughed quietly. Elsa placed her hands back on the table and watched her royal adviser poke the fire.

"It's a shame you got the powers of ice and snow. It's always cold around you." He started back towards the table. "Not that I'm complaining. What if you controlled fire? That might be harder to hide. For instance, that Dude from Weasltown? I don't know about you, but he really gets my goat Imagine inf you got angry at him, though? Third degree burns to everyone in the room."

She let him ramble on, listening to every word, smiling with every joke and as the hours ticked by, she felt her eyelids droop. Whether it was the warmth of the room, or the gentle lulling her her closest friends voice, it was a fight she could not win.

When the clock finally chimed two o'clock in the morning, Arthur stood up, took the almost asleep Elsa by her elbow and lead her to her room.

He helped her unlace her corset (but gently pushed the tired woman behind the screen to change into her night gown). When she came out, he took the pins from her hair and didi it back up again into a loose braid for the night. Finally, he tucked Elsa into bed, to get some rest. When her breathing slowed to a sleeping pace, Arthur rose from the chair next to the bed, where he waited, blew out the lamp, and crossed the room to the door. He was just about to leave when Elsa called out, whether to him or in her sleep, making him pause. A pained expression planting itself on his face and taking root in his heart.

"I don't want to be alone."

Closing the door behind him, a small part of him died, knowing how lonely and truly, deeply sad the new queen actually was.

**You guys should totally review, because they make the next chapter happen a lot faster. (Next chapter is Ana and her new life, and we meet Kristoff!) You wouldn't want to have to wait for a week to read it, would you? *Hint hint review hint hint* **

**^-^ I'll be waiting :D**


	8. Ana III

**Shout out to **Wolf Stevens **and** Thepopcornpup **for reviewing on my last chapter. This one is for you (Not the ones that didn't review. Go review on the last chapter then come back and read this. You go now. Right now.) **

As Elsa dragged herself out of bed as every person does before a dreaded day and very little sleep, Ana bounded with all the energy of someone who had no plans whatsoever. Which was true. She was told yesterday she could have the day off because her boss was going to see family in the Western Plains. She never ended up asking if the Western Lands and the Southern Isle were still at war, but she assumed since the cook was leaving for a few days, and the replies from Hans spoke less of fighting and more of what they can do together, she assumed everything was alright.

Although she had no official plans that day, Ana was invited down the shore by some her her co-workers, if the day was hot, like the last few weeks. Summer was finished in a handful of days, but the weather didn't seem to remember.

As usual, the young princess woke up with her nightdress around her waist and her knees down lying bare on top of the sheets, a very light sheen of swear moistening her armpits and inside her elbows. Closing the shutter to her room from any preying eyes, the young woman peeled off her nightdress, and wiped herself clean with a cloth from her basin and dressed in a plain, pleated summer gown, sleeveless, of blues and grays.

She opened the shutters again and watched the world wake up.

Shops opening, dogs barking, children's voices rising over the din. In an hour, all the stores will be open, the children will be leaving for school and it will be mostly women left in the town, but for now, the streets were filled with men, farmers, miners, stock men and sheepdogs leaving to work outside town.

Before she left for the shared kitchen owned by the inn, Ana slipped her coin purse inside of bodice, next to her right breast. Myra, one of the waitresses at the restaurant had told her that a woman's purse is safer in her shirt than around her waist or in her hand. After being pick-pocketed twice, Ana agreed, however uncomfortable it was starting out. Sara had also pointed out that, on payday, if you split the coins between two pouches, one one either side, well, it explained how all the richer ladies of town seemed larger than anyone else.

The purse was almost empty today, so the bouncing red-headed woman didn't bother splitting it. Ana skipped out of the room and down a flight of stairs towards the kitchen where she could already smell the sausages and duck eggs frying. She was surprised to find a young, blond, solid man at the fire, eating a carrot and cooking the meal. She was use to over-nighters, people just passing through though the carrot eating thing surprised her.

"Hey. Good morning." Ana crossed the room over to him. "I hope you didn't take that from the garden; Mrs Scotch will have your hide."

The blond man stopped chewing, mid crunch, with a suddenly fearful expression across his face.

Ana grinned. "I'm joking, rent covers all food from the garden." The colour started to return to his face slowly as he finished chewing and swallowed.

"Hmph." The blond man grunted, turning back to the breakfast. "That's not very nice."

She blushed gently, and took a seat next to him, but not too close to the fire. "Sorry." She mumbled, watching the egg whites whiten in the pan.

The man, who looked only a few years older than her, flashed a smile, letting her know it was alright. "I'm here every summer, I'm just messing with you."

She blushed again. She'd always had a thing for fair-haired boys, which didn't stop just because she was engaged.

"The name is Kristoff." He offered his hand to shake.

"Ana," The woman replied, tentatively shaking with him. Kristof gave a wide, goofy grin then, and stood up.

Ana let her hand fall as she watch him wonder over to the cupboard and pull out two plates.

"Hungry?"

**I'm sorry for it being short, that's just the way the chapter ended up being. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Also, Poll on my profile, check it out. And in relation to last chapter, any fun (or not so fun) thing that you think Ana and Elsa did in their childhood, together or not, please lemme know, I need filler info stuff. Review please ^-^**


	9. Elsa V

**Shout out to ****EdwardBellaAndSasuSaku4Eva****, ****Gohanmisticssj****, ****WhatPlanetAmIOn****, ****dinoiscute****, ****Fictiontastic****, ****Thepopcornpup**** and ****irdohr**** for all alerting before October even started! I'd love to know if you guys are still reading. Shoot me a review or a PM ^-^ (Seriously, I make approx 500 views per chapter, and I get 2 reviews. Not even cool) Anyway, we're moving into the more serious stuff now, and you'll notice things in a few chapters that suddenly make more sense than they do now. **

**Also, before I forget, I've been told this enough times to make it official, I ****_know_**** I spell Ana's name wrong, and I will continue to do so because a) it doesn't sound like Anna, it sounds like Ana, b) I didn't know it was spelt Anna until ****_after_**** I made a habit of spelling it Ana (it's too late to go back now and re-write everything), and c) I'm an adult who doesn't actually care. Thank you for your time. :) Enjoy the story.**

That particular morning, Elsa was pacing. The duke was going on about peas and corn, and frankly, Elsa was exhausted. Michael, she found out that morning that that was his name, was trying to find something else to trade, but was not understanding that every time he found nothing, there really was nothing left to trade.

Finally, the clock chimed 11:30, and an attendant stepped into the room. "Your Majesty, your guests have arrived are are waiting in the dining hall.

Missing the lack of an invitation, Duke Michael stood up excitedly. "All this trading has make me starved." He trotted towards the attendant, clicking his heels.

With a sudden panic, Elsa coughed loudly and pointedly. She had made a point of only speaking of her sisters disappearance with those who were trusted, or who were searching for her. No one else was to be told. Particularly the Duke.

"Sir, you will be dining in our garden, alone. Her majesty's roses are in full boom." She stopped him. She led him decisively from the hall and away from the main dining all.

To say the aging duke was either offended or furious would be a drastic understatement.

"The absolute nerve, sending me out here," When Olivia, the attendant had walked out of ear shot, leaving Michael and his two body guards alone on the garden villa, tea, sandwiches and pumpkin soup all carefully laid out. "Not even her sister to keep me company."

He continued to spit and hiss all through lunch, though, no one but Olivia and his body guards, heard him.

Elsa, on the other side of the castle in the large dining room, called all the sailors, and a few of the wives who were also invited, to attention.

As the sound of the Queens tea spoon tapped against her water glass resonated around the room, all conversation ceased.

Elsa cleared her throat nervously. "That you all for coming-" Elsa started her eyes flickering to Arthur int he corner, panicked. He gave her a thumbs up and a grin. She took a deep breath and continued. "First, I must thank the brave young men that risked themselves traveling to the Southern Isles in search of the missing princess. Though your search came back negative, we still have more information than when we started."

Arthur was nodding in agreement and encouragement.

"Before we start our meal, I would appreciate it if anyone who had more information that might be important, to stand."

The was a pause, and one of the men, who's wife was nursing a newborn, rose.


	10. Ana IV

"WHOOHOO!" Ana cried, racing a Labrador puppy down the beach. The energetic ball of joy was slowed down by the dry sand, too nervous of the ocean to get any closer. Ana was racing alongside the dog, but on the hard-packed, wet sand, solid under her feet.

A shoe in each hand, the 19 year old woman raced down the shore line together with her new friends, skirts above their ankles and toes bear, not worried about social etiquette.

When they made it to the bakery, overlooking the port, they slowed and called the coco-coloured dog back.

"Jona!" Alissa called, turning the god around. Breathless, the girls climbed back up onto the road.

Jessika pointed to the bakers front door. "I'm going to grab Ana and myself a strawberry jam bun each. I still owe her one from last week."

Alissa and Kayleen laughed.

"Is that from when she flogged you in marbles _and_ in knuckles?" Kayleen poked.

"So much for being the best at both." Alissa giggled.

"It was beginners luck." Jessika defended. "Ana will be buying me a while lot of Jam buns in the future."

Mayleen, Kayleen's twin sister, piped in then. "Try an arm wrestle with her next."

Jessika looked confused. "But she won that this morning against Brown-Eyed-Wonder this morning, didn't she?"

Mayleen shook her head and they walked inside. "He totally let her win. Men with arms like that.. Christian wasn't even trying."

"It's Kristoff, actually," He turned around from the counter, with a loaf of bread in his arms. "And she's stronger than she looks."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," Jessika laughed nervously along with everyone else. Mayleen let her hair drop in front of her face to hide the blush that came across her pale face, more than a little embarrassed about her comment of his arms.

They talked a bit with Kristoff on the beach, after all buying lunch, staying well away from that morning's arm wrestle and the comments from before.

It was just after noon that Alissa left.

"I have to help my father at the shop."

Kayleen and Mayleen had to head back as well.

"We promised to look after baby Sean this afternoon, so Ma could get some rest. He's still up every few hours." Their dog, Jona, left with them.

Jessika walked around town with Ana for a while longer, catching up with gossip from the town surrounding the brilliant castle, but after an hour or so, Jessika had to head home.

She stood on the side walk and sighed. Ana loved her new friends, but she was envious. Alissa had her father and four brothers, and they all worked in a watch and clock making and repair shop; Kayleen and Mayleen had their parents and three younger siblings, Sean was the newest addition, bringing the family closer by waking up every few hours; and Jessika was married to Jonathan, who had been away for more than a month. Jonathan had gotten back yesterday, and she was anxious to get back to him, particularly since the doctor suspected she was now pregnant.

Ana lived alone, orphaned, and denied her title and relation. It was moments like these that made her new life that much more difficult.

Ana was so deep in thought, she didn't hear her newest friend walk up behind her until he spoke.

"Hey, you alright?" Kristoff asked, watching her.

"What?" Ana jumped. "Oh, no, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Generally when a woman says she's find, there's actually something wrong, she just doesn't want to say anything." he smiled, knowingly.

Caught, the princess by blood dropped her chin and stared at the ground.

Kristoff thought the action was adorable. "May I accompany you back to the inn?" He asked, offering an arm.

She took it shyly, but she ducked into the post office to grab her letter, and did not accept the offered arm a second time.

Attached to the Inn was a stable for larger animals, and waiting impatiently in the first stall was Krinsoff's reindeer, Sven.

Snorting loudly, the creatures rubbed his antlers against the wood of the half door.

With the enthusiasm of a young man returning to his beloved doge, Krissoff all but tackled the head of his favourite companion.

Behind the two best friends, Ana followed in a more lady-like fashion, and calmly rubbed the tan buck around the ears when they had finished.

"So, this is Sven?" Ana asked. Their conversation that morning was not-quite-so-brief concerning the blind man's best friend.

Kristoff's grin grew and his dark eyes sparkled, realizing she remembered. "Yep!" he replied proudly. "Ana, this is Sven. Sven, this is my inn-mate, Ana." Then he did something absolutely bizarre. his voice changed and he made puppy-eyes at Ana. "It's very nice to meed you." Ana recognized it as a game of talking for an animal, she did it when she was young and lonely, but a full grown man...

Ana drew her hand back from the coat of the reindeer, seriously concerned.

Kiristoff saw her pull back and panicked. "O-" He started, groping for an excuse. "I love alone most of the time. It.. Ah.." he swallowed hard, raking his brain. "The game might help pass the time in the long winters up north?" He finally finished.

"Ah huh."" Ana responded, weary.

"It- It's stupid, I know." he blushed.

A smile played on her lips as she replied. "Yeah, it is."

Hearing the slight tease in her voice, he took no offence, but his blush remained.

After a moment, Sven gave a very solid head-butt into Kristoffs shoulder, pushing him off balance.

Instinctively, Ana reached out to grab him, but changed her mind as she watch him land on the cobblestone floor.

Se drew in a breath through her teeth as he moaned. "Are you ok?" she asked tentatively.

He sat up as shook his read, clearing it. "Yeah he just caught be my surprise." He stood up slowly. Ana turned to the deer and, in a stern voice, she reprimanded him. "Sven that was not a nice thing to do."

To her surprise, however, Sven actually dropped his head in what appeared to be remorse.

"It's alright." Krisotff jumped n before Ana could say anymore. "He just wants a carrot." He reached into his pocket to grab one out.

"Well, I don't think you should give him one." Ana stated plainly, making Kristoff pause.

"Why not?" the blonde man questioned, confused.

"Because, my friend, you'll only be encouraging this kind of behaviour from him." She explained.

"Oh," he looked at the reindeer, and took his hand out of his pocket, empty. "She has a very good point, boy." He told his friend. "That hurt."

If anything could prove to Ana that the deer could express emotion as well as a human child, the glare Sen gave the woman right then would have done it. But Ana wasn't looking at Sven, she was watching Krisotff's hair float in the light breeze around his face as the man petting is companion, watching is chocolate eyes focus on the animal and then on her face, watching as he opened his mouth, the words forming-

"Are you drooling?"

Ana snapped back so fast the rebound hurt between her eyes. "I am not!" she wiped her hand across her mouth anyway. It came away dry.

"I was joking." Kristoff's eyes sparkled. He had seen her lost in thought, her eyes focused on him, and wanted to impress her with a joke.

The comment still hit a mark, whether Kristoff intended or not. Quickly, Ana picked up her basket by her feet, picking out her letter and holding it tight against her. "I have to go." She fumbled as she walked briskly away.

"Ana wait." Kristoff called after her. "It was a joke. Ana!" He chased after her, racing inside. He paused at the bottom of the stairs as she reached the top. "I'm sorry, alright?"

The chestnut-haired girl paused too. "Well, it wasn't very funny to me."

"Ana," his throat croaked, "I was just, I don't know, I-"

Feeling a confession of love coming on, from his flushed face and awkward stance, Ana blurted out, before the could even think. "I'm engaged!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she stared at the blond boy at the bottom of the stairs, looking awkward and confused, right back at her.

She darted back to her room and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the floor with her back against the door, feeling extremely embarrassed.

**Yes, I spell colour with a U and realize with a Z. (The Z needs more love, my language just doesn't love it enough) but hey, that's Australia for you. Mix of everything. **

**Really sorry about not uploading this sooner, my past week has been pretty busy and I haven't been all the enthusiastic to type out anything. (but my house in Minecraft looks amazeballs)**

**But keep reviewing, because it's awesome to know who is reading. Shout out to my Mum! Love you lots and I'm glad you love the story ^-^**

**Until the next chapter, **

**Peace out!**


	11. Kristoff

Kristoff actually had not intention of confessing his boyish crush on the independent woman, thought it still bothered him that she was engaged. The end of the sentence he was cut off from finishing, was intended to be this: 'Ana I was just, I don't know, I saw how upset you were earlier, and I was trying to cheer you up.' Thought not a complete confession, he did care about her, and was willing to confess to that.

Mrs scotch toddled out then, drying her hand on a tea towel. "That was that all about then?" she asked in a chipped voice.

"She was upset earlier and I was just trying to cheer her up.." He replied lamely.

The short woman nodded. "She goes out and see friends, and always come back worse than when she left." She sighed. "It's not the girls, they're all lovely. I don't know what it is." She looked at Kristoff. "If you find out, let me know, will you?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I can try, but I'm only here a few more days, and I don't know if she's going to talk to me before then."

Mrs Scotch thought the boy looked so heart-broken. "Tell you what, if she still isn't talking to you by the end of the day, I'll put in a few good words of you to her at breakfast, how does that sound?"

Kristoff's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course." The woman smiled. "You're the closest person I have to a son."

**Short but sweet, hey? Don't worry, the next one will be hella long, might even break it up into two, it's so long, like I did with the other Elsa chapters. ^-^' (Yeah, it's Elsa again. But the spotlight will be moving onto long-Ana-chapters in a few chapters, so don't fret)**

**Alan Sanders: It would be great if you could pick out a couple of examples of typos, because I do try to triple check before I post. Thanks :)**

**Same old stuff- Fave, Alert, Review, pick one, do one, pretty please, ect ect.**

**StarSpinner**


	12. Elsa VI

"But the factor that really convinced us that she was not in Wind Valley Castle, apart from the fact no one had seen her, was the correspondence in and out of the castle." Jonathan paused for effect as the air buzzed around him Many of the guards and servants had stopped to listen in, some had even sat down on chairs at the side of the room. Elsa had, in face, noticed them, but the believe they had a right to know, so ignored their uninvited presence.

"We managed to intercept one of these letters long enough to read whom it was addressed to, and where it was destined." Jonathan looked at Edward and nodded. The boy, only seventeen in age, was the one with the information right from the source.

"It was addressed to Princess Ana, and it's destination, most surprisingly, was-"

"Your Majesty," A cry of desperation in young Olivia's voice distracted Elsa and the spies from finishing. The woman was confused at the outburst as the girl raced into the room; Olivia was almost shy.

The reason the maid rushed into the room in such a panic following in a thunderous red fit of rage.

"I have been bitten by a bee!" The Dude shouted, as she stormed into the room. "While you're in here eating lunch in the safety of four walls with common folk," He spat, "I was in the garden, hot, with bugs everywhere and no intelligent conversation to bee seen." His two body guards, who had just stepped into the room behind him, glowed, obviously offended.

"I apologize, for in inconvenience," Elsa stood up, not correcting him on on his phrase 'bitten by a bee', and clasped her hands in front of her. "However, this matter currently takes priority-"

"I am a guest from overseas," The Duke was practically jumping up and down. "I take priority over everything!"

Not use to tantrums or screaming, Elsa felt a sudden build up of anxiety rise. "Michael, please, -" The queen took a step towards him, hoping his voice would lowing in volume as she moved. Unfortunately, it did just the opposite.

"Don't come any closer.. Your heart is as hard as stone and as cold as ice and you are not fit to be queen!" was the last thing he said. (the bit in the middle cannot be repeated to save the rating)

The whole room took in a breath at that moment, and the air grew cold and silent. then the queen literally took of her crown and was just about to open her own mouth and say some very imaginative words back, concerning his attitude and behaviour, but before she even opened her mouth, the room sprung into chaos.

There were suddenly a good dozen guards in the room, and all the servants ushered the guests out through the back door, even as more guards barged in.

There was a lot of yelling and screaming from the Duke and grunts and huffs as his guards attempted, almost halfheartedly to fight off the guards. From another doorway, more of the Dukes men roared into the room, swords at the ready to defend.

People from the town were trying to locate loved ones, but a scream cut through all the noise.

"My baby!" I can't find my baby!" The young woman cried.

Elsa turned to look at the crying mother, her anxiety putting her in a daze. The auburn woman was pushing herself against the crowd, with the guards, further into the room. The queen stopped edging to the door when she saw the child, only a few days old, the father must have missed the birth, lying on its face in the open. Elsa watched at the fight started towards the baby, like some fictional story cliche.

"Stop the fighting!" she screamed, watching the helpless child getting closer and closer to the bloodshed. "Stop fighting!" No one heard the panicked queen, and the poor woman felt the ice in her fingers and up her arms.

There was a split second when one of the body guards almost stood on the child, and as a downward swing of a bastard sword almost collided with its head, and from somewhere, a splash of blood littered the back of the unconscious baby, and then the mother saw the child.

Elsa was the exact moment the mother decided to run into the bloodbath to save her child, even if it cost her her own life. In that split second, Elsa saw the love and the fear crash into the woman's face, almost crippling her body, and the young queen felt a connection of loss so strong, the ice was out of her fingers and forming a protective cage around her child before the mother even moved.

But the magic was still too strong for the blond woman, and the whole floor started to ice over, guards and servants fell over with the lack of grip on the floor.

The cage itself was beautiful: The ice had formed more like vines, wrapping and twisting around an invisible rose cage. It swirled and crystallized in a hundred shades of blues and grays and reflecting the other colours around the room, including the red of spilt blood. Elsa could also see it was strong, even if a soldier had slipped and landed on the ice prison, it would not have cracked. However, in all its beauty and strength, it was still a cage, locking the child in.

The mother made it to the child just as the ice hardened solid, and tried to reach the child through the bars, confusion flooding over her. When it registered as a cage of ice, the woman look around the room, to see Elsa, her own queen, drawing her hands back.

Very slowly, the room started to move. People who were on their feet, defending the royal line were suddenly on the floor, some out cold, and having no clue about how they got there.

The ice on the floor was already melting in the heat of the summer day, and in just a few short seconds, the thin layer of ice would just be water. It was the cage that scared Elsa the most. Something that dense would take all day to melt to a week spot, and else couldn't met ice, just freeze it.

The fear reached its peek, but before Elsa could bolt, Arthur was at her side, pretending to steady her. "Act confused, they don't even know what happened," He whispered urgently in her ear. "With luck they're think the gods have saved this child." He stepped away and examined the floor. Seeing an opportunity with the water on the floor, he bowed low. "My apologies, your Majesty, one of the servants must have left a tap running. I'll see to it myself that who ever did will be flogged severely."

"See it it." Elsa's voice crackled, but played along, realizing that room was listening now.

In order to further move the attention, the queen splashed gracefully towards the ice cage, and tapped it with a fingernail. "Solid Ice." She stated, looking for a way to continue. "Might the gods favour this one?" Elsa imagined it sounded quite poor.

"It must be a powerful god." One of the town people counted, standing, almost sarcastically.

"Or a high favour." Elsa looked pointedly at the man who spoke.

"It wasn't a god, it was-" the mother started, finally convinced her queen saved the child.

Cutting her off, the queen called out, "I need a doctor and a pickax here immediately."

"My Queen, why do you-" The woman started again.

Elsa cut her off again, "And some maids and mops, please." She turned to her servants by the door, all wet on one side. "I care not whose fault it is, see to it that it is cleaned up before it ruins the floor boards."

"Your Majesty, if I may-"

The queen turned on the Duke, ignoring the woman. "You are lucky the gods did not kill us all!" Michael shrunk back from the direct address.

"Queen Elsa, it was you." The mother finally shouted over the queen.

The world around the orphaned woman froze (Not literally).

"You saved my child with your ice shelter from your fingers." The woman continued, oblivious to the trouble she was causing. "Your glove fingers are even wet the the ice melted from your body heat."

Elsa already felt six feet under, and she really did not want this woman to continue digging. But that is exactly what the mother did.

"Out of the corner of my eye, I saw you stare at my daughter and I saw you lift up your arms." The woman rushed headlong into Elsa's doom, all eyes on her. "When the ice room formed around my child, protecting her, I looked to you. You were lowering your hands."

"Reflex. Any woman would flinch at the thought of a small child getting hurt." Arthur stepped back into the room causally drying his hands on a small hand towel.

"No, I know what I saw-" the woman tried to continue, but this time was cut off by the duke.

"Your Majesty, I have had quite enough of this foolishness. I could forgive the way you left me in the middle of the conference yesterday; Overlook you never joining me for breakfast; even put the whole business of you sending me to your pest-infested garden! But your people are crazy and uncontrolled, and I believe the same about you. Whether of not you are a sorceress, this woman should not be talking like this." The duke finally paused for a breath. "Further more, I am to believe your subject on the matter of your 'abilities', because I, too, saw your arms move, and it would certainly explain your own frozen heart." He paused to catch his breath again, his little lungs struggling to keep up with his mouth. He was already red in the face, with a dash of purple in blotches. "And one more thing, the fact that you tried to lie your way out with some story about the gods is proof enough that Westleton should not, and never will again, do trading with Arendelle. I will show myself and my guards out." He turned on his tiny heels and walked out of the room, already ordering a runner to find his crew, and a maid to pack his things.

A few moments after the Duke left, Jondala entered the room with a pickax and put the room back in motion. One of the captains started lining his guards against the wall, in order of injury severity, and the doctor, ignorant to the ice capsule, headed over to the men when he walked in, steps behind Jondala.

Jondala was not particularly well muscled, but he know how use to an axe on ice and stone. Why he was called into the room with his well worn tool went right over him until the obviously out-of-place ice came into focus.

The crowd of people parted ways as he walked over to examine it.

"Ice?" He questioned out loud, tapping it with the pick.

"Yes," Elsa held back an irritated answer. "Now, break it so we can get the child out."

Jondala shrugged and hit it lightly, testing its strength. Too hard a hit, and it might hurt or kill the baby inside.

It took about ten minutes before Jondala, sweating, was hitting it full blow with barely more than a chip.

During that ten minutes, the sound of steel on ice had drawn quite the crowd, and even those who didn't believe were started to see a superstitious sign.

Finally, the axe was dropped, and the middle aged man backed away, deep it prayer.

Others started to drop to their knees, faces to the floor, betting the Gods to forgive their wrongs, asking them not to take the child (Though that was mostly the mother) Even the guards were dropping like flies.

Finally, after a horrific few minutes for Elsa, the mother stood and pointed. "The witch damned my daughter." Other heads looked up. "First she steals my husband during her birth, then she steals my daughter when he comes home. She cannot stand others to be happy, she will damn up all!"

As all mobs do when angry and scared, they agreed with the woman, against the 'witch'.

The crowd stood, staring down their evil snow queen.

Elsa wont remember what happened next for as long as she lives.

**OH! Cliff hanger. Had to be one somewhere, I love them so much! ^-^ I hope this tires you over until I actually finish writing the next chapter. (Yeah, I'm a bit slack...) Actually, What do you think will happen next? Side plots are always welcome. gimmie ideas!**

**Also, thanks so much you guys. Over the last 48 hours I've had over 1000 views! (Only two _reviews_... but I guess I can't have everything) It's absolutely amazing. Thank you guys for sharing this with others, it means so much to me.**

**I managed to type this out with the help of _Pitch Perfect_, _If Frozen was Horror movie_, and _If Elsa were the Villain of Frozen_. A mix of movie, parody trailer, and a brilliant song that may have worked for the original idea of Frozen when Elsa was the evil snow queen, not the nice snow queen. I'm listening to it right now.**

**Anyway, you'll get the next chapter when it's written, but I'll accept bribes to finish it faster :3 (Hint hint post a review)**

**Star**


	13. Kristoff II

There was a knock on Ana's door.

"Ana?" Kristoff called through the door. "Please, I know you're in there."

Ana's reply was muffled by her pillow.

"I didn't know you were engaged, but that wasn't my interest," He lied. "I don't actually like you. Wait, let me re-phrase that. I like you, you're kind, and fun.. and I think you're pretty.. Pretty amazing." He trailed off, feeling foolish. Quietly, he let his head fall against the door frame. "Ana, please open the door. We can talk about.. I don't know, stuff. Please don't shut me out."

There was silence on the other side.

Kristoff wouldn't admit it, but he wanted much more than a friendship. He didn't come into town much, so he didn't have much experience with women, particularly courting them, and his 'love expert' family didn't help his loneliness. They were always asking if he'd met someone, when she was going to visit, and why they were no longer courting (This usually happen right after introducing her to the family). The whole ordeal had put him off courting anyone for the past few years. Something about Ana, however, had him interested again.

"At least let me know if you want me to go." he almost mumbled.

When there was still no sign of Ana responding, Kristoff sighed and lifted his head off the frame, in the process of walking away.

There was a click as the door opened. "What kind of stuff?" Ana's voice slipped out through the crack.

"What?" The man was surprised, having given up on getting a response.

Ana, on the other side of the door, rolled her eyes. "The expression is 'pardon', and I asked you what 'stuff' you'd like to talk about."

"Oh, uh.." Kristoff looked around, trying to find a topic. He saw a painting of the former King and Queen, who had passed a few years earlier. "Paintings?" He shrugged. "Do you like art?"

The door opened a little more as Ana relaxed on the other side. "I had painting lessons when I was twelve. I was also taught about the history of art." Ana's voice wondered over to Kristoff quietly.

Not knowing anything about Ana's past, and because she was talking, he pressed on. "Yeah? What did you paint?"

Ana sighed. "I used to draw all the animals that lived.. on the grounds. Horses, ducks, calves nursing.. I even attempted to paint a chick hatching out of an egg, but it happened too quickly and I didn't do a good job."

"So, you lived on a farm?"

Ana didn't reply, and Kristoff realized that he wasn't going to get anything down that particular road today. Time to try a different angle.

"Ok," he said, when she didn't say anything. "So, painting. Can you identify certain artists by looking at their work?"

"Most of them."

"Can you identify this one out here?" He had her caught. First, she would have to come out of her room to see the painting, and second, Kristoff knew the painter was not famous, but the quality and lack of fancy signature.

As predicted, Ana poked her head out. "Christian Eugene Crafter." She replied, realizing the painting he was asking about. She stared at the corner of the door, avoiding eye contact with Kristoff, and fighting back tears at the memory of her parents.

After a long pause, the woman continued. "It was one of his last works, he died a few days later. He was my teacher, actually."

"That's pretty cool," Kristoff could only see the top of her head as she started down at her feet. He wasn't sure what to think. To be given art lessons by someone high enough to be trusted to portrait the royal couple would mean her family was wealthy, too wealthy to be simple farm folk, but that's what she said, that she lived on a farm.

Of course, this brought up new questions about her past.

Ana didn't want to talk about her life before arriving in the town, except that her parents were both dead. Deep down, she was sick of being lonely. She wanted to talk, not necessarily with Kristoff. She didn't think he would be all that understanding about the whole 'princess' thing, but she could tell her friends.

"Ana?" Kristoff called out softly to the girl a million miles away. Deciding the best way to face a problem was head on, he took a breath and dived into the deep end."Where do you come from?"

Later, Kristoff would realize the pure irony of the question, but it didn't come to him as he watched Mrs Scotch scurry up the stairs towards Ana's room, followed by several of the town guards.

Ana heard the rushed footsteps and looked up at the approaching company moving into the hall.

"My dear Ana, your sister.. Well.." Mrs Scotch looked at Stewart, the caption of the guards to explain.

He nodded and stepped forward. "civilian, I must ask you to leave the immediate area."

Kristoff blinked, quite surprised. He glanced over and Ana, because the guards must have a business with her, and was even more surprised to find her standing much taller than she had all day.

"He doesn't matter." She shook her head, "What about my sister?" There was a fiery strength about her now that Kristoff found.. frightening.

Stewart sighed, and continued. "Her guests rose against her, there was a fight, and now the people want you, princess, to step forward as heir and sort it out." He paused. "To make it clear, My Lady, those where not my words.

Confusion and fear swept over Ana's face, and Kristoff could see the tears forming again, but his brain seemed stuck on a loop. "'Princess'?" he repeated, "'My Lady'?"

"Yes, keep up, Kristoff." She snapped. "Fine, I'll return, but only because the people need me." Swinging the door open behind her, she stepped back into the room and pocketed her unopened letter and a small jewelry pouch. "Send a maid to collect the rest of my things." She looked around the room she called home for the last time.

She turned to Mrs Scotch. "Thank you so much, I shall repay you properly once I sort of this predicament." Se held a hand up, silencing the other woman from protesting.

"You have a carriage waiting?" Ana challenged their readiness, in her full glory as a trained member of the royal court.

"Right outside, Your Majesty," Stewart and the other four of his party bowed low before surrounding her and walking her out.

The whole incident happened much too fast for Kirstoff's brain to keep up, still stuck on 'Princess?'

"You didn't know?" Mrs Scotch faced him finally.

He shook his head. "No one has seen the princess since I was a boy. I don't remember them."

Mrs Scotch nodded, understanding.

**Hi again everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with it, I know it's been ages since I posted a chapter (But in my defense I have been spell checking a lot too) If you've been having trouble understanding a few bits and pieces, I'm pretty sure I've fixed them all up now (Except the last chapter (I'll get there eventually!)) ****Please take a moment to write a review. Guess what! You don't even need an account to do that! See that box below? Just pick a name, and write a response, and press that send button! Anyone can do it ^-^ Alan Sanders has done so twice (BTW I did put up and apology for the way I spelt Ana's name a few chapters ago.) and so has my Mum! and I got really sweet comments from Lelo too (I hope you're still reading) If you have an account, I do enjoy replying to reviews, too.**

**Anyway, like Sharpe Evan's would say, you guys are **_**fabulous.**_** And we all need Fabulous in our lives, right?**

**Hope you're not suffering under the heat (Or the cold if you live up) too much yet.**

**Star.**


	14. Elsa VII

**So wow guys it's been a while. My life has been pretty busy lately. I lost some feathered friends, and got kissed by The Joker. Not sure if I feel good or bad just yet, all things considered. Oh, and the biggest reason, eh, I haven't posted anything because Elsa got herself trapped in an Isolation chamber under the castle for a few chapters. It wasn't going anywhere, so I had to drag her back out and tell her to do her thing somewhere else. Silly Elsa. Should have run faster.. soooo I didn't get a chance to write this out anywhere else, so what you're reading is what I'm creating right here on the spot. Anything that doesn't add up will be changed as soon as I notice it. **

Elsa woke to the smell of smoke. Jerking awake, she threw herself to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Arthur looked up at the breathless, fearful woman from where he was sitting.

Elsa looked around taking in the small room. It was a small room, barely big enough to stand in and lie down in, jutting off the side of a passage way through the castle. It was the only place bigger than a crawl space, designed for the Royal Family and close attendants to escape through in times of trouble. The room itself was behind a fireplace in the Library, and the laundry room. The actual design had been ingenious. The only sign that there was any passage ways was shown only in servants areas, strategically placed so no one of any high class would ever see or hear them passing through. Then the maids were charged with making it as inconspicuous as possible, by turning the obvious rise in the floor it into couches, living areas or beds in particularly narrow areas. It was dark, except for the dim lantern that they had found a short way into the tunnels. The oil was old, but they didn't need much light.

"My Lady?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just- Had a nightmare." Elsa slid to the floor, realizing she was safe.

Arthur nodded. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"In my dream.. it was so real!" Elsa whispered, in control of her powers again. "They had caught us before we escaped, and they wanted to- they wanted to burn me. They hated me so much. You were next to me, they thought you were my apprentice in the dark arts. They were chanting strange things that I've never heard of, and Ana was there and so were Mother and Father, and they were all lit up, hollowed by the firelight, then the faces warped and changed and they were fire daemons setting me on fire.." She choked out, tears sliding down her face. "Do you have any water?"

Arthur licked his dry lips as well. "No, but we can get some when we leave this cramped space. I'm thinking leaving just before dawn would be safest-"

Elsa stopped him. "Where will we go, though? What will we do? My people hate me. Anywhere I go people will hate and scorn me. You could find work, easily. But I.. I would spend the rest of my days in hiding, and I'm sick of hiding." Elsa mumbled quietly to herself.

"My Queen, you must think positively. We can always leave the kingdom, pass as common folk, I could teach you." He smiled gently. "But we can't do anything here, lest we get caught." He stood, hunched slightly to avoid knocking his head on the support beams. "Since you're awake, we should find a window to tell the time."

Elsa nodded, and stood, even more hunched. She brushed her skirt, already seeing marks of wear on her velvet skirt at the knees. "When was the last time someone came down here?" She asked the only person who would know.

"Your sister use to come and hide in here often after the accident. She would swear she could hear your voice through the walls sometimes. It gave her comfort." As Arthur picked up the lantern and started over to the walkway opposite Elsa.

Elsa's attention was caught by two small, very dusty objects in the other corner of the room. "Arthur, wait. What are those?" Elsa hoped it wasn't anything that use to be alive.

Bringing the light closer, Elsa recognized what they were. "Ana's dolls." She scooped them up and dusted them off. Sure enough, it was a miniature Ana doll with auburn hair in braids and a little summer dress, and a little Elsa doll in similar dress, its white hair dirty and dusty with age. They smelt awful, and where filthy and had obviously not been touched in years. There was what appeared to be a little mouse hole in the side of mini Ana's leg with what appeared to be a nest at one point, but Elsa took them both anyway.

"Did you want me to carry the dolls, ma'am?" Arthur looked them over.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I will carry them. They may be all I have left."

Arthur nodded and, getting back to their knees for the nest part of the journey, started off again.


	15. Jessika and AN

"Princess Ana," James stepped into the throne room, "You have a guest from the town."

Ana's face darkened. "If it is one of the treacherous guests my sister had invited, I won't see them. Send them to their allocated cells."

Since getting back to the castle, Ana had discovered nothing of her sisters whereabouts. None of the townsfolk had talked when hounded and no one from the town who escaped Ana's initial wrath had stepped forward with information. After two sleepless nights of being so lost with her new authority and her missing sister, her kind heart hardened, and the prisoners felt it.

She had only found out that her sister had the powers of ice and snow, and had trapped a baby for several hours until the ice had thawed enough to be broken.

Everyone interrogated had nothing more to say except courses and threats to their evil queen

"Ana!" Jessika stepped into the room, unable to believe her eyes. "My lady," She corrected, and bowed.

The expression left Ana's face, as she recognized the woman. "Jessika," Ana smiled. "What brings you here?"

Jessika shook her head, taking in the princess. Ana was no longer wearing the natural and pastel colours of the town, but a bright, sunny yellow bodice with green embroidered ivy across the front, sleeves long and loose, with a purple trim around her shoulders. Her skirt was made of red velvet, slightly gathered at the front, and her auburn hair hung loose behind her shoulders, showing off her kingdoms wealth in one dress. It was not something Ana would have picked herself, Jessika new that much.

"You look beautiful, Ana," she started. "When Jonathan returned home, jabbering on about the crazy queen, and how they had to find the princess Ana-"

"Jonathan was here?" Ana interrupted, aghast.

"Yes," Jessika paused, uneasy at the outburst. "He captained the ship that went to the Southern Isles to look for you. Anyway, when he mentioned that she had been missing since the coronation, I remembered that that was about the time you showed up.. He wasn't allowed to say anything beforehand, it was all very secretive until the Queen went all ice crazy.. I just put two and two together, I mean, you always acted more proper than any of us, and we all can't believe we didn't see it before- Hey, where are you going?"

Ana had started walking over to the guards, but as Jessika went to follow, two guards from seemingly nowhere, stood in her way.

"Ana? What's this about?" Jessika asked, frightened.

The guard on the left frowned. "Please address the Princess of Arendelle appropriately, ma'am."

"What?" Jessika was on edge with concern, and bit of hurt. "Fine. Princess Ana, it would not trouble you, could you please explain what is happening?"

"Jonathan did not step forward as one of the Queen's guests the day of her disappearance." Ana snapped, beside herself with worry and anger.

"But.. He told me he had." Jessika tried to step towards Ana, but was stopped by the guards again. "He said he was coming here yesterday to talk to you once you had learnt the situation from your servants. He told me he had more information that he needed to share with you."

"Well, it seems that your husband and father-to-be chickened out, for he never arrived." she turned back to the guard next her her. "Send for Lieutenant Jonathan at once. I will see him personally in his cell this evening."

"What? Ana, no!" Jessika caught on, panicked. "No, don't do this! You can't!"

"Until I find my sister, There isn't much I wont do." And, with a wave of her hand, Ana sent Jessika downstairs to wait for her husband's arrival.

**Bit of background stuff. ..:: This is Important ::..**

**In case you lovely followers are a little confused with what's happening here, let me explain the world I've 'created' for the characters, since so much is left from the movie to the imagination. **

**After Elsa's and Ana's ice accident, Neither have been out of the castle. The king and queen made regular visits in and out of the country, but the girls never joined because Elsa was made to be too scared, and Ana chose to keep her company while the parents were gone. I base this idea off the scene in ****_Do you Want to Build a Snowman _****when Ana is hugging her parents in such a way that might imply this happening often. I made the night of the funeral the last time they were outside the castle walls.**

**The lack of the children in the paintings also stems from this idea. Since it is literally quoted by Disney that the girls haven't seen each other since the accident, to have them stand in the same room for long enough to have a family portrait painted of them would go totally against this. So if Elsa wasn't going to stand still for hours on end as an old painter guy tried to get their noses right, why should Ana? **

**This also runs right into the whole 'you didn't know she was the princess' thing with Kristoff. Mrs Scotch is an aging lady (Imagine Granny from ****_Once Upon a Time_****) therefore would remember the faces of the Princesses 15 or so years before. Kristoff, we can estimate to be somewhere in the 6 to 9 age range, and the rest of her friends from the town, would never have been able to remember faces or personalities, or if they did, would only remember them as very small children, not as fully grown women. **

**If you guys are confused about Ana's personality change in this chapter, it is because I wanted to shake it up a little. I keep reading fanfics about awkward, cold Elsa, and outgoing, kind Anna. So in this world, without breaking any of the rules, Elsa is the kind and thoughtful Queen, though still a little awkward, and Ana had taken the roll of the cold princess when under stress. Elsa thinks of her people, but Ana thinks of herself (she hasn't ever had to worry about anyone else before remember; Elsa was the one trained to think of her people). Ana's lifestyle also effects this. Getting all the sleep you could ever need, never needing to work for meals, living as the highest class possible, she had no needs or wants. Suddenly being thrust into a world she knows nothing about and having to work to feed herself, and waking up at the crack of dawn to do so, Ana started out exhausted. In the months out there, she would have only just found her feet before suddenly being forced back into the roll of authority of her kingdom. This is going to mess a girl up, and while it doesn't make her evil or the antagonist to the story, it does make her a dis-agreeable character for a short amount of time. You're not meant to like her here. She's only human and I intend to keep it that way.**

**Lastly, my spelling just keeps getting brought up. Here's the deal: On a good day, I can create an entire chapter in a lunch break or two. Sometimes three depending on how tired I am. That's all find and dandy. The problem here is I don't have a lot of time to type them out, usually. To adjust for that, I touch type out my entire chapter here (Which doesn't have the best spell checker in the world). Sometimes, I do hit the wrong letter (Blind instead of Blond) which wont appear on spell check. Also, because I've read and re-read these chapters so many times to make sure they're still following the story-line properly, it's not so much proof-reading, as it is proof skimming, checking for the squiggly line under typos. It is also frustrating when I'm told that ****_Favouite_**** is wrong, and it tells me to change it to ****_favorite_****. Not cool America. We Brits had English first. And Last of the Last, Ana's name is spelt like it is because that how I choose to spell it. I did this thing a while back, and I'm still having it brought up. Stop it. I could give you a list of reasons why, like I did then, but all I'm going to say this time is 'cuz thats how I wanna spell it.' **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll stick with me until the next one. **

**Star**


	16. Ana V

"We don't know! I don't know!" Jonathan screamed at the sight of the cracking whip. "She ran out of the room when the people advanced. One of her staff opened and closed a secret passageway we think because they ran together and disappeared down the long hallway. we checked all the room and windows but couldn't find them anywhere," He finally got out.

Ana started at Jonathan, shirtless and exhausted on the floor, sweat dripping like rain. she stood up. "You swear on the Queen's-" She cut herself off, remembering the hate Elsa's magic had caused. "You swear on your own life?"

"Yes! Yes I do, please Princess." He begged.

"So tell me this: Why, when questioned, would no one disclose this information?" Ana motioned for the guards to free him from the chains that held him in a crouch.

"Because I had to tell the people a lie." He sat up, not looking at anyone. After a long silence, it became clear he wasn't going to continue with an audience.

"Leave us," She commanded. After a moment, it was only the princess and the lieutenant in the humid stone room.

"The Queen has been good to me, to many of us, and when she ran, I didn't want the people to catch her, to kill her. I wanted to give her a chance."

Ana leaned in close, listening. "A chance to what?"

"A chance to run."

Ana paced in her study, thinking about what she had just been told.

Jonathan had just been able to distract the people's attention as the highest ranked individual in the room long enough for Elsa and her close attendant, Arthur, a head start, before giving chance. He didn't see them climb inside the walls, but it was assumed they did as they were no where to be found.

The rioting mob needed to martyrize someone, and though he hated to do it, he found Elsa's double, a woman hired to look, dress and act exactly as the Queen in situations of dire situations. Situations like the one Elsa was in. She had willingly accepted her sacrifice, knowing her entire career was for this moment. After handing herself over to the people, Jonathan had lost sight of her, and did not know what fate had become of her.

At the very least, it could be assumed that Elsa had escaped and was alive. No evidence showed otherwise.

There was a knock on the door. "Your Majesty," James called through the closed door.

Ana's lady-in-waiting was sitting by the door, embroidering a skirt for the princess in the afternoon sunlight. Upon hearing the knock, she glanced towards the princess. Ana sat herself down, and nodded, rubbing her temples. Jessamine placed her needle and thread down on her workbench and opened the door for her. It was not usually a lady-in-waiting's position to open and close doors for the princess, however, with the stress Ana was under, Jessa was working harder than usual to assist the royal woman.

James, an young man of 20, had been Arthur's apprentice, and had quite successfully stepped up on the news of the steward's and queen's disappearance. "We found Gjennet's body," He stated, plainly, once the door was closed behind him. Jessamine gasped and sat herself abruptly down onto her chair, white faced, and Ana felt that if she had still been standing, she too, would have sat down, on a chair or not. Swallowing her stomach, she nodded for him to continue.

"From what we can tell, it was a quick death. She was reported and found on the Old Stoners Road, crudely buried under rocks and earth." There was a moment of silence, and Ana could see Jessa's eyes tearing up. All the maid servants had been close, and no doubt it would be a shock to all staff. "We have sent word to her family, but, if I may suggest, you should write a letter yourself, thanking the family for the dedication of Gjennet?"

Ana nodded. James had been a big help in her adjustment to her queen-like role. "Thank you, I will organize a letter at once."

James, finished, bowed and left the room, closing it behind himself quietly.

Jessamine stood, looking green. "My lady, If I may be excused-"

"Of course, Jessa," Ana nodded. "It is a shock to us all."

"I will send another lady to company you momentarily." She whispered as she ducked out the room quickly, holding her stomach.

Alone, Ana drew an envelope out of her top drawer and opened it, pulling out the letter inside. it had arrived this morning, before Ana had even questioned Jonathan. "Dear Ana," It read. "News of your sisters death came to me this morning and the whole Kingdom is in shock." Ana had taken a breath upon reading that line, and wondered if other kingdoms had heard the same news. Sure enough, just after lunch, another letter had arrived, one from the Western Plains, sending their condolences to the princess, as well as subtle relief that the queen would not be a threat to their empire.

Ana continued to read the letter in her hands once again.

"She was a kind Queen, good to her people, so I'm told. Ana, my love, though you are your sister were never as close as most sisters, let me assist you in maintaining the kingdom, so as to let you mourn for your lost family. I am a good listener, and you may use my shoulder to lean on, also, in this time of sadness.  
"Remember, you are not alone.  
"Awaiting your reply,  
Hans."

She had already talked it over with James, and he agreed that an alliance with the Isles would be a wise idea, since the kingdom was low in moral. He add added that the Plains would have been a better choice, with the kingdoms so close together, but no one ellegable was of marrying age there.

In the end, they collaborated together a letter to the King, requesting the presence of Prince Hans in their kingdom, talking of future merges if all went well.

All that was left was to await a reply.


	17. Elsa VIII

**First off the bat, I just want to thank each and every one of you for the fantastic thing you have all done for me. I hit 10,000 views yesterday, and I've never been prouder of my work! this is such a big thing, when I posted this story, I thought I might get maybe 200 and a few comments, but I have 32 reviews, 35 followers, 10,000 views, and lots of favourites (I'm too lazy to check that number right now) But you know who you all are! Thank you so much, without all of you, this fanfiction would just be a bit of literature in a note book, unread by everyone. You have made it all possible. Free cookies for everyone! *Tosses open packets of variety packs into the air for you to catch***

Elsa scratched at her scalp, willing the dirt and dust out of her hair. Arthur had found some servants clothes close to the exit, one of her loyal subjects must have placed them when they ran, and Elsa, after putting on the rough but loose outfit, had brushed dust and dirt through her hair until it was no longer the the beautiful icy blonde, but a brown and grey mess in a loose bun. Adding streaks of dirt across her face and arms was toeing the line, but when faced with the consequences of being caught, didn't sound so bad after all.

Thankfully, when a guard caught them crossing the grounds to the servants entry and called them up, was the most loyal of her guard. Elsa was surprised when two more joined them in what appeared to be causal conversation in the courtyard, were causally offering them both horses. They appeared to be acting entirely as security personnel would act with a servant, but listening closely, there was the offer of horses for their escape. Stunned, Elsa said nothing, and Arthur took over, thanking them subtly. Just as they were saying goodbye, another guard approached with a bag, 'reminding' them of their task to go to a farm and ask about the delivery of eggs, which was late.

Elsa's head was spinning, she had no idea of the loyalty of her closest attendants after the whole 'kill the queen' deal.

After a bit of fuss, the food in the pack, the two horses from two farms north of the castle, and the best direction to go (it was decided they should go around the fjord and head north this time of year, the West Range gets blizzards early autumn.) were all organized and they queen and her right hand were out of the castle and on their way through the town.

After half an hour, they both gave up trying to navigate the town.

"Just ask for directions already."

"We don't need directions, we'll find the edge of the town soon enough if we keep walking in the one direction." Elsa argued back, stubborn.

"None of the roads are straight, my dear, we may never find it." Arthur pointed out, already walking towards an inn.

Elsa sighed and followed, waiting just outside the door, watching the people pass by in the early afternoon.

"Is the Inn closed?" a young woman, around Ana's age, stepped towards the filthy woman, confusion crossing her face.

Elsa snapped back to reality and looked at the girl. "Oh, no, my.. my friend is just inside asking for directions." She stepped to the side to allow the dark haired girl past.

"You work at the castle, do you?" The woman asked, looking at Elsa's clothes.

"Um. No, not anymore." Elsa thought quick. "When the Queen left, I decided to find work elsewhere."

"I suppose it would be difficult staying there, since you look so much like the witch."

Elsa felt her face pale, but she was saved having to reply by Arthur stepping out of the building between the two of them, breaking the conversation off abruptly.

"If we follow News Lane, we'll end up on South Road, with will lead us out of town, and then we take the Traders Trail around the Fjord and then we can continue up the path until we find the first farm on the map- Oh hello." Arthur smiled brightly at the woman. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elsa's pale face. "I'm sorry, we're in a bit of a hurry. Good day to you." He took Elsa by the elbow and the two of them walked away quickly.

Several hours later it was very much dark, but Elsa and Arthur pressed on with only a sliver of the moon lighting their path. They were fearful of resting so soon after leaving in case one of the guards let slip their escape route.

All through the night they trudged, the cool of the night keeping at bay the sweat of continuous movement over the rugged terrain. They didn't pass a soul, save the many tents pitched on the side of the trail where travelers would have been resting.

They estimated it was around midnight when they found the first farm a guard had spoken of to lend them a horse.

"Aburnein farm," Arthur read from the sign by the road. Looking up the path, they could just make out a light, most likely on the porch. "Looks like they're expecting us." Arthur was trying to be cheerful, but with more bumps, cuts, bruises and blisters between the two tired travelers than they could count, it was proving difficult.

"In books, they never say who they are in situations like this, only who sent them and what they were offered." Elsa pitched in, trying to be helpful

Arthur nodded. "Alright then, lets do that." After a moment, "Do you remember the guards name?"

Elsa had to think for a moment. "Daniel, I'm sure. The other one was the knight, Arthur Fairman. Sir Arthur Fairman. She nodded to herself. The toe of her shoe hit a rock and she stumbled for a moment.

"I always like that name, 'Arthur'." He didn't even glance in her direction, for the two had quite perfected the art of falling and recovering that neither need help from the other when one did fall to the ground. Arthur yawned, rubbing his face. "Perhaps they will let us sleep a few hours, also, before we leave."

There was only way to find out. Trying not to be too quiet as they approached, lest they were thought to be thieves, they walked up to the lit stairs to the veranda and knocked.

There was silence n the other side of the door. Not the sleepy silence, but the sort of silence that meant no one was home.

They both agreed that it was strange, but it was after they knocked a second time, that Elsa spied the paper partly under the door.

She knelt down to pry it out gently, scared that too strong a tug might rip the note. It took a moment, but it wasn't held by any particular force and gave way quite easily once it was moving.

"Dear Miss and Sir," Elsa read out loud, lighting the note with the flickering lantern hanging above them. "We apologize for not being home, our brother sent word that you would be coming in secret, and our absence will keep your secret better that we would. Please find the back door unlocked and the bedrooms at the back of the house prepared for your use. Please also help yourself to the food in the Ice chest and pantry and you may pick fruit from the orchid for your travel.

"Wolf is a bright, young horse and very stead fast. He use to chase foxes and wolves (hence his name) before he came to us, be we believe his potential is wasted here.

"Please accepted these gifts in the name of my brother,

"Mrs. and Mr. Aburnein" Elsa paused to let the words sink in. "There is a post script, also: We will be returning tomorrow evening."

"I suppose even good people's generosity only goes so far." Arthur laughed, finally relaxing.

They let themselves into the house, found a few pieces of fruit and dried meat, downed it with a glass of mild and promptly slept the night and half the day away.

**One more time: Thank you so much! You guys are Fa! Tas! Tick!** **Keep being awesome, all of you.**


	18. Ana VI

There was a knock on the door early the next morning.

"Your Majesty," James called through, bright and cheerful. "You have a guest, I have told him to wait in the breakfast parlor." He paused, "He seems the impatient sort."

Ana rubbed her face with both her hands, staking off the sleep that hugged her brain. "I'll be right down!" _Hans, _she thought, excited, as his footsteps disappeared down the hallway

Jessamine entered the room then, also cheery, but a little more forced than James' greeting. Her blonde hair was curled, and she was wearing a full black skirt, and a blood red jacket over the top of her corset. Ana thought it would be too warm for the dress still; the mornings and evenings were cooling down, however noon was still quite warm, but she suspected that since her hair was curled so perfectly, that the woman had been awake for hours, maybe even before dawn.

"Good morning, your Highness," She walked into the princesses chambers through the side door joining that room with the Ladies-in-Waiting Chambers, and pulled the curtains open, none too kindly to the sleepy woman's eyes. Tora entered the room then, wearing an emerald and dark grey layered dress, with black trims around the arms and hem, heading straight for the walk in closet. Her hair was up in a tight bun, however there were a few stray hairs framing her young face.

"Natural, pastel or bright?" Tora's voice floated into the room.

Ana threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, combing her hair with her fingers, thinking. "Pastel, today, I think."

Jessamine rolled her eyes and brought Ana a brush for her hair. "An unexpected visitor for breakfast; How-" She scrunched up her nose, "Impolite." She sat Ana down in a chair and started to brush the knots and tangles out of the princess's hair. "Just remember that after lunch, you have a meeting with the Town Keeper, and I assume the Crier will be attending, so be careful what you say in front of them.." She continued prepping Ana for the coming day, but the young woman zoned out then, turning her attention to Tora who was staggering out, unable to see past the dresses. As carefully as she could, she draped each dress over the back of the chair in front of the vanity, to await a display for the princess.

The first dress Tora held up was a puffy lilac and silver Quinceañera dress. it was strapless for summer, but had a matching lilac petticoat to cover the shoulder if it got cooler. It had jewels decorating the front, and once on, it was dusted in silver glitter, perfect for parties, if she ever got invited to them. Mostly Ana wore it when she pretended to attend tea parties and balls, dancing around on her own, or with some generous servants. Most of the time, she didn't even have music.

The second was coral, with a square neckline and elbow length sleeves. On the front of the skirt, the top layer split to reveal an ivory underskirt, and it was all trimmed with crocheted silk ivory lace, along the neckline, the sleeve holes, and the coral split. It was the newest addition to her wardrobe, and while she loved the dress to pieces, she didn't want to do any damage to it at all, so she was saving it until something really important came up.

The third skirt was a very soft blue and grey taffeta gown. It had one shoulder and ruffles all down the skirt to the ground. The one shoulder was made of a silk sash that crossed the front of the dress dramatically. This dress, like the first, had jewels sewn onto the front, and also down the skirt, but more sparse, bordering on randomly placed. This one was her favourite, for no particular reason.

"I think today calls for the Blue and Grey." She finally answered after viewing each dress. "Ouch, Jess!" She exclaimed as the woman pulled apart a tangle with her fingers, the brush lay, discarded, on the desk next to her.

"Well, if you put your hair up before you crashed into bed, and avoided rolling around so much in your sleep, it wouldn't get tangled in the first place." Jessamine sounded exasperated as she pulled her fingers free and picking up the brush.

By the time breakfast was officially called, Ana was clean and dressed, her hair flowing gently down her shoulders, and already in the parlour. Hans was no where to be seen, but having a little bit of patience, she sat down at the table and waited for breakfast, and her guest.

"Good morning, Princess Ana," Meredith stepped into the room, pulling a breakfast trolley with her. "Breakfast this morning is a fruit and yoghurt bowel, and tea, followed by pan cakes in syrup, jam or butter." She sat the first bowel in front of the princess, and another one opposite. "Your guest will be along shortly." She added, pulling the trolley with her as she left.

Her stomach grumbled, and the princess decided her guest could catch up, as far as food went, and tucked into her first course.

About half way through, a young gentleman, almost 6'5, with almost black hair and a soft bronze glow to his skin, stepped into the room, following James.

"Your Highness, Princess Ana. May I introduce Kaerus, King of Ajawn, the North Ice." James introduced.

Ana took in the king's attire. While Ana was accustomed to silks, velvet and all kinds of embroidery, living in the warmer climate, Kaerus was dressed in furs and leather of someone who indeed lived in the cold.

"My Lady, it is such a pleasure to be in your company," He bowed. "I have only just received word of your sister's passing, my her soul rest peacefully, and I though offering my condolences in person would be called for, rather than a mere letter of sympathy." Ana felt her mind flicker to the letters she received the day before, from kingdoms much closer than Ajawn. "If it may help in any way, I too lost a sister and my father, and I do know the process of mourning." He bowed again, this time with a thoughtful look on his face. "If it is not too much to ask, might we discuss a more serious matter after breakfast?"

Ana closed her mouth and put her spoon down from it's hovering before replying. "Of course." She was lost of words, but noticed James motioning to the table, and making an eating gesture. "But first, how about some breakfast?" It was less of a question than a statement as Ana motioned to the empty chair opposite her.

Kaerus smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners, transforming his face from troubled and sad, to a child-like happiness, and the princess couldn't help by smile back.

They sat and ate both courses, and tea after, getting along magically.

Kaerus was twenty seven years old, and had been king since he was twelve, when his father died in a sled accident. His mother was common-born, so the throne went to the next in the royal bloodline, Kaerus. However, his other became his mentor and advisor in all royal matters, and was effectively his queen. His kingdom was independent in many ways, except for fresh fruit and vegetables, which they imported from the Western Plains in exchange for leather and valuable white furs.

They moved to the garden as they discussed childhood moments with their sisters, and Ana had to remind herself to talk about Elsa in past tense, as it she were dead.

Finally, Kaerus stopped her. "My Princess," he started, holding up a hand, "I know this is wrong, but I see how much it pains you , so please, talk of your sister like she is still with us, just not here. I understand the first few weeks are the hardest, however, I found that thinking of the dead as it they are across the Great Sea dose help. Then the wound is less raw and it does hurt less until you can come to terms with it in your heart."

Ana looked away, feeling caught out. "Yes, I think I will try that."

There was a silence as the two wondered the garden. After a moment, they talked about the flowers and the falling leaves and the cooler weather, and Kaerus smiled and told her it was no where near as cold as it was in his kingdom.

Silence fell again.

Ana heard Kaerus draw in a deep breath and he turned to her, stopping their steady walking pace.

"All pretences aside, my Lady, I did not know of your sisters passing until I arrived at the town with my men. I originally made this journey to meet with Queen Elsa, and discuss a treaty, almost an alliance. The Western Plains have been.. tight, in what they can offer us, for what we trade to them, claiming about the worth of such things between the two kingdoms and something about them asking for more because we cannot ask any other for what we need during the winters." He gave a lopsided grin, "Your sister and I were in correspondence since before her coronation this summer, and she agreed that we can, 'convince' the Plains to rectify our original agreement, by trading with you for a summer. She gave a convincing argument that a year without white fox pelts for the people would increase the value of it. I can't seem to disagree, a kingdom's people can be funny like that. However, that is not all I came to discuss.." A bright red sheen crossed his cheeks and he quickly looked to the ground.

Ana ducked her head to attempt to gain his attention, once deciding there was really nothing that interesting on the ground for him to stare at. "Well?"

He looked up at her again, but the blush was still there. "You must promise to never speak of this, I have not even told my mother, but I feel I must tell someone. I have- Had, a growing fondness for your dear sister. She had a humour that was, cleaver and witty, and the way she described events and people and things she had seen.." He was starting around at the garden as he spoke, watching everything with more of a passion than before. "I have seen this very garden before I arrived, the way she described it was perfect. I desperately wanted to meet her, to know that it was really her words.. And it breaks my heart knowing that I never will."

Ana stared at him, open mouthed, not expecting that at all. When he finished, his voice breaking slightly at the end, she shook herself out of her stupor, and without thinking, stepped forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his and resting her head on his collarbone. "I think," She whispered, "She would have like you too."

He blushed, "Thank you."

James stepped into view then, whether he was eavesdropping or not, who knew, and started talking quickly.

"Your Majesty, My Lady," He bowed. "King Kaerus, the captain of your travelling party has been wondering of your whereabouts, and would like to speak to you when you are available." He turned to Ana, "My Lady, the speaker of the townsfolk has arrived early. While it was arranged for after lunch, I believe it would be a wise idea to do it before, leaving the afternoon to more.. simple matters."

Kaerus turned to Ana. "This morning walk has been a delight, and I do hope we may do this again." He took her hand and kissed it, before turning and walking back to the castle.

Ana watch him walk away, an odd flutter in her chest.

"Princess, if I may forward the topic this speaker wishes to discuss.." He waited for her to motion for him to continue.

She did, and they started up to the castle.

"The people wish for you to become Queen."

Ana drew in a sharp breath. "You and I alone know she is not dead."

"Yes, but the people believe it, and she may never come home. You are, as of her disappearance, effectively queen, now." He sighed. "Your sister put it off until she became 21, but you're 18, and it would not be wise to push it back further. This kingdom needs a queen."

Ana was silent, thinking. Finally, she replied, "Lets have it official on the first day of Spring. Spring is always a nice time for a party."

**Wow guys, hasn't it been simply ages? Well, that's Christmas for you. But if it makes you guys feel any better, I've been doing sooooo much writing, I have the next three chapters written up, and the ending has been officially decided. (Its a super mega massive plot twist you guys are never going to see coming- It took me a WEEK to figure it out!) But don't worry too much, there is still a fair bit of story to go until we reach that point.**

**I really hope you like Kaerus, I adore him, maybe too much.. Anyway, for those that don't know, Kaerus is the ?Greek or Roman? God of Opportunity. There. Take some knowledge. I can learn you peeps a thing or three while I entertain.**

**Happy New Year, lovelies**


	19. Elsa IX

**Alright, before you go any further, if you are one of the many people to read the last chapter right after it's release, I must apologize now. I accidentally posted that chapter much too early: A large chunk of Ana's story didn't make it. I have since added it, but I would like to remind you all before continuing on, to go back a chapter and read that before this. It is not important now, but it will be very soon, and you will feel lost as the effects come into play. **

**Thank you for your understanding.**

**Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"Arthur," Elsa knocked on his open door. She was hoping he was already awake, but it was well past noon, and the beds were so soft and fresh, Elsa wasn't surprised when her friend didn't respond. "Arthur, wake up," she walked over to him, placed her teacup on the table next to the bed, before shaking his shoulder gently.

He made an unintelligent sound, but opened his eyes, meeting hers. She met his eyes with a nervous smile.

"Arthur, I want you to watch something, but don't freak out, okay?" She held up her hands to prevent him from speaking.

Elsa sat herself down on the floor, and concentrated. It took a second, but her intentions became clear as the room temperature dropped gradually but surely and a light breeze swept around the room. It was focused in front of the young woman and her outstretched hands, and Arthur watched as bits of ice and snow took shape. The white started forming a solid mass in the middle of the small storm and it only took a few moments. Still-half-asleep Arthur would not have been sure anything had even happened once she had finished except for the miniature horse lying on the floor, make totally out of shimmering white snow.

Like someone would pull the strings of a puppet, Elsa gently waved her pale, tense hands and the little thing lifted its head and looked around, matching the movements of the women's fingers. Another, larger, movement and the shape stood up, on four, thin wobbly legs, not unlike how a real foal would stand after a nap.

"Elsa-" Arthur was shocked speechless. He stared at it, amazed at her control after so many years of fear.

"I found a book in my room, 'The Puppet Master;' it was about a young man with the power of fire, like my ice magic, and he, to entertain himself, would create puppets of fire and have them dance around the town. The story was very dark and twisted, I flipped to the end and he had killed everyone, including his lost family, but in the forward it was mentioned that puppets could be made of anything, and I though, why not ice, and.." She continued waffling on, and Arthur thought she looked so much like her sister, he hurt for Elsa deep down. "..So I figured that since I have these powers, I may as well learn how they work. The townsfolk already consider me a monster, for saving a child, so I don't care what they think when I am enjoying being me." Her eyes were so hopeful, Arthur couldn't help agreeing with her. That and he hadn't had his morning tea yet.

Elsa scooted back as Arthur started to roll out of bed, making the horse walk towards her as she did.

"That really is nothing short of amazing," he encouraged, "But perhaps take him outside, he's leaving tiny wet hoof-prints on the rug."

"True, Elsa studied them. "Open the window, and I'll let him go out there." She said, standing up.

Arthur stumbled over to the window, rubbing his eyes awake, and pushed it open, letting sunlight into the room.

"Canteen?"

"Check, and full of water."

"Excellent,"Arthur held up an finger, checking off the list. "Lunch?"

"Yep, and it was lovely." Elsa laughed.

"So check. Food for the road?"

"In the bags."

"And last, horse?"

Elsa patted the wolf-grey steed by her side. "Steady and ready."

They packed the horse with all the food and water they would need, not daring to take any more tack than a blanket with 'Wolf' embroidered on it, and a bit-less bridle left on the door of the horses stall.

"Off we go." Feeling fed and rested, the two left the farm with plenty of gusto to get them to the nest farm. They should arrive around dusk, and if they could sleep the night, they would leave Arendelle, the Eastern Shore, the evening after that.

The walk was mostly quiet, passing a few farmers and their carts on their way to the town, but just as they were joking about how clean they had gotten away,a thunder of racing hooves approached, and the two refugees gave each other fearful looks.

"Oh my god, someone's found us!" Elsa panicked, frightening the horse with a sudden burst of ice under her foot.

"We don't know that, my dear," Arthur reassured, resting a hand on her shoulder, "but we should step off the path. Here, brush a little more dirt into your hair, it's looking a little blond." He picked up a little of the dirt as they veered off the road, and helped her brush it in. "Remember, we're just travellers, with no connection to anyone in this kingdom, and we are heading home to the Western Plains, to see our family again."

Elsa nodded, combing the dark soil into her hair, and trying to hold down the feeling of impending doom.

They veered off the path to make room for the parade, walking almost in the gutter, but their efforts were not ignored. As almost two dozen horses cantered past, one rider, dressed in the fine, beaded leather tunics of the North Ice slowed down so much, that Elsa glanced over and was rewarded with the goofy grin of someone beyond relief and happiness. He made a motion with his hand to another rider behind him, who pulled out of line to pass Arthur a letter of some kind. Once it was in safe in his hands, the rider, who looked to be related in some way to the first young man, flashed Elsa smile and raced to get back in line.

Another thirty seconds, and the whole party had vanished from sight, the thunder of hooves fading into the distance.

They climbed back onto the road, and Elsa petted and cooed Wolf, who looked as it he wanted to follow the herd.

Arthur, meanwhile, was studying the wax seal on the envelope. "It's a royal crest, that's for sure. From the North Ice, by the look of the attire." He popped it open, careful to not break the seal.

Once the envelope was open, and Wolf calmed down, they set off again.

"Are you going to read it aloud, or keep me in suspense?" Elsa finally asked, curiosity overcoming her.

Instead of replying, he just shrugged and passed the page to the Snow Queen to read herself.

It was written in beautiful, scrawled script of royal hand, that much was certain.

_Madam,_

_Before we started on our expedition, an Oracle told us of a traveller on the road. I was told to bring her, her horse, and her companion to my kingdom and accept them into the palace as servants, and treat them as blood. It is, of course, absurd to simply take someone off the road and give them a high position in my kingdom, but I was given the understanding that you can help me with a rather large problem, and in turn, I shall help you with an even greater one. _

_I do not know who you are, or why you are important, however, it would honour myself, and my whole kingdom, if you were to accept this invitation, and accept this position I am offering._

_I do hope to see you soon,_

_King Kaerus, Ruler of Ajawn,  
__Son of __Aeolus and Athena_


	20. Ana VII

Ana was making her way to the dining hall, when James approached her. "My lady, Prince Hans, of the South Islands, has arrived on your summons."

Ana grinned and tried to keep her excited pace calm. "Have you invited him to dinner?"

James didn't get a chance to reply, because as they walked through the dining room's open doors, she saw him standing over the fireplace.

"Hans!" Ana cried out in excitement, unable to hold back.

He turned to face her and a smile just as excited matched hers.

They started towards each other, but when they reached a respectable distance from each other, Hans surprised Ana by dripping into a deep bow. Ana dipped back, blushing.

"Ana, my love," He looked up at her, "You have called and now I am here, to do as you wish. Your beauty this evening is almost too much for me, after such a long time away, I fear that if you were to ask me to leave, I would not, because to look upon you once and be blinded, would be far better than to see only a small part of you for the rest of my life."

Unknown to Ana, who was blushing and gazing deep into Hans' eyes, James rolled his eyes and motioned to one of the other servants a puking gesture at the speech.

Eleanor, who happened to be James' little sister, had to bite her finger from giggling aloud, as it was, her shoulders shook violently for a few moments.

Meredith stepped to the princesses elbow, then, to lead the love-struck girl to the tale. Meredith's eyes were also glistened with suppressed laughter at James' motion, but more so to Eleanor's reaction.

But Ana had eyes for no one except Hans, as so the joke was passed though all the staff that night, unbeknown to the Princess or her guest. Even Hans' staff who travelled with him were included over a midnight supper and drink among the castle guards. It spread like wildfire. By the following evening, half the town people had heard of the 'Pathetic Speech of Adornment' and children acted it out in the streets, little girls playing the naive princess and boy's playing the poetically pathetic prince, in all it's humour, plus more.

Ana and James had promised not to speak of Elsa's escape to Hans, however, as it grew later, and she and her betrothed talked endlessly into the night, tucked away in the library, Ana felt her need to confide in Hans so much stronger than she anticipated.

However, one step ahead of her, as always, James entered the room, pretending to be surprised. "Your Majesty, are you still awake?" He approached the pair. "I must advise against this, we start preparations for your Coronation tomorrow, and you should be well rested."

Ana didn't speak for a moment as she realized how close she had come to disclosing the secret of her sister. "You are correct, James, I am quite tired, and it is late." She turned back to Hans. "If you could please excuse me, My Lord, for it grows quite late. Talking with you has been easy, and I lost track of time. I will see you at breakfast." Without another word, she stood from her armchair and followed James out of the grand room. "Thank you," she whispered to James as they walked down the hall.

"What is my responsibility if not be stay a step ahead of your thoughts?" James whispered back, glad he chose that moment to interrupt.

**Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter, (it is exactly 600 words) and for taking so long to type it out, I felt really uncomfortable with the speech Hans gives Ana, but since I couldn't reword it better than this, this is what we're going with. Not terribly important now, but relevant in future chapters.**

**Thanks for still being here, I'll try to update more regularly now the Xmas/New Year period is over. **

**Until next time,**

**Stay your good looking selves **


	21. Elsa X

The second farm had the same idea as the first, and had its owners had mysteriously vanished for the night by the time Elsa and Arthur arrived.

They let themselves in, put Wolf in a spare stable with grain and water already laid, next to a chocolate coloured horse. There was a note attached to the door, telling the refugees that this particular horse was Walnut and was theirs to have. It continued with naming his sire and dam, neither of which were recognized by the guests, and that he liked Walnuts, and spooked at the sight of cats. The owners were not sure why, he just hated them, and they thought it was best to warn them. He was a fairly old horse, and had sired several successful racing horses, but an injury in his younger years had pulled him off the track permanently. His owners best described him as 'A horse that could have done well, but is now too lazy to leave his bedroom.'

They entered the house, and were surprised to find that their meal was already out for them: Cold turkey and salad. It was quite a meal, and they only wished they could thank the owners for it, since the Turkey was roasted and spiced to such perfection. They ate until they could eat no more, because this was their last stop before life became totally unpredictable for them, and the thought of going hungry until they reached the North Ice scared them.

Elsa did the dishes while Arthur poked around the house. "These people are far better than the last farm." he reported, returning to dry the plates. "I should have become a knight."

The woman smiled, placing the last fork into the rack and draining the dish water. "Yes, however, a knight still has to pay for rent and food. As a personal advisor, chosen by myself, that come out of your pay automatically." They chatted a bit more about Castle life, specifically the things they missed.

"Will you take him up on the offer?" Arthur asked in a laps of conversation. "As a pallor maid? It wouldn't be a permanent job, men like their maids young and pretty."

"My dear, you fit into that description perfectly," Arthur pointed out, smiling.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but I cannot be young forever, can I?" Elsa shrugged and sat on the rug in front of the fire.

"No, but it would be employment, and experience, not to mention a roof of our own, and when you leave, we can discuss our options then. We might have saved enough to buy a house or a small farm!" Arthur, a fair bit older than Elsa, chose the armchair to rest in, instead. "Then find more work, elsewhere. Or, as a thought, we could continue our travels around the kingdoms. I wanted to travel when I was younger, come to think of it." He smiled, a far-away look in his eyes, lost in memories for a moment.

Elsa sighed, and stared into the flames, thinking of Ana, and how she wanted to travel, too.

A long time passed, and Elsa assumed her friend nodded off a while back, but as she stood to go to her bed in the next room, Arthur spoke again, making her jump.

"Whatever we do, we must decide soon, I can feel winter coming in my knees."

Elsa slept on it, and as the sun rose into the sky, she had decided.

Arthur already had breakfast ready by the time Elsa came out, yawning.

"Good morning, Arthur," she mumbled, sitting down at the table.

"Morning, Elsa," He called over his shoulder to her, facing the bench. He turned around and gave Elsa a bowl of porridge with honey drizzled over the top. "Bon appetite," (A/N I hope I spelt that right!)

"Stop using other languages on me before breakfast." She rubbed her face with both her hands, trying to wake up. "I have decided, though, that taking up the job offer wouldn't be such a bad idea at all. The pay will be good, better than our current income, since that's nothing.." She paused. and put her spoon in the middle of the bowl. "I remember why you never cook." The spoon was perfectly upright in the bowl, right how it was placed. She started at it for such a long while, Arthur thought she had fallen asleep, staring at the spoon.

Finally she spoke again. "We do have a problem, and the King could help us. Did I tell ou that he and I continued our correspondence after we had a deal?"

Arthur shook his head, only half surprised.

"Well, we did. We talked about all sorts of things, as we got to know each other. I trust him, and I think I shall travel there. Will you join me?"a

Arthur smiled, leaned over the table, and flicked the still upright spoon over. It hit the side of the bowl with a _click_. "Until my last breath."


	22. Ana VIII

The next morning was the usual routine. Jessamine waking up the princess, opening the curtains, and violently brushing the tangles out of Ana's hair, while Tora displayed the dresses appropriate for the day, and then, once Ana's hair was done, Tora helped her lace up the dress at the back.

Ana had chosen a royal blue and milk white dress, with elbow length sleeves, and a matching royal blue hat, for when she went outside.

Breakfast with Hans was uneventful, and Ana was relaxed enough about last evening to laugh as the prince told her about walking into the wrong room, twice, on his way to bed, and had to ask directions to the parlour after entering the wrong rooms again another four times that morning.

"What I'm saying, is the layout is the exact opposite to my castle at home!" He exclaimed, picking a berry up with his fork and rising it to his lips. "Where your bedrooms are on the east side, ours are on the west, and your dining halls face the west, whereas ours face the east."

Ana laughed. "Well, when you think about it, it makes sense, we rise early, so we need the sun to help us wake up, and we eat dinner around dusk, so the room can still be lit without the use of oil lanterns for preparation."

"But what about lazy Saturdays? If the sun is waking you up, how can you sleep in during summer?"

"There is no _time_ to sleep in, I've got a kingdom to run." Ana was holding her stomach, the muscles sore from so much laughter.

Hans put his fork down and looked at Ana with an excited serious look. "Then let me help."

Ana stopped laughing then, confused.

"If the two of us work together, we wont have to get up at the crack of dawn; we can share the load." He explained.

"Two?" Ana was even more confused. "It would be three-"

Ana wasn't given a chance to explain or to defend her friend and right hand, because Hans barged on. "Neither of us thought we'd have the chance to rule, and now here we are, woefully unprepared, but here, together, and ready. Working together, this kingdom of ours can prosper and we can succeed." His excitement, however incorrect in method, was contagious.

They continued on, chatting about plans and changes and idea, until the breakfast dishes were taken away.

James entered the room then, all business. "My Lady, this morning we must start the preparations for your coronation." He ushered her into Ana's drawing room to start the planning. Hans offered to contribute, but James turned him down, reminding him that this early in the sketching.

Safely tucked away in the room, James and Ana sat at the dark oak desk, opposite each other. James picked up his pen, dipped it in his ink, and wrote down 'Princess Ana's Coronation Preparation List' on the page in front of him. Then he looked up at Ana, as if expecting her to start them off.

"Don't look at me, Elsa refused to let me anywhere near her plans!" Ana pointed out. "Besides, didn't you help Arthur?"

James took in a deep breath and studied the page in front of him. "Not really, we didn't really expect to have to plan another one for such a long time, he told me he's explain it all before he retired, since they were mostly through with the preparations by the time I started."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, lets start with a date. I was thinking early spring." Ana suggested. James smiled and scribbled it down. His handwriting was nice enough, but any flair he attempted refused to work, so it was rather plain to look at.

"Spring is a lovely time, not too cold, not to warm, and if we're lucky, we can get some really nice flowers to decorate the ball room with." James added. "What else?"

"Food!" Ana was starting to get the hang of this. "Lets see... We should have soup as an entrée; for the dinner meal, that is; Followed by a roast, and then ice cream for desert!"

James pulled another piece of paper out of the stack to his left, and scribbled 'Menu' on the top. "What would you like for nibbles? I was thinking white tea, chocolate biscuits, and small sandwiches?"

"That sounds great." Ana took a pen and the first page. "I was thinking, if the flowers are opening up, we could have the party outside, in the garden. We'd have to make it more of a day celebration, but dusk in the garden is so pretty. Then we can all go inside for dinner."

James nodded, adding to his list, and Ana started on hers.

James then pulled out a third slip of paper, and looked seriously at Ana. "Riddle me this, however: What is the most important part of any party?"

It took Ana a moment, but she finally exclaimed "The Guests!" in such a manner that James couldn't help but feel excited with the plans.

James nodded. "We shall invite the King of The South Isles, since his son is already here; While the Lord of the Western Plains is a tricky person to deal with, I think it would be wise to send him an invitation anyway; Also, and don't hate me for this," He paused, waiting for Ana to give him permission to continue, "I think we should invite the Duke of Weaslton."

Ana was about to argue when James rushed on.

"Let me explain: You remember your sisters coronation, right? Well, you left a mark in his memory by dancing with you. Before the.. _Incident_, he told me he had a fondness for you, and saw you as the warm day, to your sisters cool night. He liked you, and this is the important part. Just because he provoked your sister's cold reaction, doesn't mean he shouldn't be invited. Yes, he refused to deal with your sister, but you are not your sister, and we may be able to deal with him again. He is a powerful partner, not only for trading purposes. Even if you don't like him, he likes you, and this is important." He paused, for effect. "Not to stray off topic, but half of your job is to make people like you.

Ana sighed, and James wrote down the names on the page in front of him.

When she didn't say anything for a bit, James looked up. "Are you OK, Ana?"

"I just miss her."

"We all do, Princess," James comforted from a distance. "But she's still alive, and that's a good thing, right?"

Ana nodded, obviously distressed. James desperately wanted to comfort her, like every time he saw her slipping into sadness, but that wasn't what he was good at. He was good at getting things done, and telling other people how to do those things: he was good in the physical world, where emotions and gut feelings were irrelevant. If it wasn't for his devotion to the Royal Family, and to his people in general, Arthur joked that he would have made an excellent criminal: ruthless and unfeeling. James just felt that if he had to do something, he was all in, or all out, and move on. Arthur was the soft one, always asked Elsa how she was doing; reading her like a book, knowing exactly when to remove her from the situation; that sort of thing. James didn't understand that as Elsa's personal advisor, this was as big a job requirement as waking up in the morning, until he had seen the power she possessed.

Unlike most of the staff, her power excited him, instead of scared him.

Instead of attempting to comfort the Princess, he started jotting down more points and ideas on the page in front of him, hoping that she would snap out of it eventually and join him.

She did, after a while, but she was quiet, her suggestions only a few words every now and then, and James was too scared to say anything in case he made things worse.

After a couple of hours, it was time for the morning tea break, and Ana rose gracefully from her chair. "Thank you for your assistance today, Mr Hyba. We shall continue with the preparations tomorrow, and each morning we are both available after that." Abrupt and polite, Ana nodded, turned, and left the room before James could say anything.

**Sometimes saying something is better than saying nothing at all.**

**End of Book 1**

**No, really. That's the end of my notebook. I literally ran out of pages. This is a ton of writing and ideas that just flow out of my pencil. And you guys are still here reading it :') Thank you for all your support. (BTW that is 130 A5 pages of writing just there, to give you some dedication)**

**Now, I know you're probably asking 'does that mean I have to wait until book two come out, then I'll have to add that to my alert list?' Well, rest assured, NO! I will be continuing the story in this book right here, I was just messing with you. I have another notebook I have be vigorously writing away in since New Years (Yes, that's how much of a delay you have here) I just have a thing for a dramatic flare. So, Do Not Panic, more story will come soon enough.**


	23. Elsa XI

**So Hello my lovelies. This is the official start to 'Book 2' as it shall be named for ever more. **

**Just a bit of a re cap, for those who may have forgotten (Read this in that Glee Narrator voice): There is a big Party - Ana runs away and lives in the town - Elsa suspects she left with Hans so sends a ship to find out - They don't, because she's still there - The Duke threatens Elsa - Elsa runs away - Ana comes back to the throne - Elsa leaves the town and starts her way around the Western Range to go to the Western Plains - King Kaerus pays Ana a visit - Kearus finds Elsa on the road and inviter her back to his place - Ana and Hans have been pen pals for a while, so now that Ana is on the throne, he comes to pay her a visit - James and Ana are preparing for Ana's coronation. And that's what you've missed on THEN LEAVE!**

It was a long trek north to Ajawn, even with both refugees on horseback. They lost count of how many farms and small towns they had passed, looking for spare food and shelter. Many people helped them out, and only one family recognised Arthur, therefore recognising the Queen, but many more denied them assistance, sending them away cold, hungry and sometimes wet. It was difficult, sometimes, to get up the next morning and continue walking. They would lie there, just off the road, watching the sun rise, and wishing for a purpose, a reason to continue walking. Half the day might pass, before they'd hear it.

It grew like a thunder, gently rolling in from the distance.

Hoof beats.

Elsa use to love the sound of hoof beats, the gentle drumming of horses racing across the courtyard and down the hills, their riders on patrol around the kingdom, but after being chased out of the castle with threats to her life, it took on a new meaning for her.

The guardsmen didn't stop their patrols just because they had no queen, if anything, they increased security. It was a surprising day indeed if they didn't see any riders on the road.

Elsa and Arthur would pack up quickly, readying their horses, knowing that to get caught might just been the end of their travels. They were told on their escape that even though some people had offered them horses and a place to stay for the night, that not all the guards or staff were quick to dismiss the powers of a queen. She was, after all, a woman crowned with no king.

The horses and their riders would pass by, sometimes in groups of only two or three, sometimes up to ten, but they never saw the weary travellers for more than they appeared.

The dirt in Elsa's hair grew unbearable, so much so that the next river they crossed, Elsa washed herself so thoroughly her skin turned pink. Her hair, once again, turned platinum blond, but at least it was clean for a few hours, before she combed more dirt and soil in her hair, hiding the colour under the mud. She didn't have to be reminded that in a kingdom of brown and red headed people, such a blond colour was such a give away to passing strangers in her kingdom.

The autumn weather was unpredictable. Clear one day, hailing the next, the two sometimes only had the protecting of trees to and under until the storm passed. It was awful weather, but seeing the leaves falling from the trees in their reds and oranges and yellows, for a princess who never left the castle, it was a true gift. The colours weren't the best part about it for the young woman, though. The crunch of the leaves under her feet cheered her up more than a warm fire and a roast meal ever could have on their journey. Elsa laughed and jumped and danced in the leaves, and there was a freedom she hadn't felt in a long while.

"This is the best day ever!" Elsa screamed as she jumped into a pile of leaves that came up to her knees. The uplifted leaves scattered in the light breeze, and the ones that didn't flutter away were quickly kicked up into the air anyway. Arthur joined her on occasion, but he was tired, and the cold and rain, and especially the travelling had done a toll on him. He watched, and pointed out new piles of leaves, while also keeping an eye out for snakes or spiders the relaxed woman might not notice. Sometimes he felt like a father, watching his daughter playing in the leaves on her fifth birthday. She was so excited, and the cool aura that surrounded her back at the castle started to warm up. There was a pink to her cheeks, even when they were too tired to move, and there was a sparkle in her eye even after being turned away from another town, and a calmness during the worst storms.

The further north they travelled, the drop in temperature became more noticeable at night.

..::..

"Gonna' be a cold one," Dr Dragonson commented, huddled around the fire. After a solid week of being turned away by everyone they crossed, Doctor Dragonson offered them a rug and a blanket on the floor in front of a fire. At first, the two where hurt, that after their story of living on the road for a week, that a doctor of all people might be as stingy as the common people the week before that, but they were tired, and a warm fire was temptation enough for them to accept.

The two felt incredibly awkward, however, when they discovered it was a one room shed. Inside, There was a table and two chairs in one corner to create a dining room, a fireplace in the wall opposite the door that served as the kitchen as well as the lounge, and a single mattress of old hay and straw on the floor in another corner of the room, by the fireplace, and opposite the dining table. The only thing that looked remotely valuable was a solid oak chest, and what ever was inside, laying at the end of the doctors bed.

Once they had eaten a rather measly mean of vegetable soup, in which Elsa pulled out a rusty iron nail of all things, Dr Dragonson bustled around in the straw of this bed pulled out a key, to which opened the lock to the beautifully engraved chest. They were almost dismayed for the poor man because all that was in the chest were rough blankets and a single soft down pillow.

"I save this for guests," He said, drawing it out and handing it to Elsa. "Would my lady honour me by taking this to rest her head on?"

Elsa was too surprised to answer with words, so she simply nodded.

Resting her head against it, it was a s soft and the pillows she slept on at the castle, easily the most expensive item in the house, maybe including the house.

..::..

Halfway through the night, Elsa felt so guilty sleeping on such a pillow, that she pushed it away and rested her head on the ground. She kept it close by, however, so hopefully if she woke before their host, she could slip it back under her head and pretend she slept on it all night, so not to offend the doctor.

The two, instead, woke at the exact same time, bolting upright at the loud desperate knocking on the rickety door. Of course, for two separate reasons.

Elsa, even though she and Arthur had crossed the boarder of Arendelle and Ajawn two days ago, was still full of nervous anxiety that they could be caught at any moment, and actually killed this time around.

The doctor, however, was expecting something entirely different.

He opened the door quickly and ushered them in.

There was a man, a little older than Elsa herself, and his arm was wrapped tightly around the waist of a very small woman, with a very young face. Elsa would have thought her a child, but for the ring on her left hand and being heavily pregnant. The man was talking quite fast, and the woman was moaning and breathing hard. The doctor looked at Elsa before she realized not only was the woman about to have a child right then, they needed her spot by the fire to do so.

She shook Arthur awake as she scrambled out of the blankets, the cold of the night making her shiver already. The doctor, always observant, tossed one of the discarded blankets on the floor back to the woman before spreading out the remaining ones. He then lay the pregnant woman down, and his voice, fast and to the point, became slow and soothing.

Arthur touched her elbow then, awake. "Offer to help, or let's go outside," he murmured to her.

She snapped out of her daze, and bolted out the door, the rough wool blanket following like a cape in the wind. The ice wind bit at her skin, even through the blanket. The sky was still dark and the clouds were tearing across the sky blocking out most of the moon's light, but she _feel _see the trees swaying violently. As she walked, she heard the grass underfoot crackle and snap under her feet, and she wasn't sure if the frost was natural or not. She hadn't had a problem with her _abilities _since she left the castle, and she was impressed in herself in how well she managed it, but she couldn't hold onto the peace forever, she knew.

Since she was outside, she decided the best course of action was to take the horse they couple arrived on around the back, where Wolf and Walnut were resting.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but she saw the black horse standing next to a tree, or rather, trying to hind behind it from the cold wind. She moved towards the upset horse, cooing gentle sounds until she could take a hold of his bridal.

"Shhh boy, it's okay, lovely," she continued to coo. The horses ears where back, obviously uncomfortable with being out in such weather. Elsa could also see that he had been ridden hard, the heat rolling off him in waves, and she could feel it on her skin when she stood close. She stroked his now, and it came away slick. "Lets get you out of the cold before it freezes on you, okay?" She gently pulled the horse forward and around to the back of the house.

There was a little shed behind the house, slightly bigger, and it was split into two rooms. It would have made a lovely little cottage, except it was missing a wall. However, as a firewood shed or a stable, it was just fine.

A scream split the air from inside the house, and the black horses ears lay flat against his head. He knickered and pranced on the spot, nervous, but else brought him forward to meed the other horses. Once the horse was comfortable with Walnut and Wolf, she took a spare rope and swapped the bridal with a halter, and took off the saddle.

There was a whole lot more screaming and shouting and even cursing while the woman gave birth, but the wind picked up slowly, drowning the sound out.

To say it was quick and easy would have been an understatement.

Several hours later, Arthur brought out breakfast to the shivering woman, and another blanket.

"That wind has really picked up since dawn," He sat himself down in the straw next to her. "If we get snow, we'll have a blizzard." He laughed.

Elsa didn't say anything, just continued weaving the straw in her hands. She started originally to make a necklace, the gave up and started a mat instead. It wasn't much bigger than her hand, but it was difficult to keep all the pieces together.

"I think the baby will come soon she's been in labour a while now." He continued anyway. "Matthew says she was having contractions yesterday, and his mother was going to deliver, but when the child wouldn't arrive, he brought her here."

Elsa still didn't speak, but she was listening.

"The doctor thinks it's twins, and reckons the are both trying to get out first, so neither are actually getting out. He made Matthew and I try to walk through the door at the same time, to emphasise his point, and I suspect to lighten the mood. She's in a lot of distress, and laugher helps, so the doctor says. He nudged her shoulder playfully. "Looks like you need some laughter."

"Did the doctor say that too?" Elsa was fiddling with a piece of straw that wouldn't stay in place, so, frustrated, she froze it against the straw next to it. An almost dark triumphant look crossed her face then, the sort that should have been purely harmless, but still send shivers down Arthur's spine.

**Hey, so if you were confused with the nail in the soup, I suggest you look up the story 'Nail Soup.' It is a brilliant folk story that's been around a long time, and has an interesting moral point. It's also called Button Soup, Stone Soup, and even Axe Soup as a bit of a fun fact right there. I wont tell you the story, I'm only here to tell you the one I'm creating here, but I suggest you look it up.**

**Also! While I have you attention: Have you been noticing other things from other series that I've included? (I'll give you the second one Dragonson = Dragon Born) mwhahaha see if you can spot my Easter Eggs. **


	24. Ana IX

**Hey guys, sorry about taking to long to post this chapter, but I was suffering a serious case of Writers Block, but here it is! The was originally going to be two chapters, with an Elsa chapter between, but meh, it's an extra long one, to apologize for my absence. Enjoy!**

"You know what you could have as entertainment?" Hans asked as they drank tea in the garden. They were just taking a break from a stack of paperwork about a wide variety of things from funding a flying contraction, to opening a new home for the coming winter, and managing mail and invitations to balls and parties from other kingdoms and cities. Hans had been helping her decided which were the best to attend and which to decline.

"What's that?" Ana chose a biscuit from the plate in front of the and took a small bite, a smile playing on her lips.

"Since your kingdom is so involved with the town, why not ask the children to put on a performance?" Honestly, Hans thought it was an awful idea, but Ana insisted on including her friends front the village, and he couldn't talk her out of it no matter how hard he tried, and had he tried. For now, however, he accepts defeat.

Ana's eyes widened, and she dropped the biscuit, both hands snapping out to grasp Hans' left hand resting on the table. "That is a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed. "I'll talk to James right away." and with that, she disappeared before Hans could say a word.

"She does that," James appeared from the opposite direction. "You've got to just let her go. She gets tired eventually and comes back." He picked a strawberry off an iced biscuit and popped it into his mouth, leaning against the glass-topped, wooden table.

"Ana isn't a puppy dog," Hans grumbled, stirring his tea.

"So very true, but she can act like it." James sat down opposite Hans, and picking another strawberry off the plate.

Silently angered by this princess's advisor's act of disloyalty, he looked directly at James. "She's looking for you, you know."

James laughed, unaware of the tension, or just not acknowledging it. "I'm well aware, Prince Hans, but following her would be counter productive."

"How-" Hans half stood up from his seat in frustration, before hearing her shoes hit the pavement in a run up the path.

"James!" She shouted, "Hans had a fantastic idea!" She stopped in front of the table, catching her breath. "Phew," She grinned, her hand on her corseted stomach. "Anyway, Hnas suggested that the children of the town should prepare a play, as entertainment."

"Hans thought of that, did he?" Jams raised an eyebrow, and Ana suddenly felt the hostility between the two men.

The two continued to stare cynically for a moment before Hans turned to Ana, his disdain carefully hidden under a sombre calm. "It would present our people as talented and valued to the other kingdoms. It would make us respectable, having such a relation with them."

While Ana stood, awed at Hans' brilliance, James scoffed. "Purely political, as expected."

"I didn't see you coming up with a better plan." Hans shot back, a slight growl to his voice.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, it's a great idea, but you are-"

"Enough!" Ana slammed her hands on the table. James and Hans were both standing by now, leaning over the table, a challenging look in their steady gaze. Ana's palms stung, and she hoped the she imagined the sound of a crack of the glass place mat under her fingers, but she didn't look to check. "Prince Hans, if you could remember your place as a guest, and stand down, we can continue business tomorrow; and James, you are a servant of the royal family and her guests, please avoid provoking them in such a manner, and remember your place,or I will ask you to take some time off to relax yourself." She spat, her angered gaze flicking between the two.

While James bowed low, feeling foolish, and begging for his queen's forgiveness, the criticism rolled off Hans like water on duck feathers. He looked down on James, enjoying seeing him grovel.

Ana gave a long, hard look at Hans while he stared smugly at James on his knees, and felt a strange anger she had never felt for a person before in her life. "Hans," she interrupted his thoughts, leaving James on the ground staring at the tiles. "Are you not going to apologise for raising your voice in my presence, and that of my honest and loyal right hand?" She emphasised 'my right hand', hoping that Hans would remember his place as a guest, since there was no such recognition so far in his eyes.

"Ana, as a guest-" Hans started, ignoring her not-so-subtle hit.

The feeling flared inside her again, a great frustration, mixed with disappointment, that took over her words. "As my guest, my rule is law."

Has was stunned to say the lease, but knelt on the floor. "My apologies, Princess Ana, of Arendelle."

Both men stood on Ana's signal, and apologised to each other formally, as equals.

"You are both dismissed for the rest of the day," Ana turned on her heal and stormed away.

"Alright, I see the puppy behaviour," Hans agreed once she was safely out of range, in the moment of truce.

James just nodded and disappeared into the rose garden again, leaving Hans alone with the tea, biscuits and paperwork.

* * *

After James' and Hans' dispute after lunch, Ana had gone to the duck pond to release her stress. There was an old, beaten up tree. It was a hardwood, but it's actual name wasn't known to Ana. So as a joke, she had named it her Edward Tree. It had been a gift to Prince Edward on the day of his birth almost a hundred years ago. It was a sign of peace. If someone felled the tree, or it died, the peace would be over. To protect it and the peace, the tree was planted inside the castle walls. Edward's father, King Iroh, had even placed staff who's only duty was to care for the tree until it had grown enough to care for itself.

Now that it was so old, and the peace had been affirmed in other ways, Ana found the tree a comfort when reckless or stressed, by hitting it with a short quarterstaff. It was a gift from her father, something to replace a stick that fell from the tree, shortly after Elsa shut herself away in her room. It was normal sized when she was young, but now that she was an adult, it was much too short to be a quarterstaff, however, it made a good short sword, what was left of it. It was rather beaten up.

Once she had the Quarterstaff, her interest in fighting only grew. She was permitted by the knights, along with several promising squires, to watch the lessons of real squires from the rafters of the building. She took the things she learnt from the lessons and practised on her tree. Hiding in the rafters was encouraged, so long as you didn't fall out. The knights didn't mind using the younger watchers instead of straw-stuffed mannequins if you fell off. It was a painful experience, but you learnt much more on the ground than in the roof. They let Ana off more often than anyone else when she fell off the beams, being royalty, but she still got many bruises from her time there.

Now, she attacked the tree, keeping herself in form and well balanced. It was calming, as well as relieving.

She stopped when her hands started to blister, and sat on a stone bench, watching the ducklings swim around in circles. They weren't really duckings any more, most of their down feathers had fallen out, but they were still rather small next to their parents. She wasn't disturbed until the dinner bell rang, calling her back.

Jessamine frittered over Ana's hands that night, tittering and tutting, as she prepared a cool herbal salve to apply, and wrapped both hands in soft bandages to heal.

"Ana, Ana, Ana, Ana," She muttered, "if you'd only put down that stick and pick up a needle.." She always said. "Pinpricks heal in minutes, blisters heal in days."

Jessamine, when she first became Ana's lady in waiting, six years before, attempted endlessly to talk the princess into more lady-like activities and past-times. The King would laugh and tell Jessamine that Ana was the prince of the family, nothing would change that; but she use to try anyway, right up until the king and queen's death, three summers ago.

She still clicked her tongue, though, when she returned, hands bleeding and bruised: Old habits died slowly for her.

Ana felt the cooling sensation on her hands right away, Jessamine was very good at healing small wounds.

She didn't thank erh, she had been told many times to not mention it at all; Instead she got herself ready for bed, laying her nightclothes on the bed to change into after she finished some more paperwork, and doing her hair up into a simple, single braid, as Jessamine closed the curtains.

Dinner had been quiet, she had it in her private study as she mulled over paperwork. Hans visited her with the paper work they had been working on before lunch, the majority of it complete. He showed her what needed signatures, and what only she could decide, but is work was good and thorough, and looking through it after he left, she was impressed.

It was all business, which was good, because she was still mad.

She didn't stay up late, but she felt uneasy going to bed any earlier with suck a pile of work left to be done. She left the room quietly, because most of the day staff were already sleeping in the room on the floor below her study, and went back to her room.

She was only a few paces away when she saw a hunched figure, leaning on the wall by the door. Her first thought was Hans was waiting so he could apologise to her again for earlier that day, but at the angle she was, without seeing the face, it could very well have been James. They shared a similar body structure, so in the dark, the shape could have been either. In the light, however, it their differences were much more obvious. James had darker, redder hair than James, and a slightly slimmer face, and, of course, the way they held themselves. Hans stood like a prince, confident and sure. James was confident also, but not in a royal way.

The figure looked to be sleeping, so she carefully stepped around it and entered her room, closing the door securely behind her.

When Ana left the room the next morning, the figure was no where to be seen.

Hans was waiting for her in the parlour, cheerful and entertaining. They discussed their adventures after Elsa's coronation: Mostly Ana revealing what common life was like.

She found it very difficult to stay angry at him, laughing away like this.

James, though, James she could stay mad at.

After breakfast, Ana left Hans to work out more plans and preparations for the coronation, less than six months away. Already waiting in the study, was a middle aged man. He was facing the bookcase, studying the titles. He was wearing a thin pair of reading glasses on his rather large nose. It wasn't large in a wide sense, just comically long and pointed.

"Ah, Your Majesty," He smiled upon seeing her. "Such a please to meet you. I must say, you have suck a lovely collection of books, I could have cried upon entering this room alone!" He turned to face her then.

"Then I simply must show you the library." Ana replied, amused. She wasn't sure who he was, but James was in the corner, and he looked relaxed, so she did not fear.

"After business, of course." He bowed.

"My Lady, allow me to introduce Mr Anderson," James started walking over. "You showed an interest in allowing children form the town t perform at your coronation. Mr Anderson is a school teacher, and has displayed an interest in directing such a performance."

Ana waited a moment before turning to James fully. "You never cease to amaze me with how quickly you can get things done." She gave a bright and honest smile before turning to Mr Anderson. Maybe she couldn't stay mad at James, either. "And just what would you have the children perform, sir?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you for your preference first, since the celebration is in your honour." He bowed again.

Ana thought for a long moment. "I think," She started slowly, "We can hit two birds with one stone. Let me show you to my library, and you can pick any story from in there to use for the play."

At the mention of the library, Mr Anderson's eyes lit up like blue stained glass in the afternoon sun.

"You may console in James with questions, but I would like a surprise." Almost as an after thought, she added, "You can handle that, James?"

"Actually, My Lady, might I suggest someone in my place?" James changed from foot to foot, feeling very self concious.

This was not the answer she was expecting, but she nodded for him to continue.

"My Lady, I am very busy with plans for the coronation, and the work load of daily duties, and I feel you may be overestimating my abilities, as I am not creative in the Performing Arts," Ana could see him cringing, picking his words carefully. Ana wasn't a scary person, it was just that he had never said no to royalty before. "I have, however, noticed your guest, Prince Hans, wondering the grounds, and if he wishes to assist with your rule, might this be a say to start? The duties will be small, but it should keep him busy enough."

"James, you have a genius!" Ana exclaimed. James let out a breath he was holding in none too subtlety. "I will escort Mr Anderson to the library, and if you could find Hans and bring him there also, they can start looking for a story right away."

James, not brave enough to say 'no' to the princess twice, shot off out of the room.

"Shall we?" Ana turned to Mr Anderson.

"Let's." He replied, excitedly.

**Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what you think! and what's up with that figure by her door? A friend? or Assassin? hmmmmmm... What do you think he/she should be?**


	25. Elsa XII

**So since I graced you with a combined chapter last time, with two Ana chapters tacked together to make one, I'm doing the same with Elsa. (That and the second chapter is much to short to be on its own)**

**Hope you all had a chocolate filled Easter! **

The wind finally died down, and Elsa sat in the silence, waiting. She had forgotten what she was waiting for, but she knew she was expecting something.

After a few minutes of silence, save the occasional snort from one of the horses, Matthew came outside and started walking around the house, saying something over and over, but he was just too far away to be heard clearly from the stable.

After a second lap, Elsa stood and walked over to him to catch him on the third and ask him if he was alright. When he saw her, though, she didn't get a chance because he rushed up to her and hugged her, shoulders shaking.

Elsa remembered how loudly the woman was screaming, and realized she wasn't any more.

She wasn't affectionate, and generally hated to be touched, but she let him hug her, and even wrapped an arm around him, not sure what else to do. He was still mumbling something, and she still couldn't make it out.

After a moment of uncomfortable comforting, Elsa built up the courage to ask. "What happened?" She was expecting something awful from his actions, but he pulled away, holding onto her shoulders. He stared at her at the same time as staring through her, his eyes unable to focus, with the biggest, truest smile she had ever seen in her life. "Twins!" He said. "A boy and a girl, both healthy." He focused on her. "We have twins! We have been blessed!" He let her go and stared at the sky. "Thank you!" He shouted. "Thank you for all three of them!" He turned to Elsa again. "She blessed us with twins and she blessed me with my wife! I'm blessed by her own hand!"

Elsa really had no idea what to do, or who 'She' was, but she was happy for him, as well as a little worried. He was acting crazy, shouting at the sky and crying in happiness, and his excitement held a hit of fear for whoever 'She' was. She was so confused.

Instead of saying anything else, she left the man to his prayers and walked around the house and inside.

She was met by a strange smell: Herbs and what she could only assume was the result of having a child.

The woman was laying on the floor, topless, with two sheets held up to her chest. Upon closer inspection, the sheets were moving gently.

The woman looked up, as if sensing Elsa's watch. "Would you like to see them?" she asked, nodding her over to sit next to her.

"Um," Elsa hadn't seen a baby since Ana was born, and that was almost 19 years ago. All she remembered was not being allowed to touch her because babies were so small and fragile.

She saw Arthur across the room, looking to him for guidance. Should she look? She was fearful, particularly with so little control of her powers.

"It's alright, Elsa, you can't hurt them, they're little but tough." He encouraged.

Elsa gave the tiniest of nods before settling down next to the new mother.

"My name is Ayla," the woman offered, carefully, seeing the hesitation.

"Elsa," she responded, watching the sheets wiggle.

Ayla smiled, finding her nervous, but trustworthy. "Elsa is such a pretty name. She gently pried the baby closest to Elsa from her chest and passed the bundle over, before re-positioning the other. "This is my son, and I'm naming him after our king, Kaerus." She smiled fondly at him, tipping the blanket back to reveal his head.

Elsa stared the the sour faced newborn in her arms. There was nothing attractive about him, so Elsa suspected it was a motherly thing.

"Hello," she murmured, not sure what else to do. She didn't sign up for _holding_ the baby, so she was on edge.

Kaerus open his eyes and looked at her. There was a silver rim around his sky blue eyes, and for a moment, Elsa felt herself drawn in, lost in the new eyes. That moment was broken, however, when the baby's eyes watered and he started screaming like the devil was upon him.

Elsa was wound too tight to deal with a screaming baby, and as a result, almost dropped him there. She caught herself at the last second, but not before feeling like she jumped a mile high. She carefully, but quickly handed the baby back.

She remembered all too well what happened to her sister.

Ayla looked quite confused with Elsa's reaction as she picked up Kaerus, but said nothing.

Arthur interrupted then, changing the subject, if there was one to start with. "Dr Drangonson, you certainly know your herbs and tonics."

The doctors eyes lit up with the chance to tell a story. "Tolls." he said simply. He paused for a few seconds to add effect, before continuing. "They can fix ails and ills with magic, legend says, but were also advanced in herbal and natural remedies. A long time ago, Trolls were welcome members in society, but the people started abusing their powers, coming to them for simple ails such as colds, when there were people with broken bones or when they simply needed to rest. So, they went into hiding." He crossed his arms and leant back against the wall, a smug look on his face. "I found them, one day, looking for Abyss roots. They're good for most poison antidotes, you know. I was doing rather well, so I sat myself on a rock to take a break, when suddenly the rock shouted at me, telling me to get off. Gosh, I was so surprised to hear a voice in that part of the forest, and so close, that my waterskin few right out of my hands and emptied itself onto another rock. It then rolled right up to me, turned into a short little troll, and proceeded to shout at me.

"It was all a big misunderstanding, you see. They heard me talking to myself about finding them, and what I would say if I did, so when I sat on one, they all thought I was taking him hostage and panicked. Within a few seconds, I was surrounded, and their voices sounded like a wasp nest if wasps spoke. They were shouting and yelling and yelling and shouting and when their leader, their Queen, arrives, the hush came over them so quickly, I'd have sworn I'd have gone deaf on the spot.

"I hardly believed it when she said she'd train me in herbology and medicine, but teach me she did. I spent a few years there with her, learning everything she could teach me. I was young, and soaked it all up. Alas, I had to return home, and we celebrated my parting and her nephews 'coronation' if you will, together.

"I visited regularly, though, sometimes with questions, sometimes just to have tea. They became a second family to me."

The doctor had everyone listening, their full attention on him alone. Even the babies seemed quieter.

"Do you still see her?" Arthur asked, curious, after a moment. Perhaps their magic could help his companion with her powers

"No," Dragonson said simply. "She passed many years ago. I was a man of twenty seven years, if I remember. She was old, almost two hundred years. Do I still see them? No. Once she died, they moved on and I did not ask where. All I know is they headed south, but how far, I know not." He pulled himself off the wall he was leaning on as Matthew came back inside. He knelt next to his wife and peeked at this son and daughter. It was a moment not to be disturbed.

"Doctor, I think we will take our leave, then." Arthur walked around the couple, already lost in their own world, to shake hands with their host. "Thank you for your hospitality and for breakfast."

"My pleasure. I may not have magic like the trolls, but my magic comes from helping those in need." He took Arthur's hand and the two older men shook. "And Elsa, it has been wonderful having you here. If ever you are in the area again, I will be so very happy to see you again." He held his hand out to Elsa on the ground, who took it, standing up.

* * *

Elsa tried to summon her snow foal a few more times as they rode further North, but more life-size, however, every time she managed to get a hold, something would drag her attention away. At first it was small things, like Arthur clearing his throat, or the howl or a wolf echoing in the mountain range on their left, but fate or luck or whatever it was was not in her favour, for the more she tried, the more infuriating her distractions became. Like the grey-brown of a wolf's coat through the trees, or Walnut getting lazy in his stride and tripping over a root or a stone.

She gave up when she saw a pair of wolf eyes, staring at them through the dense wood that ran along side the track.

A lone wolf wouldn't attack a fully grown, healthy horse, but a pack might attack two with or without riders. So they moved along quickly.

The sun was beginning to set before they were sure they had outpaced them, so they slowed to a walk again.

The temperature was dropping drastically, and their hopes of finding a place to rest were sinking lower and lower, when they saw a man on horseback a way up the road. Quickly, the pair kicked their horses up a pace to catch up. They called out, and they saw him stop and look around, back to them.

When they finally pulled alongside him, they introduced themselves as Marissa and Jon.

"We've had a summoning by His Grace, King Kaerus, and we were wanted to know how much further it was until we arrive." Arthur, as Jon, explained.

"See them mountains in the distance?" He pointed them out. From this distance, they stood no higher than Elsa's thumb from her hand. "The King lives on the other side, built int' the mountain. There's a pass between them two mountains, it'll lead you down the side 'til you reach the ground level. The path should also continue 'round t' the front gates.

"You can't approach from the top. Wouldn't want to, mind. Forget the part about it being a sheer cliff face, if those guards so much as see ya poking around up there, they ain't gonna hesitate to shoot ya dead." He pointed to a cross road and continued. "Take the path t' the left. It's longer, but more pleasant t' ride. The path t' the right is faster, but bandits are know t' have hiding spots all down it.

"Left?" Arthur turned to Elsa, confirming.

"Left," Elsa agreed.

"Left." They said in unison, turning back to the man.

"We'll take the left path." Arthur stated, happy the could agree so easily.

There was a pause.

"Um," Elsa broke it. "Do you know where we might rest for the night? An Inn or a friendly farm?"

"Inn?" The man laughed loudly. "Ya must be from the Eastern Shores. We call them 'Tav'rn' here. Fill ya belly, rest ya head." He laughed again. "Yeh, there's one an hour or so ride down the left path. Don't walk it, mind. It may be the safer route, but no King's Road is bandit free."

The pair nodded, understanding.

They talked some more, before parting ways. They took the left road, and he took the fourth road heading home.

They started at an easy trot, but knew if there was trouble or if the other picked up speed, they'd get out of there fast.

They arrived safely, and managed to get free accommodation in the barn, provided they'd stay out of sight of paying boarders.

The Castle of the King was a day's ride away, they were old, but by taking the longer route, it would add at least another half day to their trip, if not more, depending on their speed.

While they went hungry that night, and the next morning, they could only dream about something warm to drink and a good, hearty meal. Their makeshift beds of straw and itchy dust mites and the smell of pony gifts made them dream of a soft warm beds, with down mattresses, and wool blankets. They couldn't wait to finally get to the castle.


	26. Ana X

It was late when Hans entered the study, reporting that Mr Anderson had left with an old book containing an even older legend within.

"He flittered everywhere, he couldn't stay still." Hans complained, sitting beside Anna. "No, don't accept that one, the Emperor is trying to wed his sons, you might be in over your head," He said, pulling the invitation out of Ana's fingers absent-mindedly. He dipped his pen and started an apology letter to the Emperor's third wedding celebration. "It was like he had never seen a library before in his life." He continued.

Ana held up another piece of paper. "Perhaps we should build one, then?" She showed the note to Hans. "This is a request for a public library, or an improvement upon the bookshop. By the sounds of it, there's a girl involved."

"Doesn't every request start with a girl?" Hans grinned as he wrote, not looking up. Ana put the request in the 'Check with James' pile, along with all the other expensive projects.

"He wants to hold auditions right after school goes out for the children tomorrow, can you believe?" Hans finished off his letter of refusal and slipped it into an envelope.

"Think of it this way: You can get out of the castle for the afternoon and see the town, even meet people there. It would be a great way to show the town how much of a sweetheart you are." She fluttered her eyes at him from across the desk.

Hans grinned. "Well, when you say it like that, it almost sounds like fun." He dropped his smile when he plucked another letter off the slowly sinking pile between them, reading it.

Ana could see, plain as day, how much her love was not looking forward to his excursion the next day. "Tell you what," she started impulsively, "I'll go with you into town tomorrow. We can declare to the people that we are engaged, and I can also show you to the school."

Surprised, Hans looked up. Then he frowned. "What will you do after? You can't stay or you might risk spoiling the surprise."

Ana grinned at his concern. "I have friends, remember?"

When Hans still looked doubtful, Ana blew a stray hair off her face and continued. "I loved down there for a few months, I'll be fine."

Hans gave a week, unconvinced smile and turned back to his work. He knew better than to talk his princess out of something now after being forced to apologise to a servant of her castle. He vowed to never let that happen again.

An hour of so later, Ana gave a large yawn, followed quickly by another one.

"Alright, My Lady, time to finish up." Hans smiled, amused, not looking up from his work.

Ana looked over at Hans, a puzzled expression on her face. "Why are you not tired?" She asked.

It was true. While Ana's shoulders and eyelids were drooping, Hans looked bright and awake.

Hans folded up the page he was writing on before answering. "I grew up with working late into the night, and parties that went until dawn. We slept late to make up for it."

"We don't do that here." Ana yawned again. "We like to- Start early."

Hans was finding it hard not to laugh at Ana's half asleep form starting to slump over the desk. He was half tempted to help her up and walk to her room with her, but his better judgement new it would be inappropriate on a whole new level. Instead he rose and walked to the door, where a rope, attached to a bell somewhere in the castle, hung. He pulled it and heard the bell ring from further in the castle. With luck, Tora and Jessamine would realise it was for them.

Only a few minutes had passed before Tora and a kitchen maid arrived at the door, but Ana had already fallen asleep soundly in her chair, her head gracefully embraced by her arms against the desk.

Tora's sudden appearance startled him, and he flinched slightly, aware he had been caught starting at the young woman across from him.

"Is she alright?" Tora asked, stepping delicately over to her side.

"Yes, just fell asleep." Hans leant back in his chair and watched Tora take Ana's elbow gently, calm words waking her slowly.

As Ana lifted her head off the table, sleep still clinging to her whole body, the maid, who arrived with the lady in waiting, looked around, a curious look on her face. "Isn't Lord James with you tonight?"

"He left a little while ago to get something for the Princess, but I do quite believe he has forgotten to return." Hans lied smoothly. The truth was, Hans had miraculously convinced Ana that they should get some extra work done, without James. It was all kinds of improper for a Lady to be alone in a room with a man, but he had faith that Ana would defend him if any of her servants started speaking ill of him: A small victory of dominance over a too-relaxed staff.

"Ah," Was all she said, turning away.

The two woman gently woke the princess and walked her back to her room, bidding Hans a quick "Goodnight, My Lord," as they left.

Hans ignored the coolness in their farewell, and started clearing the desk. Hardly a minute later, James appeared at the doorway.

"My Lord," He interrupted Hans's thoughts. "Her Majesty has instructed me to escort you to your chambers for the evening. She would like you to get a god nights rest for tomorrow." This was also not true, but every small victory over the other was, indeed, a victory.

Hans paused and looked at him, trying to tell if he was lying or not, but James had a perfect 'poker face', and gave nothing away. Since Hans couldn't see the lie, he allowed James to escort him to his room.

James opened the double doors wide and bowed low. "Will my Lord require assistance tonight?"

"No, thank you." he replied, walking past and into his room.

"Then I bid you goodnight, My Lord," James closed the doors behind him and walked away, a small victorious smile on his lips.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and cheerful. Birds were singing in the yellowing trees, and white, fluffy clouds made their gentle journey across the sky. From her bedroom window, Ana could see a few of her servants, donned in warm hoods and gloves to repel the chill, raking up the millions of fallen leaves, packing them into a barrow and carting them off to dry and be burnt away that night. Leaves were good kindling for starting fires inside and outside the castle, to keep everyone warm

In anticipation for her outing with Hans that day, Ana dressed in a simple light olive and black dress. It didn't have a lot of fluff and flair, instead it hung off her hips and swished when she walked. The cuffs of the wrist length sleeves were heavily embroidered, like a flowering vine up the black sleeves in several different shades of greens and reds. Bother sleeves were hand embroidered by Jessamine in the time Ana was living in the town, as if she knew it was only a matter of time before she returned.

The two ladies in waiting never told Ana that the day she returned was the day Jessamine finished the sleeves. Coincidence? Or an extra sense? Neither knew, but they joked in private about how, if she really could predict the return of loved ones, have a successful business come the next war.

Ana and Hans left at 10 o'clock, climbing into a beautiful carriage, painted in golds and reds, and a few delicate snowflakes climbing up the side, as if attached to an invisible string.

Hans found it rather ironic, given the theme he and Mr Anderson were preparing for the coronation celebration, but said nothing to her, for fear of spoiling it.

They reached the school hall and they parted ways. Ana left to meet with some of her friends and check out business was in the town, and Has walked inside to start preparations for the auditions.

**Sorry it's short, but you get a chapter from a completely new POV next to make up for it! **

**Please leave a review, lemme know what you think. I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong with it. **


	27. Hans

Hans entered the dim hall, blinded suddenly as his eyes adjusted.

He heard, rather than saw in that first moment, a large number of excited children, and two separate female voices trying to quiet them down.

It only took a moment, so by the time his vision adjusted, every child had seen the prince standing in the doorway, and had hushed to a restless silence.

Hans was wearing a white and gold uniform, not unlike the style he wore on his first day here. He suddenly felt very overdressed, looking around the room, which didn't happen very often, as the youngest of 13. A woman, maybe 22, a teacher no doubt, wore an ivory blouse, over a black and grey speckled wool skirt, but there were no whites or silvers, or blues, or even purples, and the closest colour to gold was a yellow dress an older student wore.

He felt so unformatable, he almost took off his incredibly simple circlet.

Almost.

He now understood why Ana chose something so simple. He also suddenly realised that everyone was waiting for him to say something, and being so off guard at how he dressed threw him right off the first word of his introduction. Without thinking, he blurted out the most dreadful, informal greeting he had ever spoken in his life. It was possibly so bad, his father might have seen to his discipline himself, and they hardly talked.

"Um, Hi?" he gave a tiny, Ana-influenced wave.

"Prince Hans!" Mr Anderson spread his arms wide in a welcoming fashion from the other side of the room. "Welcome to the school. It's such an honour and pleasure to have Our Princess's betrothed grace us on such a fine day." With open arms, we waved Prince Hans further into the room. Hans' guard stood by the door, leaning against the frame work. "Children, please stand and smile brightly as our new prince walks by." He continued looking pointedly at a small cluster of boys in the back row on 'smile'.

Hans took his place next to Mr Anderson and cleared his throat. he knew exactly what he was going to say in the carriage, but still found himself at a loss for words. He had to say _something_ though. "Children, it is an honour to be able to spend time.. with all of you. I am the visiting from Southern Isles.." He wasn't doing a good job at 'winging it', like Ana suggested. "And everyone do your best!"

Hans decided the silence that followed was the most awkward silence he ha ever heard.

Slowly, people clapped, and Hans saw the confused looks passed around by the older children.

He felt so uncomfortable, he almost blushed. However, Hans was brought up in a castle, with a frittering ball of nerves for a mother and a no-nonsense, incredibly quick and infuriatingly strict nursemaid and attendant as a boy. So while he almost did a lot of things, he restrained himself beautifully with the words 'Don't You Dare' running around and around in his head.

Mr Anderson clapped twice over his right shoulder bringing the class back to attention.

"You already know the play, and I hope each of you auditioning for parts have prepared a song to sing, and are prepared to recite, to me and our prince, a short monologue. We shall start i alphabetical order." he clapped his hands twice more to silence the excited chatter that had risen. "Andrea, you're up first."

The girl with the yellow sundress jumped up and made a dash for the 'stage'. Once she was standing in front of the chalk board, and M Anderson and Hans were seated at one of the long student desks, Hans realized Andrea was not an older female student with short, reddish brown hair in a pixie cut, but a young boy who had not yet grown facial hair. Nor had his voice broken.

He sang a lovely ballad about the first snowfall of winter and how pretty it was, as as sceptical as Hans was about a boy i a dress, he decided to act normal and proceed with the audition as if boys always wore dresses. Who is to say that Arendelle's men did or did not wear dresses; he hasn't been here long enough to know that or not.

Towards the end of the song, the Prince leant over to Mr Anderson. "How old is he?" He whispered.

"Twelve, My Lord," He replied.

Hans nodded thoughtfully before continuing with his train of thought. "I am concerned about his voice breaking over the winter." On the higher notes of the song, Andrea struggled somewhat. "My own voice broke when I was that age."

The song finished, and Andrea held onto the last note in a soft voice, fit for church choir.

Mr Anderson considered the Prince's concern as the boy leapt into a story about a swanling, lost in a ducks nest. He was very animated as he told the story, using his arms, as well as his voice, to create the tale.

While Hans only had a slight idea about what to look for, he could tell Andrea was Mr Anderson's star pupil, due to the fact the headmaster of the school was going cross-eyed trying to come to a decision.

When the boy finished, Hans and Mr Anderson thanked him and told him he could now go home.

There were 23 students auditioning, ranging from first years who sang, in a group, a song about a babbling brook, to final year students who were to become teachers themselves, aged only 15 and 16.

It was just after 10 o'clock when they started, and, with 23 children all excited and unable to stay still, it was almost 1 o'clock when they finished. That did not even include the time taken afterward to discuss casting and roles and back stage, and whether the little girl who brought her flue, oboe, and small drum onto stage, desperate to be included in the band, should be allowed to play alongside the actually talented children already practicing. Thankfully, Mr Anderson saw the delays and sent someone for lunch, while they talked about who could do what, tucked away in his office.

It was a small room, with big windows looking out over the school yard. The windows were so big, they took up an entire wall of the room, but no matter how large the window was, it was grimy and filthy from age. Hans could almost see the way the glass had warped and sunk into the bottom pane. He almost asked why no-one bother to clean it, but since the office was on the second floor, he realised it would be more than just difficult to clean, so he said nothing.

They settled down at the desk and got right into it, pausing half an hour in to eat lunch quickly: Sandwiches with a variety of salad, a little bacon, and a sauws Hans couldn't identify, washed down with apple juice. At first, Hans scrunched up his nose at the taste, but giving it a moment, he realise it tasted, quite literally, like freshly juiced apples, not the syrupy stuff they fed him back home.

Once the realisation set in, he poured himself another two glasses, unable to get enough. He also realise he liked Mr Anderson, dispire his quirkiness and his need to keep moving. So much so that while they estimated a finishing time at two o'clock, it was quarter to 3 before they put their pencils down, finally happy with their casting. Everyone got a part this way: they had to incorporate a few new characters, but even the little girl who sounded awful on the flute and oboe and had no rhythm for the drum got a part, though it wasn't on any of the instruments she auditioned with.

They also decided on rehearsal dates. Originally it was simply the second and fourth day of the week, so the prince wouldn't have to leave the castle so often, but after Hans insisted it wasn't a problem, they added the evening of the sixth day to the rehearsal week.

There was a knock on the door, and one of the older teachers stepped in. "Prince Hans, Mr Anderson," she addressed, standing in the open doorway. It surprised Hans that she stepped in and started speaking before being prompted to do so, however, he reminded himself that this was not a Royal Court, and behaviours were more causal among the people. "Her Majesty, Princess Anna, was curious about how your planning is going, and wanted to know if she should send a carrage back for you later."

They both looked abruptly at the old grandfather clock by the book case. "Goodness me, look at the time," Mr Anderson exclaimed. "My Lord, I do apologise for keeping you here so long-"

Hans interrupted, "You misunderstand, Sir; If I wanted to leave, I would have watched the time. The fact that we both lost track of the hour simply goes to show that we have both enjoyed the work and each other's company."

Hans stood up and offered his hand across the desk to shake. He'd never shaken with a person of a lower class before, and he hoped it was still the same general idea.

Mr Anderson was quiet, but took Hans' hand willingly, shaking firmly. Hans was pleased to find the handshake was exactly the same as any other hand he had shaken, except Mr Anderson's hand was tougher, callused, in places.

They both met with the princess down stairs, where she was talking to the younger teacher with the ivory blouse.

"No, no," Anna was shaking her head as her voice came into focus, "My sister could have become queen three years ago, the age is 18, Elsa simply refused to step up after our father's and mother's death. I couldn't blame her at the time, I wouldn't have either- Oh, Prince Hans." Anna smiled at the sight of him, but her eyes were troubled.

"My Lady," Hans gave a small bow before turning back to Mr Anderson. "So, until the fourth-day."

"We'll see you then." He smiled back.

Anna finished her conversation with the woman and they both left.

Back in the carriage, Hans turned to Anna. "Were you talking about your sister in there?" He tried to be gentle, knowing the topic still hurt his betrothed, be she was casual about it with the teacher, so now was a good a time as any to talk and console, like he was originally summoned for.

Anna didn't respond right away. "Kayleen asked why we were planning for my coronation so early, so I explained that Elsa simply didn't want to claim the throne so soon after our parents death, so she told the people a later date, always coming up with an excuse to continue hiding away in her room." Anna's voice was taking a hander tone, hurt maybe, but she continued talking, so he didn't stop her. "The people started to suffer, with no one on the throne, so when I turned 18, I threatened to take it from her.

"Arthur, her advisor, convinced her to take up the throne then, somehow, so James and I stepped down." She stopped there.

Hans thought she was going to continue, but as the silence stretched on, he realised she had finished. With the tension in the air, he wasn't sure he could improve the silence with talk, so he said nothing.

Hans looked out the window as a deer with huge horns trotted past, pulling an ice card. it was empty, so it looked like the stag was heading out. He also heard a shout approaching from behind the shed, calling the reindeer back. A moment later, a tall, blond man ran past, shouting "Sven, wait for me!"

Hans closed the curtain, with a small but amused smile on his lips.

**Hello once again. I do apologise for taking so long to upload this, I really have no excuse this time, I was just lazy. I'm going to see if I can get the next couple of chapters up ASAP, because 1) you guys have waited so long for this chapter, 2) I need to stop procrastinated because 3) I start my university course in a few weeks and that with work will probably get a little crazy. **

**Also, you'll be pleased to know that I DO have a plot for this story once again, and we have Definitely gotten past the halfway mark in case you guys were worried. **

**I would appreciate a Review, Favourite, or Alert, and I figure that if you've gotten this far, there must be something you like (Sven and Kristoff, Anna being a dork, Hans having actual feelings, Elsa playing with more ice magic ect) . Please tell me what it is and I will include more of it! **

**Until next time,**

**Stay cool**


	28. Ana XI

**Hello you beautiful people, here is another chapter for your enjoyment, be it short.**

**Just a quick warning, this is a bit of an emotional chapter for Anna, so if you're not feeling 100% today, maybe read it tomorrow. I'd hate to make things worse. **

* * *

The bandages on Anna's hands only came off a few days ago, but that afternoon, she was back at her tree, bashing away with every quarterstaff and short word technique she had ever learnt.

She had been excited to see her friends again. Mayleen, Kayleen (Who now worked at the school), Allissa, and Jessika. They were all excited to see her, except Jessika, who took one look at the woman at her door, and slammed the door in her face.

Anna expected some hostility from her, after the interrogation of her husband, but she was not expecting it so openly.

Anna almost had to restrain her guards physically before they broke down the door, bt she made them walk back to the carriage and wait.

"Jessika," she started, talking through the door, "I cannot apologize for the way I have behaved, for the way I treated your husband. Please understand, my sister was missing. I was told she was dead. I wasn't thinking clearly. My actions were wrong and so were my methods and my justification." She rested her head against the door. "I know I can't really ask you to understand, and after everything, I will understand if you never forgive me. I may never forgive myself." her lips were tight when she paused, and a tear slipped down her cheek. "But in the memory of our past friendship, I would like to give you a gift, for your child." A footman scooted up to Anna with a small folded quilt in his arms, before passing it to the princess. "I'm not very good at sewing, but Tora helped a bit. It's for you baby. I hope you'll accept it." Anna started walking away, towards the carriage before turning around to say her last line. "Thank you for being my friend."

She tried not to show it at the time, but she was heartsick. Grieving with her friend for her actions.

The running around to see everyone, even her old boss, had taken the majority of the day, but she knew Hans would be busy for a couple of hours, she didn't rush. Iw wasn't until the clock tower chimed three that she realized maybe she was too relaxed about catching up with her friends. Jessika still bothered her, in the back of her mind, but she suppressed whatever feeling it was until she was safely within her walls and away from Hans.

Hans noticed she was upset in the carriage. Anna knew he noticed, watching the way he couldn't keep his feet still. He didn't say anything, no matter how hard she wished he'd change the subject. Or spoken. Or even reached for her hand. So her frustration released onto the tree was not only because she had lost her closest friend, but also at Hans for not talking to her and at herself not for starting the conversation when clearly he wasn't going to . All in all it was it was a bad day in her books.

The tension between James and Hans was getting worse every day, and she had no idea how to defuse it. Last night's antics by Hans, claiming that James had forgotten to return had embarrassed him beyond reason with the other staff. Before Hans woke, however, Anna found out the truth: Hans had never invited him, and he lied to Tora's face while Anna slept. She also discovered a few of James' ploys, such as 'reminding' the waiter to put sugar, three teaspoons in fact, in Hans's morning tea when he had none; or the time Hans wanted to pick a rose for her, and James pointed to a path that lead to the rose garden, but passed a wasps nest on the way.

Anna wasn't particularly happy with either of them, either.

The skin started ripping at the skin on her palms, and stung when she wiped the tears off her face.

Sure, Hans had helped her with the numerous party invitations she had received, and was helping with the plans for her coronation, but with all the tension and the fact that she missed her sister, she couldn't help but wonder why she invited him to stay. She wasn't sure why her sister's absence played a part, but sadness had a way of taking everything negative in one's life and throwing it a one's face like a giant snowball. At some point, she threw the stick at the trunk of the damaged and scared tree and collapsed in a heap on the ground, her black skirts billowing out like a balloon. Her body heaved and sobbed, thought now the was allowed herself to cry, the teasrs wouldn't come.

Still she covered her face with her hands and moaned and whimpered, letting her own tension out vocally.

There was a tug on her skirt, as though something landed on it , and a hand touched the back of her head. A large warm hand. The there was on on her other shoulder, softly caressing.

"Shhh.." Hans mumbled, but it came out less like a shush, and more like a hiss between his teeth as he saw her pain. "Oh Anna," He muttered, pulling her against his chest. She let herself be wrapped in his arms.

She didn't quiet down once safe in his arms, she got louder. Wailing and howling, she clung to his arm and let him rock her back and forth, mumbling soothing sounds and words.

It would be dramatic to say they sat like that for hours, but that is not the case.

It only took about ten, long minutes before she let him go, and another two minutes before Hans convinced her to look at him.

They talked for a bit, but when the ants started biting, the moved to the nearby bench where they talked more. By talking, it was really ANna telling Hans how she really felt about everything, and Hans listening and nodding and small agreeable sounds. Every now and then, he would ask a question, delving deeper into Anna heart whenever she seemed lost, or tailed off. Overall, it would be a 6/10 rate for listening, which was surprising, given most royal men scored a 5 or less, even before you open your mouth.

Anna didn't eat dinner that night, but went to bed just after dusk, the exhaustion from the day's activities and the emotional relief having paid its toll, leaving Anna in a bit of a haze for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Dear Megan Lyle,  
****I'm so glad you are still enjoying this story after all this time, and your continued support is, on occasion, the sole reason I'm still writing and posting this tale. The dedication of you, without even an account, intrigues me. How do you know when I post new chapters within only a few hours?  
****I dedicate this chapter to you, Lyle, in hope that this is posted 'more often' enough for your satisfaction, at least for a while.  
Love,**

**Star**


	29. Elsa XIII

**I bet you thought I'd forget about the actual plot of this fic, didn't you? Well I didn't! Here it is, the upward ark leading to the complication of the story. We're almost there, folks, but all good things must come to an end eventually.**

**Edit: Sorry, there was some mix up with the order of a paragraph, I've since corrected it. Sorry for any confusion.**

It was just before dusk when Elsa and Arthur reached the ice walls of the North Kingdom's Citadel. From a distance, the evening light was blinding, reflecting off the clear ice of the wall, the layer of snow on the ground that never quite melted, and the frozen walls of the mountain the entire hold was built into.

"Ho there!" A voice from the top of the wall called out when they drew near.

They should have stopped walking, but Elsa knew the pain Arthur was in, and she knew that he needed help. He was slumped over his horse, shivering, and she was leading him while riding her own.

The shape at the stop of the wall saw them see him, but continue forward. Curious, he climbed down the wall to stand by the iron gates, waiting for them. He spoke quickly to another, who nodded and ran off.

Once they were close enough that no one had to yell, the guard repeated his question. "Ho there, Are you alright?"

Elsa shook her head. "We have been summoned, but please, Arthur needs help, he's too cold!"

She had a vague knowledge of what happened after, but specific details escaped her.

Somehow, after two doctors pulled Arthur off the horse, and another man helped her stand, her legs having cramped in that position. She pulled off her glove, and took out the letter of summonings. The glove had been a good pocket, and keeping it close like that helped her continue.

The first guard looked it over, smoothing it out to read. It must have been good enough, because both travellers were brought inside through a series of rooms, the next warmer than the last. About half way through, one the the doctors started taking off the gloves and shoes, checking for frostbite or other injuries.

Elsa wasn't sure what was going on, but when asked if she was cold or hungry, or hurt, she said no. After living in her room surrounded by ice for so long, this was only a little colder than she was use to, but she didn't say that. She had no injuries, but told them she thought she was simply beyond hunger at that point.

Arthur didn't walk through the rooms after that one, having sat down again, but Elsa was lead further into the mountain.

The people escorting her were talking, and asking questions, but she just felt herself dragging her feet and mumbling.

She didn't remember her knees failing her, but she remembered getting picked up by the guard that greeted them at the gate and taken to a small dark room. One of the escorts lit a lantern, and with the light Elsa felt the warmth of the room through her wet clothes. The guard left the room, leaving her to the escorts. They all introduced themselves, but the names washed over Elsa, none of them sticking.

Elsa's clothes, that were covered in ice that had since melted, were taken away and she was dressed in a soft, knitted gown that warmed her instantly. It only came to just below her knees, but the room was warm enough that it didn't bother her. In between outfits, she was checked more thoroughly for injuries, but they found none, so put her into the bed by the wall.

It was soft and warm, and she sunk into the mattress. She was aware of someone pulling the covers over her, thick, heavy covers..

* * *

Elsa woke with a start. In an unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar bed, the temperature of the room dropped drastically. She scrambled out of bed, trying to catch thoughts of what happened the night before. There were names and faces and words but nothing made any sense. Not to her. Not now.

There were noises out in the hall on the other side of the door, probably what woke her. Sounds of movements, shuffling of feet on stone, voices talking, morning greetings, but no one made a move to her door. A quick glance around the room confirmed it: She was alone.

Once she relaxed a little, small snippets of the night before came back to her. She had been tended by doctors and nurses. They were worried about her, but she was exhausted, so they put her to bed once they realized she couldn't answer her questions.

This small piece of information relaxed her more, and she allowed herself to look around the room better. It was entirely stone, even the frame of the bed had been built in the room. While there wasn't much to look at, there was so much. She could see how much time had gone into smoothing the walls, but there was something else there.

Someone had made small pictures in the stone. Very shallow, almost as smooth as the wall itself, as if there had been a great carving once, but it had been dug out and sanded down. She could make out a couple. Two people, with long, waist length hair, stood under a tree picking fruit. She followed the branches of the tree with her hand and found the tree was bigger than she thought. It reached up to a sky filled with birds flying in front of a setting or rising sun. There were mountains filled with trees and animals, and the further she stepped back, and the harder she looked, she saw it stretched across the entire wall. Like a spell being lifted, the image became clear. Even the root system of the tree was beautifully carved, shallow though it was.

She took a moment to admire the image, stepping backwards to the opposite wall to take it all in, when her bare foot kicked a piece of rock, jutting out from the stone floor.

She cursed, clutching her heel and sitting back on the bed.

There was a knock on the door, as if someone heard her from the other side of the stone wall. "M'Lady? Are you awake?" It was a small female voice, that had a painful resemblance to Anna's voice when she was young.

She skooted back on the bed, on high alert again. She didn't want to say anything to invite her in, but apparently she was going to come in even if there was silence. There was a sound of a key in a lock, and the door opened silently, the girl poking her head around the corner. Upon seeing her awake, she grinned. "M'Lady, you should have said something." She shook her head, still grinning. "I have your lunch, M'lady." Her head disappeared for a moment and she reappeared holding a wooden tray, with a bowl, a plate and a cup on it. Once she was in the room, she kicked the door shut behind her, and Elsa could hear the lock snap back in place. "The lock is a precaution, M'Lady," She started over carefully to the table by the bed, also made of the stone in the room. "As is having the bed and table carved out of the rock. You cannot hurt yourself, nor can you hurt us."

She looked to be only 12 years old or so, with skin so pale, it may have never seen the sun. Her mousey brown hair, standing out against the pale skin, was up in a simple bun with a black ribbon tied around it. Her eyes were a soft brown, and there was such a kindness in them it was hard to look away.

"Why would I hurt you?" Elsa's voice cracked as she spoke.

"You probably wouldn't, M'Lady, however our Seer has some interesting guests, and it's simply a precaution that you stay in this room for the first night." She set the tray down, and Elsa was able to see what was in there. "The Doctor said you should only eat a little, he still fears for your health, so it's only a small serving of stew, a few pieces of bread, lightly toasted, and a glass of warm milk."

Elsa mustered up some of her lost royalty manners. "Thank you," Elsa attempted a smile, too, but wasn't so sure how genuine it looked.

"I also have a message for you, M'Lady." She continued. She paused for a moment, as if waiting for a prompt. "Two, actually."

Elsa nodded once, encouraging her to speak.

"The first is from your friend, the one who arrived with you? He wants you to know the Doc's are taking good care of him, and that he is alright. He said you have a habit of worrying." She blushed at that. She probably wasn't instructed to say that last part. "The second, is His Majesty would like to invite you to dinner tonight, and if you are not too tired, because your health is most important, He would like to see the Seer after. The Seer said, of course, that you would not, that you would be too tired still after such a journey, but M'Lord insisted that you might; of course, the Seer knows all, but just doesn't know intentions, which is why you're in this room, because she once brought the son of the enemies to stay with us many years ago, I'm told, and he managed to kill a good dozen servants and the King's brother, may they both rest in peace now, and then -" She stopped abruptly, eyes wide. "I'll get you something warmer to wear, M'Lady; this room is not as warm as the rest of the house, my apologies, M'Lady." She bowed as she stepped back to the door. There was another heavy clunk as the lock lifted, and once she was out, a final clunk to seal the room again.

Elsa bit her lips and looked down at her hands. They took away the gloves she had managed to acquire on the journey, and now they were bare. Taking deep breath, fighting for control, she picked up the bowel of stew and dipped her bread in it, soaking up the liquid.

By the time the girl arrived with clothes, the room was it's normal temperature again. A look of confusion flashed across her face, but her step didn't falter. "M'Lady, I have brought something for you to wear to dinner tonight, and a coat if His Majesty wishes to show you around the Hold, or take you to the Seer."

The gown was a soft tan colour with beads instead of carefully done embroidery. The fur and leather look of it might have been too difficult to embroider anyway. It was covered in short thick hair, and the collar was an ivory fur, thick and fluffy. Long sleeves and a- Pair of pants. Elsa knew there were some cultural differences, but she wasn't sure if she could wear men's clothes just like that. She held her tongue and said nothing. The jacket was a darker colour, with slightly longer fur, and dropped to the floor. Big heavy buttons would hold the coat closed, crossed a the front, and with a dark, almost black, leather belt. It, too, was covered with beads and shells.

"I was also told to show you around the area, no doubt there is some business you'd like to attend to, now that you're up and about." She blushed and looked away, "I'll show you where the washrooms are, if you'll follow me now."

Elsa nodded and placed her empty cup next to her empty bowel, and stood up, pleasantly surprised at the warmth of the floor once again.

The girl noticed Elsa's subtle reaction, and her permanent smile grew. "The Kings of Past were smart when they built their citadel into the side of a volcano, weren't they?"

Elsa gave the girl a panicked look, clenching her hands to keep her untamed powers in check. Suddenly, the confined space wasn't as safe and secure as she though. She gave a nervous look at the wall opposite the door, and stepped away. "Why would they do that?" Elsa fought to keep her voice neutral, but it squeaked a little in her fear.

"Thats how the floor and the walls and the air and all that are kept warm." She said, as if it were obvious. "We can't light fires this deep in, the smoke would kill us sooner than we'd warm up. A couple of rooms close to the surface built holes up to the outside, but it's awfully cold in there when the fire isn't lit." She turned and opened the door wide, motioning for her to follow. "This way, M'Lady,"

Unsurprisingly, the hallway and all rooms they past were made entirely out of stone, chiseled patterns on the smooth surface.

What really took her attention, however, was the ceiling. Dotted all along it were little coloured gems, and each emitted a soft glow.

"What are those?" Elsa asked. There were a few in her room as well, now that she thought about it, that lit it up enough to see. The hallway was much brighter, however, with many more stones.

The girl looked up. "Oh, them? Glow stones." She gave Elsa a funny look. "You don't have them where you're from?"

"No, we use sunlight, and candles when it's dark." The girl was cute, but it was disconcerting the way she managed to belittle everything Elsa said; at the very least, it felt belittling.

The girl, who Elsa discovered after a bit of prodding was called Quilo, lead Elsa to a sauna-like room, with hundreds of little stones, and with a hot spring coming out of the floor. The pool was rather large, big enough for several people, but it was also empty.

"His Majesty has ordered that you have some privacy while you wash, so no one will bother us for a while, M'Lady." Quilo grinned. She hung up the coat and outfit on a hook in the small walkway into the room just inside the door, and pulled out a thick towel from a shelf in the wall.

Elsa was undoing the tie that was holding her nightdress closed around her when she saw the girl was still in the room. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, her fingers on the knot.

"I have been ordered to keep an eye on you until your intentions are clear, M'Lady." she dipped, and said nothing more.

Elsa wanted to say more, but it had been such an unusual hour or so, and she didn't know what to say.

* * *

"My guest arrives!" Kaerus exclaims, standing from his chair.

Elsa heard Quilo close the door behind her as she stepped into the room, and smiled gracefully to the King.

Sitting at the beautiful dark wood table was Arthur, looking better than he did yesterday, but still weary, and an older woman, whose hair and eyes had a strong resemblance to the King's.  
The table was set magnificently, with a beautifully embroidered tablecloth on the long table, one Elsa remembered as the gift her parents sent to the North Kingdom to celebrate the King's coronation. The bowls and plates were wood, but rimmed in what appeared to be silver, giving a confusing yet pleasant mix of modesty and wealth.

"Your hospitality, Your Majesty, is impeccable," Elsa bowed. The she wasn't sure what to do with her legs, since her skirts always hid them and she was acutely aware of her legs being entirely visible in the pants, so she attempted one behind the other without losing her balance. She wobbled a bit, but she didn't think anyone noticed.

Her comment brought a bright, cheerful grin to the king's face. "You enjoyed the hot springs, I take it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Elsa bowed again.

"And the clothes? They were a generous donation from my mother." He continued, a hand motioning to the woman at his side.

"Thank you, My Lady," She bowed again, this time at the Queen. Elsa felt like she was stuck in a loop.

Kaerus made a motion to a footman, who pulled out a chair next to Him. "Sit by me," The chair was between Arthur and the King, and opposite the Queen.

Elsa thanked him and bowed again before approaching.

Dinner was pleasant; though her's and Arthur's servings were smaller than the kings, they didn't finish all of it anyway. Kaerus kept up very polite small talk, asking about their travels, though never once asking for specific details such as why they were traveling, or where they were from. Knowling looks passed between Elsa and Arthur said they they both knew he would ask later, however.

Even though nothing substantial was said, Elsa learnt a lot about the young king. He was quick to laugh at a joke, and very curious, particularly about Arendelle. He mentioned that when his party passed them on the road, that was the first time he'd been outside of the North Ice. He had an open, honest face, and his brown eyes had flecks of copper, glittering in the glowlight.

There was a lapse of conversation once the main course was cleared away, and so Arthur took the opportunity to ask the big question: What did the Seer want with them?

Kaerus simply gave him a look that spoke of his irritation towards the topic. "She won't tell me." He rolled his eyes childishly. "She keeps saying 'You'll help her with her problem, and she'll help you with yours' over and over. The last few days have been ridiculous. You couldn't get a sensible answer out of her on any topic. Thats how we knew you were close, she tends to focus on what's coming, instead of the here and now."

Elsa had relaxed a surprising amount since sitting down, no where near as anxious as she was leading up to the dinner, but laughing at his irritation was out of the question, so she pressed her lips together and pretended to clear her throat, an delicate, gloved hand covering her mouth.

Kaerus either ignored her badly covered up amusement, or simply wasn't watching, but turned to his mother. "If the Seer wasn't so right all the time, we'd probably trade her in for one who can actually string a complete sentence and who can remember more than just a prophecy by the end of the week, wouldn't we?"

The Queen smiled gently, no where near as amused as Elsa. "Our Seer has been a part of our family since your great grandfather was king. And her mother before her, and her mother before her. You cannot 'Trade in' a lady of such importance." The Queen thanked the waiter who brought her tea. "Don't worry, my son, she cannot live forever."

Elsa couldn't read the emotions that flickered across her face, but could guess that The Queen rather like this Seer, and was upset that her son did not agree.

Just then, Elsa yawned, barely covering her mouth in time. Water sprung to her eyes, and she blinked it away quickly. Within what felt like half a second, Quilo was by her side, offering a handkerchief. "How are you feeling, M'Lady?" she asked.

Elsa dabbed her eyes, as was the social etiquette when handed a handkerchief, and yawned again before she could answer. "Quite tired, actually." She finally got out, dabbing her eyes again.

She could see Kaerus' face fell further from the corner of her eye. "But I was hoping we could see the Seer tonight." he said, a tiny touch of whining coming through.

"Maybe tomorrow," Elsa gave him her charming smile, something she had spent years perfecting for business transactions, and for getting out of things she didn't want to do, in training for being queen.

Kaerus didn't do well in hiding his disappointment, but he had such an open face she doubted he could if he tried.

Both Arthur and The Queen yawned then, confirming that she was not the only one tired.

The formalities of thanking the hosts of dinner where done quickly, and Elsa was escorted back to her room by Quilo, and Arthur to his by another young man.

"Once you've seen the Seer tomorrow, we'll have a proper room for you, M'Lady," Quilo curtsied after opening the door and letting Elsa in.

A new nightdress was laid out on the bed, very similar to the last one, but instead of an ivory silk, this one was a soft blush pink silk. Quilo assisted her with getting changed and out of the awful pants she had worn to dinner. The room was slightly warmer than the dining hall and the hallway, and she felt the effects of it almost right away, yawning thrice more before she crawled into bed, finally.

"What makes them glow, Quilo?" Elsa asked, looking up at the glow stones from where she lay.

The girls eyes sparked. "I knew you'd ask, so I asked someone who knew so I could tell you later. They glow because the gems have a reaction with the air. It's called 'chemiluminescence' or something like that. The stones don't like the breathable air. The history isn't that interesting, but when we first started mining into the side of the mountain, they discovered that when the lights when out is when the air was unbreathable. They were formed when the lava in the mountain super heated pockets of gasses and crushed them until they solidified, or something like that."

"So if I wake up and it's totally dark.." Elsa frowned.

"Run to the door screaming for us to let you out." Quilo nodded, turning. "G'night, M'Lady,"

**Hello again. **

**I had a bit of a problem fitting the whole chapter into one chapter, because this is major story-line stuff, but be sure that the next chapter will be Elsa also, and we'll find out what the Seer is talking about. Then it'll get interesting. After that, we find out what's going on with Anna, because getting coronated cannot be that easy.**

**Hold on tight, it'll be moving quickly from here on out!**

**Star**


	30. Elsa XIII Pt 2

**Elsa XIII Part 2**

**(This is the part I couldn't fit into the last chapter b/c it would be too long)**

Elsa woke up the next morning slowly. She was nestled in thick heavy blankets wrapped messily around her up to her nose. The down pillow she slept on was less under her head and more gripped in her arms comfortingly, and the soft, pale bluish light from the gems on the roof had an amazing calming effect, though Elsa could have sworn it was a green light when she went to bed.

There was the noise of staff outside her room, chatting and bustling around. She didn't have a clue what time it was, but she found she didn't mind. Kaerus was the kind of host what would wait for her to wake up before taking her anywhere, she'd discovered.

Her moment of bliss didn't last very long, and she soon found herself waking up properly, and getting ready for the day.

Quilo had left a set of clothes out for her the night before, and they were hung up on a peg on the wall opposite the door. She got dressed in no particular speed, but, as if she knew when Elsa would be ready, Quilo opened the door and entered, empty handed.

"Hello, M'Lady," She curtsied quickly, "His Majesty, King Kaerus, was wondering if you'd meet with him for breakfast this morning; and then after, you two might take a walk to see the Seer." She sat Elsa down on the bed, and combed her platinum blonde hair with her deft fingers. "After that, if the Seer says you are staying, we can find you a room appropriate to your position."

A thought popped into Elsa's head then. "Does His Majesty know who we are?"

Quilo shook her head. "He hasn't a clue, and he shan't believe a word you say if you tried. Even though he dislikes the Seer so, he would walk blind off a cliff if she commanded. Don't worry so much about it, She'll tell him who you are and where you're from and why you're here and when you'll leave. The Seer knows all."

Elsa didn't say anything after that, mostly because she didn't know how to respond.

Quilo put her hair up in a loose braid with a soft ice blue ribbon tying it off. She hung it gently over Elsa's shoulder, and took at look at her handiwork.

"Beautiful, M'Lady. Now, off to breakfast." She beamed.

Breakfast was a much louder affair than dinner had been. Kaerus and his mother were there, as were Kaerus' two younger sisters. They were talking loudly, and discussing the days activities, most of the terms and phrases went over Elsa's head.

Afterwards, Kaerus requested a thick fur jacket be brought to Elsa, now that breakfast was over. He wouldn't wait any longer to see the Seer.

Elsa could tell he wasn't one for suspense or patience, but she could see how much he was trying to hide it.

They left the castle under the mountain, the same way Elsa came in the day before: through a long series of small rooms, each colder than the last. Finally, they stepped outside, and Elsa was surprised to see the sun rising, the light glittering off the wall of ice.

Seeing her attention drawn to the wall, the king leapt into a description of the wall. "In times of old, when the kings of the past first started to dig into the mountain, there was already a small wall made of stone. Not enough to protect from enemies or wild animals, but they kings could build on it. Once they had somewhere to sleep safely, they would pour water, and other things, onto the stone. Eventually, it grew and grew. My grandfather cut it back, though, so now it looks more like a wall and less like a mound of frozen water. I will do the same when I am old, but for now, the guards will pour water down the walls, and it shall grow." He looked at the wall in an awe that would never fade. It was very high, now that Elsa could have a good look. Four men could stand on each others shoulders and they would not see over the top. There were rope ladders with wooden beams going up the wall every while, and guards patrolled the top, watching for trouble.

The guard that let Elsa and Arthur in was on top of the wall, and he smiled and waved as they passed. Elsa gave a small wave back, before turning her attention back on the excited king.

"Where does the Seer live?" Elsa asked, curious.

"She has her own little place dug into the mountain, just a little further up. She won't let us connect it to the rest of the citadel, but when she's gone, we will." He replied, shrugging.

The morbid feeling didn't leave until they had reached the Seer's house, and then it was replaced with awe.

The room was large and cosy, with a fire crackling away merrily in a corner, and big rugs thrown over the stone floor, in a hundred different darker colours. Reds and purples and blacks and greys and more shades of brown the Elsa could have imagined, the places was exactly like she would have envisioned a crazy witch Seer. the room was decorated with the glow crystals in the roof and walls, but also with gems of purple and red and clear, hanging from the walls and off different shelves and hooks. There was what looked like a bed in the corner, but it had curtains of more fabric and furs and gems and jewels and beads than anyone should have known what to do with.

The Seer, however, did.

"She has come, the woman who will help you in return for helping her." A low, ghost like voice came from the corner. Upon closer inspection, the Seer was actually in the room, just dressed in so many different colours she blended in with her walls and floor.

"Yes, Seer, she has. We have come to see you." Kaerus bowed low in respect as she stood.

"Yes yes, I know that already," She waved her hands at him in a dismissive fashion. "You, girl, step forward."

Elsa took a deep, nervous breath, and obliged.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle, you have been cast out of your own kingdom for fear of your powers. In a land already of Ice and Snow, we will welcome and accept you. You are not the first to have come here seeking sanctuary, and you will not be the first we will turn away." She had deep wrinkles and creases on her face, and when she spoke, her eyelids drooped and her eyes rolled back, 'seeing' Elsa.

"Queen?" Kaerus, as usual, could not hide his surprise fast enough, but dropped to his knees beside her. "Your majesty, forgive me if I have not acted as kindly as I should have towards one of royal blood."

The corners of Elsa's mouth twitched slightly, as he held back a smile. It was satisfying to be acknowledged at the status she should be.

"King Kaerus, named after the God of Opportunity, you are fearful of attacks on your land from people outside your kingdom. They are nothing to fear. Winter is falling, and the cold will drive them home."

Kaerus looked up from where he sat, wide-eyed, drinking in the foreknowledge.

"However, do not be fooled into thinking they will not return once the air is warmer. They are simply building ranks, readying their horses and men for a larger attack that may wipe out the entire royal family." The Seer's hands were waving wildly now, as if for emphasis; and Kaerus' face paled, drawn in. "As the King named after the God of Opportunity, here she is. The one that can be your salvation. She has powers wilder than you know, stronger than even she knows, but if she is to save you, she must learn to use them, control them, release them." The old woman turned back to Elsa, possessing no longer the crazed look in her eyes. "Control no longer means hiding them, never has it meant hiding them; Now, you must learn to use them to protect this kingdom. These people will not turn you away as your own turned against you. I have seen it so. Do not fear them. Do not fear your powers."

The triage talked longer on Elsa's powers, and how they would help her control them and use them. It would be easy out in the eternal winter of the north, and even if she messed up, no damage could really be done to a land already frozen. This reassured Elsa.

After they left, and the sun was high in the sky, Elsa turned to Kaerus. "I understand how you will help me, but I don't see how I will be helping you."

Kaerus grinned. "You see that wall that surrounds my palace?" he pointed. "Some stories say that it was build but a powerful sorceress, with the control over ice and water. I've never believed in them, because I've never believed in magic, but I might change my mind if what the Seer says is true."

"Is the Seer ever wrong?"

"In the last hundred years she's been alive? Never." He said, confidently. He paused in his step, though, biting his lip, glancing nervously at Elsa. "By now, I should simply take the Seer's word as fact.."

Elsa saw where he was going. "But you want proof, right?"

Kaerus nodded, an unsure look on his face, but excitement in his eyes all the same.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa lifted her hands and gracefully carved out the shape of a small horse in front of her. As she did, her movements triggered the cold, icy feeling of controlled snow around her fingers. She squashed down the initial feeling of panic, focusing just on the task at hand. It was hard to ignore the kick of adrenaline that coursed through her body at the use, or the speed her heart started pounding too, but she held it down long enough to complete the figure. Controlling the movements required no where near as much anxiety as the creation of the snow.

Looking over at the king, she saw that his draw had dropped and his eyes were wide. The warm air that came out between his lips was slow and shaky.

"I can make it move, too," She murmured quietly. With a flick of her wrist, the miniature horse sprang to life, and started to trot around him.

"Elsa," He watched it. "Thats.." he struggled for a word for a moment, before turning sharply to her. "Magical." He was grinning, and there was a hope in his eyes. The kind of hope you'd expect from a child, not a king, but there it was. Elsa felt like she was looking at someone much younger than her, not someone older.

Elsa let the figure drop, making a small pile of soft snow on the ground. She shifted uncomfortably, aware that this was not the reaction she was expecting after 21 years of fear and outrage. "So you want me to build a wall around your kingdom." It was more of a question, but she was sure of the answer.


	31. Anna XII

**Things are starting to heat up now. Unfortunatly, to keep with the accelerating pace, I've had to skip the last of autumn (fall) and most of winter. Just imagine them doing fun things in the snow. This new part will commence in the last few days of winter, where there is still light frost on the ground in Arendelle into the afternoon, and the plants are just starting to wake up. Perfect weather for the last of the plans for a Queens Coronation.**

**ALSO I do a****pologize ****for taking so long to post this chapter. My la****p****to****p has been messing me up lately. It's having problems with an unknown USB port which doesn't actually exist but shuts down my computer at least once every few days, and my p and backspace button no longer function like they should. I'm having to use c&amp;p 9 times out of 10 and I can't explain how frustrating it. (If I type a word that doesn't look right, I've robably forgotten to add the p to it)**

**Fear not, with this new turn of events, I shall be buying a new laptop, just.. after my holiday (I'm going to Melbourne for a week) I'm trying to fit it into my budget.. :/**

**Get your ball gowns and uniforms out of the wardrobe, there is a party coming to town.**

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

"Ta da!" Tora threw open the doors to Anna's wardrobe in excitement, revealing the coronation gown to a speechless princess. "It was finished this morning," Tora went on, eagerly, her auburn hair bouncing, "I had the girls bring it up and dress the mannequin for you, so you could see how it looked." Tora's excitement was contagious, and while it wasn't quite the dress Anna was hoping for, it was still a beautiful dress, and she couldn't help but feel excited. It was a ball gown silhouette that fell to the floor, and a princess neckline and a basque waistline, in a royal purple with a large embroidered gold and green crocus, which is exactly what she'd decided on. The sleeves, however, were not as she expected: Full length bell sleeves, with at least a foot drop from the wrist. "I know we should have checked with you about the sleeves, but one of the girls was looking through past coronation gowns, and the open sleeves were the most popular for a long time. It would also stand out from the last coronation gown, which many of your guests and subjects would remember, and we understood you didn't want something too much like the late queen, may she rest in peace, and you were just _so _ hard to get a hold of, with you rushing around-"

"Tora, dear; you are rambling." Jess came into the room then, giving the younger maid a reprimanding stare.

"Sorry, My Lady," Tora bobbed a curtsy to both her superior and to her princess, and a flush came to her freckled cheeks. It only lasted a moment, because she jumped back into showing off the dress. "We found some crepe back satin hiding away in the old storage room while looking for the colours you requested." Tora opened the royal purple sleeve and revealed the soft shiny satin inside. "The train was harder," She said, dropping the sleeve and moving behind the doll. "Since we had less in the royal blue you were after, but we found a strange material which no one recognized, so we don't know what it's called, but it has a beautiful drape, and it almost floats." Anna moved so she could see the material better. It was a strange one. It had a soft, velvet look to it, but it was very lightweight and did float when Tora shook it. The train wasn't as long as her sister's had been, it was identified as chapel length instead of cathedral length: the length Anna had vaguely mentioned to a seamstress at one point who must have actually been listening.

"Tora, it's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed, walking around the dress. She didn't need to try it on to know it would fit perfectly. The three of them discussed the dress more, admiring the stitches and embroidery, before Anna left for the dining hall.

There were three servants replacing the maroon curtains from the last coronation with a soft, pale blue set. The oldest, only 17, was up the ladder pinning the drapery to the rods while his brother, 16, held the ladder steady at the bottom. Both were orphans, but when the youngest was offered a job at the castle, he managed to convince the head staff to extend the invitation to his brother. The two of them had 'adopted' the third child, a little girl of seven, soon after arriving, and she followed them everywhere, helping where she could. Today, she was holding the heavy curtains off the floor, folded neatly in her arms. Anna had taken it upon herself to learn about each servant her sister had adopted into castle life, and while she was having a hard time with the names, she already knew them all by face and she knew their stories.

As she passed through the center of the room, one of the waiters came out, flittering as he planned the positions of the tables for the banquet. He was quickly followed by several other servants, carrying in the tables in question, and placing them where directed. Quickening her step, she passed through the room to the door, exiting the room and entering the brightly lit hallway. The morning sun had not yet risen enough to avoid glaring in her eyes, and the sunlight off the snow blinded her through the windows. Wincing, she turned right and made her way down to Hans' new room. He had such a problem adjusting to being woken up by the morning sun, that Anna found him an old guest room that faced west. The only downside was it was on the opposite side of the castle, in an almost empty wing, but the change in his attitude had been undeniable. She made it to his door and rapped twice. She was about to knock again when another servant came down the hall, carrying new bed sheets, ready to dress the other spare rooms in preparation for the surge of guests that all accepted the invitations to Anna's coronation and would be staying the night.

"My Lady," the servant bowed quickly before approaching, "If you are seeking Prince Hans, he is already out in the gardens, making preparations for the performance,"

At this point, Hans' being out and about this early in the morning did not surprise Anna any longer, but the fact that he was already working did catch her off guard. "Thank you, I'll go there for him then." And so she walked back down the blinding hallway, keeping her gaze low and away from the melting snow. When she entered the dining hall again, she saw that most of the tables had already been set out in a short amount of time, the group of three were onto the last curtain, and the tables where being set up with matching blue tablecloths adorned with candlesticks and newly polished silverware.

There were three doors into the dining hall, the one that lead to the west wing, from where Anna had just been, the door to the east wing, where Anna had come through the first time, and the 'servants' entrance, leading to the south wing and the staff quarters. James appeared through the third door now, a checklist in hand. He started talking to the head waiter, pointing at different parts of the room as he spoke, but Anna couldn't hear him over the noise of other people talking excitedly or the clinking of silverware or the gentle thud of plates being laid upon the tablecloths.

"Your Majesty!" James scurried over, still clutching the checklist. "The curtains you requested, and the matching tablecloths," He pointed them out, "The silverware have been polished, and the plates.." he took one off a pile a passing waitress carried. "Same as last time, I'm afraid, but we simply didn't have enough time to order for new ones when we noticed we only had one complete set." He gave her a knowing, pointed look, which Anna couldn't help but laugh at, despite the situation.

"Then place an order for new ones right away, we simply can't have only one set," Anna grinned. Not long after receiving a bike for her and her sister from a passing embassy, and before running the bicycle down the stairs, she had ridden it into a cupboard. Not just any cupboard, either. One that displayed an entire, beautiful, silver rimmed, hand painted set of crockery.

The actual event was quite terrifying, and had left her waking up from nightmares for some time, but in hindsight, the cupboard falling around her, emptying it's contents of plates and glasses and tea cups and bowels on top of her was actually quite funny. Her parents had been away that weekend, and staff had managed to clear away the majority of the debris before they returned, but the cuts and scrapes were harder to hide. In the end, the royal couple had been so worried about their youngest daughter that a new set had never been ordered for.

She probably should have thought about that story when they first started planning for her coronation: They might have had something different for the after party. Alas, like her parents, the ownership of tablewear was not a high priority.

He scurried off, making another note on an incredibly long list, and Anna was left to continue her way across the room to the other door and out.

She did indeed find Hans out in the yard, just like the servant said he would be.

"No, I really think the musicians should sit off to the right a bit more," Hans was standing a short distance away from his Valet, who was helpfully marking the cobblestone floor with chalk. He considered the new position for a moment before nodding confidently. "Perfect." Anna saw him wave to a couple of men standing off to the side, who quickly organized themselves and started bringing over wood planks to set up the stage.

"How's it going?" Anna queried, stepping up to his side.

"Excellent." Hans grinned without looking at her. "We've got everything planned perfectly. Nothing could go wrong."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Careful, that's exactly what'll get us into trouble. Those sort of comments should be saved until _after_ the party."

He turned his head to look at her then, still grinning. "Then from this point on, I wont speak of jinxing us again." He took her hand and pulled her closer, turning, so they were standing almost chest to chest.

Anna's chest fluttered, but she didn't blush. There was nothing scandalous about standing so close to him. He leant down slowly and planted the lightest of kisses on her forehead.

Anna took the short moment to relax and close her eyes into the kiss. He had only kissed her forehead through the winter, never her lips, but there was something so sweet about the kiss, the way his hands circled her wrists, his nails trailing down her bare arms, his fingers entwined with hers, that she didn't mind the slow pace he was taking it.

In fact, she reveled in his relaxed state. Ever since he started working with Mr Anderson, Hans had been more relaxed and more carefree than ever before. Though the winter was cold, he had organized picnics in the green house, and dances in the ballroom, and even when they were reading in the library, he would reach over and take Anna's hand. It was like a fairy tale. Having Hans there had been the perfect counterweight; when she started to get too stressed or worried, or simply upset that her whole family was gone, he had appeared, with plans for a snowy winter walk, or an escape to the kitchen to watch the cooks bake a cake or three. Even James commented several time, saying he liked the new Hans. Anna felt that was simply because he had stopped trying to sabotage everything James did, but the difference is status was clear now. Hans had stopped trying to be a mentor and adviser for Anna, leaving that job to James. Instead he had stepped into the roll of boy-friend/fiancé.

The kiss had to be broken at some point, however, and Anna felt a breeze cool away the warmth of where Hans' lips touched her skin, making her shiver.

"I've got to get back to work, sweetheart," He said softly, not stepping back just yet.

Anna met his gaze, her heart still beating loudly in her chest. "I know, I was just checking on you.'' she whispered back, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She was suddenly aware of voices and the movement of tools and planks, and that their very private kiss had been seen by everyone.

Looking into his eyes, Anna knew he saw the thought fly through her mind, and he responded with a bemused smile. "If you want everyone to forget about the kiss you only need to tell them to." he whispered, leaning into her ear, his breath tickling the hairs.

Anna's mind went fuzzy for a second, and she fought hard to regain control of her thoughts. "Why would I do that?" she whispered back, aware that her breathing had picked up at the close proximity of him. She mentally shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Because I might do this," His amused grin turned sly, and he landed a kiss on her cheek. It wasn't a subtle one by a long shot. He had refused to whisper his last line, attracting the attention of those within hearing distance, and he had rocked back on his heals beforehand, so everyone within sight could have seen the movement of leaning in, and to make matters completely impossible, he made the biggest, loudest noise possible while he pecked her cheek, an action that hadn't been dealt to Anna since she was a toddler. Also, it was not on the forehead.

Anna squeaked, and took several steps back in surprise as Hans howled with laughter, gleeful at his own actions. He hopped and danced in a circle, unable to control himself, and many of the servants laughed with him. Once she was over her shock she found herself _less_ laughing with him, for she was still quite embarrassed, but laughing at his movements, or more specifically, watching him trying to breathe as he laughed.

In the end, he had sat himself on the pavement in order to relax himself to a normal breathing pattern.

"Oh Anna," He managed to get out, "I'm so sorry," His lingering laughter, however, said otherwise.

He managed to regain composure after another sixty long seconds, and upon seeing Anna's exasperated expression bit his lip sheepishly. "Anna, I am really sorry. But that horrified look was so-" he stopped himself. "I'm sorry."

Anna stepped over to him and knelt beside him, mindful of her skirts. "It was unexpected," She started slowly, picking her words, "and I didn't appreciate you making a show of something I feel is so private, but I will accept your apology on one condition.."

Hans' olive green eyes met Anna's turquoise ones, curious.

It was all Anna could do to keep a straight face as she leant down and kissed the top of his head. "Don't do it again."

With that, she left him on the ground as she headed back into the castle, imagining him watching her walk away in surprise from receiving his first kiss from her. The thought made her blush, but she pushed her shoulders back and kept her head up.

Over a lunch of sandwiches and fruit tea, Anna read each letter concerning the invitees of her coronation. Everyone was excited to come, and commended her on her choice of season, saying that they looked forward to the first celebration of Spring.

The only person to be unable to make it was King Kaerus of the North, who was excited to see Anna rise to the throne, but was concerned about late snow storms blowing in, trapping them either inside or outside of the kingdom.

She didn't mind, though, because there were people representing from everywhere. The royal family from the Southern Isles were already represented by Hans, but a few dukes and lords where happy to make the journey, and there were a dozen Ambassadors coming from the West Planes. All the dukes and duchesses and lords and ladies from her own kingdom were coming, which made a fairly large party for three out of four of the kingdoms.

Sorting the letters, Anna felt the excitement for her coronation, which was only a few days away, bubble up in her stomach once again.


	32. Elsa XIV

**Wow this is a long chapter! I'm officially on holidays, and today alone I doubled my word count on this chapter. Anyway, This is because I'm sorry for not ****posting so often, and because I have the time to write a nice long chapter for you.**

**Enjoy**

**(and please review!)**

* * *

"-And so I feel no discomfort telling you that if you wish to marry my son you have my blessing."

Elsa snapped her head up and tried to remember the rest of the conversation. Somewhere between the topic of high tea and childbirth, Elsa had zoned out, watching the tea leaves float and sink as she stirred it. Now she wished she had been paying attention.

The Queen continued as if Elsa had been listening the whole time. "Once Kaerus has a queen, I can retire and care for my daughters, like a mother should."

Elsa blinked, and felt a spike of cold in her chest.

"I don't mean to rush you, I see that your feelings are developing much slower that Kaerus', but a marriage formed of mutual likeness lasts stronger than one formed on the misconception of love, trust me. It's been recorded too many times to be anything but true. You will give Kaerus an heir, and he will give you all the comforts you are accustomed to, and the free use of your abilities out here where no one will notice or fear."

The Queen had a sort of power about her. Her hair, a shade lighter than her son's was done up at the back tightly. Her dark eyes watched everything, following the servants as they entered and left the room. Her hands were steadier than a corpse, moving decisively and sharply. She kept herself straight and shoulder back as she sipped her tea. The small permanent smile on her lips left Elsa wondering what the queen knew that she didn't. Upon introductions, she had been introduced simply as The Queen, and Elsa had taken the distinct hint she would not call the mother of the king anything less. Separately, the traits would have been fine, but combined into one person kept Elsa on her toes.

"I- Thank you, your Majesty. Your hospitality has been wonderful over the past few months, only, I don't want to marry your son."

The permanent smile on the Queens lips stopped being so permanent. "My son requires a wife, and your sister is not only too young but is also engaged. Who else do you suggest to marry the king?" Her voice turned icy, and her stare was cold. "I do think you should reconsider your decision. A marriage proposal such as this should not be taken lightly, nor should it be answered quickly. I will give you some time to think about it." The queen rose, smoothed her skirts and left a speechless Elsa alone in the sun room.

Elsa had, of course, considered the idea of marrying Kaerus, as any royal who needed an heir would, but there was a seriousness about an official proposal, even if it had come from the mother of the man in question.

She sat in silence, sipping her now cold tea, the thought of marriage running around in her mind. It would be the right thing to do, she thought. It would grant her immunity if she ever visited the East Shore again, and it would keep her in a palace. She knew that if she turned down Kaerus officially, as soon as his need for her was complete she would be set up with a home and probably servants, it just wouldn't be in the castle. She would be vulnerable to diseases, and robberies, and if word got out about her location, she would have assassinations to worry about; and that was the best scenario. The king had every right to throw her out in only what she wore once he need was for-filled.

She sighed, and rested her head in her hand. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry Kaerus, it was that she didn't really want to marry anyone. Her life had been too unpredictable, too frightening for her to feel ready to settle down yet, even though she'd been here all winter. She had only just managed to keep her powers in check when she was stressed, but the layer of ice on her teacup disagreed with her even now.

She put the delicate bone teacup down on the table in front of her before the remaining drink inside froze solid.

If she did marry the King of the North, there were very few disadvantages. They were much more serious, however. She would have to take on the duties of a queen, nothing she was unfamiliar with, but the break from responsibility had been nice. He also wanted to use her powers, and if she became his, she would have many more duties, including maintaining the wall Kaerus speaks so passionately about. It would involve long journeys around the entire boarder to maintain it, with patrolled guards watching her every moment to ensure her safety so close to the edge. Then there was the issue to providing an heir.

Elsa sighed, conflicted. As royalty, she knew her duty was to accept the offer. As a person, she wanted nothing to do with it. The two sides of her battled it out, neither gaining ground on the other, until a voice in the back of the room spoke up.

"This is not what we've been practicing." The Seer's voice spoke harshly.

Elsa, lost in her thoughts, jumped, quickly climbing out of her chair to face the old woman. It was then she noticed the small flurry of snow around her freeze harder and drop to the floor like rain. "My apologies, Seer, my thoughts ran away from me." She met the woman's eyes briefly, before staring at the cracks in the stone floor between them.

"Tell me what thought in particular." The woman came forward and picked up a slice of buttered bread from the plate on the table.

It was less of a question, but Elsa answered anyway. "The Queen has told me that she will bless the marriage of Kaerus and myself." She continued following the crack in the floor to the wall. "I feel like I have little choice in the matter."

"You always have choice." She chewed slowly. Once she was done, she continued. "Just not with me. Outside." She commanded, and walked abruptly out of the room, still eating her slice of bread. Elsa followed her for the day's lesson, listening to the jingle of beads and bones and bells attached to her skirt as she walked.

The lesson did take her mind off the discussion of marriage.

"It's losing shape, hold it tighter!" The Seer shouted from across the courtyard. Elsa's pillar, reaching several meters up into the air, had started to floof at the top.

Elsa all but crossed her eyes in concentration as she solidified the top, the desired height the wall of ice would be. She glanced over to the Seer, who nodded, satisfied, before pulling another up pillar next to the first, creating a very small but high wall.

By the time the sun had set, Elsa had managed to create a wall as long as the original wall and almost twice as high, which was twice as good as the day before.

The Seer, never any more than satisfied, retired to her room, leaving Elsa to destroy the walls alone.

Letting go of snow was simple enough. It would simply float to the ground and form a pile. Larger projects were much more difficult, and once it turned into ice, there was no 'letting it go', it had to be destroyed properly. "Think of a wonderful thought" the Seer had said. "Any happy little thought should get rid of the ice." She hadn't been able to give anything more specific even after scouring through dozens of books on the subject. As long as she kept a control over her emotions, there should be no chance of not controlling the magic.

Once she was alone, however, thoughts from the earlier discussion with the Queen came floating back, boycotting any emotional control.

She looked at the enormous wall in front of her.

She watched as the stars started to come out above her.

The guards changed shifts. They would not bother her while she still seemed to be absorbed in her lesson.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

Her head pounded.

Mentally exhausted, she had more to do.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

She'd never created so much ice before.

She'd never destroyed so much ice before.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

She couldn't do it.

She knew she couldn't do it.

The sky lost the rosy colour and turned dark.

Her cheeks stung.

Why?

She was crying and the tears were freezing in the cold air.

She couldn't do it.

There was no way she could do this all around the kingdom

He was asking too much of her

Kaerus was asking too much of her

Didn't he know

Didn't he understand

Couldn't he see how hard this is

It was unfair for him to expect so much

Only

He didn't know how hard it was

Now she was expecting him to know things he had no idea about

She breathed in

She breathed out.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

She could do this.

She knew she could.

She breathed in. She grabbed the fear that possessed her mind. She grabbed it by the neck and throttled it. It would not control her. She wouldn't let it.

She breathed out, pushing it from her mind.

Determination wouldn't get the wall down, but favourable thoughts would. So she thought of Kaerus, and all he had done for her. He had summoned her when she had no where else to go. He had sat with her at dinner when he didn't know who she was. He had stood by her after he discovered who she is. He had welcomed her when he learnt what she could do. He had encouraged her even when he didn't understand her. He had held her hand when she discovered her sister was taking up the throne and she had cried, only able to imagine the pain Anna must have been in mentally. Kaerus had stood by her side, affectionate and caring, trusting and loyal, fierce and kind.

The wall started to soften and disperse.

Maybe she didn't love him now, but maybe one day she could learn to.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

It was only a small section, but it was coming down faster now.

There was a little voice in the back of her mind telling her she couldn't do it. Elsa grinned darkly, proving the voice wrong.

She thought of Arthur, who had travelled miles and miles to be with her. Walking and riding in the wet and in the cold, for days and he never wavered. He never even joked about leaving her alone. She remembered how his fingers looked, frostbitten after they arrived. He had done that, endured all that, to stay by her side. In a way he loved her, and in a way she loved him back for it.

She dared a look at what she had already done. Only a quarter through, but already a quarter through.

She could do this.

Her head pounded with the use of magic.

She could do this.

She thought of her people. The ones from the East Shore and the new ones from the North Ice. She would protect them. She had to. They needed her, and she needed them. They didn't know her yet, and she didn't know them, but she knew she could love them. She had no choice.

She stopped being able to feel her legs under her, but she didn't fall. She squared her shoulders and thought of her sister. Her dear, sweet sister. She thought of the time they played in the ballroom, making it snow, and ice skating in their slippers, making snowmen. Memories of their adventures, of sitting on the other side of the door as Anna read her stories, of waking up in the afternoon to hear her sisters voice exclaiming about how amazing her day had been. Of those small glances in passing that reminded both of them that the other was still alive.

Her knees faltered, but she breathed deeply. Her sister loved her, that she knew. Her sister had screamed at her and cried with her through the walls, and ignored her for days, but Anna had never forgotten to tell her she loved her. Out of fear, she had rarely replied. Now, she was in control of her fear.

"I love you too, Anna." She whispered.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

"I love you Anna!" She said louder, not caring if anyone heard her. As a Queen, it would never worry her again.

A third of the way through the wall.

She was doing it.

She is doing it.

She could control her magic. Her snow and her ice. She could create anything she wanted, and destroy it after. She was in control.

She could control her existence. Her life and her love. She could marry the king if she wanted, and never destroy it. She is in control.

There was a rush of magic through her fingers, and her eyes widened as the wall started to crack and splinter, every shard that broke free vanishing into the air. The air was electric and charged, and Elsa felt her fears disappearing like the ice.

Time seemed to freeze and explode at the same time as the wall came down, until finally, the only remainder that the wall had even been there was the crushed natural snow on the ground.

Exhausted, Elsa fell to her knees, her head spinning as the high of the magic started to wear off.

The spinning, dizzy feeling quickly gave way to a steady pounding, and she had to close her eyes in an attempt to quell the pain.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Elsa heard heavy boots crunching in the snow as a guard approached from the wall. "Shall I get help?" The footsteps stopped just off to her right, shifting slightly in a way that said he was ready to run for help.

Elsa nodded. "I need to get inside, and I need a drink of water." Elsa commanded, wincing at the pain her own voice caused her. Heaven knew how much walking was going to hurt at this point.

He cautiously put an arm under hers and lifted her up. Every movement shocked her head, and standing brought a nauseous feeling, however she intended to make it inside quickly and without vomiting.

They made their way through the first set of doors, and Elsa and the guard, Aeon, took off the outer cloaks covered in snow. The second set of doors meant they could take off their thick, fur coats, and by the fifth room, they were taking off their wool coat layer, leaving them in their day clothes. In the sixth room, a nurse grabbed a hold of Elsa's other arm, keeping her upright, and the seventh and final room the the guard was replaced by a second nurse, who lead her quickly to the infirmary, where she was given a hot cup of fruit tea, and set down on a bed.

By this time, the pounding in her head had dissipated into a distant drumming, and she no longer felt the shock of every step. _It must have been the excessive use of magic,_ Elsa thought to herself, quietly sipping the tea.

Half an hour later, the drumming was gone, and there was strength in her muscles again. As she started moving herself around the room, still shaky, but not requiring help, Kaerus entered, followed by his mother, and two of her ladies maids.

"Someone told me you collapsed after your lesson." He said, striding thought the room to stand in front of her. "Are you alright?"

The look of concern in his features was touching, but harrowing. He did care for her, in a way that spoke of more than just friendship.

She straightened her back, and tried to give him something of a warm smile. "Yes, my Lord, I am alright." She replied. If he felt kindly towards her, she should return the affection. At least until she came up with a better plan.

His hands found her elbows and he pulled her a step closer. Though the room was warm, she could still feel the heat from his body, so close. His eyes, so bright and green, met hers, and held them, and it wasn't until the Queen coughed a small "ahem" from where she stood by the door, that he finally released her and stepped away.

Kaerus spoke with the nurse, who deemed her fine to leave, so long as she took the rest of the day off and focussed on her recovery, she didn't need to remain.

He turned back to Elsa. "The carriage is almost ready, do you feel well enough to join me tonight?"

She forced the smile back onto her lips, and nodded. "I will join you," she spoke respectively.

With a grin brighter than the sun, the king turned around and left the room, off to finish whatever business that lay incomplete.

Elsa moved to follow, but was stopped at the door by the Queen, who had remained.

Her demeanour was just as cold as before, but a bemused smile played on her lips, and her eyes crinkled at the corners; she was genuinely amused. "I see you have thought about what I said." She stated, before moving to leave the room after her King, before her guest.

"Yes." Elsa spoke up, realizing then she didn't have to be bullied any more. "I have thought about it. I do care about Kaerus, and if he asks for my hand, I will accept."

The Queen had paused in the doorway while Elsa spoke, and once she had finished, she continued walking, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

"Marry the King?" A voice questioned, behind her.

She took a deep breath, before turning to face Arthur, who was looking at her in jaw-dropped shock. "It has come to my attention that he King may feel.. affectionate, towards me."

"And you'd marry him because of that?" He cut in before she could continue.

She swallowed, and picked her words carefully. "The Queen has been kind enough to remind me of the dangers we live in, even in the safely of these walls." She paused for effect. "The king could turn us away at any moment. We have a temporary immunity while I'm building the wall, because it is in the Kings best interests. However, that immunity dissolves once my work is complete, as I'm sure you've worked out."

Apparently it hadn't been considered, because Arthur's face paled, and a slight green tinge appeared in his features. After a moment, in which Elsa allowed him to realize the severity of the situation, he started to nod. "I understand." He said, and Elsa thought she heard a crack in it.

"I do this for both of us." Elsa continued. "Neither of us could survive out in the cold, alone, but your end would be so much more painful than mine. I couldn't bare to do that do you. I choose to do what it takes to ensure your safety and your comfort."

Arthur looked at her, wide eyed. "My queen is loving and kind and I am humble." He bowed low.

As he did, a part of her heart sunk in her chest. Part of her hoped he would talk her out of it, find another way to ensure their safety, anything that didn't involve marriage. Even hearing him suggest that they turn him down and try to survive outside anyway would have been comforting. She then would have had to convince him, and, in doing so, convince herself.

Instead, she had a compliant servant who bowed down to her still, after everything.

Feeling her eyes prickle with growing tears, she turned from him, and left the room.

* * *

"My People!" Kaerus shouted out, silencing the crowd. "I present to you, our Saviour! The one to thwart our enemies, before they even get into our kingdom! The one who will protect our children, and our children's children! The one who has travelled far to be here, as predicted by the great Suzana The Seer!" With each introduction, the crowd cheered louder. "I present, the great Sorceress Elsa! The Queen of Snow and Ice!" With the final introduction, Elsa stepped to Kaerus' side, and waved a hand to the wild crowd. The roar was deafening.

She had prepared herself for almost all kinds of reactions, however, unconditional acceptance hadn't been one of them. She found herself blushing at the applause, flustered at the cheering of her name, and smiling, as she realize this is the sound of acceptance.

They were on a street in the nearest town, where people from all over the kingdom had travelled to for the occasion. A stage had been set up in the square, specifically for the use of the king. While the sun had set a while ago, this part of town was as bright as day. Torches, candles and lanterns lit up the area, on each corner of the stage, and in the doors and windows, dispersed among the people. The effect was frightening, though with the crowd cheering her name positively, she felt no fear.

He took her hand and lifted it up, above their heads. "She will build a wall around our kingdom! To protect us from those who seek to harm us! Higher than the Citadel's walls, and twice as strong!" He let her hand go, and started to pace the stage that had been set up for the speech. "For too long, we have been invaded by the nomads, who think they can walk into our kingdom screaming 'sanctuary', only to stab us in the back." The king had the whole crowd captivated, shouting agreements at every statement. "We have tried welcoming them, giving them shelter and jobs among our people as refugees, but is that enough? Not for them! They don't want our kindness, they want our land! They want our resources! And they are not afraid to to kill us for it! We have given them chance after chance, because we believe that each person does not deserves to be held responsible for the actions of those before them; but we must draw a line somewhere. I choose to draw the line here; Are you behind me?"

The crowd was shouting and screaming, climbing over each other in excitement. Elsa had to hand it to him, he knew how to excite the crowd.

He spoke more, waving the crowd's excitement so they didn't wear out their voices too quickly, but Elsa stopped listening to the words. Instead she watched him: The way he used his arms for emphasis on certain words; The way he paced the temporary stage; He was intense and strong and focused. She felt no affection for him though, no more than gratitude would allow, but only time would tell if those feelings could mount to something more.

"-The end of winter is upon us! Soon they will be rallying their forces to invade again. Now is the time to fight back! To defend our home from this threat!" The crowed cheered again, but it was easy to tell the voices were starting to wear out.

For the display of her powers, she created a solid, transparent ice horse, with a mane and tale of soft snow. She permitted children and adults alike to sit upon and ride it, just to prove how in control she was. Though she was still exhausted from her lesson, she found using the smaller burst of magic much more within her comfort zone, and the children's cheer was contagious.

The display itself took well over an hour. Between that and the speech, they were there for the better part of two. The ride home was another half an hour, and then Elsa conceded to being sent to her chambers.

"You were wonderful tonight, Elsa," Kaerus spoke softly as he walked her to her room. "And I know I've said this before, but you'll be just as amazing tomorrow." She no longer needed an escort to her room, since the Seer told every one she was safe, but over the last few months, Kaerus had walked her anyway, taking the chance to talk about more personal matters.

Elsa bit her lip. The gems were glowing a soft dark blue, giving them the feeling of secrecy and anonymousy to the pair. "I fear I'll work too slow to please you," She admitted in the dark light.

There was a sharp intake of breath to her left, and Kaerus grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Elsa," He paused, as if looking for words. "You could never not please me. I don't care if if takes you a hundred years to build this wall, or two days. The fact that you are here, now, with me, and that you are willing to go out there and try, for the sake of a kingdom that isn't your own, is more than I could ever ask of you." In the dim lighting, she could see him searching for more words, but before he could say anything more, Elsa moved her arm, so he wasn't holding her wrist, but instead, her hand. His green eyes widened.

Elsa took a deep, slow breath. "Kaerus, I want to be a part of your kingdom." She looked away from his eyes, hoping the action might make her appear bashful, or something romantic like that. _Fake it until you make it,_ Elsa thought to herself.

There was a long pause. "Yes." He said, breathlessly, before clearing his throat. "Yes, I am more than happy to give you citizenship here. You'll be welcome wherever you go, if that is your request." He ducked his head, trying to catch her eyes, which were set into the stone floor. "Elsa, anything you want, you can have. Except killing people, I would need a good reason before I did that.. But you know what I mean. You do know that, right?"

Elsa shut her eyes tight, still facing the floor. _If only he knew,_ She thought to herself, _If he could only understand, __how much danger I am in right where I am now._

Almost before she could finish her thought, she felt his fingers brush her cheek, and lift her chin up to face him. He was gentle, though, and Elsa knew that if she resisted, he would stop, but she let him.

She met his eyes, and saw the confusion knitted into his eyebrows, and the concern in his eyes, and when he spoke, she could hear love in every word. "Elsa, don't ever think I don't want you here." She could hear his voice trying to crack. "I will never hurt you, or throw you out. If your fear of that is why you want me to promise that you can stay, I will promise, but your fear is pointless." His thumb was slowly tracing her jawbone, and Elsa couldn't help feeling distracted by it.

So distracted, she barely had time to think about her words as they flew out of her mouth. "Your mother told me that when I finished the wall, you would throw me out."

Kaerus's hand dropped a few inches from her chin in shock. He still looked confused, but instead of concerned, he looked frustrated.

Elsa, realising what she had said, and not wanting to complicate things further, corrected herself. "Well, she told me to think about the consequences of, you know-"

"She told you to marry me, and that if you thought about refusing, you should consider the consequences." He stated, plainly, now the one looking at the ground.

Elsa nodded, even though he couldn't see.

He swore her name then, balling his hands into fists. After a deep breath, though, he relaxed them. "Elsa, I apologize for my mother's behaviour, she was out of line to request such a thing of you." His hands were shaking, and his breathing was uneven. "If you'll please excuse me, I'll speak to her now, and remind her who is king here." He glanced up, catching her eyes for the briefest of moments. "Sleep well. We leave at noon." He gave a small bow, and stalked back down the hallway, muttering to himself.

Elsa watched him go, and an icy spike dug itself into her chest: The non-magical kind.

* * *

**Yes, I know I have left out some ****punctuation marks in this chapter. ****Why? ****Emphasis. Full stops and commas and question marks are great and all, but there is a certain stress that can be created without any marks at all. Enjoy the magic.**

_**Disclaimer****: I use the term 'Marriage' loosely. I am referring to the union of two ****people, not necessarily the union in the eyes of any or all Gods. We all understand the term, and for simplicity reasons, I have chosen to use this word. This is not a matter of debate over 'which god are they married under?' or 'which god do they worship'. **__**To make things simple, have them 'married' under your god/god of your choosing. If you do not have a god, then it will simply be a legal union. If you want to create a fictitious god for fictional characters to be married under, nothing is more flattering than basing it off the author writing the story. If the word 'marriage' offend you and yours, I am not aware. please let me know, and I will change it to 'Union'.**_

_**I say this not only for my writings, but for all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I understand there is some controversy concerning refugees around the world, and that many **_**_people have different opinions concerning the subject, however, whatever conception you have about the fleeing victims in real life, these people are different. Do not hold them to the same standard you do others, whether good or bad. These characters and stories are purely fictional, and any reference to real life incidents or actions or people is purely coincidental and is not to be relevant in any political discussion. _**

_**Thank you.**_


	33. Day 1: Anna

**Wow look at this two in a week aren't you spoilt you lovely fans..**

* * *

Anna woke late the next day, despite Tora and Jessamine periodically waltzing into her room, opening the curtains, sweeping the floor, talking to each other about the days plans.. It wasn't until Tora had finished re-arranging the entire wardrobe of dresses and shoes, and Jessamine had wiped down and re-arranged everything on the dressing table that they decided enough was enough. It was time to wake her

The pair grabbed a top corner of the blanket each, and on the count of three, pulled back simultaneously.

Only to discover the shape they were sure was Anna hiding under the covers was just pillows lost under the messily made bed.

The froze for a moment, thinking of all the terrible scenarios that could have happened to the princess the day before her coronation, before Tora rushed into the wardrobe.

She returned a moment later with an empty dress hanger in one hand, shaking her head. "I know where she is."

* * *

Anna was actually out riding her horse. Up before the sun, she and Hans decided to go for a ride to relax. The coronation was tomorrow, and they had already checked and double checked and triple checked everything. The only things left was the food (the chef had told her very specifically that if she stepped into the kitchen again, she would mess the cake up on purpose) and the children, who had their last run-through of the play today, but Anna couldn't help out with that if she begged.

Because of Anna's excitement and nervousness, Hans had organised a picnic basket for them to share for breakfast. It got her out of the castle, and into the fresh air, where she might be able to relax.

There were, of course, three mounted guards following them, since they decided to venture outside of the walls, but they were a good distance away so that normal conversation couldn't be overheard.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow already." Anna was saying to Hans, as she ran her fingers through Kjekk's mane, melancholy.

Hans gave her a side glance, smirking. "I know, I'm about as excited for that chocolate cake as you are."

That got a grin from the almost queen. "Furocha said it's going to be at least three layers tall."

"One layer for chocolate, one layer for strawberry, and the bottom layer will be vanilla." Hans added, checking them off with his fingers.

"And scoops of ice cream on the top!" She exclaimed.

"Dusted off with-"

"Curls of chocolate!" They finished together.

Hans patted Sitron, his lemon coloured horse, pleased. It didn't take much to distract his beloved, he just had to keep doing it.

A hare bounded across the path ahead, disappearing into the forest on the other side.

They road on in mostly silence, occasionally pointing out birds and squirrels to each other, even the odd elk.

After an hour and a half of riding, they pulled off the main path, following a little trail that lead to a small clearing.

Before dismounting, the accompanying guards checked the area, to deem it secure enough for the royal pair.

"All clear, your Majesties," Cyer reported, saluting. The guards had dressed for the outing, wearing dark red and grey brigandine armour, rather than the formal leather, or the official half plate. It was easier to travel in, and looked more casual, while still having the benefit of metal plates to protect the body if the need arose.

With the security sorted, Hans pulled out the basked, that was attached to his horse's saddle bag, while another guard laid out the blanket.

It was a lovely meal; sandwiches and tea and custard on fruit salad. Anna, being the kind person she was, invited the guards to share the breakfast with her.

After the late breakfast, they took the horses down to the creek nearby so they could drink.

Hans was poking a particularly big clump of mud off his boot with a stick, when he felt a light splash of water on his neck. Looking up, he saw Anna facing the other way, but with an impish smile, and dripping fingers. To play along, Hans continued to look around, and then up at the sky, as if _It can't be raining, it's a clear sky._ Of course, as soon as her attention was directed elsewhere, courtesy of the roe deer that appearing up the river, he too dipped his fingers into the stream, flicking up a spray of water in her direction.

Anna squealed, caught unaware, but delighted he was playing along. This, of course, scared the deer away, but it was lost on her and she stepped into the water, and sent a splash of water at him in return.

They played for a few minutes, even ganging up on one of the guards, before the presence of a pair of lynx, searching for scrap food from the picnic, sent them back to their horses.

They had a nice, leisurely stroll back to the castle, talking and laughing among each other.

They arrived just after noon, and were greeted in the dining hall with a cold chicken and fresh greens salad, and freshly squeezed apple juice.

They ate quickly, before going their separate ways, Hans to check on the play, and Anna to give one final check over everything else, James by her side.

"The table cloths?" James asked, looking at his list.

"Check."

"Napkins?"

"Check?"

"Sliver wear?"

"Polished and check."

"Curtains?"

"Check times five." Anna replied, counting the five windows overlooking the fjord.

The list contained one hundred and seventy two things that had to be checked, some of them easy, like checking the right curtains were hung, to larger, more time consuming things such as checking all the bed chambers that will be filled with ambassadors are set and ready for the guests, some of which were due to arrive tonight.

It took the rest of the day, but by dinner time, it was complete. She ate with the guests who had arrived whilst she was busy.

"Your Majesty," The Duke of Weselton bowed low upon entering the room. "It is such a pleasure to see you in such good health."

"Likewise, _Storhertug_," Anna replied politely. James had warned her about his erratic behaviour while Elsa was monarch, and Anna remembered from past experiences that he was maybe over-the-top in some ways.

The second guests to arrive were the princess Repunzel and Eugene, visiting from the kingdom of Corona. "Cousin, how lovely it is to see you," Repunzel smiled, giving her a hug. Eugene, though technically a part of the family, simply bowed.

"Absolutely. I'm so glad you could make it, so soon after your last visit." Anna hugged her back. Even though they hadn't met before Elsa's coronation, realizing the close blood relation between them had encouraged them to talk, which turned into friendship, though short-lived.

Then there was the Jarl, visiting from the West, who's main subject of conversation was jewels and rocks. After that was the Baronet and Knight, who were attending on behalf of their household and order, further to the North. There was the Pope and his Apprentice, and finally the Lady Solstice Van der Vlught, daughter of the Viscount Abraham Van Ariansen, Baroness of the late Baron of the Stead, and a descendent of the Final Guard of the Legendary Orb of the Moon, so she reminded everyone.

The twelve of them sat down for dinner, keeping up polite conversation, and avoiding conflicting or serious discussion this side of the coronation.

After dinner, they continued the conversation in the lounge, servants coming and going with deserts and tea, bowing at the correct times, and not speaking unless spoken to.

Anna felt strange being served in such formality, but she had to keep up appearances, they all had to.

Though Anna had planned on an early night, it was much later than she would have preferred before she managed to excused herself.

They said their good-nights, and Repunzel hugged Anna again, before escaping to the dark hall.

Hans walked her to her door.

"You're going to shine tomorrow," Hans whispered in her ear, embracing her.

Anna didn't know what to say, the butterflies in her stomach had started going crazy in the last few hours, so she didn't say anything.

Hans smiled, and kissed her forehead, drawing the kiss out as long as he could. "Sleep well, my Queen," he said against her skin, before turning and leaving.

Anna smiled, but the uneasy feeling didn't leave.

She dressed for bed, and climbed in, but still sleep eluded her, keeping her wide awake and nervous.

Awake for what felt like hours, she imagined every possible negative outcome, such as a sudden swarm of bees stinging everyone, to an earthquake destroying the castle, to a deadly disease spreading through the kingdom killing everyone.

When she finally got to sleep, it was broken and restless, and too soon James was knocking on the door, waking her up.

She rolled onto her stomach, throwing the pillow awkwardly over her head before she realized what day it was.

"It's coronation day."

She pulled her head out from under the pillow. "It's coronation day!" She threw back the covers and raced to the door joining her's and her ladies maids'. The door opened before she could get there, but she took the adjvantage of Tora's surprised presence, dancing around the poor woman, exclaiming giddily, "It's coronation day!"

* * *

_Storhertug_ means Grand Duke in Norwegian, where Arendelle is based.


	34. Day 1: Elsa and Kaerus

Elsa woke later than usual that day, due to the late night, but still managed to feel well rested and prepared. Quilo entered the room then. Elsa was getting the distinct feeling that Quilo was assigned to her, like a lady-in-waiting.

"Good morning, my lady," She greeted as she laid breakfast and that day's outfit on the foot of the bed. It was a lightly beaded fur coat, to go over dark brown leather armour. There were also a pair of wool socks, thick, heavy snow boots with fur cuffs, and a pair of gauntlets, leather on the outside and fur on the inside, to keep her arms warm when she was doing her 'thing'. She was assured that it was probably too much, but since she was use to a warmer climate, they would take no chances, and keep her wrapped as warmly, and as safely, as they could.

Elsa climbed out of bed and stepped behind a screen in the corner of the room to wash herself. The water was colder than she would have liked, and she wish again for the powers of warmth instead of cold. Nothing happened to the water, despite her concentration, so she finished up. Her undergarments, a one-piece made of soft linen, was thrown over the top of the screen, and once she was modest, Quilo helped her into the armour.

It felt strange; She still wasn't use to wearing pants, let alone skin-tights and a soft cord belt around her hips. There was a thick wool shirt, worn under a stiff vest. Before they continued, Quilo instructed Elsa to move around and get use to it, telling her to pick things up off the floor and to stretch her arms to get a feel of how the leather and plates moved, or, more realistically, how they didn't move. Then there was another belt, this time around her waist, holding the vest firmly in place. It was almost as thick as her hand, and had a thick steel buckle. Then there were the socks, that tucked under the pants, and the boots, that had not only long fur cuffs, but were also lined with a short, thick fur.

The gauntlets were packed into a pocket on the inside of the cloak, which Quilo, the tiny girl that she was, draped over her arm (twice) to keep it off the floor. They wouldn't be needed until they went outside.

"Quilo," Elsa asked as they were leaving the room, watching the 11 year old struggle to keep it off the ground. "Let me carry the cloak instead, please?"

Quilo grunted in response, whipping a hand under the fabric to keep it from slipping to the floor. "I can manage,"

Elsa doubted this, because it looked like the cloak was attempting to swallow her. Elsa tried another angle. "Quilo, I would like to carry my own cloak, so I can get use to the weight of everything." She leant closer, as if sharing a secret. "I also want to look stronger, I fear some of the guards believe me to rely on servants too much to survive this trip. I do not wish to be looked down upon, if you can understand that."

Quilo popped her head out over the top of the cloak, and looked at her, as if trying to gauge if she was making fun of her or not. After a moment, she caved. "If my lady requests it, so shall it be." She repeated, handing the bundle over.

It was rather heavy, and she allowed herself to make a noise in surprise, as she draped it over her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa was pleased to see a thankful look pass over the girl's face, and satisfaction that it was indeed as heavy as Quilo had made it out to be.

Satisfied that her ploy worked, they carried on.

They met Kaerus and his Guard in the last room, and they left together, out into the midday sun. They double checked that everything was packed, and tied securely to the horses and to the carriage, before heading out. Elsa was disappointed to learn Quilo wasn't coming with her, but the small girl ran through the order in which Elsa had to dress herself in the next morning when they reached the Edge, just for good measure.

They travelled for the rest of the day, setting up camp just before a still early dusk. There was only a few hours of travel to the border left, but everyone agreed that it should not be done after dark.

It was an early night after a thick foul stew, in impressive tents.

Elsa woke a couple of hours before the sun rose, but already there were people rushing around, packing up loose items and dropping tents. It took Elsa ten minutes to dress herself, twice as long as Kaerus, who managed it in five, and stood outside her door waiting once he was.

The door was low, and Kaerus took the opportunity to offer his hand to her as she exited. Elsa felt herself flush at the contact, still unsure on where they stood, and hoped the blush could be blamed on the icy wind that had picked up overnight. Elsa clamped her jaw in an attempt to stop herself shivering.

The sky was just starting to brighten as they mounted their horses again, and once the sun had finally left the horizon, Elsa noticed everyone squaring their shoulder, checking their weapons, adjusting their armour and gear.

They must be getting close.

Elsa estimated another 30 minutes of riding before a guard dressed in a stained red leather tunic raised a fist. "Hold up!" He shouted.

The horse under her pranced nervously, but she didn't think it was because he smelt any danger except the sudden frost on the reigns.

Kaerus, who had been riding at her side, though silent, had brought his horse up to the guard's side to talk. They spent a few moments talking and pointing and nodding, and Elsa was about to ride her horse up to listen in on what they were saying, when Kaerus dismounted, and the guard told everyone, save two scouts, to dismount. The scouts went on ahead to check for any lurking danger.

"Elsa," Kaerus looked up to her as she turned from the disappearing horses. "Are you ready?" He held his hand out again, and she took it, shyly, dismounting. "Gods am I glad to be standing on my own two feet," One of the passing guards laughed, leading his horse to the carriage and tying her up. Elsa and Kaerus did the same.

The guards started moving around, and setting up a new camp. They would occupy this space for the rest of today while Elsa built the wall, then move to a new location further down the line tomorrow, and so forth, if good weather is on their side.

Kaerus lead her a little way from the camp, where he drew a line with his boot in the hard-packed snow. "Our border runs directly north from this point," He said, using his hand to point out the angle. "The south," he said, turning around, "is more complicated. But, we don't need to worry about that today. Let's just work north, and see how it goes, right?" He faced her, eyes wide, cheeks pink in the cold, and his breath, excited, was like puffs of smoke.

"Right," Elsa smiled back, unable to help feeling a little excited with him. She glanced at the line, and then looked north, a look of concentration coming across her features. "You may want to step back, my lord," she flashed a grin at him, already feeling the pre-effects of magic tingle in her chest.

Kaerus stepped back several steps, and crossed his arms, nodding encouragingly.

She took a deep breath and set to work.

* * *

It was slow work, but they had all planned for that. By midday, she had only managed 50 meters, and by nightfall she would only have made 100 yards.

The magic was exhausting, but for the first few hours, it was nothing she couldn't handle. After that, it was new territory. Her emotions ran wild. Left alone, she was fine, but as soon as someone approached her, or attempted conversation, she felt either incredibly angry that they had thrust all this responsibility onto her shoulders alone, or homesick and missing her sister, anxious of losing her control, or even lonely, watching the other guards and Kaerus talking and laughing at a distance. Her control was fading, and though she was finding it difficult to raise the wall, raising spikes of ice out of the snow at anyone who threaten her peace required only half a thought.

The wind that had blown around the night before only added to her frustration. It had continued to pick up, as if feeding off her emotions, and it whipped her hair around her face. The hood of her cape did nothing except get blown off whenever she looked in the direction of the wind. Which was often, since it was a northerly wind. It was also as cold as ice, and she stopped being able to feel her nose very early on.

"Elsa," Kaerus called, keeping his distance.

"What?" She snapped back. The anger had made it's return shortly after lunch, and had fluttered in and out over the course of several hours.

She could hear the faint sound of his boots shuffling in the snow. "Elsa, love, take a break for a minute."

She raised another piece of wall. "Why? What I don't get done before nightfall will only carry on to tomorrow. We have a quota to keep up with. Your words not mine." A small voice told her she was been unreasonable, but it was drowned out. It wasn't even a pleasant tingle any more, the magic had started to sound more like a swarm of very angry wasps, and it cluttered her brain, even making her a little fearful of the power she possessed.

She heard a frustrated sigh from behind her, and the crunch of snow as he approached.

She prepared some deadly trap, but the rising anxiety made her hesitate, long enough for Kaerus to arrive at her side and place a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, please." He turned her, more forcefully than he had ever made her move before.

In defiance, she refused to meet his eyes, instead, drawing her eyes to his other gloved hand, hanging by his side.

The memory of the protection of the gloves brought forward feelings of hopelessness and loneliness, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Has it been a minute yet?" Elsa finally asked, irritation making it's way into her words though she tried to hold it back.

"What do you mean? Don't you want a break? A chance to get yourself under control?" His words were sharper than she expected, though in retaliation.

"What do you mean 'Control'? I have perfect control?" She shook him off her shoulder. "Watch this." She gritted her teeth and brought up several meters of wall at once. "Look at that! I have all the control I need."

"You are acting crazy. Get a grip!" Kaerus shouted back, charging the air around them.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa back up several steps when he reached out for her shoulder again. "I never wanted to be like this. Not with you, not with anyone." Elsa, in all her rage, didn't see the emotional slap she'd dealt to Kaerus in that moment, else she would have stopped. "Back off! I don't need your help, or your pity. I've made it this far alone, and I can continue to do it alone."

"You think I pity you?" He resorted back, running a hand through is thick hair, frustrated. "I have never pitied you. From the moment I met you I knew you were strong. I just didn't realise you were heartless and cruel, too." His voice picked up a small growl in the last words, stepping closer to Elsa.

"You haven't seen heartless yet, 'love'," She spat at him. She was dimly aware of a thick pounding in her head. Kaerus started stepping backwards, looking all around her. "Look at me, Kaerus, Look at me!"

"I am looking at you!" He shouted back, but his voice was muffled. "I'm looking at what you've done. What you're still doing!" He tripped and fell, but she didn't hear the sound of him hitting the snow. A voice told her to wake up, let go of the magic. The more she ignored it, the louder it got, until the disembodied voice turned into the voice of the Seer.

"Child, look at you," Elsa could see the woman in front of her, almost. "You are scaring him." She dragged her gaze away from the transparent body of the old woman and looked at Kaerus, huddled over, quickly being covered by snow.

Snow from a storm she had just conjured.

Panic flooded her mind, colder than the ice, and freezing her up inside so fast she dropped all control, and let the snow float away in the wind.

"Kaerus," She whispered, as she stumbled forward.

She was a couple of feet away when her legs gave out from under her. "Kaerus," she called softly.

They met eye contact for only a second, and Elsa tried to put every kind of apologetic look into her gaze as she fell, face first into the snow.

* * *

She woke up some time later, in the back of the carriage. They were moving, and there were calm voices outside. She tried to pick out Kaerus', to make sure he was alright, but something dragged her back to sleep.

* * *

Kaerus was shaken up, but unhurt. The Seer had warned him that the excessive use of her magic would cost her, and he might get hurt in the process, he just didn't realize how _much_ it hurt, hearing those words. It left a dark hole in his chest. He had ordered his men to readjust the stock, so her horse would be packed, and she could rest on the bench inside. It wasn't anywhere near enough to what he would have like to have given her, but they were short on options. He road alongside the carriage, in silence.

After an hour, the conversation of the guards had picked up, now that the insanity of the Snow Queen's rage had run it's course, but it was still subdued.

Kaerus had a quick look behind him. Since she collapsed, the clouds on the horizon had darkened, and had started billowing south. The original plan was to wait until she woke up and plan from there, depending on how she was feeling, however, the grim colour of the sky had forced their hand.

They were keeping ahead of it for the most part, but until sleep was absolutely necessary, it was a unanimous vote to keep moving.

The sun dipped, and set, and finally the sky darkened. To keep each other awake, they pointed out stars and constellations, sometimes making them up as they go along, the pressing cloud on every bodies mind.

It would be a long night home.

* * *

**TA DA another chapter for you. **

**Fave, review, alert, ya'll know what I've been asking. **

**this one is _also_ dedicated to my #1 fan! Again! **


	35. Day 2: Anna

**I have made a small blunder with the order of the chapters, having Anna a day ahead of Elsa for a couple of chapters. Elsa's wall building and Anna's day off with Hans actually occurs the same day. The day they return to the citadel and Anna's Coronation day are also the same day. I hope this brings clarity to the situation.**

* * *

"Anna," A soft voice called into her ear, a hand softly shaking her shoulder. "Anna,"

The princess shrugged the shoulder off and pulled her quilt up over her head, blocking out the light of the day.

"Oh for goodness sake we don't have all day." Jessamine's voice was clear and crisp. There were footsteps over to the bed, a pause, then the blanket was ripped from her clutches, letting the early rays of dawn fall onto the girl.

Anna muttered something unintelligible, and could _feel_ both ladies rolling their eyes.

"Anna," Jessamine started firmly, "Today is not a day to sleep in. We have a very tight scheduled to keep, and if you don't keep to it, we will run out of time for everything on it." When Anna made no movement apart from throwing her arm over her eyes, Jessamine gave a deep sigh. "Tora, dear, please fetch the princess's breakfast on a tray. She'll have to eat while we do her hair."

Tora's footsteps left the room, and Anna was left alone with the determined older woman.

"My Lady, do you recall what day it is?" She asked.

Anna thought about this for a moment. "Tuesday?" she asked, unsure.

"Sunday." Jessamine was letting a little of her irritation slip through her tone. "But that's not what I meant."

Anna, still half asleep, shrugged, uncaring.

"It starts with a C.." the woman prompted, "and it's yours,"

"K.. K..." Anna mumbled.

"Cor.. It's your 'cor-'" Jessamine was taking baby steps with the adult woman.

"It's my 'cor-'" Anna sat upright so fast, Jessamine, who had been expecting it, jumped. "It's my coronation day!"

"Well done, your Majesty," Jessamine laughed a little sarcastically.

"I've got to get up!" Anna threw the blankets off her feet and jumped off the bed. "We have a scheduled to keep!"

Jessamine felt the urge to bring the palm of her hand to her forehead, but resisted.

When Tora returned with the breakfast, Anna was already sat at her vanity with Jess untangling Anna's hair with a comb.

"Tora, dear, place that in front of Anna and start on the other side." Jess instructed.

It took four hours before Anna was ready to leave the room, her hair and make-up done, and dressed in her gown.

Hans had come past twice in that time, to report everything that was going out in the castle was going well: The children were arriving, the royal painter was present for the portrait, the Bishop was discussing religious matters with a governess, the Duke was throwing a fit with the lack of cheese; Nothing no one hadn't expected. Except a northerly wind had picked up, and there were dark clouds looming on the horizon. If it made it to the east shore, it would not make it for several days. Anna nodded, already planning tomorrow out to check everyone had warm enough clothes and blankets and firewood to survive one more storm.

The actual coronation would happen just after lunch, so there was no need to rush. But by that time, Anna didn't really feel like eating anything at all. A sandwich, a glass of apple juice and plain rye crackers were brought up for Anna, but she could barely touch them, her stomach was in knots. Tora convinced her to eat a few crackers, but that was all.

She paced her room until the clock struck noon, and she was finally released.

"Open the gates," She commanded, stepping out. Her gown was much heavier than she had anticipated, weighed down by the train, but she kept up a good pace to the balcony over the courtyard, to watch the gates open once again.

The common people that had travelled far and wide to see the new queen had arrived early that morning, and now cheered at the sight of the guards.

Though her stomach was twisted tightly, Anna felt excitement, cheered by their joyful faces.

Once the gates were completely open, and the flood of people coming into the courtyard had slowed, Anna turned from her waving and started her way down to the chapel. She had ten minutes to arrive, by then everyone who was sitting inside would be seated, and the process would begin.

On her way, she passed by all the towns people who could not fit inside the tiny room, and waved and greeted them. This was the most stressful moment, because they would want to stop her and talk, and she would want to stop and talk, but sadly there was no time to talk let alone stop.  
She had given another five minutes just in case her social butterfly personality got the better of her, but with Hans on her arm, hopefully it was just a precaution.

They made it inside in twelve minutes, and entered the chapel, cued by the hypnotizing voices of the choir. The walk down the isle was the longest thirty seconds Anna could remember, and possibly the most frightening. Upon entrance, the entire audience stood and turned to watch her.

Hans had nudged her elbow with his. "You ready?" He had murmured, his lips barely moving.

Anna had taken a deep breath, smiled like she had been trained, and took the first step.

The closer to the podium she get, however, the less she thought about the moths in her stomach. Her breath caught as she thought about Elsa, taking this same walk only last summer, but she could not deny the excitement she felt, despite the eyes she could feel on her back.

Hans left Anna's side, and stood to the right of her, where she stood for her sister, as he stepped away though, his fingers caught her's briefly, and he gave a small squeeze, smiling reassuringly. "I believe in you," He whispered. Then he was gone.

The bishop talked in the Old Norse, as was tradition, and Anna translated it in her head as she went along.

There was a pause, and the choir started again, singing '_Verðug dróttning stór, Hjarta af gulli skína, Kronum þik med vánum, ást ok trú. Fagra, grýttur land, heimr Árnadalr. Fylgið dróttningu ljóssins_' or 'Worthy Queen of greatness, The heart of Gold shines, We crown thee with hope, love and faith. Beautiful, stoney land, home Arendelle, Follow the Queen of light.' It was sung perfectly, each note a perfect compliment to every other, and the sound of sniffling in the audience told her others thought so too.

The crown, gold with a beautiful icy gem in the centre, was placed upon her head. It was traditional that the crown be handed down to the next heir when possible, and since Elsa had removed hers before fleeing, it was now passed down to Anna.

Finally, the teal, gold and purple cushion with the gold orb and sceptre were presented to Anna. There was no hesitation, no gloves to remove, Anna simply took them in her hands, the metal cool to the touch, turned, and presented herself, beaming, to the audience.

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað, ek té fram fyrir yðr-" The bishop chanted. 'As she holds the sacred objects, and having been crowned on this sacred site, I present-'

"Queen Anna, of Arendelle."

The audience repeated the bishop, cheering and laugher in the audience, and Anna's grin only grew.

Leaving the chapel, the wind had cooled the air substantially, and some the guests started pulling on capes and jackets. The cool wind was a relief to Anna, though, under all the layers of the dress it was starting to get a bit muggy.

* * *

After an hour of greeting all the new guests, who had not arrived the night before, it was time.

"Hans, I'm so excited!" Anna bounced, arms linked with Hans.

"You should be, My Queen," Hans grinned as he lead her to a row of seats in front of the stage. "It will be fantastic."

They had set the stage outside, so the upper class could sit on benches in front of the stage, but there was no limit to the number of townsfolk and other assorted guests as they stood around, watching. The smaller children were invited to sit on the ground in front of the front row, and Anna had never seen so many people in one place before. There was over half the village, all the guests from Arendelle and the other kingdoms, and enough people from neighbouring towns and villages the the courtyard could hold no more people. Even servants lined the top of the wall to watch with the guards. It made her more than excited.

Finally, everyone was seated, and Mr Anderson stood up front to introduce the play.

The stage was set in cool blues and whites, symbolizing winter. The trees were covered in white ribbons and the floor was carpeted in an icy blue fabric.

There was a pause, then the music started slowly, and the children joined in.

"_Winter's gone and spring is springing,_

_"Shines the sun with warmth of old,_

_"Ding dong, ding dong chapel bells are ringing,_

_"We're done with being cold._

_"Flowers a-bloom with odours pleasant,_

_"All of Arendelle is glad,_

_"Mother earth we thank you for the present,_

_"Spring is good and winter's bad."_

There was a pause, then a round started, one group of children singing, and another group coming in a line after that, and so fourth.

_"Winter's gone and spring is springing,_

_"Shines the sun with warmth of old_

_"Ding dong, ding dong chapel bells are ringing,_

_"We're done with being cold._

_"We're done with being cold._

_"We're done with being cold._

_"We're done with being cold."_

All the children huddled their arms around themselves and, with much enthusiasm, shivered. "Brrrr,"

All but two children then turned and left the group, pulling down ribbons from the trees and started swapping 'frozen' bushes with green ones, symbolizing the coming of spring.

One child, with bright red hair spiked up high stepped forward. "We celebrate spring, we know once it's here, the ancient troll prophecy wont come to pass this year."

A girl, in a bright floral dress stepped forward as the first child stepped back. "What is this prophecy? What does it say? Well that is the subject of our little play."

Five small children, dressed in what was meant to look like moss clothing, their skin painted grey like rocks, stepped forward.

"_Your future is bleak," _They chanted together.

"_Your kingdom will splinter._

_"Your land shall be cursed,_

_"With unending winter." _There was the slightest giggle by one of the children, but most of them held straight, solemn faces.

A girl stepped forward, and continued. "With blasts of cold will come dark art,"

Another stepped forward, continuing the chant, "And a ruler, with a frozen heart."

A little boy who already managed to smudge his face paint stepped forward. "Then all will perish in snow and ice,"

Then all five of them finished. "_Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice_!"

"What's a sword sacrifice?" Anna whispered to Hans as the children rearranged themselves.

"Shh. Quite." Hans shushed her, watching the play intently.

Anna huffed playfully, and turned her attention to the child stepping forward. Behind her, the set was quickly changing to green, leafy trees, and the fabric on the ground was changed to green, and a back drop of painted clouds on a sky blue background was dropped down.

"But frozen starvation is not today's fate! Plus we have an extra special cause to celebrate!" The child was centre stage, looking directly at the new queen. "The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect-"

Mr Anderson coughed sharply just off stage, and the girl paused, sheepishly, before continuing.

"-Role model this land has ever seen. Princess Anna," She paused dramatically again, putting her hand up to the side of her mouth as if sharing a secret, "I really love her," A look from Hans makes her drop her hand and continue, "Becomes our Queen!"

The crowd went wild. There was cheering and shouting, and names being called and whistling. It was a standing ovation from everyone, even the ones that were already standing.

Hans left her side, and climbed onto the stage, shaking hands and high-fiving all the cast and crew on their job well done. Anna couldn't have been more proud. When he reached Mr Anderson, though, instead of a handshake they hugged, slapping each other on the back firmly.

The noise was dying down when suddenly there was a shriek like murder from one of the guests to Anna's right. Some how, Anna was instantly covered on all sides by her guards, and several more were jumping up onto the stage to protect Hans and the children.

There was plenty of confusion, but once the guards discovered it was not, in fact, a murder, Anna was allowed to step forward to discover the source of the problem.

The Lady Solstice was pointed at a spot on the ground, darker than the rest of the pavement.

"Solstice, my dear, what is wrong?" Anna stepped to the lady's elbow and took it, pulling her up off the ground where she fell.

"S- Ss-" She stuttered.

"Snow!" One of the standing guests exclaimed, more surprised than concerned. "I tell you that was a snow flake."

Everyone looked to the sky, just as the black cloud covered the sun from view.

"The Curse has come!" Someone else shouted, making a dash for the gates. Within seconds, everyone who lived outside the castle walls was racing for home, for shelter.

The guards started directing all the invited guests inside the castle, remind everyone that snowstorms were a natural occurrence, and that there is no reason to panic. Hans was beside her, taking her hand, and pulling her forward, and three guards placed themselves around her to lead her back inside.

"The storm was days away," Anna heard herself saying as she stepped inside.

"Apparently it was moving much faster than the scouts thought." A guard replied.

Once she was safe, the guards left her and continued directing people into the ballroom for safekeeping.

Hans grabbed a maid as she scurried past. "Make sure all the rooms are set and ready for the guests. If this storm is as bad as it was reported this morning, we'll need every one of them in use tonight. If it is worse, then they'll all be here for a while."

The maid nodded, and scurried off, barking orders to any other servants who stood around gawking like fish out of water.

A messenger found Anna before Hans had a chance to turn back. "My Queen, we're in for a rough night. There is no end to this storm in sight. It just goes on and on."

Anna met James' eyes across the room. "Gather any available staff that are not setting up chambers for the guests and search the library. I want to know as much about this prophecy as there is to know."

"Yes, My Lady," The messenger replied, bowing.

* * *

**Alright! so, I've made a lot of quotes off people here, and here are some sources:**

**Here is the translation of the song " **** post/ 75978810059/ here-are-the-lyrics-and-the-translation-as-you "**

**And here is the words in Old Norse " tattuinardoelasaga. wordpress 2014/03/26/ the-runes-and-old-norse-in-disneys-frozen/ "**

**While I'm at it, the source for the next chapter is " lingaspect. wordpress 2014/03/13/ deciphering-the-runes-book-in-frozen/ "**

**Also, Netflix and Youtube, as ever present sources for the movie and the deleted scene. **

**This is written up nice and quick because I got three review on my last chapter, and I plan on rewarding good behaviour. **

**^-^ Hope you enjoyed. **


	36. Day 2: Elsa

**Well, seems my luck has run out, since I'm back down to 1 review per chapter, but this one goes out once again to the amazing Megan Lyle! This story would literally be nothing without you and your continuous support. I hope you have the best week, and that every day, even the bad ones, has a happy and joyous touch for as long as you live. **

**Here is to you and your blessed existence. **

* * *

Elsa at in the sun room, shivering from the cold leaking in through the glass. She had slept almost the whole ride home, and only woke when the storm hit. They had clearly underestimated how much a toll building the wall would be on her, but never had she imagined losing control so much that she had created a blizzard that had chased them all the way home, and even overtaking them as dawn broke and they arrived within the walls.

The entire party had been rushed to the infirmary with Elsa, cold and wet and sick from the storm.

Elsa should have been glad they were safely within the walls when the snow fell and the wind howled, but all she could think about was how she let herself lose control so much. She had said things she didn't mean, not only to Kaerus, and she wasn't sure how easy it would be to take them back.

"You've certainly gotten yourself into a pickle, haven't you?" The Seer stated from her seat across the room. Since her return, Elsa hadn't been able to shake the old woman. She followed Elsa wherever she went.

"Today was going to be Anna's coronation day." Elsa looked down at her hands, covered once again in gloves.

"I'm sure she'll rise before the storm makes it to Arendelle." The woman said, almost too cheerily.

"She'll rise only to rule a kingdom that will perish." She paused. "They'll be low on food, firewood, everything they need to survive a snowstorm." Elsa tried to cool her temper, but the room was only getting colder. "I saw the stock list, I know how it was rationed out. There simply isn't going to be enough for them to survive winter all over again!"

"I know you worry for your sister, and for your people, but have faith in the new queen. I have seen spring return to them, _but the method_.." The woman trailed off, looking into the distance, or into the future, Elsa couldn't tell.

Elsa snapped her gaze at the old woman. "What?" She demanded, turning in her seat and gripping the arm of the seat tightly. "What will release them from this fate?"

The Seer turned to face Elsa, her face grave. "I am not always correct, and my predictions change. I do not see everything, and take nothing I say to heart, my child." She warned, her voice slow and soft. "I do see you returning, to try and save the East Shore. I see a man, brown hair and pale skin, from another land across the sea. I see him raise his sword, with the full intention to kill." There was a long pause. "That is all my visions give me. I know when that sword has struck, the snow will melt and the people will be free.

"But I cannot tell you the name of the killer, nor who will be killed, that is beyond me. Maybe the killer, who is indeed unknown to me, has not decided on a victim. Maybe the killer hasn't even decided to kill yet. There are many reasons why I may not see things. Maybe this is one time I cannot interfere, lest I condemn an entire kingdom to be a frozen wasteland by preventing one inevitable death." The woman shrugged, turning her gaze to stare out the window. "Best not to linger on such thoughts."

They returned to silence, listening to the wind howl and the glass in the stone panes rattle and shake.

Kaerus was still sleeping when she left. He was exhausted, mostly because he wouldn't leave anyone behind. He had carried her, alerting the guards inside that they had returned and that they needed care when none of his men could move. She was barely concious at the time, but she remembered the way he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, despite all she had said to him.

She wrapped her arms around herself now. Part of her wanted to return to his bedside, to be there when he woke up, but another part, a stronger part, was ashamed. So she hid.

Well, as well as she could with the Seer in tow.

"He is awake." The Seer stated. "He wants to see you, though he will not yet seek you out."

"Perhaps that is for the best," Elsa replied, glumly.

"Perhaps if you told me what you talked about before I intervened, I might be able to help you." She offered, adjusting the gems and beads sewn onto her skirt. Elsa had discovered that the mirage of the Seer she had seen out on the ice had been the older woman projecting her inner spirit to her side in the time of trouble through careful meditation. Elsa wasn't sure why, but the influence of the Seer so many miles away had come to no surprise when the old woman confessed.

"I-" Elsa groped for words. "I said some things that may have been true, but I said them wrong, and ended up hurting him."

The Seer rolled her eyes. "I got _that_ much, child,-" There was a knock at the door, cutting her off.

A servant entered, bowing respectively at the pair. "His Majesty, King Kaerus, requests your company, My Lady," He relayed.

The Seer smirked at Elsa's slightly-less-than-horrified face. "I told you I am often wrong." She shrugged. When Elsa didn't move right away, she continued. "Your King has requested you join him. Are you brave enough to refuse after he saved your life?"

Shaking her head silently, Elsa rose from her chair and followed the servant out, the Seer trotting behind, though keeping a respectable distance.

She was lead into the dining hall. Kaerus and his mother were already seated, and the men and women that had journeyed with them were taking their seats as well.

Elsa saw the only spare seat, her seat. To Kaerus's left.

It felt like a hole in her chest whenever she though of her words, like a sink hole, getting bigger and bigger with every shift in the earth.

The servant lead her to the seat, and pulled it out for her, and pushed it in when she sat.

Kaerus gave her a comforting look from her right, and Elsa gave a small smile back.

"Lets get this started." Kaerus said, silencing the room. "The journey down was uneventful, correct?"

Everyone seated nodded, and made noises of agreement, and Elsa found herself staring at her hands again.

Kaerus took them through the entire journey step by step, asking if anyone noticed anything strange happened.

"I remember you talking to Lady Elsa," A woman way saying. "You lead her off to where you decided to build the wall, and I turned back to my work." There were several noises of agreements.

"I was in awe at the strength of the wall. It was thicker than I had seen in practice, and just as tall."

"I was impressed in the spikes of ice that formed at the base of the wall, to deter anyone wanting to climb it."

"She was working slower than she was here, but it was more impressive out in the open."

"I could see the emotions in her body language, they seemed to fly everywhere at once."

"I asked her if she would join the rest of us for lunch, and she shrugged me off. At the time I though she was just so focused."

"The Magic was defiantly taking it's toll."

There was no harshness in their voices, and no accusations at her, but Elsa felt each detail she failed to notice as a shard of ice through her chest. The Queen sat and nodded, listening to every word. Dinner came and went, a thick soup with a grainy bread and goat butter, and tea arrived as they finished. Kaerus finished by detailing the arrival home, right up until Elsa was removed from his arms, and they were both rushed to the hospital wing, where he himself lost conciousness.

Even though they didn't get more work done, no one died, and everyone from the surrounding towns have locked themselves indoors to stay safe.

There was a discussion about how to improve the next journey, and planning the next journey after the storm clears, but only part way through, some of the dinner guests were yawning and Elsa could see some eyes drooping.

Kaerus was slow to notice, but when he did, he apologized sincerely, sending everyone off to their rooms for the night, and promising to talk to them tomorrow.

Most of them left right away, but a few stayed behind to talk to the king. Elsa hovered, wanting to apologize for what she said, but he was still talking to the men when Quilo arrived, to escort her to her room. Elsa followed silently, and Quilo talked about her days off to fill the silence.

Laying in bed, her words came back at her, harsh and cruel.

_Don't touch me._

_I never wanted to be like this. Not with you, not with anyone._

Tears stung at her eyes as she curled around her pillow. She didn't realize how much she had grown accustomed to the care and affection Kaerus had shown to her until she destroyed it. Her chest ached, and though she didn't cry, that feeling carried on until morning.


	37. Day 4: Anna

**4 reviews? Wow look at what you can get done when you stop and say a few nice words! Here is another chapter.**

**Hope you are all having a lovely day!**

* * *

"OK, let's go over what we've learnt." James said, picking up a check list.

"The Trolls gave the prophesy about three hundred years ago." Hans offered first, his nose still in the book he was reading.

"And we know that to end the curse, we need a sword sacrifice." Anna closed her book loudly. "That's it. That's all we have. In this huge library," Anna threw her arm out, motioning to the levels upon levels of shelves filled with books as old as time itself, "We know it's three hundred years old and we need a sword sacrifice. We don't even know how to find the Trolls!"

Hans, still skimming the scrawl in the book, reached his hand out and took hers, calming her. She squeezed his hand in return, taking a few deep breaths.

James dropped the check list back onto the desk.

The wind was still howling as loud as it was when it started, and the guests were restless and frightened. Reports had come in that the fjord had already started freezing over, and that even if the ships could navigate out of the cove blind, the docked ships were all immobilized. With no end of the storm in sight, and no way to get a message in or out for essential supplies, the whole of Arendelle was trapped. The storm was so bad, they couldn't even get anyone out to do a death toll, but everyone knew it would be higher this storm than anything in recorded history.

Some guests were acting irritated, but not concerned that the storm was a curse. Anna tried to copy them, after all, it could very well be a nasty final blizzard. The fact that they had so little information on the curse helped, too, but the nagging in her gut kept her on edge, and prevented her from sleeping at night.

She rubbed her tired eyes. The first night as queen had been entertaining her unworried guests to a party, while evaluation the remaining firewood and other rations and best how to save as many people as possible. It had turned into an all-nighter, and by morning, Anna was able to bring all the children from the town into the castle to keep them warm and fed. She felt awful as she left the crying parents at the gates, worried for their own lives. Many of the children would be orphaned by the time this was over, but she just couldn't let any more people in. As it was, many of the children were going to be sleeping on straw covered in rags on the floor in the ballroom.

Her staff were run off their feet, caring for the children, attending the needs of the guests, and still finding time to do even more research on the curse.

Her second night was even more rationing, but this time inside the castle. She already had three guests come to her, separately, complaining that they didn't get enough eggs with their breakfast, or that their room was too cold and the servants refused to put more wood on the fire, or that there was no one around to fetch when they wanted a drink of water. Anna apologised to them all, and tried to explain the situation, but her speech fell on closed ears. Each time they stood there as she spoke, a dumbfounded look upon their face, and when she was done, they asked their question again, as if she never opened her mouth.

Anna now ignored their incompetence now, giving a one sentence explanation, on the off chance they decided to listen this time. Alas, there was no listening to be done by the first class guests.

There was a timid knock on the door.

"Enter." James said, picking up another book.

"Good news!" Davin, second in charge of the guard, entered dramatically, pink cheeked and windswept hair. "The storm is taking a breather, and while we don't think it'll stay, we can now see the roofs in the town. I've already sent a couple of guards down to check on everyone, grim work it is. But on the positive side, we might be able to get a message out to neighbouring kingdoms and ask for supplies."

"I'll send a message home right away," Hans closed his book as he stood up.

"Sorry, mate, still can't do that." Davin shrugged. "The Fjord is too frozen for any kind of sea travel. The closest kingdom, other than the Isles, is Ajorn. They're used to this weather, maybe they have some extra supplies they can spare."

"Mate?" Hans questioned, but Anna jumped in, over the top of the prince's offended tone. "Send a message right away. If we don't know how long this will last, it's better to leave sooner." Anna was already half way to the window.

She opened the thick curtains and looked out, pleased to see that there was some clarity to her vision. There was still an ongoing storm, that much was clear, and the wind was still blowing a gale, but there was much less snow, and it was a hopeful sign.

There was another knock on the open door, and one of Elsa's younger servants stood shyly at the door. "Pri- Queen Anna," She dipped in respect, "I was wondering if I might, uh, have a word." She looked nervously at the other men in the room.

Anna's first thought was to certain lady matters, so she accepted and stepped out into the hall with the girl. "How can I help, Gina?"

The girl knotted her fingers together as she sorted her words, before starting. "I know this guy. He lives outside the town, but I remember him saying something about knowing the Trolls? I know you're looking for them, and I thought maybe if you could find him, you might be able to find the Trolls. It's a long shot, because the Trolls move all the time, and that he is rarely in town, but if he is here.."

She didn't have to finish for Anna to catch on. "He can lead us to them."

"Yes, I think he could." Gina smiled up at her queen, pleased she could help.

"I'll send some men out now. What is his name?"

"Kristoff."


	38. Day 4: Kristoff

**Wow 4 Reviews on my last chapter! You guys are the greatest!**

**Remember, the more you review, the faster you get the chapters!**

* * *

Kristoff was making his way, painfully, through an old novel about a young woman who got kidnapped by an awful beast. He then locked her in a castle and commanded that she sing every evening while he ate, or she would not eat. Reading was not what Kristoff would have liked to have been doing on that cold afternoon, but he was running low on options.

It was the third afternoon of the awful weather, and it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Sven was safely locked away in the stables, along with several horses, donkeys and mules, and Kristoff was safely locked inside the old inn. Mrs Scotch was restlessly plugging this holes with rags and material trying to keep the cold out, to no avail. They had been told that morning, when the storm had lightened, that resources were incredibly low, and that it may be some time before more supplies could get in. They had been ordered to ration what they had, and share if they could, but that didn't warm anyone up. Mrs Scotch was muttering that morning over breakfast that they only had a few days worth of firewood left.

There was no talking between the patrons. Everyone was huddled near the small fire, blankets wrapped over them, lost in their own world of imagination. Everything that was worth saying had been said.

The day dragged by, impossibly slow. Kristoff felt he had only gone through an eighth of the book by the time there was a knock on the door.

"Finally, something interesting." one of the guests commented.

There was a gruff noise of agreement by another, and that was the end of the conversation.

"Oh fine then, I'll get it." Mrs Scotch complained, getting up. There was the sound of joints cracking as she stood, but the old lady powered on, letting the newest arrivals inside.

They entered, stomping the snow off their boots, and headed over to the fire to warm their cold bodies.

Kristoff remained where he was with a quilt draped over his head, trying to pay the newcomers as little attention as possible. Sadly, paint drying would have been more interesting that the book, so it was discarded back into the bookshelf he sad beside.

By the time he zoned back into the conversation the new arrivals were having with the owner, he had missed the better part of the conversation.

"-To the castle with us." One was saying.

"Why? What has he done? I've known him for many years, and he couldn't do anything wrong. He is smart and loyal and truthful-"

"Ma'am, he's not in trouble, the Queen has requested him." The other man said.

Kristoff's interest spiked then, and he noticed that the two men that entered were dressed as royal guards. Someone being requested by the Queen was a big deal, so naturally, he did his best to listen in.

"Well that changes things, doesn't it?" Kristoff heard her laugh.

"Is he boarding here at the moment?" One guard asked. "Or do you know where we can find him?"

Out from under the corner of the quilt, Kristoff could see the conversation, and also the other patrons watching, curiously. Their gazes flicked between the new arrivals and Kristoff himself.

Feeling uncomfortable with the sudden attention, he flicked the blanket back, revealing his head, but kept it tight around his shoulders.

Mrs Scotch laughed again, and pointed to the blonde head poking out from the bright quilt.

"Mr Bjorgman?" The second guard asked, surprised.

"That would be me," Kristoff replied, cautiously.

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Anna, has summoned you to the Castle." He held out a page with careful handwriting, the kind you would expect from royalty. It was full of titles and formalities and words you'd never seen in normal conversations, but it was basically what the guard had said. Anna wanted to see him.

"So I don't hear from her for months and _now_ she wants to see me?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing by the horrified look on the guards faces.

"I mean- Yes, I'll accept her invitation." He corrected, a blush threatening to creep into his features.

"Good to hear. Are you alright to leave now?" asked the first one.

Kristoff nodded. "I'll grab my boots."


	39. Day 5: Anna

**6 review for the last chapter! Thank you guys so much! I wanted to post this sooner, but a human has to make a living somehow and fanfiction doesn't pay the bills.**

**I hope you are all having a fantastic day! And thank you once again for 99 Reviews in total! Whoo! **

* * *

The storm had picked up almost immediately once Kristoff was safely inside, but Anna hadn't been able to see him at first.

That day had been spent rushing around. The death toll had been high, too high, and it had hit Anna in the chest like a baseball bat, but she had lives to save, regardless of the lives she had just lost.

Hans was shocked into silence, and was mostly unable to help the new Queen in any way. Even James was struggling to keep up with the workload.

Once the storm had set back in, it was impossible to get any messages in or out, and the guards who were still in the town were trapped. The snow piled higher and higher; the insulation from the snow build up would reduce the need of firewood, but they were still left with another huge problem: Starvation.

Anna was more than restless, knowing she had all the supplies she could spare from within the castle walls lined up and ready to be distributed, but unable to give them out.

What little sleep Anna had been able to get was fitful and disturbed, leaving her more exhausted when she woke up.

It was hard to know what time Anna woke up at that morning. The dark cloud had locked the world in a permanent night.

Anna pulled herself out of bed, got dressed in her simplest dress, blue and teal with long sleeves, and left her room. Her feet dragged across the ground, and she could feel the dark circles around her eyes, even if the mirror didn't say there were any there yet. Four nights of inadequate sleep had made her lethargic, but her anxiety over the situation stopped her from standing still for too long.

Kristoff was meeting her for breakfast, and a glance at the grandmother clock hanging in the hallway told her she was up several hours too early for that. Still, she made her way down to the kitchen, hoping someone was up to make her tea, or she would attempt to make it herself.

As she passed through the dining hall, however, she saw Kristoff, though half asleep, already sitting at the table stirring a thick dark liquid in a teacup.

"Morning," He said, not looking up. There was a pause between the too of them, in which Kristoff's eyes widened in his own shock. "My Queen, I'm sorry, that was- What I meant to say-" He was too energetic for Anna at that moment, so she raised a hand.

"Kristoff, it's ok. Let me get some tea and we can talk, since we're both up." Anna drifted through the next door, rubbing her eyes. She needed sleep desperately.

There was a couple of servants in the kitchen doing dishes and cleaning the benches, but they were more than happy to put the kettle on.

While it was being brought to a boil, Anna mindlessly picked up a small tin from the bench, and turned it around in her hands, not taking any notice of the label.

"My Lady, did you want some?" One of Elsa's younger servants asked, motioning to the tin in her hands. Anna looked at the boy in confusion, before looking at the tin.

In scrawled ink, the label said "Chocolate," and further reading proved it was for making a hot chocolate drink. She vaguely remembered receiving the tin as a coronation gift from a governor of the West Plains.

Anna nodded and handed the tin to him. "I'll be in the dining hall." She said as she left.

Kristoff was staring deep into the depths of his coco drink when Anna entered. She took a seat next to him, around the corner of the table before he realize she was there.

"Long night?" She asked, falling easily into the casual conversations they shared back when she didn't want to be a princess.

"The hospitality is great," he started. "Whenever I want something, a servant is there. Where ever I go, there is a new piece of artwork to look at. Some of your guests," He lowed his voice playfully, "are a bit snobby," he smirked to himself, "But this has to be the best place to be in this weather."

Anna nodded. "I just wish I could do more for the people.." she said, wistfully.

"Anna, the people already know you're doing as much as you can. They're low on morale because they're bored, not because they doubt your ability to save them." He met her eyes intently. "Don't think that you can do something you can't. This is rough weather, and you're only human."

The boy entered, a tea cup full of the same dark brown liquid on a tray, and a small pitcher of milk. "My lady," He said as he placed them in front of her.

Since she had never had liquid chocolate before, the next few minutes were spent balancing the chocolate and milk mix to perfection. They pair didn't talk until she had finished, and she had settled down in her chair properly, cup in hand.

"Good chocolate?" He asked, taking another sip of his.

Anna's drink had become considerably lighter than his with all the milk. "Very good." She smiled. "I am wondering how you managed to get the first cup of this exotic drink and not I, who's gift it actually was."

He gave a small grin. "Since royalty don't enter the kitchen very often, they didn't think you'd notice. I didn't realize it was a gift, though, or I would have had tea instead."

She waved her hand carelessly. "I don't really mind." She took another sip before placing the tea cup on the saucer. "What I really want to talk to you about is this Prophecy. What do you know of it?" She watched him as he set his cup down. Though the moment was serious, it amused her to watch him awkwardly try and be graceful like her.

"I know the Prophecy: Weak kingdom, eternal winter, ruler with a frozen heart, sword sacrifice and all that. Do I believe in it? Sure. The Trolls have given tons of prophecies in the past that have come true since." He watched her back. "Do I believe that that is what is happening now? No. I know you, Anna, and nothing in your heart is frozen."

There was a cough by the door, the interrupting kind, not the tickle-in-the-throat kind, and both looked up to see Hans walking over to Anna.

He smiled warmly. "Good morning, Your Majesty," he flirted, lifting Anna by the chin to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning, Hans," She greeted as he sat next to her. "Hans, this is Kristoff," She motioned to the fair haired man opposite him. "Kristoff, this is my to-be husband, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Kristoff, while smiling, seemed to be upset at something in the exchange. Anna hoped it wasn't because he had a chance with her. The last thing she needed was men fighting for her hand, particularly when only one was royalty.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Prince Hans. Anna speaks highly of you." Kristoff greeted.

Hans nodded, but a stern look from the queen made him reply. "It is good to meet you as well, Mr Bjorgman." His lip twitched as if he wanted to say more, but changed his mind.

"Good, now, as Kristoff was saying.." she prompted him to continue.

"As I was saying, it couldn't possibly be the curse, because Anna's heart isn't frozen."

Hans seemed surprised at this new knowledge. "That makes perfect sense." he said, turning to Anna. He had a relieved look on his face.

"That's great and all, but we still have a huge snow storm to deal with." She turned back to Kristoff. "Gina said you know where the trolls live? Maybe they have a magic that can stop this?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Maybe. They have a lot of magic that I don't know about. We can always try."

Anna yawned before replying, the coco making her sleepy. "Then we'll leave as soon as the storm lightens up again."

Hans reached across to Anna's hand. "My love, I cannot allow you to go in your condition." He did look genuinely concerned.

"What are you," She yawned again. "Talking about?"

Hans gave her a pointed look, Kristoff already forgotten in their little world. "You need a full nights sleep before you can go."

"What if the storm lessens before I wake up and we miss our chance?"

"Then it wasn't the right chance. You can't go out there when you're this tired."

"But-"

"Please, Anna, my love. I don't want you getting hurt, or lost, or even killed while you're out there. I don't want you to take any more chances than you have to." His other hand grasped hers, and the look of intensity and affection made Kristoff look away awkwardly.

The auburn haired woman looked down at their hands. "OK, I'll get a couple hours of sleep if I can."

"I'll ask the herbalist if they have anything to help you sleep." Hans smiled, patting the back of her hand.

Another moment passed before they both remembered Kristoff was also sitting at the same table. Anna smiled sheepishly at him.

"Kristoff, will you be able to organize supplies for our journey? James will help you, I'm sure."

Both Anna and Kristoff finished their coco's, and Hans left to find a potion to help her sleep, leaving Anna to direct Kristoff to where James does the majority of his own paperwork: The library.

Kristoff groaned under his breath as he entered the huge room. He'd had enough of books since the storm set in. There were shelves upon shelves of books, and piles of books laying on the floor. In the centre of the room was a beautifully carved mahogany desk, it's polished red wood contrasting nicely with cherry wood handles and boarders on the draws. The mahogany chair behind the desk was just as beautifully carved, but it was empty.

Anna called out a few times, but there was no response. "You'll have to wait here, I'll send a servant to fetch him for you."

She left him to settle in, heading back to her own room. Her eyes were already starting to droop, and as long as she didn't think about the storm, she'd be fine. She could catch some sleep. Unfortunatly just thinking about not thinking about the storm started her thinking about it.

As she threw herself back onto the bed, not bothering to change, she let out an overwhelmed sigh of frustration. _Being Queen shouldn't be this hard, _she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Hans came past will a glass filled with a dark, muddy brown liquid.

Anna groaned again, forcing herself to sit up. She refused to look at the contents of the glass, and held her nose to avoid tasting or smelling it. She drank all of it as quickly as she could, but still found herself gagging at the taste.

"Just promise me one thing," She said, handing the glass back to an amused Hans.

"Anything," Hans promised.

"While I'm gone, I need you to look after my people. And if I don't return, I really need you to look after my people." She started to mumble the last words as the concoction started to take effect.

She laid herself down, curling up, and Hans pulled the blanket over her shoulders for her, watching as she slipped away.

"I promise," Hans replied to sleeping ears.


	40. Day 6: Elsa-Anna

**Same story as last time: Work = Money to support myself while I write. I hope you like this chapter, and tell me what you think at the end. **

**But most importantly, thank you all for 100 reviews! **

**Meanna**

* * *

The message came around lunch time.

The rider had almost killed his horse and himself, riding through the snow and wind and cold, but they both made it and delivered the message before being moved to the hospital wing for recovery.

The letter was as followed:

_To His Royal Majesty, King Kaerus III, Ruler of Ajorn and the Northern Ice,  
__Son of the Late King Cronous, and Queen Jhezzema Sovronherald,_

_While it has not been long since our last discussion on trade, My kingdom and I are in terrible need of supplies. I am aware of the storm passing through the north, and I appeal to you for what you can spare. I could not have predicted this storm, and so it may be my own err to which I have lead my people to this destruction, but my mistake should not cost so many lives if I can help it.  
__As a kingdom who lives daily with ice and snow, I believe you know better than we do how to survive these terrible times. __If you have any food, firewood, medicine or clothes you can spare, when it is safe to do so I beseech you to deliver it to my people.  
__I understand if you cannot help us, with the weather being what it is, but if you are ever given the opportunity I have faith that you will assist us._

_With your wellness in mind,  
__Queen Anna VI, of Arendelle and the Eastern Shore._

There were tears in Elsa's eyes as she handed the letter back to Kaerus.

She blinked them away, staring into the corner of the room, but didn't miss Kaerus reaching towards her, only to change his mind.

A part of her wished he hadn't.

He was already deep in conversation with his advisers when her eyes dried, including his mother, discussing whether they were in a position to help. The Queen was strongly against it, saying that what the new queen was doing was incorrect, that trade should happen by actually trading, rather than putting the lives of thousands on the shoulders of another kingdom. A woman was discussing the storm, and that even if they had a window of calm, there was no way they could get life-saving supplies to the people, The messenger himself almost died, and he was riding at full speed. Another was agreeing with her, saying that there was no way to match the speed, carrying all the equipment. One was saying that they couldn't possibly spare the resources, and that if Arendelle was destined to fall this winter nothing they could do would save them.

Unable to find her voice above the noise, Elsa stormed out of the room, and almost ran into The Seer. She didn't even realise her tears had spilt over until the old woman was wiping them away with a cloth.

"Let's go in together." She finally said, once Elsa's breathing returned to normal.

"Kaerus!" The old woman shouted over the noise stepping into the room. Elsa noticed that Kaerus was on the opposite side of the room, and was in the process of pacing when he was interrupted.

His eyes flicked to Elsa first, before anything else, and Elsa could feel how tense their relationship was. The longer he stayed away, the more she wanted him close, and she hated herself for feeling that way, she knew it was unfair.

The room fell to silence after a few seconds, and The Seer stepped forward. "You must help The East Shore."

Her simple statement was met with frustrated arguments, from everyone but the Royals. The Queen looked agitated, but Kaerus just nodded.

When the voices did not die down after a moment, the Seer spoke again. "Elsa must return, I have seen it. The winter will continue until she has played her part." There was a stunned silence, as no one wanted to argue with a vision, but there were still unconvinced looks passed around between the committee.

Kaerus stepped forward, still nodding. "Aimar, organize the provisions. Noemi, tell the hands we're going to need the horses ready to go the moment the storm clears. Velic, get a selection of guards who are willing. Gods blessing, we'll all arrive safely." He sent his advisers scurrying without a question, walking over to where the two women stood. "Elsa, will you be prepared for when we leave?" His eyes were dark and intense, and Elsa felt her breath leaving her lungs. He was close enough to touch, and what little thoughts she was able to form in her panic earlier were washed away. She nodded weakly.

"Oh just get married already," The Seer muttered as she left them alone in the room, following everyone else out. It was quite enough, however, that both of them pretended they didn't hear her.

"The Seer says someone will die." Elsa told him, not breaking eye contact.

The smallest of creases appeared between Kaerus' eyebrows. "Not you, though, right?" He took half a step forward.

Elsa shook her head. "She doesn't know. Apparently they haven't decided who to kill yet."

The crease increased. "Maybe, by your return, they'll choose you." His voice cracked ever so slightly.

Elsa wanted nothing more than to embrace him, hold him close and tell him it wasn't going to be her, but the evidence was overwhelming. She knew of the prophecy of an eternal winter, and remembered how someone would have to die to reverse it. It would only make sense that they would blame her; She even blamed herself.

Her silence confirmed his fears, and his face fell. "Elsa.."

"I have to, Kaerus," Her voice broke, saying his name, "If I don't, people will die. Good people. Helpless people."

He took another step closer. They were almost touching, and the space felt too close and too far at the same time. "But why does it have to be you?"

"I started this. I _have_ to finish it." She wished she was as sure as she sounded.

He was shaking his head in disbelief, the frown on his forehead getting deeper and deeper. "There has to be another way," he was saying. "There has to be something else, something you're missing, something we're all missing.." A tear fell fell down his cheek.

Without thinking, Elsa lifted her hand and brushed it away. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Kaerus." He met her eyes, and the words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm sorry that this is happening, I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for trying to hide from you, I'm sorry that I can't be better, that I can't be-"

He was there suddenly, around her, holding her close. His arms embraced her, and his face nestled into her neck, one hand behind her back and the other wrapping behind her head. "Elsa," He was whispering, "Elsa, Elsa," His shoulders shook.

Elsa could have sworn her heart skipped a beat, and she wrapped her arms around him, the fear from the future crashing like waves over the two of them. She could feel his body pressed against hers, and his scent filled her nose, but they weren't important then.

They stood there for what felt like hours, relying on each other to keep them standing. They didn't say anything, their embrace saying it all.

Finally, Kaerus spoke. In such a quite voice, Elsa almost missed it. "Marry me,"

"What?" Instantly, her heart picked up speed, but she didn't think it was from fear this time.

He pulled back, letting his hands fall to her waist, to look her in the eyes. "If we survive this, promise to be my queen and my wife." His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and Elsa thought he might have spoken out of fear than anything else.

There was a long pause where Elsa's mind stopped thinking clearly. "I- Yes." She surprised herself by saying yes, but she knew she wouldn't say no. She wanted to survive, and she wanted to be with Kaerus. Marriage might be a bit extreme, but they could defer it for years, and he would probably be just as happy.

There was no happiness in his features now, in fact, he looked even more crushed than when he asked, and fresh tears started to fall. He rested his forehead against hers, and she breathed him in, eyes closed, tears and all. "I love you, Elsa," His voice broke on every word, and he trying to fight the tears, tried to wipe them away with his sleeve, but they came too fast, beating him. "I don't want to lose you, but I'm going to, aren't I?"

Elsa didn't reply, her silence answering his question for her.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose you too," He dropped his hand, giving up the fight, and stepping back. "Look at me. Crying over how losing you will affect me, and not over how you're going to die," He didn't meet her eyes. Instead he walked over to a chair in the middle of the room and collapsed into it.

A slight smile found her lips, and she followed him. "My end is certain, and knowing that you'll live on will allow me to rest peacefully. Yours isn't, and you are allowed to be upset." She took the seat next to him and took his hand, in an awkward attempt at comfort.

He squeezed it, though, so she took that as a good sign.

They shared a peaceful moment, before they were interrupted by a guard.

"My Lord, my Lady," he bowed, entering the room.

Elsa was about to take her hand back, but Kaerus didn't let it go. "What is your message?" he asked, ignoring the guards glance at their entwined fingers.

"The Gods are on our side," He said. "The storm has lightened."

Elsa wasn't sure whether to be excited for saving lives at last, or cry because her death was now only a few days away.

* * *

**Anna**

* * *

"Your Grace," A servant appeared at the door.

Anna put her lunch, a wilted salad and cheese sandwich back onto the plate, and nodded for her to speak.

"The storm has let up, My Lady, and the reindeer is being harnessed as we speak." She finished.

A grin formed on the queen's face, and she stood up, taking her sandwich with her. "Send for Kristoff right now, and I'll meet him at the gate."

She ate her sandwich as she hurried to her room to get into her travelling clothes, and to get her cloak.

Anna beat Kristoff by only a few minutes, but not Hans, who was there to convince her to stay.

"Love, this is insane. The weather could turn bad at any moment, and if you get caught in it, you'll die." There was such a deep concern in his eyes, it hurt Anna to shake his hands off her shoulders.

"I need to do this. For my people. They need to see I'm not afraid. If I ride through town, it'll lift their spirits. They need this." Anna replied, escaping his reaching arms again. "Hans, stop it. I'll be fine, I have Kristoff to take care of me, and he knows the cold weather than any one else."

At the mention of his name, Hans scowled. "I don't want you to be alone with him, I don't trust him. What if he tried something, took you for a ransom, or worse. Out there, no one can help you."

"You don't trust him because he's nice." Anna accused. "I've known Kristoff almost as long as I've known you. I trust you, so why can't I trust him?"

"He's a commoner, though. They're different from us." He stepped towards her to hold her again, frustrated.

"That hurt," Kirstoff's voice came from behind Hans, and he was standing there petting the reindeer.

"Kristoff," Anna stepped away from Hans one last time, "How long where you there for?"

He flashed her a smile, much to the aggravation of Hans. "Long enough to know you were defending me," Anna knew the blonde man was flirting with her, but at that moment, she didn't care. It would do Hans some good to know her world didn't start or end with him.

"Ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Only if you are, M'Lady," he grinned even wider, clearly enjoying watching the Prince fume silently.

Anna climbed into the sled, and Kristoff lead Sven out through the gates before climbing in next to her.

The town was almost entirely covered in snow, only the tops of the double houses were showing. There were already guards out digging the single hight houses and buildings, checking on everyone. There was no sun, the only light was the torches the guards held, and the weather looked as if it could change at any moment, but when the people saw Anna riding past, they cheered.

"My People! I have sent word to Ajorn for supplies, and I am going to see the Trolls myself to rid us of this curse!" She stood, and the people cheered louder.

She said the same thing down each street, and Kristoff sat there, smiling. He looked straight ahead, playing the guise of servant perfectly.

Once they left the town walls, Anna sat back down, her throat raw from shouting in the frozen air.

"Well done, your majesty," Kristoff commented once the cheering had stopped.

"All in a days work," She smiled back. "So, we're off."

He grinned. "That we are. Off into the big wide world." There was a pause before he continued. "This is your first time outside the town, isn't it?"

Anna thought for a moment, before shaking her head. "I've been up to Jessika's home, and she lives just outside the area. No further than that, though, no."

He thought for a moment. "If we get a good run there, I'd love to show you a waterfall on our way back. It freezes every winter, and I can only imagine what it would be like now, since it was frozen so quickly. Then there are the willow trees, and every time there is a slight thaw, the water bubbles up around the leaves and refreezes, looking like strung beads." He chatted on about places that looked beautiful in winter, even talking in great detail about places outside the realm, in other kingdoms that he's ventured in to sell ice when he had a lot of stock.

They travelled for several hours like that, discussing pretty frozen things, and how they refract the sunlight so beautifully.

Dusk was falling before they realized it, the weather strangely calm.

"We should set up camp up there," he said, pointing to an overhang just above their heads. "We'll have to be careful not to walk off, but shoving the snow away in the morning should be about as easy as eating pie. It'll just fall off the edge."

Anna didn't know any better, as a princess, so she took his word. Sven carried them up there, and then Kristoff and Anna together set up a pair of heavy tents. There was a piece of canvas supplied to tie to the two entrances, to give a roof so they could talk freely, and find each other if the snow did pile up.

Dinner was cold turkey and bread. They tried to butter the bread, but it was just cold enough that the butter was a solid brick, and nothing less than a fire could melt it.

Their hunger sedated, they turned into their separate tents for the night.

The wind picked up as they tucked themselves under the blankets, but sleep drew them in before the wind and snow arrived.

Anna and Kristoff decided to take matters into their own hands and leave during the break in the weather to find the trolls and ask them to release them.


	41. Day 7: Elsa-Kristoff

**No luck finding the crazy person who wanted to steal my story yet, so I'll upload this in faith that it will not be reproduced. I've contacted AO3 and about this _Kissy kissy_, but if you see any comments from this person, or anything else threatening to steal work, please report them right away. Can't do much about isolated incidents, but if there are enough complaints, luck may be on our side.**

**This is a terrible threat, so remember to look out for stories reproduced anywhere for anyone, because while we like to think 'it wont happen to us' the truth is, it very well could.**

**Thank you for your patience, **

**Anna Hawkfighter**

* * *

Elsa and Kaerus left quickly, but there was no need to rush. They had a perfect run all afternoon, and it wasn't until it was dark that the wind picked up and the snow started to fall once again.

"Looks like the Gods don't want an eternal winter any more than we do," Velic stated, coming in from the cold the next morning.

They were tucked away in a huge round tent, which was divided into sections for privacy. Elsa was surprised at it's practicality. It conserved warmth, while giving the illusion of separate tents and kept everyone together for the bad weather. At the moment all the separate flaps were tied up, making the tent feel like a huge dining hall even though everyone was seated on the ground and around a chimneyed fireplace.

"I can't imagine how bad this storm would be if they wanted an eternal winter," Mau replied, stomping his boots just outside the tent as he followed Velic in. It had snowed a good couple of feet over night, and some of the servants were out there digging out the caravans so they could start moving after breakfast.

Everyone shuddered at the thought, fearful and thankful for their lives at that moment.

"Do you think the calm has reached Arendelle?" Marshia asked Kaerus as she handed him his breakfast of last night's stew and bread.

"Might be too good to be true," Kaerus laughed, and most of the party joined in.

Elsa sat next to Kaerus, on his right, their hands intertwined. Kaerus had decided that what short time they had left, they should spend it together. Apparently that meant holding hands the entire time. Elsa didn't mind, though, it was nice to have some human contact in the face of an eternal void.

They let go while they ate, but once the bowels were cleared away, Elsa rested her hand on top of his, tucking her fingers under his hand. Even though he was looking away and talking to someone else, Elsa could see his slight smile at that.

No one really talked to her, so she was left alone to her thoughts, troubling as they were. She didn't know what to expect, but the idea of running up to Anna and telling her the only way to save everyone is to kill the one who cast it sounded less and less like a plan. If she knew anything about her sister, it's that she'd never kill someone, not even to save a country. She would have to go to James, or one of the servants or..

Hans.

Hans was with her, she'd learnt. He was with her now. Maybe, just maybe, he could do it. Someone had to, and it was someone the Seer didn't know about, didn't know existed. Hans could have been out of range of her, all that way south.

It could ruin their relationship, but she didn't want her marrying him to start off with.

She would find him, and if he is anything unlike her sister, he would help her.

* * *

"Hang on, we like to go fast," Kristoff exclaimed, encouraging Sven faster. The malevolent clouds above their heads turned what could have been a playful comment dark and ominous.

Anna gritted her teeth as she stared at the barely-grey sky, but tried to relax. "I like to go fast," She replied. In truth, she wasn't enjoying the speed, what little snow was managing to fall was bitter and icy, and stung her like a thousand wasps. In an attempt too comfort herself, she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her feet on the front board.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Kristoff shooed her feet away. "Get your feet down, that's fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spat on his glove before wiping the wood shiny. The sled wasn't new, but he definitely didn't want any dirty marks or scratches on it.

"Uhew," Anna commented in disgust, "No, I was raised in a castle,"

There was a minute or two of silence, where they both managed to relax a little, getting the hint that the storm was holding off just for them.

"So tell me," Kristoff finally asked, "What made the weather go all snow crazy?"

"Well, you know how my sister was killed a couple of months ago?" Anna looked a the tree line to her left, avoiding his eyes at all costs. "She's kinda.. Not dead."

Kristoff stared at her. He had not seen that coming.

After another pause, she continued. "What you may already know is that she has the power to control ice, and from what I've gathered, enough witnesses say it's true, so I believe them."

"So you've never seen her do her magic thing?" Kristoff found that thought unsettling, but a pretty girl with the power to control ice had to be his kind of girl.

Anna shook her head. "She locked herself away in her room when we were young, and I've barely seen her since."

That much he did know. Anna and he had shared family stories over dinner on his last night in the inn, however, Anna did most of the talking, since she actually had a family.

"You think she created the storm?" Kristoff pondered. "To what? Curse us for chasing her out?"

"I don't know why," Anna shrugged, "but it has to be her doing, she's the only known magic user in the kingdom."

There was a pause as they let that sink in.

"In her defence," Kristoff shrugged, "We didn't know she was a magic user until recently, either. Maybe they're just really good at hiding it."

"Maybe," Anna nodded. She didn't look convinced, though.

There was another awkward pause.

"So," Kristoff started finally. "You're still serious about marrying that Hans?"

"_Prince_ Hans," Anna rolled her eyes, "and yes."

A playful smile curled onto his face. "Here's a test then: What's his last name?"

"Westergaard," Anna faked a look of boredom.

"Westergaard?" Kristoff repeated. "Like West? I thought he was from the south?" He smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Favourite food?"

"Raisin bread."

"Best friend's name?"

"His horse, Sitron,"

"Eye colour?"

"A dreamy green,"

"Foot size?"

There was a pause as Anna looked at him, trying to tell if there was an underlying question to his question. Kristoff fought to keep a straight face, and must have won, because Anna replied.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Maybe she answered both questions at once, but Kristoff would never know.

"Do you like the way he eats? How about the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna looked at him in shock.

"And eats it." He tried so hard to keep a straight face then, he really did, but it was all he could do to not laugh out loud.

"Excuse me, he is a prince!"

"All men do it," He smirked.

"No, you might do it, but not Hans," Anna looked forward and crossed her arms. Kristoff could see the tiniest of smiles on her lips, though. "It wouldn't matter if he did, though, it's True Love."

"It does sound like True Love.." Kristoff huffed. He still hadn't gotten over his little crush of the fiery red-head from all those months ago, though he denied it. Sitting so close to her on the sled had made him very confused indeed. He wanted to flirt, but at the same time he had to respect that she had chosen someone else. He never even had a chance, she was engaged before he met her. He didn't want a crush on her at all; in fact, he didn't think he even liked girls (The trolls had explained sex to him once. He still has trouble sleeping). The whole idea was trouble with a capital T.

"-I was riding the pig that turned purple and suddenly took off from the ground, flying High into the air before we crash landed in a castle made entirely of snow and me and the green pig decided to live there forever, just the two of us, but I don't think you are listening." Anna said, straight faced.

"You said the pig was purple first." Kristoff turned Sven down the right hand fork in the road. He hadn't heard most of what she said, but from what he had heard, saying all that would a straight face had to be rather impressive in anyone's books.

Anna grinned, watching the snow fall gently above them. "You _weren't_ listening, I said it was a colour changing pig."

"Where would you get a colour changing pig from, anyway?" Kristoff replied, absent-mindedly, as he directed Sven up a sloping path. His focus was more on making sure they didn't slip down while trying to go up, than on the ridiculous story Anna was telling.

"The ambassador from the moon, of course!" Anna's attention was drawn to the icy slope through Kristoff's focus, even though he knew she didn't know what to look for.

Once they were up, the conversation returned. "Oh yeah? Well, I got adopted by a unicorn and a dragon."

Anna looked aghast. "That isn't- That's ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

He gave her a sidelong look. "And a multicoloured pig from the moon isn't?"

"More plausible than being adopted by a dragon and a unicorn." She turned her body to face him, to emphasis her point. "How would that even work?"

"Probably the same way Jenna and Kalita's worked." Kristoff started to explain. The two girls were good friends of Kristoff, and adored Anna when they met her. "They adopted. It's not like the dragon and the unicorn actually had a child, _that_ would be weird."

Anna pulled a face at their names, she didn't have so fond a memory of them. They had bombarded her with questions about her dresses, how her daily scheduled worked out, how many languages she spoke. A half hour visit had gone on for almost three hours, and any time they passed in the street they had a long list of questions to ask. Eventually, she had to tell Kristoff to ask them to back off, but only after refusing to leave her room for two days.

They continued on, talking about different and weird scenarios about who could adopt what, and what would be a bad idea for adoption. A white dragon, for instance, should not adopt or be adopted by a human, mostly because of it's huge size once fully grown, and because of it's icy breath.

On the other hand, a cat could quite easily adopt a unicorn, because both are pretty peaceful animals unless provoked.

They camped out on another ledge that night, with the knowledge that if the Trolls are where they're meant to be, they'll reach them by lunch time tomorrow.

"Good night, Kristoff," Anna called over the wind. It had started picking up shortly after tucking themselves away.

"Good night, princess," Kristoff called from his tent, tucking his thick wool blanket up over his head.

* * *

**On another note, there are only 6 days story-time left, so we're almost there guys. Almost there.**


	42. Day 8: Hans

**Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh... This chapter is... well... **

**Sorry.**

* * *

It had been two days since Anna left the castle, and he was thankful that yesterday had been mostly clear. The guards and all the servants had continued to be run off their own feet, caring for the sick and cold, many of the servants returning to their homes to care for their own families. It had left the castle rather short-staffed compared to the number of guests that were forced to say in Arendelle.

One of the members of staff that tried to leave was the court jester, but Hans had to command the drivelling man to stay and complete his duty to his Regent and to the kingdom's guests.

"But- My Lord-"

"Oh hush." Hans commanded. "I'm not letting you leave, I require your service to keep the guests that are locked here entertained with their meals and during the day."

"My- My Lord, I have fa-" The poor bard was on the floor on his knees in front of Hans, who was seated on the throne.

"Everyone has family, Quiely," The prince sat forward in his chair, so his elbows rested on his knees. "I can allow you a few hours off after breakfast tomorrow, weather permitting, but you'll have to be back by lunch." Quiely looked like he was going to protest some more, so Hans continued. "I can't force you to understand what is at stake here, but these guests are cranky and upset and most of them very homesick. It would make you an outstanding performer if you could relax them, and I promise a bonus to your pay if you can keep them subdued, even if it comes from my own pocket."

Finally, they seemed to be on even ground. Quiely nodded, eyes on the floor. "Yes, your Majesty." He addressed quietly.

"I'm glad we have an arrangement. You may go." Hans waved to the guards standing by the door, and they opened it for the jester to leave.

No sooner had he left, that a non-binary was dragged in and thrown upon the floor.

Another guard, with a shaven head and full beard, stepped forward. "This person was found in the cellars yesterday, trying to fill their pockets with grain."

"Ah, yes. I assume a night in a cell has taught you well?" Hans leant back in his chair.

They nodded quickly, fear filling their eyes.

Hans waited for them to say something.

After a moment, the guard initiated the conversation. "They wanted to apologise for their mistake." He gave them a pointed look.

Before they could speak, however, Hans interrupted. "Should we not wait for the rest of them?" _Finally something amusing,_ Has thought to himself.

There a was a moment when both the guard and the prisoner looked at Hans in a very confused fashion.

"'The rest of them,' Sire?"

"Yes. You said they wanted to apologise. I only see this woman in front of me." Hans tried to keep the smug smile off his mouth, but it had been hours since he found something to amuse him. "Well, bring them in."

The prisoner, still sitting on her knees on the floor muttered something.

There was no hiding the smugness now. "Speak up, woman. I don't have all day. If there is something you'd like to say, by all means, say it."

They turned their eyes, red from a night of crying, up to meet his. "I am no woman." Their voice shook and cracked, but the defiance was audible.

Hans wasn't offended at all, in fact, it was rather funny, and she was good at playing. "Then you are a man?" It was less of a question the way Hans asked, however.

There was no response. Not even the guard was able to speak up in defence.

"If she refuses to be a woman, then place her in a cell with the other male thieves." Hans leant forward again, faking a serious tone. "Unless she's a woman, we cannot keep her in that side of the jail."

The betrayal and hurt in their eyes's was amusing to watch, but they didn't take the bait. The guard bent and lifted them up by the arm and directed them out. It was less entertaining when they started to take offence. Didn't they all know he was just as bored as the rest of them?

Hans waved, sighing, and the doors in the back of the room swung open once again to letting the pair go.

There was a ten minute break where Hans was able to drink and eat a day old bread roll, before the next business had to be attended.

Hans was barely in the throne when James marched into the room. "My Lord Regent," James bowed respectively. "I've done another check of the food rations, and if my calculations are correct, we only have another five day's worth of rations away in there."

"James, James, James," Hans beckoned him over. "You've been kind and trustworthy for Anna all this time, so thorough in your work, that of course your calculations are correct. I have full faith in you."

James was caught off guard at the sudden and very open compliment. "My lord, I- Thank-"

"This means you're ready for a new assignment." Hans knew better than to bait James, this time around. "Which will be to get all those children out and back to their families. They're all very homesick, and with the weather finally clearing enough to work outside, locking them within the walls has to be a poor decision. Let them go home."

The conflict in his eyes was visible, and his mouth opened twice, as if to argue, but thought against it. "As you command, my Lord." James started towards the doors, but stopped half way, turning back to face Hans. "That doesn't help with the food shortages in the town, though." It wasn't a complete thought, but Hans caught his meaning.

"Faith, James. We must all have faith." Hans waved his hand in dismissal.

The rest of the day passed by just as boring, however, a report came in just before dinner that the storm was starting to build back up again. Not like the evening snows they had been getting for the last few nights. This one was starting earlier and there didn't seem to be another break coming tomorrow.

Hans shrugged. It wasn't his fault if the jester couldn't go home tomorrow. In fact, it worked in his favour if Quiely was forced to remain in the castle. His one and only fear was for Anna, who was still out there. He didn't know how far away she was, if she was still safe, if she had even found the trolls yet. It left him pacing the halls as the wind howled and the snow battered the windows as the candles burnt low. No one approached him for hours.

Finally, around midnight, the physician interrupted Hans' internal loop of thought, offering him a sleeping draft. Hans waved it off at the first suggestion, but after being reminded that he was acting Regent and the kingdom still required an authority the next day, he took the vial and moved back to his chambers.

_I never imagined being king could be so difficult_, Hans thought to himself as he got himself ready for bed. _I always thought it would be easy, telling __people what to do, signing paperwork.. _Hans knew he had never received a day of regent training in his life. How could he? He had 12 older brothers, the chance of them all dying was unimaginable. He had court training, of course, but he wasn't even trained as a knight. He barely qualified as a prince. _This was su__pposed to be my big break! Marry the girl second in line to the throne. Finally prove to my father that I am good enough, and finally beat my brothers at something._

He drank the flask in one go, and tucked the quilt under his chin, waiting for the bliss relief of sleep.


	43. Day 9: Elsa-Anna

**So guess who did some studying on flirting today s****pecifically for this chapter?**

**Also, thank you so much for 4 review on my last cha****pter! It's not much, but it means a whole lot.**

* * *

Elsa rubbed her hands together as she rode. She had never held someone's hand as much as she had been over the last few days. Her uneasiness was not connected to the slightly suffocating affection, though. Instead it was due to the fact that they had just crossed the boarder into the Eastern Shore.

Arendelle.

Maybe she was destined to remain here. To be born in the kingdom, and to die in the kingdom. Maybe-

"Elsa." Kaerus broke off her thought. She glanced at him, riding next to her. He was smiling, amused at something.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, resisting the urge to look around for what amused him.

He shook his head slightly. "I've said your name twice now, and that was well after I started talking."

Elsa blushed, and felt quite giddy doing so. He didn't look offended at her lack of attention, though. "My apologies, My Lord, you have my attention now."

"Good," He smiled at her, and seemed to lose him himself for a moment.

Elsa could imagine him thinking stupid, love-sick thoughts, like 'She's beautiful' or 'I could marry her and be happy' but the thought only made her blush more. She turned her face away so he wouldn't see.

"I like it when you blush like that." he said finally. "There's something honest about it."

Elsa turned to him, a response already on her tongue. "Do I ever blush dishonestly?" _So this is flirting,_ She thought to herself.

He shrugged, facing forward. "Sometimes,"

Elsa thought about his one-word response. _Was he flirting back? What was the next step after mutual flirtation had been accomplished? _She wished there was a book on the subject.

A _pssttt_ noise came from her elbow, and Quilo was there, looking up at her from her highlander pony. "This is where you flirt back." She whispered.

"I don't know what to say," Elsa whispered back, nudging her horse closer to Quilo's.

"Say something stupid like 'I like your shoelaces,' or 'How about this weather, huh?' It's like small talk, but more animated." She whispered back.

Why she was taking advice from a twelve year old on flirting, Elsa would never know, but it was a start, and the advice sounded right. "He's wearing boots, though," Elsa whispered back, avoiding the actual flirting.

Quilo sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said 'like', dummy. Say something _like_ that. Or just stare at him." She dropped her steed back, giving Elsa a thumbs up, and leaving her to her own devices.

After a few quick breaths, Elsa turned to Kaerus again, but he seemed just as lost in thought as she had been.

She watched him for a few moment, before he turned to her. Quickly, she averted her eyes. She remembered reading somewhere that non-verbal flirting consisted of having the other person catch you watching them, without actually staring.

After half an hour of occasional glances, Elsa found the courage to actually say something. "What's your favourite book?" _OK, so it's not flirting, but it's a start, right?_ She thought to herself.

"Books?" He gave her a slightly baffled look. "Strange way to flirt, but OK,"

Elsa blushed at looked away, caught. There was a pause long enough that she didn't think he'd actually answer the question, but sure enough, he replied.

"I always enjoyed the story about Loki and the Dwarves." He finally let up.

Elsa smiled. There was an opportunity to flirt, not even she could miss that. "I don't know that one. Could you tell it to me?" She smiled, and held eye contact when he looked at her, but refused to lower herself to batting eyelids.

It worked, because he grinned breathlessly. "It's an old Norse legend.. Do you know Loki and Thor?"

Elsa nodded. She knew _of_ them as old gods, no longer worshipped by the masses, but still their stories were told to children. Just not royal children. There was no room for old gods in a princess's life.

"Right, so one day, Loki, the god of tricks, cut off the hair of Thor's wife, Sif." He started, watching her. "Enraged, Thor threatened to break every bone in Loki's body. Loki, being a fast thinking, promised to go down the the dwarves in Svartalfheim and have them make Sif new hair. Somehow, he convinced Thor to let him go, and so off he went.

"The dwarves, specifically the sons of Ivaldi, made for Loki not only the hair, but also a ship that always had the wind, Skidblandnir, and could fit inside one's pocket; and the infamous Gungnir, the deadliest of spears." Elsa watched him tell the story, amused by his animation, but enchanted by his voice. "Once Loki had these items, though, he was overcome with the urge to spread more discord and recklessness. He approached the brothers Brokkr and Sindri, and challenged them to make three items equal to the three works of the Ivaldi sons. Crazy as it sounds, he bet his own head on the lack of ability he believed they had." Kaerus laughed. "The brothers accepted the wager, though.

"Loki didn't plan on losing his head, so he turned himself into a bug and tried to sabotage their attempt, but despite being stung on the arm, on the neck, and on the eye lid, the two brothers made the items requested.

"The brothers had made a golden haired boar, Gullinbursti. This boar could give off light in the dark, and could run better than any horse is Asgard, even through water or air. While Brokkr worked the bellows, Sindri produced a ring, Dranir, that on every ninth night, it would drop eight new rings of equal weight. Their final piece was much more difficult, and made of iron. Sindri produced a hammer of unsurpassed quality, that would never miss it's mark, and would boomerang back to it's owners hand after being thrown. Some would call it a perfect tool, however it's one flaw was its incredibly short handle, so the legend goes. He named it Mjollner.

"Anyway," Kaerus continued, informally. It was a rare treat when either of them spoke causally for the other. "The brothers were sure of their work, so they made their way to Asgard to win their wages. Loki arrived before them, and presented to Thor was Sif's new hair and the hammer Mjollnir. To Odin went the ring, Draupnir and the spear, Gungnir. And Freyr was the happy recipient of, Skidbladnir, the ship, and Gullinbursti, the boar. The gods were thankful to Loki for the gifts, in particular Mjollnir, which was said to be useful against the giants. However, the dwarves wanted Loki's head, and the gods couldn't argue with the set wager. When they approached Loki with their knives, the cunning god pointed out he had promised them his head, not his neck." Kaerus was holding back laugher at this point. "So they sewed his mouth shut!"

Elsa didn't see it quite as funny, but it was only a retelling of the story, it was probably funnier when read; but she laughed with him anyway.

"And that's your favourite story?" Elsa concluded, once the laughter had died down.

Kaerus nodded. "Yeah, my father read it to me, taught me to read with it." His eyes glazed over a moment, but the smile never left his lips. He turned back to her. "What about you? What's your favourite story?"

"Mine was "The Peasant Woman who was Turned into a Woodpecker," Elsa replied confidently.

Kaerus's eyes widened in interest. "I can't say I've heard that one," he said, watching her. "Tell it to me?"

Elsa fought back a genuine blush, then started. "Once upon a time, a long time ago, there was a King who travelled with a small party, consisting of guards, a few page boys and a magician. I can't remember where they where heading or what kingdom they were from, but that wasn't important to the story." She had been staring at her horse as she spoke, but she chanced a glance at his direction. He wasn't watching her, but his attention wasn't elsewhere, so she continued. "They had run out of food, I think rats got into their stores while they slept one night, so the stopped at a cottage that belonged to an old woman to ask for some flat bread, as she didn't look very rich, and it was a hard time in the country at the time.

"Her name was Gjertrud, and she accepted the request for fresh bread, though she warned that she might not have enough to feed the entire party as she lived alone, and only had enough flour to feed herself. Without telling the woman, the king had the magician cast a spell on the bread, so that as she rolled it, it would grow until it was enough to feed everyone." She stole another glance at him, just in time to see him glancing away quickly. He was watching her tell the story, and somehow, she didn't mind. She continued. "Well, the old woman made enough to feed the King, and half his party, keeping some flour hidden away, thinking that she had to eat too and it had to last her until she could make it into town again.

"So she made the dough from a quarter of what she had, rolled it out, and was astonished to find that the more she rolled it the bigger it grew. She was so surprised, she couldn't possibly give it away, so she started it cooking, before getting out more flour and making another batch of dough. This one did the same as the first, growing and growing until finally it was bigger than the first. She put this one onto bake as well, but with no intention of sharing this miracle.

"The king was getting impatient, and had a guard knocking on the door as she started to make another dough, this time smaller than before. She told the guard there were weevles in her grain, and they had to be picked out, but that it wouldn't take much longer. The guard accepted this and went to report back to the king. The magician overheard this, and had a suspicion about what the old woman was doing, and so shared it with the king.

"When the old woman rolled the dough for the third time, it grew and grew until it was even bigger than the first two! She decided then to share the first one, but in order to trick the men into think it fresh, she put it in the oven to heat up. The Magician visited this time, but knew instantly what trickery had befallen them. Witht the kings orders in mind, he pulled her and the first loaf of bread out and presented both to the king.

"The king ordered her to give them the freshest loaf, and when she persisted that she smallest was the freshest, he ordered the magician to fill the remaining flour and grain with mice and maggots. He then asked Gjertrud again for the freshest loaf. She apologised, and ran inside, collecting the second loaf. The king looked it over, broke it, and smelt it. He said "This is not the freshest bread," and ordered the magician to turn that loaf and the first loaf into dirt. The magician did as he was told. "I have not asked for much, just fresh bread. Why do you hide it from me?" He asked. The woman shook her head and insisted, foolishly, that what he had was the best, until he turned it into dirt. She told them all "Now we will all go hungry, for His Majesty has turned good bread into dirt."

"The king gave her one last chance, and when she resisted, he had his magician turn her into a woodpecker."

"That's a bit dramatic," Kaerus said, turning back to her. "Why couldn't they have been happy with the smallest or the second biggest?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "That's not the moral of the story." She said finally. "The moral is be honest, and don't play tricks on other people."

"Or you'll get turned into a bird?" Kaerus joked.

Elsa grinned. "Yeah. Be honest or you'll turn into a bird."

Kaerus laughed loud and freely.

* * *

They arrived at the first location the day before, only to discover that they had missed the clan, probably by only a week or so.

"They must have seen the bad weather coming," Kristoff had said, looking for any tracks in the snow. "They must have left before the bad weather."

"Where would they have gone?" Anna had asked, trying to be helpful, but not really knowing what to look for.

"East from here is where they normally go this time of year," Kristoff had stood upright. "If they expect me to find them, that's where they'll be."

"And if they don't want you to find them?" Anna had looked at him, but tried to keep her fear at bay.

"Let's just hope they want us to find them." Was all he had replied with.

Now, they were scooting across the ice, over what use to be a small lake.

"This place is wonderful in early spring," Kristoff said over the wind, looking around.

"I bet it is," Anna could see the bare shore, but could imagine it green and buzzing with life. Her attention, however, was focused on the sky. It had been three days since they departed, and the weather was too good to be true, like there was a god looking out for them. Like they had to succeed. Like it was their destiny.

Anna shivered.

Kristoff was pointing at something off the shore. "Over that ridge there's the start of a forest," he said, a smile creeping up his face. "We ditch the sled, and go on foot for a few minutes, and that's where they're going to be." He turned to her, grinning. "Nice and close."

Anna smiled back. "Here's hoping."

They travelled the rest of the way in silence, and once they pulled up to the shore, Kristoff jumped off and unhooked Sven. Anna got down, slightly more gracefully. Kristoff offered her his hand to help her over a log that had fallen over the start trail. Then, the two started off.

It was probably only a two minute walk in spring, but with the snow, it took closer to five, and was twice as exhausting.

They made it to a small clearing, legs already aching, to find it completely empty.

Anna's face fell. There was no sign of life, and every rock and tree was covered in a layer snow.

Kristoff wasn't convinced, and stepped into the middle of the clearing. "Anybody home?" he cupped his mouth and shouted, much to the disdain of a crow who cawed unhappily some distance away. "Hello?"

They stood there for a few second, and as each moment passed, they grew less and less hopeful.

That was when the ground started to shake.

Anna's first thought was a rock slide, because all the rocks in the area, big boulders, and little ones too, all started to roll into the middle, surrounding Kristoff.

"Kristoff-" Anna warned, glancing around frantically as the rocks rolled all around her.

Then, one of them popped open, turning into a small humanoid creature. "Kristoff's home!" It shouted. After that, it was a sudden explosion of all the rocks jumping up and cheering, little ones, big ones, green ones, and brown ones. They all shook the remaining snow off their backs, and started a funny little dance around the blond man.

"Kristoff," The first one started, grabbing his hand and forcing him down on one knee. "I haven't seen you since last summer." it was saying. "You make your mother worry so much, where have you been?"

"I've been busy this winter, Ma," He was saying, but another troll had taken his other hand.

"Let me look at you," they said.

Then another troll came up behind him, "Take off you're clothes, I'll wash them-" They said, already grabbing the hem of his outer jacket.

"No!" Kristoff turned, pulling the hem down, against the cold. "No, I'll keep my clothes on," He snuck a bashful glance at Anna then, hoping she didn't see the trolls attempting to undress him right there.

Unfortunatly for him, Anna had seen it, and was almost doubled over in silent laughter, trying not to interrupt the exchange.

All the trolls saw him look up, and so they all looked up too. Much to there surprise, there was another human.

The first troll, introduced as Ma, gaped wide-eyed for a moment, before announcing to the rest of the clan "He's brought a girl!"

A chorus of cheers erupted. "A girl!" and "He's brought a girl!" and "It's a girl!"

Anna was swept off her feet and passed down the line, only to be thrown into Kristoff's arms.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, wide eyed and confused.

"I've learnt to just roll with it," Kristoff replied, barely phased.

She was grabbed again, turned around, and a cold stony hand grabbed her, pulling her inches from Ma's face. "Let me look at you," she was saying. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth!" Anna's face was yanked forward and backwards as Ma looked her over. "Yes, yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff."

There were many sounds of protests from the pair.

"That's not why I brought her here," Kristoff was saying.

"Right, we're not- I'm not- Heh.." She looked awkwardly at her friend.

"What's the issue dear?" Ma asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you holding back from such a man?"

"Is it the clumpy way he walks-"

"Oh no, we do not have time for this." Anna interrupted what could only be a song.

"Anna's right, we need to see Grandpappie right away." Kristoff stood by her side, backing her up.

There was a shuffle at the back of the crowed as an old troll made his way through. "You're later than I expected." he said. "This is strange magic."

"Do you know what's happening?" the pair asked at the same moment. There was no time for an awkward pause, however.

"Yes," Grandpabbie was nodding. "This is the magic I've seen only once before, but I know the prophecy well enough to recognise what would inevitably happen."

"It's my sister, sir, I think she caused this." Anna knelt down next to him, her heart pounding.

"She did. From birth she could control ice and snow, but your parents feared it, and, in turn, she grew to fear it." He was saying, pacing slowly in front of them. "This may very well be the eternal winter that scares us all, unless.."

"'Unless we are freed by a sword sacrifice,'" Anna repeated, distraught. "I know the prophecy back to front. What else can you tell me?"

Grandpappie shrugged. "I do not know. It is so old, it was not even written at the time. There may be words lost in translation and in time. There may be hidden meanings or no hidden meanings. I cannot tell you, my child. It is not my prophecy."

Kristoff ran a hand through his blonde hair. "There must be something more. We don't even know where Elsa is, let alone do we have the guts to-"

Anna shot Kristoff a hard look. There was no way she would let him, or anyone, say what everyone was thinking. It was unthinkable to her, and she wouldn't hear of it.

"From what I can put together," Grandpappie continued, "It looks like something must be sacrificed. An animal, a child pure in heart, or the Snow Queen herself." He shrugged sadly. "I can tell you no more, my Lady," He bowed low in front of her.

* * *

**ps, I'm the god. I'm a little o****p (over powered) but hey, it's my fan fiction. It's not meant to be quality. **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** Oh well. **

**Source: norse-mythology tales/ loki-and-the-dwarves/  
****and: oaks. nvg ntales25. html **


	44. Day 10: Kristoff

**Hey hey, it's not long now. **

**I'll hopefully get another chapter up before New Years, but with the way I'm going so far, This may be it until 2016. So, if I don't say it again, Happy Hunukkah, New Year, Christmas, Winter/Summer Solstice, Yule, Ramadan, Fiesta, Omisoka, and many many more December holidays.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight?" Anna was saying as they crossed the frozen lake on their way home. "You lost your parents when you were very young," Kristoff grunted in agreement, "You started working at the age of six, semi-adopted by your father's friend, who didn't really care about you all that much anyway and did it more out of obligation to a passed friend, but he got you an apprenticeship working on the ice." Another noise of agreement, "Shortly after your eighth birthday, you stumbled upon the Troll clan, where you were instantly adopted as a human changeling," Another grunt, "You grew up under their care for thirteen years, visiting close by towns, but remaining mostly anti-social." Kristoff nodded. "And the reason you found the trolls was because you were following me and my family there, after finding a trail of ice?"

"That about sums it up." Kristoff grinned at her.

"Here's the thing though; I don't remember meeting the trolls, ever. And I'm suppose to believe that I saw them after getting hit in the head with my sister's magic?"

Kristoff shrugged.

"My sister would never hurt me." Anna stated, fully convinced of the fact while she watch the frozen, snowy land fly by.

Kristoff made no verbal comment, but the look that passed over his eyes greatly disagreed with her so called fact.

"And another thing," Anna turned back to him, having missed the look. "My parents never told me about any of this. They told me everything, well, except how to run the country while I was too young, why the attic library was forbidden, and anything about my sister.." Her voice trailed off, and it just about broke Kristoff's heart to see the realization pass over Anna's features. "But they would have told me about getting blasted in the head with magic ice, wouldn't they?" She looked at him, hoping he would be able to assure her of her parents truthfulness.

Kristoff, who was sitting on her right, lifted up a gloved hand, and poke her in the side of the head, grimacing. "Your hair is kind of a give away."

Anna's hand lifted to the pale lock of hair as they turned onto the main road. Sven's casual trot picked up on the solid ground, the gait relaxing Kristoff in the awkward situation.

"I suppose now, it's kind of obvious." Her voice was quiet, defeated. "They never talked about magic, never used it, never answered my questions about it. I guess they would have been hiding everything from me."

Again, Kristoff didn't know what to say, but before anything could come to mind, there was a thunder rolling from behind them. They glanced back, and saw a caravan of horses and riders heading their way in a steady canter.

Kristoff started angling Sven out of their way, since they were going faster, but as they passed by, Kristoff's jacket was suddenly yanked down by the sleeve, and Anna's face was next to his, eyes wide as she jigged in her seat. "That's my sister!" She all but shouted in his ear.

Kristoff threw himself back in reflex, but looked up to see a platinum blond rider turning a chestnut horse around in a circle and heading back to them.

"Anna!" She called back, and Kristoff watched as the entire party panicked and lost ranks at the disappearance of the woman.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted back, throwing herself out her side of the sled and racing around Sven, who danced in his place, nervous at the sudden company.

The sister on horseback threw herself onto the ground, raced towards her sister, and the two embraced tightly.

A man, dark haired and dark skinned, road his horse quickly to Elsa's side, but after a moment, he understood the situation, and visibly relaxed. Another rider, a guard most likely, grabbed the slightly spooked chestnut before they could start away.

By this time, Kristoff had climbed out of the sled, and was standing at Sven's head, watching the group of riders and carts turn around for the unexpected delay.

"Do you know what's going on?" Kristoff asked himself as Sven.

"I'm thinking this is a long lost family reunion. Though I can't say I know the guy who's watching them a little closely." Kristoff replied.

The pair watched as they pulled apart, and Elsa wiped tears from Anna's face and talked in low voices. They were both smiling, though, so neither Kristoff, not the man on horseback seemed worried. In fact, the man on horseback was watching him, a curious, cautious look on his face. Kristoff waved once at him, and received a smile in return.

After both girls decided the other wasn't hurt, Anna stepped back, an unreadable expression on her face. "Elsa, I have to know." Her hand reached up to touch the white lock. "Was this the result of your magic?"

Elsa's face fell, but she didn't deny it. "I wanted to tell you, but the Trolls, they said that it would be better if you didn't remember. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but.."

"Mother and Father wouldn't hear of it, would they?" Anna finished sadly.

Elsa shook her head. "They told me controlling it was to suppress it, not bend it to my own will." She looked up at the dark stranger for a moment. "I've since learnt otherwise, though."

The man smiled down at her, and at that moment, Kristoff could read him like a book. He was very much in love with the old queen of Arendelle.

Half an hour later, they had started moving again, this time, both girls road in the back of Kristoff's sled so they could talk more. The man introduced himself as Kaerus, but it wasn't until Anna bowed, and addressed him respectively that Kristoff realise he was in the presence of the King of the North. He didn't act like a King should act, though he had never actually met a king. He road by his side, making polite conversation about the girls and their career paths as they road.

They talked about the curse mostly, and about what they had learnt.

"The Seer didn't see it until it happened," Kaerus was explaining, "But once it started, she couldn't see anything past it."

Kristoff nodded, thinking. "Elsa started it, didn't she?"

Kaerus gave him an alarmed look. "How do you know? I mean- How did you work it out?"

"Word gets around," Kristoff shrugged, "Someone saw Elsa use magic, then when the prophecy was recited and the storm hit, it just made sense. I don't think the entire town knows, let alone the kingdom.. Most people still think she was killed fleeing the area, but those who do know are really scared."

"Scared of Elsa, or her power?" The king looked at Kristoff, worry knitted into his brow.

"I don't think the people know what to be worried about at this point. I don't think any one fear stands above all the others. The people are mostly concerned about food and warmth."

Kaerus nodded. "Hopefully our provisions can help reduce that fear, and we can find a way to bring an end to this curse."

Kristoff did not miss the pain in Kaerus' voice at the end. He looked at Kaerus seriously, taking in his body language.

Kaerus gave a grim, shaky smile in return, before looking away, blinking hard.

Somehow, Kristoff got it. He looked back at the girls, riding backwards, legs hanging over the edge of the sled as they travelled. "Oh," was all he could manage.

"Elsa offered, she's doing this knowing of what will happen." Kaerus was talking quickly in a low voice, so Anna wouldn't hear. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she's prepared to sacrifice herself for her kingdom, and when I think about her life instead of all those other lives, the ruler in me know's what's right and what's wrong, but when I think of losing her.."

"You can't bare the thought." Kristoff finished, watching Anna's twin plaits swing as the girls talked animately.

Kaerus joined him in watching the girls. "We weren't going to tell anyone, even my own party don't know, so I'm going to ask you not to tell Anna." He turned, locking eyes with Kristoff. "I'm not going to command you, I'm not your king, but I ask that you do not, because Anna will try and stop it, and will probably succeed."

"..And if Elsa isn't there to be sacrificed, the storm may never end." Kristoff nodded. "I understand. Can I ask something of you in return?"

Kaerus blinked, surprised. "What is it you wish?"

"When Anna finds out, don't tell her that I knew all along. I'd like to own up to that one myself." Kristoff stared forward, watching half a party of horses ahead of them, and knowing there was the other half of the party behind them, keeping them safe.


	45. Day 12: Hans

**What's this? Another chapter? How great am I?**

**Also, this chapter is not only a gift for you before the New Year starts, but there is also a small surprise at the bottom of the page. I make no promises, but the next chapter is coming along great, too. So don't go far, we're nearly at the end.**

* * *

In the five days it had been since Anna left, the mood was uplifted for a short time, but now it was even worse than before.

The people had run out of food in the town yesterday. Hans knew, because they tried to break down the castle walls in order to steal the last scraps of food from the cellars. The guards had done well in holding them off, but with only a day of food left after a hard winter, it wasn't going to be enough.

Some of the children who worked in the castle had taken up singing to keep the guests entertained while they went hungry at meals. It was organized by the Jester, who had done his job dutifully, though it would have been obvious to everyone that he was heart broken over the whole affair.

_Clap clap, clap clap, clap clap..  
_"_I was following the.. I was following the.. I was following the.."  
__"I was following the Pack, all swallowed in their coats,  
__"With scarves of red tied 'round their throats,  
__"To keep their little heads from falling in the snow,  
__"Then I turned 'round, and there you go,  
__"And, Michael, you would fall, into the white snow,  
__"Red as strawberries in the summertime.."_

No one clapped as the song finished, but the little voices had gotten use to the lack of appreciation.

They started a new one, which seemed to hover on the word '_listen' _for longer than Hans was comfortable, so he rose and started for the library, hoping there was a book that might interest himself enough to fight off the emptiness in his stomach.

As he left, the children lifted into a beautiful choral, but he was already dedicated to leaving, so he didn't pause long by the door.

_"Lis-en to each drop of rain," _they sung,  
_"Whispering secrets in vain,_  
_"Frantically searching for someone to hear,_  
_"Their story before they hit ground..._  
_"Please don't let go, can't we stay for a while._  
_"It's just too hard to say good bye.."_

The heavy doors behind him were unmanned, since all excess guards were conserving their strength to protect the royal family and her guests.

It was hard being a king.

An hour later, there should have been a call for lunch, but since there was no lunch to be had, Hans had ordered the lunch bell to no longer ring. The silence was eerie, but the last of the chai tea had been passed out to quench everyone's hunger. Not that it fended off the inevitable death they would all face if Anna returned empty handed.

A strange feeling came over Hans then, thinking of her. At first, he though of his engagement to her as a means of power. They were roughly the same age, and she too understood the struggles of having to learn all the royal duties, but there was always the chance that what she learnt would never be put into practice. If they had gotten married then, maybe that would have been the entire of the relationship, but now, after a half summer of correspondence, followed by him moving in with her for emotional support, he could slap himself for how foolish he had been then.

Hans was lost in though, thinking fondly of her. The way she smiled, the way she brushed her fringe out of her eyes when it was out. How her forehead crinkled when she was was writing, and how her eyes lit up when she got excited. He was thinking about their garden walks, either day or night. Their little fort made in the library from seat cushions where they hid for three hours with nothing but each other, a plate of chocolates and pair of good books. Most of autumn and all of winter they had spent together, and after so much time, Hans felt lonely in her absence.

Hans wondered around the library, lost in his own world. His hand skimmed the tops and spines of books as he walked, a book of his choosing already in his other, but unopened. He could tell which ones were Anna's favourite, they were worn from years of use. The leather bindings were supple under his fingers, the velvet bindings worn away in places, and the wood bindings were smoother than the furniture, polished by her hands. Even the new invention of paper bound books had been worn almost away, and Hans knew, to an avid reader, paper bound should not catch on. His whole argument rested in his hands, swapping his book for hers. The spine of the book was unreadable, and the front cover was marked, stretched, bent and the edges so warn, whatever colour it had been, it had gone back to it's natural shade. He opened the book to a random page, and he could see the discolouring of the pages from the way she held it, and the corners rolled and flattened and rolled again while she wasn't thinking.

"_I just thought you'd be more comfortable. There's a diverse crowed here, so-"  
_"A Diverse crowd? _Is that how you put it?_" _Her tone has turned icy. Katayoun's face is scarlet, and her hands are clenched into fists on the table as if she is about to pound on it._

He closed the book and put it back, carefully, in the shelf. After picking up his choice book, he made his way to the love seat, and settled himself upon it, stretching out. He opened the book to the first page, but the words didn't stick. By the third page, he was completely lost, and found himself flicking back through the first two pages, trying to work out what was happening. By the fourth read-through of the three pages, Hans closed the book with a sigh, and dropped it on the floor with a thump. Unable to lose himself in a book, he stared at the artwork on the ceiling.

It was beautifully painted. An image of a spring setting, containing a tall tree with lush green leaves, surrounded by a variety of colourful flowers, in shades of red, pink, orange, blue, and purple, on a shimmering bed of lime green grass. Above the tree, birds hovered, and a flock was flying in from the right. Continuing anti-clockwise, loose leaves from the tree, scattered on the breeze, turned orange. Snowflakes appeared, conjured by an elegant woman in pale blue. Onlookers from the left looked on in amazement, coloured in a soft blue, however onlookers on the right looked on in fear, in shades of magenta and red. The swirl of snowflakes increased into clouds, spiralling ever upwards, giving the feeling of cold and desolation, opposite of the spring setting.

The final quarter showed a sword raised to strike, and the conjurer shrinking back in fear, in a teal colour over grey stones. Behind the woman, the snowstorm dropped to a small pile, and grass begins to grow once again, bringing back spring.

It was a beautiful display of winter coming and going, fought off by the impersonation of Spring as a sword.

Hans sat up, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, and he realized the answer.

The sacrifice had to be the sorcerer. Killing Elsa would bring back spring.

Hans jumped out of his seat, and raced across the room in search of James, to confirm his theory, all the while planning on how to get Elsa to come back to the kingdom that feared her. Maybe she could be reasoned with, but maybe he'd have to go to her, wherever she hid.

It was his kingdom, or soon would be. He had to do something to save the people while he still had his strength.

He had to find her.

* * *

**Songs used were Evanescene's _Listen to the Rain_, and _White Winter Hymnal_, by Fleet Foxes, covered by Pentatonix, which I can't seem to stop listening to for some reason.. You'd think I'd hate it after listening to it at work every day but here I am.**

**The book reference used is _If you Could be Mine, _written by Sara Farizan. It was the closest book to me at the time. I haven't finished it yet, but so far it's really good.**

**And finally, as the New Year's gift, for those wanting to look at a visual representation of the painting described a very (very!) rough design can be found on my Tumblr Blog here: (****lets-play-our-game.) (tumblr) (.com) (/post/) (135174704939/)**


	46. Day 13: Elsa

**Not long now, so I hope you humans are ready. After this one, there is only one day left.**

**Are you ready? I don't think I am just yet.**

* * *

Elsa was hidden under the tarp in the back of Kristoff's sled as they arrived at the outskirts of town. The group had split up, Kaerus dropping a few hours behind, since he had more men to ready that morning, and because Anna was less likely to be searched for the fugitive queen than they would have been, just in case the people suspected them to have been harbouring her.

They passed through the town, Anna standing on her seat and calling to the people that could hear that food was on it's way. The people cheered, hungry, and scattered to tell everyone else, and to get wagons and bags ready to help disperse and take home. Anna warned that there was enough for everyone, but to remember that there were other towns close by that also required food, and so to be sensible.

The town was in such an uproar, that guards came running to the main road to see what was happening, but they too joined in with the excitement. By the time they pair made it to the front gates, the noise was almost deafening.

James met them just inside, and once Anna explained, he delegated several guards and servants to join him in evenly dispersing the food once it arrived.

Hans met her at the front door, after she and Kristoff split, so he could unharness Sven and help Elsa into the secret passageways. He grinned at her, despite the circumstances, and Anna fell easily into his arms.

"I've been so worried, Anna," Has whispered into her loose hair.

"I've missed you too," Anna whispered back, tightening her arms around his neck. After a moment, they pulled apart, and Anna looked around the courtyard. "I see the kingdom in still in once piece," she joked, turning back to him.

A small furrow appeared in his brow. "Yes, but it wasn't easy. These aren't easy times."

Anna shook her head in agreement. "I met King Kaerus on the road, he's only a few hours behind, but he is offering us a huge caravan of food to help us, anything that they could spare."

Hans' grin came back, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "That is good news." He said, looking up at the sky, still grey, but holding off. "But we can't live like this forever. We have run out of food completely as of breakfast this morning, the guests are restless, and the people have been staving for two days, and I had to deny them food to keep the guards strong enough to patrol.." Hans swallowed hard, still looking out. "I don't know how you keep such a level head, Anna, love," he finished, obviously anxious.

"Years of practice as the second in line had me learn all this," Anna shrugged, fitting her hand into his gently.

They stared out over the courtyard for a few minutes, thankful that the other was safe.

Finally, Anna let out a huge yawn, and Hans told her to go to bed.

"I'll wake you when the Ajorn party arrives," he promised, as she made her way to her room.

Anna nodded, suppressing another yawn, and eventually found her room.

It was immaculately clean, not a speck of dust anywhere, the bed sheets had been freshly changed, despite the poor weather, the pillows fluffed, the vanity had been re-organized. Even a quick glance into the closet proved that her girls had been busy over the last few days. There were two new dresses, all the damaged gowns had been repaired, the shoes had been shined and repaired, and her jewellery had been cleaned.

The two ladies maids were absent, but Anna wouldn't have been surprised if they had been asleep, with all the hard work they would have put into cleaning up her room.

Anna changed herself into something much more comfortable, and sat herself on the edge of the bed. Elsa would be along shortly, they had already organized to meet in her room.

After only a few minutes, however, Anna knew that she could not wait, and without really seeing it coming, she fell asleep on the edge of her bed.

* * *

When Elsa finally made it to her sister's room, well after dark, Anna was passed out on the end of the bed.

Elsa crawled in through the secret door hidden behind the armoire, carefully moving the wardrobe out of the path once she decided the room was empty. It was, and once she was out, Elsa paused watching her sister curled up sleeping.

She closed the door and moved the armoire back in place as quietly as she could, figuring she could hide in the walk-in-wardrobe on the other side of the room. After a quick check that Anna wasn't waking up any time soon, by a poke on the cheek, Elsa started wondering around the room. Anna's dress from her travels was laying in a heap on the floor, so Elsa picked it up and draped it gently over the chair. By the chair was the vanity, everything in it's place, except the hairbrush which lay on the floor. Elsa smiled, remembering the multitudes of time as children that Anna would leave her brush on the floor. When they shared a room, Elsa was always standing on it because Anna had a habit of dropping it whenever she was done, which was usually in the walkway to the door.

Elsa picked up the brush and set it on the table, next to the comb. There was her mother's old jewellery box next to Anna's, and even though it had been almost four years since they left, the grief clutched at her heart. Carefully, she opened the antique wooden box. The jewellery contained within the box didn't look touched at all. Everything was in it's place, just like she remembered from all those years ago. She touched a few items: a necklace that was supposed to be passed down to the next queen, her mother's engagement ring, a pair of cuff-links her grandfather wore at her parents wedding when he gave her away, even a signet ring with the royal crest engraved on the front.

After a moment reflecting on the stories her mother had told her, so long ago, Elsa started to close the box slowly.

_Click._

In a panic, Elsa opened the box again, only to hear another _click_ and checked the hinges on the back. She ran her fingers over them, but found no fault. It was possible she imagined the sound, and it was just as possible the sound came from outside the room, but some part of her hoped that that click meant something exciting. She ran her fingers all over the box, looking for a hidden draw or a false bottom, or a lift up tray. She lifted it up above her to look at the bottom when she saw it. A tiny little door, hidden under the cushioning that held the rings.

Before Elsa could move to open it though, there was a knock on the door. In her haste to hide, the jewellery box was left on the centre of the vanity, however, Elsa didn't feel like where the late queen's box was sitting was of high priority. Or that's what she told herself as the door opened, and a pair of boots entered the room.

"Anna, love," a hush voiced called. "Anna, the King of Ajorn has arrived at the town boarders." There was a pause, and no response. The footsteps moved to the side of the bed, and Elsa could see Hans though a crack between slats in the screen. She watched him kneel down beside her head, and brush a strand of hair off her face. She could just make out his features, and his expression surprised her. He was looking at her sister tenderly, a small smile playing on his lips. He sighed gently. "You're still asleep, though, aren't you love?" His fingers brushed her cheek. "James and I can handle this, don't worry." He stood up, still watching her. "Sleep well." Hans paused by the door, taking her in for another moment, before closing it behind himself. There was a voice at the door, just outside, and Elsa could make out Hans', Jessamine's and Tora's as they talked in the hall.

He must have told them to leave her be, because no one else entered for half an hour. Once she felt secure again she made her way back to the desk, only not as quietly, because she tripped over Anna's discarded shoes. Her bare feet thudded on the wooden floor as she regained her balance, but a quick glance at Anna told her she didn't wake up. She picked up the shoes and put them neatly to the side of the room. At least if she left before Anna woke up, she would know she had been.

She continued to the box and picked it up, looking at it again from below. There was a slit, just big enough for a fingernail, so carefully Elsa selected a finger and flicked off the tiny base. The square of wood fell neatly into her hand, but the compartment was empty. It was only about an inch by maybe two inches, but defiantly empty.

"There use to be a key in there," Anna's voice startled the quiet woman, who jumped, letting the box clatter to the surface of the table.

"Anna!" Elsa couldn't hide the smile and relief that she had only been caught by her sister. "You should be getting more sleep."

Anna shook her head. "I'm awake now." She yawned, contradicting herself. "Do you want to see what was in there?"

Elsa looked back at the box for a second, before nodding. "I would," She smiled.

Anna grinned back before dragging herself out of bed, still obviously sleepy. She moved to the vanity and opened the second draw on the right and reached in. Her hand hunted around for a moment, but she finally pulled out a tiny little gift box the same size as the compartment on the bottom of the jewellery box. She pulled a stool over to sit next to Elsa, and slowly and dramatically opened it.

"Da-da!" She sung theatrically.

Inside, there was a small key, no bigger than her pinkie finger.

"Mother showed me the hidden compartment on her box just before she left for Corona," Anna said, softly, picking up the key. "She never told me what was in it, but that one day, when I was ready, she told me I should. By closing it slowly, then opening it again, the lock would be disabled and it could be opened. After the funeral," Anna paused to swallow, "I felt that then would have been the time, but I tried it on every lock in the castle I could find, and it wouldn't fit anything." She handed the key to Elsa who took it and examined it closely.

"I can't say I've ever seen it before," Elsa finally said, defeated. "Did you check the old chests in the lower levels?"

Anna nodded. "I got as far as the underground dungeons, but the guards reminded me that I had no business going any further, so I turned back before they could ask questions." Anna shrugged. "I haven't thought about it for a year or so now, it's not like I could ask you all that time."

Elsa resisted the urge to flinch at that comment. "Hans came by earlier," she changed the subject. "Kaerus has arrived. They'll be dispersing the food about now."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Thank goodness, I was hoping they wouldn't be far." Anna didn't make a move to stand, so Elsa assumed she wasn't going to leave then. "I'm so glad the storm held off all this time."

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the wind pick up and snow was hitting the window viciously. Elsa looked at Anna, a _Why would you say that_ expression clear on her face.

Anna looked away, awkward. "I really aught to keep my big mouth shut sometimes, huh?" Anna tried to joke, but it fell on solemn ears. "Well, we know how to break the curse, now, sort of."

Elsa looked at Anna in shock, but the red-head finished before she could speak. "There has to be a sacrifice of some kind. That's why I went to the Trolls, but.. They didn't know any more than we did. I left Hans to scour the books for more information, but if he's found anything, he hasn't told me yet."

Elsa sighed, playing with the key. An idea struck her, but she kept her inner thoughts off her face. "Hey," She cooed, brining her sister's attention back to her, "Once this is over, I bet we'll have loads of time to search for the lock this key fits." She smiled. It may have been a small white lie, but not telling Anna felt like the right thing to do. She'd figure it out, sooner or later anyway.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, we're almost at the end of our story.**

**Shout out to the new fan ****shibzik36! Nice to have you aboard for the crazy, ridiculous ride.**


	47. Day 14: Anna-Hans-Elsa

**5,000 word chapter for you! Yay!**

* * *

Anna woke late the next morning to the sound of her hand maids bustling around the room. Her first thought went to her sister, but she was no longer asleep at the desk. She must have snuck out through the hole in the wall behind her cupboard.

"Good morning, My Lady," One of the girls, Moreen, said as she set a breakfast tray on her bedside table.

Anna rubbed her tired eyes and smiled gleefully. "Good morning," She replied, "Any plans for the day?"

Jess strode in then and placed herself by the foot of the bed. "Hans has requested your company in the library after you've eaten,"

Anna blinked as she processed, her smile growing at the thought of seeing him. "Excellent! I've missed him." She bit down on a piece of toast as she threw herself out of bed and towards the closet.

Her chest fluttered as she considered her sister choosing the huge walk-in as a hiding space, but she didn't allow her step to falter as she opened up the double doors. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw it was empty though.

"I think.." Anna perused the dresses hanging and boxed, "That today is a jade day." She opened a medium sized dress box and pulled out a long sleeved shantung gown in a deep jade colour with white ruffles down the front. There was light beading around the neck and wrists in shades of greens, amber and white giving them a glittering sort of look.

Tora came up behind her. "Will you need assistance to get dressed today?"

Anna turned, her smile steady. "I'll need some help with my corset, yes, but I can do the rest of it." She turned back to the gown and shook it, giving it some air, and a few stray pieces of tissue paper floated away. Tora, in an effort to be helpful, snapped them up almost before they hit the ground.

After an hour, Anna was dressed, had eaten and gotten her auburn hair up in two braid that fell either side of her neck, and her white streak was tucked away neatly. She raced herself down to the stairs, taking the opportunity to slide down the banister, only to find herself suddenly confronted by a pair of her guests that were still stranded within her walls.

One woman looked at her in complete shock, as if no queen was ever a girl, and the other stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to have to try that at some point," The second lady commented, "With your permission, of course." She curtsied.

Anna couldn't help grinning. "It's loads of fun, you should give it a go." The Countess of Belcourt turned her nose up ever so slightly, but her granddaughter looked up the stairs.

"Is there a trick to it?" She asked.

Anna was trying to dislodge herself from the conversation and make it to the library, but subtlety. "Don't fall off." Both women chucked at that, and Anna took the chance to scoot out of the hall before they could ask more questions.

She passed several of her personal servants who all asked her how she was and to thank her for asking Ajorn to bring them food, and told her to pass on their thanks to the king, which she said she would. Many of the servants were singing or whistling quietly as they worked. They weren't full yet, but the hope had brought smiles to their faces and a song to their hearts, or so one servant had said.

She finally made it to the library and a the pair of guards waiting opened the heavy doors for her.

"Hans!" Anna called, picking up her skirts and racing towards him. He saw her, and opened his arms for her and she flew into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close. "I've missed you so much," She murmured into his ear.

"And I've missed you, Anna," He replied, holding her just as tightly. When they finally pulled apart, Hans dropped a kiss on her cheek. "You're looking more awake this morning, my love," he rubbed his thumb over her jawline and she leant into his hand on her neck.

"I'm feeling more awake," Anna grinned up at him. "The food got distributed alright?"

Hans gave a small smile. "Right into business, huh? Yeah, the food is being distributed in small batches slowly. Everyone will get something to eat, the only problem will be this weather." He paused, looking up at the ceiling. "Did you find anything out about the storm? Did the Trolls tell you anything?"

Anna's smile faded. "I talked to the elder of the clan and he said that the prophecy is older than he is, therefore he only knows what is written down. He did say to look for double meanings, but I've gone over and over it so many times since we left and I haven't been able to see anything." She paused, focusing on him. "Did you find anything? Because if you managed to scour all these books," She threw an arm out motioning to the four walls lined with books, "and find something important to save us all, we'll be married by the end of the month."

Hans seemed to stop short, and a strange look passed over his face. "I- Uh, no. No, we didn't find anything.." Hans had paled considerably. "Anna, I'm suddenly not feeling my best, do you mind if we continue this later?" He hardly waited for a reply before bowing out and leaving the room.

"Hans-" Anna started, but he was already gone.

* * *

Hans' heart was racing, though the world seemed to slow down around him, her words echoing in his head, "_If you managed to find something to save us all, we'll be married by the end of the month. _There was little more he wanted than to marry her, but at what cost?

Hans walked quickly back to his room where he dismissed his staff and closed the door. He felt himself flop on his bed, the image from the ceiling tattooed on the back of his eyelids.

The truth was, once Hans had made the connection from the painting to the curse, it was too easy to find not one but several books containing the subject, including one exclusively on the interior paint designs which contained a chapter discussing the curse and why it was depicted like that. Though there were no instillations from the original artist's point of view, it was discussed frequently about a sword sacrifice, and the fact that it was so close to the sorceress that it was plain and as simple as day: The witch must be killed, or sacrificed, to the gods to appease them and to apologize for upsetting the balance of nature and the seasons.

Hans swore as he stood up. On one hand, he would have her as a companion until they died of starvation, on the other hand, he could free the people from the curse but she's hate him forever. Hell, she'd probably execute him for it.

He knew what the right thing to do was, but that didn't make it any easier. It didn't make killing anyone easier. What was one life against hundreds, though? Thousands, even.

He didn't even know where to find her. James had no idea where she would have gone, and Anna would never have told him if she knew, but he didn't think she knew anyway.

With the powers of the cold, she probably headed north, towards the North Mountain. It was a cold, desolate area, and no one visited, so it would make a great hiding place if she could create her own ice house. Would she stop there, though? Why not go further north? Head up to Ajorn. No one would notice some extra snow up there. Why not further than that? Past the people and the houses and the patrols, out where no one could live? She'd never be found, then. They'd never get a message out to her.

Hans pounded his fists against the wall. "I can't do anything!" He shouted, fighting back tears. He was ready, when she bounded into the library. He was going to point to the roof and tell her what he had learnt, but not to a face that hopeful; not to Anna like that. It would have destroyed her. The only way to save the kingdom was to find a sorceress that most of the land thought was already dead and those who knew otherwise couldn't have known her location if their lives depended on it.

He didn't even know she was alive until he showed James the painting.

_"Elsa is dead, though, so the storm shouldn't have started." Hans pointed out as the pair paced the room. "There's got to be another magic user somewhere." Hans reached up to rub his aching neck when he heard James sigh loudly. "That lost princess from Corona was a magic user with her sparkly gold hair-"_

_"Hans," James seemed to struggle with his words, looking everywhere but the painting and him. "Elsa- She's not dead."_

_The prince took a deep breath. "Elsa's not dead?" He repeated._

_James shook his head. "It wasn't suppose to come to this, but- Some guards and I helped her escape the castle and the city. It was strongly suggested she head north, but it's just as likely she's hear us and go anywhere but there to stay safe."_

_"Well then," Hans stared back up at the ceiling. He couldn't think of anything to say for a moment. "At least that means it wasn't someone within our walls." Hans's heart was racing, he knew exactly what this meant, and how dangerous this information would be. The mere thought was traitorous, killing a member of the royal family. Saving the people, though, that was important._

_"It's not like we can do anything without the Queen's permission, though." James continued, pacing the room again. "We'd need to wait for her return, then we'll tell her what we've learnt and it'll be her decision."_

_"Anna couldn't choose that," Hans eyes met James', "She would die for her sister."_

_"True," James gave a weak smile, "But would she let her people die for her sister?"_

Hans pushed himself away from the wall and paced the room, unable to find a solution. Or more realistically, a solution he could live with, even if it was for a short time.

Finally, the guest room was too small, so he started walking the halls. He was in the Royal wing, on his way to Anna's chambers, before he realized where he was. His fear of seeing her won out over his need for her company, so he quickly turned down the next hall, finding himself in front of her parent's room.

He'd been in there once before, but since their death, the room remained unoccupied and unattended. The layer of dust on every surface told him that from one visit.

He continued on. There was a small staircase that lead up to the tiny attic above his head, but he paid it no notice until a noise like an empty metal bucket falling over made it to his ears.

Curiosity perked, Hans placed a foot on the bottom most step, and peered up into the darkness, thankful for any distraction. There was only silence, but Hans' knew he couldn't have imagined it. Very slowly, he started up the stairs. A part of him told him to find a guard or three, send them up there in case it was a thief, or worse. The other half of his mind was sure it was nothing more than an excited mouse or rat, and that calling the guards for something as trivial as that would be pointless. He needed the guards to like him, after all.

It wasn't a high staircase, and very soon, Hans was peeping his eyes out over the top of the floor boards, looking for the source of the noise.

There was a bucket on it's side next to a dusty crate, but there was no movement. He continued up the stairs onto the landing, and once he was standing above the crate he saw a dust line where the base of the bucket had been. Silently, he picked up the bucket and put it back in position, then he looked around the room.

There were a good dozen or more boxes and crates of various sizes around the room, and a quick glance in one open one showed curtain fabric. Another held half a set of pottery, and a third was full of tissue paper, do doubt protecting something breakable. He had moved around the room, no bigger than a bed chamber and only one door, and the only sound was his boot steps. There was something satisfying about the sound of boots on a hollow floor, Hans thought to himself.

Stepping on a stray piece of fabric lying on the floor stopped the noise, and brought Hans back to the present.

He sighed deeply, remembering what he was trying to forget for a moment, and headed back to the stairs. He glanced at the room again from a few steps down, begging fate to give him another temporary disturbance, but alas, the boxes remained shut and the floor remained wood.

Hans was on the second last step before what he saw, or lack there of, registered in his brain.

The fabric was no longer on the floor.

His mind, thankful for the distraction, kicked into speed, and he quickly stepped out of the staircase and hid around the corner. There was only one way in, therefore there was only one way out. If there was something- or someone- hiding up there, they'd have to come out this way.

He allowed his mind to wonder, going to far as to imagine it was Elsa hiding up there before he shut that thought down. No way was fate going to make it that easy, and Karma didn't owe him any favours just then.

Still, it would have been a nice thought.

Hans estimated a half hour before a guard wondered down the hall on patrol. Thinking quickly, Hans pushed himself off the wall and walked with the guard, keeping his voice low enough that whoever was upstairs wouldn't have heard.

"Any signs of trouble today?" Hans asked, attempting to be casual.

"No, Sire. Perfectly quiet except for the howling wind." The guard replied. "At least we don't have to listen to everyone's stomach complain about being hungry any more." She gave a small laugh.

Hans laughed with her. "There is that, of course."

The guard stopped and turned to him. "Is there anything I can help you with, My Lord?"

Hans' eyes flickered to the opening of the staircase involuntarily. "No." He met her eyes. "Just, keep up the good work."

Her eyes shot to the staircase at his unintentional prompt, her body already on alert. He had to give it to Arendelle, they knew how to train their guards. "Yes, My Lord, I'll do my best." She met his eyes again and nodded once. "With your leave, I'll continue my rounds?"

Hans nodded. "Of course." The problem at hand was lost against the curiosity of the missing fabric and the realization that he was not the only one involved with it.

The guard continued her way down the hall and through the door. No doubt she'd be back in only a few minutes to check on things, with back-up.

Hans turned around and walked back to his original position as quietly as possible, but it was too late. The guard returned with a friend, and they stalked up the stairs silently, but turned up nothing. There was no fabric on the floor, but there was also no sign of a person. After a thorough search by the three of them, they had to conclude that either Hans' mind was too stressed from the situation and was looking for a release, or that whoever was up there had slipped away while they had their backs turned. They didn't seem upset, though, and were supportive when Hans claimed he might just need a short rest.

Hans started back to his room, and was hardly surprised when he saw the late King and Queen's door slightly ajar. He turned to signal to the guards, but they had already left the hallway, and Hans didn't want to shout.

Gathering his courage, Hans peeked into the room. Seeing nothing, he continued in, looking for signs of life. He moved towards the vanity, looking for disturbed dust or something missing, but there was no dust to be seen.

"Oh!" A woman's voice called out from behind him. "My Lord, I was not aware you were here,"

Hans spun around and saw a tiny lady in a maid's uniform, a cream coloured curtain draped around her arm several times.

"I saw the door ajar and I thought I'd make sure nothing was wrong," Hans felt his reply, though true, very lacking in conviction.

"Sire, I was changing the curtains for spring, or what little we have of spring," She motioned to the bare windows and the howling wind. "I assure you, no one has entered this room in quite some time, except for myself. I come in here at the start of each season to dust and clean and change the curtains."

Hans nodded. "That is kind of you, to honour them like that." He smiled at the woman struggling to hold the pale curtains off the floor. "May I help you with setting them?"

She looked surprised, but smiled, "My Lord, I would be very grateful if you did, but, only if you're sure."

Hans took the heavy material out of her arms and she repositioned the ladder, all things he should have noticed as soon as he came in. She climbed up and Hans passed the left corner to her, and she tied it up. Once all four curtains were up, the maid pulled out the tie-backs, decorative pieces of material with tasselled trims and careful embroidery, and tucked the curtains up and to the side to decorative gold hooks in the wall.

Standing back, they admired their handiwork.

"Apart from this kind of weather, they had a beautiful view," She commented.

Hans couldn't see much at all, but he knew the gardens were on this side of the palace, so he could imagine.

"They always got the evening sun," She continued, "And I remember coming in here as dusk fell and Her Majesty, may she rest in peace, was almost always reading. I would bring a candle to sit by her as she continued while I tidied up the room." She sighed sadly, "She was a wonderful woman, very kind. Very patient. Her daughter aged her, though."

"I can see Anna being a bit of a trouble maker," Hans chucked.

"No, Anna was a little doll. Challenging, yes, but easily occupied when learning new things. It was Elsa and her magic."

Hans looked at her, surprised a maid would know so much about what was kept secret.

"Don't pretend you don't know," She laughed. "James is my betrothed, we talk about everything. We were meant to get married right after the coronation, you know, take advantage of the kingdom-wide celebration? Then this storm came in and, well, there went that idea." She turned back to the window. "My Lady would tell me everything. I was her confidant when her King was away or when they were at strife. She never wanted to lock her away, and she wanted to believe control over her powers was her learning to use them, not learning to hide them. My King, may he rest in peace, convinced her otherwise after a year, but it never sat right with her. She died with a restless heart."

"That's- That's really sad." Hans paused, taking in the story.

"Well, that's enough of that now," She started, getting back into action. They had folded the curtains as they went, so she started putting them in their storage boxes. "I'm sure you have much more important things to do, and I would hate to be keeping you from them, My Lord." She pushed the box back into the closet and shut the door. "I, myself, have more duties to attend to, so with your permission..?" She motioned to the door. "We don't want to bother the spirits of the late couple by outstaying our welcome, after all."

"Of course," Hans lead the way out, and the woman shut the door behind them with a final click, bowed, and left down the hall.

Hans was alone once again in the hall.

* * *

Elsa sighed, raking her fingers through her already dirty hair. She thought Antoinette was going to keep him in there for longer than she could stand, but finally they left.

She brought up her other hand, opening it slowly to reveal the tiny key. There was an old box she remembered her mother tucking away in her closet, before The Incident with her sister, but they were different locks still. There had been a similar one in the attic above the bedroom, too, but no luck again. There were a couple of locked doors within the walls, but all the ones she had come across so far had been too big for the key. There was one near what was possibly Hans' room, and a sudden thump against the wall next to her head had almost given her away, but she bit down on her thumb and managed no more than a squeak. Really, he had some nerve following her around the castle like he was. Didn't he know that was considered very impolite and improper in this society?

Elsa smiled at the thought. Scolding him for something he didn't even know he was doing.

Now that she'd caught her breath, she continued down the crawlspace, checking each door as she came across them. Some of them were simply wardrobes placed in front of inward pulling doors, though there was one in the library that could only be entered, cliché as it was, by pulling a fake book forward, cleverly disguised as the thinnest dictionary in the palace.

There was a door on her right that she already knew opened up to a spare bedroom, then there was a ladder that could take her up a level or down a level. Elsa chose down.

There were only two more rooms she could think of checking: The Armoury and the Mage Tower. Then she would turn herself in. She at least wanted to try to find it for Anna, to apologize for the way things had to be. She just had to avoid Hans until then.

The armoury was located on the second level in the North Wing, and getting there was easy enough. The passages to and from the armoury were made at full height, they were just skinny, which worked well with Elsa's slender build.

Wait, how did she remain skinny this whole time? She remembered being petite when she was younger, but that was because she and her sister played outside together a lot. When she locked herself away in her chambers, how had she managed such a slight build then? It's not like she could have used up all those calories by pacing her room. She'd have worn through the floorboards if she did. Wouldn't it have made much more sense being _slightly_ bigger than she was? There were women in her very town, even within her walls, who did more than she did and remained larger. Maybe she was a fictional character of a minority race and figure in what could be debated to be the wrong culture trying to pass off as a majority through selective creativity, or maybe it was chance?

Elsa continued down the hall, going down another level, then up and then down again before she reached what she hoped was the right room.

Wrong, it was a cleaner's closet.

Which would make the armoury.. Bingo! The next door over. Elsa smiled to herself as she pressed an ear to the door, listening for the sound of voices or movement. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door slowly and peered out, wishing her eyes weren't in the middle of her head. It made looking around corners without being seen very difficult.

It was empty, though, so she stepped out of the wall, and closed the door gently behind her. She hadn't been inside the armoury in years, not since the exploration of the passages grew old, but not much had changed in that time.

She stepped into a dead-ended hall, the opening wrapped around the wall and continued out of sight to the left.

The doorway was behind the old family shield. A new one had been made, so the old one was placed over the door to hide it. No one would question the old piece of metal hanging from a wall because it really was just a keepsake, only it also had a secret job. It fit in nicely with the rows and rows of decorative shields along the wall.

In front of her was a sword stand, mostly empty, and against the wall was a bow hanger, also mostly empty. On the wall to her right was a stand of crossbows which was mostly full because only Wall and Border guards used them, everyone else used longbows and shortbows. Apart from that, there wasn't much to look at. The floor was recently swept, and everything had a polished look to it. At least she didn't have to worry about the cleaner interrupting her.

She stepped up to the next corner and peered around, but it was empty as well. Another left turn, and Elsa could see the closed door and thankfully, no people.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and stepped away from the wall.

There were a few safes behind the shields, some with interesting locks. As quietly as she could she lifted off the shield closest to her escape route, but there was no safe for the first three. The fourth, however, with an image of a dove in flight, hid a small door. She tried the key, and though it when in, it didn't move. Hopeful, she moved onto the next, and the next, and the next, most locks fitting the key, but the key wouldn't turn the tumblers.

She was onto the last shied on her wall, and the twelfth safe, when she heard the door click open.

_If that's Hans, I will scream._ She thought to herself as she rushed to put the shield back in place and hide in the wall.

Her feet, in her final dash, made unfortunate slapping noises that she prayed that no one would hear, but no sooner was she closing the door than a man rounded the corner with light brown hair with his green eyes studying the room.

Elsa swore to herself, and bit back her scream of frustration. _How is he following me?_ she wanted to demand from the universe, only the universe doesn't listen.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," His voice taunted behind the now-closed door. Elsa scooted back quietly. "Thievery will not be tolerated. If it's food you're after, it's out in the town."

Elsa kept her breathing steady. He didn't know it was her. She clutched her hands together and focused on keeping her magic under control.

_Thump. _Metal against a wood floor. _Thud_. Another. Elsa stood up. He was moving the shields off the wall looking for her passage. Even if she ran now, once he found the door he'd just send guards through the passages to find her. _Thud._ It wasn't like it was locked. She'd have to hide out of the walls, but if she went into a hallway, she'd be recognized for sure. _Thump._ They'd check all the rooms attached to the passageways, too, so hiding in a closet wasn't going to protect her.

Elsa swore again. She was screwed.

_Thud,_ Elsa took a deep breath. _Thump_. It was getting closer. _Thud_. Maybe something would distract him. _Thud._ Maybe he'd get board and give up. _Thump_. Maybe. _Thump_. Maybe.

The wait was excruciating. _Thump_. There were twenty eight shields on the wall, but she didn't know where he started. _Thump_. He'd been finding the safes, no doubt, and that peeked his interest enough to continue. _Thud_. There might have been enough time to escape. _Thump_. But at what cost? _Thud_. Elsa took a deep breath. And another. _Thud._ And another. _Thud. _She sat back down.

Elsa flinched when the one to her left was lifted off the wall and placed on the ground. She could hear the scrape of metal against the wooden wall. She could feel the vibrations from the heavy shield being placed on the floorboards. She was so screwed.

She heard his fingers grab at the final shield, and the sticky noise of his fingers letting it go when it didn't lift. This was it.

The room wasn't particularly dark, light filtered in through the wooden slats, but the brightness of the next room still caught her by surprise. She swallowed as his eyes met hers, and recognition filled them.

* * *

**Just as a heads up  
Next chapter is up on the 15th of February, t****hen the 1st of March, and the ****Final chapter will be up on the 7th, only a week later. **


	48. Day 14: Elsa-Hans

**Here it is. If you hate cliffhangers, I suggest you wait until the next chapter goes up on the 01/03/16 **

**If you don't hate cliffhangers, read on, but be warned, the next chapter isn't up for another 2 weeks.**

* * *

Elsa threw her hands in front of her. "Wait!" She called. He seemed to stall for a moment, which was all she needed. "I was going to turn myself in, I just wanted to do something for Anna first."

"Anna?" He asked, his expression was unreadable, but she knew he wasn't happy about finding her. "All Anna wants is this winter to stop." He reached through the door and grabbed her wrist. His fingers wrapped around her hand, tight and cold. "You've been toying with me all day," He said, pulling her out of the hole.

Elsa stepped out reluctantly, shying away from him. "I didn't mean to!" she felt herself whine. _No. I'm not going to be weak,_ She told herself. "I thought you were following me!" With her voice under better control, Elsa straightened up, staring him in the eyes. He wasn't much taller than her, maybe only an inch or two, but she still felt small. "I have a mission and I demand that you unhand me and allow me to complete it."

His eyes flashed and she felt his grip tighten. "Every guard in the palace is looking for you, _Your Highness_," he all but spat. "Shout all you want, you'll only call more people." He pulled her close, speaking quietly, "_I_ just want to get you out of here before _somebody_ finds out."

There was no doubt who he was talking about. Maybe he was bluffing about all the guards on alert for her, but she couldn't take the chance that Anna would find out. She would stop her. She would stop everyone. Elsa took a deep breath as she calculated her options.

Hans took her silence as submission. "I thought you'd agree."

Elsa took her darkest, angriest look and gave it to him, but didn't resist. "I remember why I didn't want you marrying my sister."

Hans smirked. "Yeah, then you kicked your innocent sister out, deserted your kingdom, and returned only to kill everyone within it's boarders. Great judgement on your part, huh?" He let her take a step back. "Look at me now. Anna's queen, and once the storm leaves, she even promised to marry me." He laughed, his voice heavy with anger and.. Sadness? "Only when she discovers the lengths I'm willing to take for this kingdom, she'll kill me alongside you; But that," He pulled her close again, "Is something I'm willing to sacrifice for my people."

"_Your_ people?" Elsa demanded, stepping up to him.

"They're more my people than yours." He growled, he pushed her gently but forcefully back a step. With the space between them, he looked over over. Elsa could feel his eyes taking her in from her defiant pose to the dirt in her hair and the old Ajorn servant's outfit. "You look like you've got yourself a fine job up north." He finally commented, smirking. "Did they bring you here to disperse food, and you, what? Snuck away? I'm sure your new king would love to hear I've taken care of a deserter and an out-cast."

Elsa saw the opportunity, and against her better judgement, grabbed it. "Why don't you go get him, then? Ask him yourself."

Hans burst out laughing. "Like a king would bother to see to your death. No, I'll just kill you, get rid of this winter as the prophecy states, and return your body to his party to dispose of you as he wishes. You're only a servant. I'll tell him you were stealing from me."

Elsa wanted to tell him. The truth burnt inside her. She knew, though, that telling him would only complicate things. Kaerus would, again, try to talk her out of it, and by the time he arrived, Anna would probably have found her and would also try and talk her out of it. Or she would see reason and agree with her. That thought nearly broke her heart. "Fine." Elsa relaxed her pose, but didn't let her shoulders drop. "But you have to promise me one thing."

He sneered. "I don't have to promise you anything."

Elsa ripped her wrist out of his grasp. "Promise me for Anna's sake."

That hit a cord in him, and Elsa knew, intimately, that Hans did care of Anna. He was hurting for her, she could see it in his eyes.

Elsa held out her other hand, dropping the little key onto his open palm. "I was looking for the lock this opened, for her, but she still deserves the key returned. Maybe she can find it by herself once all this is over." He closed his fingers over the key without saying a word. "I know about the prophecy, that's why I came back."

"I hope you have a plan?" His features were tight and his face paler than normal.

Elsa shook her head. "I guess that's why we found each other. I have to die, and you're the one who's.." She motioned to him in general, unable to finish.

"Who's cold enough to kill a person to save the people without a second thought." He finished.

"Cold?" Elsa turned to face him, an icy feeling in her chest.

He looked back up at her and attempted a grim smile. "I know the prophecy backwards by now. Anna's heart isn't frozen. She's still kind to everyone." He took a deep breath in, turning his gaze back to the floor. "When she left, I was excited to rule in her place. I didn't know I- I didn't know I was fulfilling the prophecy. Not then." Hans' shoulders dropped.

Elsa nudged him with her elbow, giving a half-hearted smile. "I don't know, the whole 'magic ice powers' is really pointing the fingers at me."

Hans did smile then, but he didn't look at her. "Maybe we both are. Maybe we're both destined for this sinking ship."

Elsa didn't have an argument for that.

"I gotta be angry."

Elsa barely heard him, but his words took her by surprise. He turned to face her again, taking one of her hands.

"I'm really sorry to do this, but Anna wouldn't forgive me anyway. I'll- I'll go out as the bad guy, she's put all of her rage onto me, so when she gets rid of me, she'll feel better about everything, even if it's just a little." Elsa watched him fluster. "I also can't kill you like this, because you- You're nice."

"I was banished, remember? I can't have been that nice." Elsa sighed, pulling her hand away

Hans didn't say anything to that for a moment. "I'll make sure she gets the key back."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, taking a couple of deep breaths.

There was another moment of silence where neither knew what to do or say.

"Can you really control it?" Hans asked suddenly, turning back to her. "Ice and snow. Can you really bend it to your will?"

Elsa nodded. "I can show you if you don't let yourself get too freaked out."

Hans laughed. "I promise."

Elsa stood and stepped in front of the wooden wall, her hand outstretched. She could feel the magic tingling inside her. It had been so long since she used it, and the ache in her chest only reminded her that it would probably be the last. Her hand touched the wall and she barely had to think about it; the ice was already spreading from under her hands, swirling gently across the wood with the occasional flower between branches. She heard Hans' breath catch in his throat and saw him approach once she was done.

"It's beautiful, Elsa." He whispered, his fingers following the design without touching it.

"Beautiful, but dangerous." Elsa summoned the magic again and pulled water from the air to turn the beautiful design dangerous and sharp. The lines pulled away and formed blades of ice, too sharp to touch, and the flowers, though pretty, became like swords, and juttered closer to the warm flesh of her companion. Hans jumped back in fear, only to see how much bigger the image had become. Instead of clear ice, reflecting the light, it had turned a harsh white, solid and fearsome, spreading out like a disease from the original. It was a fantastic display, but she could see the change in his approach of the whole matter. Now he looked scared. "I wanted to run away, because for the first time, I realized I didn't know what I was capable of. I wanted to go somewhere no one would notice, but instead I just ended up creating something more powerful that I could have imagined." Hans still wasn't looking at her, but she didn't mind. "I returned, because I knew that was I was, _what I am_, is too dangerous to be ignored. When I left here, I had everything. I knew my sister was safe, and I found peace and I even found love," Elsa choked on that last word, and Kaerus' face appeared in her mind, hopeful and excited for the future. "But I destroyed that in everyone else's life, and for that I could never forgive myself. So I'm here. I came to die."

Hans still wasn't looking at her, but he spoke. "I'll do it." Elsa watched his chest rise and fall. "You're braver than anyone I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, so if this is what you think is best, I'll do it."

* * *

Elsa disappeared through the wall and Hans was alone in the armoury, Anna's key in his palm.

He wouldn't have a chance later so he had to deliver the key before the.. He couldn't finish the thought.

The memory of him walking from the armoury to his bed chambers was a blur, and he found himself strapping his sword belt around his waist before he knew it. _Hexenjäger, _a fitting name for the blade now, and more accurate than _Azrael_. He'd worn it once since he arrived, to her coronation, but if he squared his shoulders no one would ask where he was going. Upon exiting he room he spotted a child, maybe twelve years old, sweeping the hall and a dust rag tucked in their belt.

"Excuse me," He called out to them.

They looked up in surprised in being addressed and dipped a mix between a bow and a curtsy. "My Lord,"

Hans squared his shoulders, but the child's eyes didn't flick to the hilt at his side. "Do you know the way to Queen Anna's chambers?" He asked.

They nodded silently, listening intently.

"I need you to take this to her chambers," He held out the small key. "Don't go looking for her, but if you see her, tell her I'm sorry."

"Did you steal it?" Their voice was soft and tentative, and almost as soon as the words were free, they looked guilty for speaking.

Hans smiled. "No, but I know who did, and theft will not be tolerated,"

They nodded, moving forward to take the key from his hand. They held it securely, stepping away. "I'll take it right away." With that, they took of at a jog down the hall and around the corner.

Hans felt fairly confident that they hadn't look at his sword, and he started towards the upper levels.

When Hans arrived at the final hallway, Elsa was turning to close the wall panel behind her, the door disappearing seamlessly into the wall. His steps slowed, taking her in. She stood tall and strong, but her hands shook and everything she touched grew ice, imprinted by her skin. When her eyes met his, there was an indescribable brokenness about her that made his breath catch in this throat.

Hans head pounded and his heart fluttered painfully, his chest tight. He took a dry swallow and continued, offering his arm to her when she didn't move. She took it as gently as if she wasn't there and they walked through the doors together.

He could barely tell the difference from the stormy sky and the disturbed sea. The wind howled around them, freezing sleet pricked their faces until they were numb and the cold hurt their lungs.

Hans felt the need to double over to conserve warmth, but now was not the time. Upon his hesitation, Elsa left his arm, shaking violently, and knelt on the stones in front of the red-stained block. He didn't know if she was crying, but he knew he couldn't spend time thinking about that. Neither had spoken, but at the same time, there was nothing to say. Once they stepped outside, talking would have been impossible anyway. The howling wind created an impenetrable white noise, Hans couldn't even hear himself think.

She didn't look at him as she set her neck on the block.

He didn't look at her as she raised his sword.

Hans knew the mechanics of it, and he told himself to pretend it wasn't real, but the thought was lost on the wind. He raised his sword high, aiming for the exposed neck just above the shoulders. He closed his eyes for a moment, just a moment, and Anna's face filled his thoughts.

_For her_, he thought.

He swung down.


	49. Day 14: Anna-Elsa

**I'm sorry this is late. I wanted to re-write it because the original just wasn't working, but I'm part way through moving house.. On the bright side, my new place actually looks like someone lives there now. **

***The kingdoms mentioned are from Sofia the First, because I love that stupid show :3**

* * *

Anna was in the sewing room with her ladies and her guests several hours after Hans ran out on her, embroidering peacefully in gentle conversation. Anna spoke to the queen of Corona about painting and craft, the young princess of Enchancia talked constantly about her friends, and Freezenburg's princess fawned over the book of flora. The princess of Corinthia and sultana of Agrabah spoke animatedly about their flying carpets, and Wei-ling's own imperial princess made fast friends with the awkward and isolated princess of Hakalo. There was enough conversation going around the room to almost forget about the harsh and cruel weather outside.

Kaerus had arrived at the castle an hour earlier, but had not even stopped for lunch. He and his servants were exhausted and cold, and they had all gone to their designated rooms. Anna hadn't heard anything from them since, but had a feeling they'd also be sleeping through dinner. She had wanted to do something special to thank them, but she was out of options, with food rationing in place again. All the food had been distributed as best as they could, James had continued to oversee it when Hans left, but there were still hungry people out on the streets, powerless to help themselves until the storm passed. If it ever would.

She had almost finished her second sleeve when there was a knock on the door. The sewing room was restricted to ladies, tailors and seamstresses, so Tora rose quietly to open the door.

One of Anna's staff, a duster, was standing just across the boundary, chest rising and falling quickly. They bowed low, and addressed the queen. "Your Majesty, sorry for the intrusion, but I have been sent by Lord Hans to return something that was stolen from you." They handed something to Tora, who brought it over to Anna, looking puzzled. "I was told to return it to your chambers but no one was there, and Maree suggested I try here instead. I couldn't rightfully leave it on the floor where it might get kicked and further lost." Tora was by Anna's side then and handed the object to her.

Her key. The one Elsa had taken.

Anna rose suddenly, spooking the ladies around her. "What did Hans tell you? E_xactly._" She met the servant's eyes intently, pulling years of training into that stare.

"Your Majesty," Their voice cracked under the pressure, but continued, "He told me to take it to your chambers, and if I saw you, I was to apologize to you on his behalf, but that I shouldn't go looking for you." He shrugged, motioning to their conversation right then, "I think he plans on apologizing himself, though, ma'am." They paused, watching the tension on the room climb. "He said he didn't steal it, but that he knew who did and something about not.. Tolerating theft? I think he caught whoever it was and plans on punishing them, I'm not sure." He paused while Anna studied him. "I ran all the way here, Your Majesty,"

Anna felt her face pale considerably in the warm room, and with that last line, she thought she would pass out. Tora and Jess were suddenly at her elbows, confused and concerned. Anna was vaguely aware of Jess dismissing the duster, but all Anna could think was the need to find her sister _right now. _

She shook off their hands and started towards the door. The world around her felt like it was spinning. She remembered James' words just after she had spoken to Hans, and she knew that's what he was afraid to tell her in the library. _"We found a book on the subject, and comparing what we know with the painting on the ceiling, we can come to only one conclusion." _Anna can't believe what she'd done, what she'd walked her own sister into. _"You understand that this may still not be all on the subject, but this is all we can find." _Anna had spend the day fretting, hoping to hear from her sister to know she was okay, so she could tell Elsa what she'd learnt. It was too little, too late. Hans had found her first.

_Hans_. He had a dramatic flair, so there would only be two places he would execute someone: The Gardens or The Balcony. She allowed herself to toy with the idea that he was going to lock her up and consult with her first, but that was a lesser priority. Right now she had to save her sisters life.

Her guests were calling after her, but she didn't pay them any attention.

A guard met her at the door, startled to see her there. She had almost walked into him, but her mind was going too fast to allow that to bother her. "Sir, I require you to go down into the cells under the castle. I have reason to believe my sister has returned and has been locked away there by Hans. Do not allow him to do anything to her if this is true." She didn't wait for a response as she raced down the hall.

When she arrived at the staircase she had two options: Up would take her to the balcony, or down, which would lead her into the gardens. She paused, knowing that every moment might mean the difference between finding her sister, or finding her sister's body. She may already be too late.

Downstairs.

She stepped forward, ready to take the stairs three at a time if she had to, but as she stepped past the stairs leading up, a cold draft tickled her skin. A door was open upstairs. She tried to dismiss it, but she was taking too long to decide.

Changing her decision, Anna flew up the stairs as quickly as she could, fear making her heart race and her eyes blur. She could feel the air getting cooler, biting at her skin. She turned through the doorway to the hall leading out and she could see Elsa through the storm, collapsed on the ground. As she stepped through the door Hans raised his sword to strike.

Anna couldn't think, couldn't feel. Her cheeks didn't feel the wind and her lungs didn't protest as she flew down the long freezing hall. She didn't know what she was going to do, the wind was too loud to shout over, and her feet weren't moving fast enough.

She prayed that Hans would pause, would flinch from what he was about to do, and she wished she knew how to stop him. They never covered this when she hid in the rafters

He was lowering the sword too soon, and she was only crossing the threshold. Anna shouted, screamed, asking for him to stop, to hear her, but his movement was too fast and the wind was too loud.

Anna's fear pushed her faster and her final sliding step brought her in front of Hans, in line with the sword. Her hands raised up in defence of her sister, willing to be injured or worse for her, but one hand found Hans' gripping the hilt, and the other quickly found it's place on the side of the blade as it levelled with her shoulder. With everything she loved on the line, Anna found the strength to push the sword to the side, and down into the stones. The cold iron shattered against the frozen stone floor and Hans was thrown off balance, landing amongst the pieces.

Anna found her voice and screamed over the wind, "How dare you?"

He looked up at her, shock all over his features.

* * *

Elsa could feel the universe laughing at her. She could hear Anna's voice, strong and sure, and she could feel the sun on her skin, both memories of a better time. Even the howl of the wind lessened after days of hearing nearly nothing else. After so long, she could begin to remember the sounds of birds and the tickle of a slight breeze, salty from the ocean.

She waiting for the final moment, and didn't fight the tears that sprang into her eyes. At least he didn't have to see them.

It took her a moment, but eventually she realized that this wasn't her final moment, and that the wind wasn't howling. At least, Anna's voice was louder than the sound. Elsa also realized that the wind didn't bite at her skin, and when she opened her eyes, it wasn't dark and shattered with blizzard, but lighter and clearer. As she watched the horizon, she could see the clouds losing their hateful colour, as if they had finally snowed out.

Slowly, her senses returned to her after the shock. Anna's voice, confident and carefree in her memories, faded, and a very angry and frightful voice replaced them. She turned her head to the left as she sat up, and saw Hans sprawled out on the ground, still holding the hilt of a- Broken sword? -looking honestly terrified. Anna was standing above him, her voice breaking as she shouted, fists clenched at her side.

None of her words were making any sense yet, but as she focused, she heard words she didn't even know her sister knew.

"After all I did for you; After the kingdom accepted and praised you and welcomed you; And you do this?" She was shouting down at him. "I trusted you; I _loved_ you!"

Hans was looking up at her like he was looking up at a god: Fearful, but in awe. He didn't protest, either, or flinch, or even look away from her.

Elsa forgot she herself was there until Hans eyes flickered to her for barely half a second.

"Don't you _dare_ look away from me. Can you even comprehend what you were about to do? Can you imagine the consequences? I will have your head for this, I swear. You don't come to someone's kingdom, pretend you love the queen and then go and kill her sister, that's beyond wrong." Anna was focused on tearing him down with every word, and each syllable was dripping with scorn and hatred. She was so focused on Hans, she didn't see Elsa watching, or see Kaerus appear at the doorway. still dressed in sleeping attire, or even see him rush to Elsa's side, bringing her close to his chest.

Hans didn't look over either, but Elsa could tell he saw them, because his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

Elsa was almost crushed against Kaerus' chest, practically pulled into his lap. "The Seer appeared in my dreams and told me I had to go to you," He whispered in her ear, his breath hot and fast. Elsa found herself nodding. "I didn't even know she could do that," Kaerus chuckled low and quietly, but hardly amused.

"How long where you there for?" Elsa asked, turning her head to him.

"Long enough to work out what I was about to be too late to stop." Facing him, Elsa could see the tears streaming down his face. His voice was breaking and he was hiccuping, but he was here. "I knew, when I saw her," He continued, "I knew I was too late to save you." His arms around her squeezed gently, as if he was reminding himself she was still there. "I saw Anna practically fly up the stairs, and I followed her. I heard the sword shatter when I reached the top of the stairs, but I-" He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Elsa cuddled closer to him, taking in his warmth. An inappropriate thought crossed her mind. Not the inappropriate sort, but the _I-wonder-how-long-until-he-notices _kind. She refused to ponder on it, though, instead opting to look around at the world while she was held close to his beating heart.

Anna was still ripping into Hans, but Elsa could see how much he loved her in the way he sat there and took it. Even Elsa loved her for the passion she was showing right then, and Elsa felt rather touched that the sister she had blocked out of her life for so long was ready to tear someone apart with her own hands.

"Anna," Kaerus's chest rumbled with his voice with the practice of a king, "Stop."

It was like someone had flicked a switch inside her because now instead of rage, she was crying violently, falling to the floor.

Elsa pulled away from Kaerus quickly and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Oh Anna," she cooed gently, "Sweet Anna, it'll be ok," Elsa tucked Anna's head under her chin and looked up to the clearing sky. Anna took fistfuls of Elsa's loose servants sleeves and clung onto her sister. "I'm still here, sweet heart, I'm safe, we're all safe,"

They held that position for a long minute, Anna curled up close to Elsa, clutching her like her sister was all that was keeping her alive. In the broken silence, Hans looked around and though Elsa'a back was to Kaerus, she knew the moment he looked around too, and heard him take in a sharp breath, almost a gasp, in surprise.

"Anna," The name escaped Hans' lips before he could stop them, and Elsa could already feel Anna ball up the fabric in her hands in fury.

"Sister," Elsa continued, gently pulling the young woman away from her body. "Hans wants to show you something. Something that we all did. Something that _you_ did." Anna shook her head in protest, not looking up. "Anna, just take a little look."

Anna shook her head again, but peeked at Hans, who was looking up at the sky and grinning crookedly in shock. As they watched, he stood up and turned around, taking everything in, oblivious to their eyes. Her curiosity peeked, and Anna, too, looked around, and Elsa had the pleasure of watching her jaw drop each time her eyes focused.

Kaerus offered his hand, and Elsa took it, standing up. He then offered his arm, and she looped hers through his as they walked to the edge of the balcony with the others. All four of them watched as the first peek of blue showed through the clouds, and they heard the people, forgotten until then, cheer. There would be celebrations tonight, despite the hard times. Slowly, the sounds of excitement and cheer filled the air as more and more people stepped out of their homes to embraced the blue sky.

* * *

**I'm sorry, when Anna says 'how dare you' all I can hear is that god from Sinbad towards the end of the movie :D**


	50. Epilogue

**I know, I know, five days late.. Better than a year, though, right? That's my sister's record for failing to upload the next chapter. Be glad your not her fans haha**

**More to the point, here is your final chapter. Whooo! What a wild ride!**

**Also, since this is the finale, is it wrong for me to expect a quick rating of the story once you've finished? It would mean a great deal, even if all you said was 9/10 or 2/10, depending on how much you liked it. Maybe even do one for the writing. 7/10 for story but 4/10 for writing style. *shrug* I love you all either way.**

**Enjoy, and Thank you for joining me on this crazy ride.**

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, feet squeaking in the sand, shoes in hand.

The cursed storm that had plagued Arendelle and neighbouring kingdoms had cleared within twenty-four hours and today, three days later, the ships that had trapped all the visiting guests were leaving, heading home. The birds, who had refused to return because they knew what the people did not, had filled finally the trees, their songs dancing on the warm breeze, and the ocean, once frozen, splashed against the shore happily, filled with blues and greys and each wave tipped with white. Anna could see in the distance the fishing boats, already coming back in with the tide.

Elsa was still some distance away, but she waved to her sister from where she sat on the bench. Anna could make out Kristoff, building a large bonfire on the sand, and Hans making another one further down with Mr Anderson and the students from the school. Next to Elsa was Kaerus, the sweet king who had fallen in love with her sister. Anna could see it, now that they were together. With them also were the guards who had helped her sister flee the castle so many months before.

As she made her way to the group, Anna recalled the awkward moment two days ago when she was reading quietly in the corner of the library. Elsa had entered the room with Kaerus in tow, but she was hidden away from view in the widow seat, the curtain drawn around her to avoid being bothered, so they had no idea she was there.

She heard the chairs by the wall pulled out and they must have sat. It wasn't until they started talking that Anna paid any attention.

Kaerus' voice started, thick with his northern accent. "I'm not exactly sure how to say this, Elsa, so forgive me if I word this poorly," Anna's attention was instantly grasped, and though she stared at the words printed in front of her, they made no impact. "I know we talked about getting.. You know, married, once all this was over, and I know we both thought you were going to.. well, die, and we made some promises to each other, and I just want to let you know that I understand, given the situation, if you would rather stay here than return with me. You have been welcomed among my people, but I understand the love of family, and I know that I wouldn't be able to bare leaving mine, and so I cannot expect the same of you."

There was stunned silence for so long, Anna thought that Kaerus had actually entered alone. A peek around the fabric revealed that Elsa was just too shocked to speak.

"I want to return to Ajorn." Elsa was sitting stiffly in her chair, not looking at Kaerus who stood behind his chair, gripping the back of it. Elsa wouldn't have been able to notice, but Anna saw his pale knuckles. "After the storm, I can't imaging people welcoming me back with open arms."

Kaerus was nodding. "I can find you a position among my staff after you finish the wall, if you wish, or elsewhere, depending on your choices. You will still have your pick of the manor, as was promised in exchange for your work, but if you'd prefer-"

Elsa cut him off by standing, shaking her head. "I want to return to Ajorn _with_ you, if you- if you'll still have me, of course." She shrugged awkwardly. "I think the people like me better, there." She gave him a shy smile but Kaerus was already stepping around the chair and resting his hands on her bare arms.

"There is nothing I would love more than to have you return with me." Before Anna knew what was happening, he was on one knee in front of her, looking up at her sister with more love than Anna was comfortable witnessing. "Elsa, will you do me the honour of returning to my kingdom with me and becoming my partner and my queen?"

Elsa was nodding, and hand covering her mouth, but unable to hide her smile. "King Kaerus, I will return to your kingdom and become your partner and your queen."

Even now, the shock of learning that her sister was getting married still shook her after so many years of living alone in her room.

Elsa had gone looking for her within the hour, and Anna had pretended to have been in the gardens the whole time, though that story could only stay as strong as Kaerus' resolve to stay quiet about finding the new queen sneaking out from the enclosed window seat right after Elsa left. In her defence, Anna had assumed they left together. He had laughed it off, and promised, but all sorts of secrets would be shared on their way home and after. No doubt Elsa would know by the time Anna visited for the ceremony.

As she got closer, Kristoff stood and waved at her. He was out of a job for the next week or so, since everyone who bought his ice was about as sick of the cold as the next person, so Anna had offered him some labouring duties around the castle until he was able to start again. One of those was to build a row of bonfires along the beach for the celebration. Ironically, the day also fell upon another of Arendelle's festive days, so the party was going to be twice as big with three times as much fish to feed everyone.

Anna shuddered at the thought of more seafood, but they were expecting more food parcels to be arriving in the next week by sympathetic neighbours, so it wasn't all bad. The crops were already being sowed and they'd have fresh grain soon enough, among other foods. Even the fruit trees were budding, full of bees and honey-eating birds.

There were people coming from all over the kingdom, right up to the Arendelle and Ajorn boarders and beyond. Just yesterday, Anna found Elsa and Arthur talking animatedly to an old man. Upon introductions, Anna was introduced with Doctor Dragonson, one of the few people who let Elsa and her companion rest for a night during their journey. Anna was completely lost as they spoke of the mother, father and their twins, but Kaerus was honoured to discover that there were children named after him. Anna could still remember watching the elderly man at a loss of what to do when the King walked into the room. The doctor attempted a bow and a grovel and a curtsy all at the same time, and it was all anyone could do to not laugh as he almost fell over.

Anna didn't really take much notice of the conversation until Elsa mentioned that Earl Dragonson lived with the Trolls for many years, and at that point, Anna excused herself and grabbed Kristoff, perhaps a little _too_ flirtatiously, who she knew would love to talk to him.

They could have talked the night away, actually. Kristoff knew everything about the current clan, and he loved hearing stories of the past, since the two were now practically family. Kristoff even promised to take the doctor to meet them on their way back north, which he gleefully accepted.

She could see by the second bonfire Arthur and the doctor still talking animatedly. Kristoff approached every now and then, but he was fairly busy and only paused for a few minutes.

In the time Hans and Anna had stopped talking, Kristoff had gotten obviously sweet on her. He was somehow always by her side when he could be, asking questions and offering assistance. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be a good friend in her heartache or actually thinking he stood a chance. She didn't want to turn him down if he had no intentions, but at the same time, she didn't want him to think she was flirting back, though she was, just not with serious intentions. He even made a passing comment about how if he found a reason to stay in town, he wouldn't complain. At first, Anna had just assumed he was talking about a job that didn't involve driving huge loads of ice all over the country, but in hind-sight, it was probably not that. Honestly, it gave her a headache.

Hans was another story all together. After she unleashed her rage upon him, he had been nothing but kind and patience and was always the first to get out of her way. He never shouted or demanded that she listened, and eventually, Elsa had been the one that had convinced her to hear him out. She hadn't spoken a word for his entire explanation, but it was difficult to say she had destroyed all hope of working thing out with him. In any case, he was still getting along with the school teachers and the students and the majority of the population of the town. With the issue of a relationship gone from between them, Anna found time to watch him, and how he acted around other people, and she noticed he was calmer and kinder than when he first go there, and that only made her chest hurt more.

Right now he was laughing with Mr Anderson at the antics of one student doing cartwheels in the sand, and she watched him watch the rest of the children attempt the same.

She tore her eyes away from his and looked back at Kristoff, the man who had made no effort to kill her sister. She never thought that would account to much in looking for a companion, but surprisingly, not killing her sister put him in her good books. Not that Hans was out of it.. Urgh! She had no idea what to think about the whole matter!

She sighed, having reached her sister, and Elsa opened up an arm for her, inviting her to sit with her and Kaerus.

"Feeling ok?" Elsa asked, wrapping her arm gently around Anna's shoulders.

Anna shrugged.

"Boy problems?" Elsa smirked. She knew full well it was exactly that, but she had promised to not favour anyone in exchange to hearing Hans out, which, technically, was a favour in itself.

Anna sighed again and nodded, leaning her head into her sisters shoulder.

Kaerus pipped up, looking across to her. "Cheer up. Once you're married you don't even have to look at them if you don't want to. Just pop out an heir or two and-"

Elsa slapped him across the stomach playfully, but a pointed look none the less. "That is not something you need to say in front of your engaged," She laughed mildly, and he joined in. She had really relaxed over the past few months.

Anna watched them play together. His voice was a perfect note next to hers, and if he could sing, they would sound beautiful together. She was only a few inches shorter than him, and they shared their humour and they were both royalty, and he was the King of the Ice and she was the Sorceress of the Snow and the two of them just fit. Anna sighed again, but quieter so her sister didn't hear. She didn't know who she fit with.

She stared out at the ocean, clear and blue after so long of being icy and grey. There were children in the waves, too, splashing about and enjoying the warmth of the sun and they danced and swam and jumped over the white crests as they broke on the sand. Even the sky was a rich blue, and only a few fluffy white clouds hovered around, remnants of the terrible time they had all just survived.

As she watched, more people started arriving from the town, dipping their toes in the cool water and talking loudly.

Kayleen and Mayleen appeared on either side of her laughing loudly, and that's when she noticed Elsa and Kaerus had moved on.

"I haven't seen a man look that good since never," Mayleen commented, looking past Anna.

"That dark skin is giving me the chills, he is," Kayleen agreed.

"Dark skin!" Her sister shot a look at Kayleen. "I was talking about the blonde one stacking the wood, you know, Kristoff? He's going to ask me to marry him one day, I just know." She rested her chin on her hand and stared after him, batting her eyelids to his back.

Kayleen shrugged. "You've got to actually ask him, first." Mayleen blushed and leaned back, shying away from the thought.

Anna laughed. "I don't think you have any chance with Kaerus, either." When she looked over at her quizzically, Anna continued, falling easy into the conversation. "He's the king of Ajawn and currently engaged to my sister."

The twins fill the air with 'Oh's and 'wow's and laughter as they continued to look at all the men walking past.

Alissa wondered over and sat down on the sand by them, and Anna was filled with a sense of happiness, surrounded by her friends.

When the fawning sounds died down, Alissa got straight to the point. "We don't hear from you for weeks, and then you throw a huge party?" She looked almost offended except for the grin breaking out on her cheeks. "I bet I can guess who missed us."

"You got me," Anna laughed, leaning back. "I missed you girls so much. It's just not the same being a Queen."

They chatted for a few minutes, and watched as Mayleen's dog bounded into the waves, two young children raced after him. Even Alissa's father took the time out of his day to chat up some much younger women by one of the unlit bonfires. His daughter just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Anna had forgotten about everything that had ever bothered her until Kayleen shouted loudly right now to Anna's ear. "Jessika!"

The queen winced, and not just because of the loud noise. Since she gave Jessika the blanket, there had been no contact between them. For all she knew, Jessika had thrown it away or sold it.

The now obviously pregnant woman started over to them, though, Jonathan by her side, and smiling as she approached. Her eyes didn't meet Anna's until they were at a comfortable distance, and though Anna shrunk back slightly, there was no malice or dis-contempt in her eyes.

"Hello," Anna said, once she realized she was safe.

"Hi Anna," Jessika gave a tight smile, but her eyes were sad.

Jonathan, seeing the tension, jumped in. "On behalf of both of us, I'd like to thank you for the quilt, Your Majesty." He gave a shallow bow.

"You're very welcome, Jonathan, Jessika. It was the least I could do, considering the circumstances we were in," Anna said the last part to her friend.

There was another awkward pause, then Alissa took their attention. "You two should join us. It will be like old times." She smiled brightly and Jessika smiled back, accepting.

Anna and Jess didn't speak much, but there was so much conversation going on between everyone that no one really noticed. By the time the sun was setting, any conversation involving both women was relaxed and comfortable.

Once the fires were all lit, Kristoff joined them, sitting on the sand next to Mayleen. Anna couldn't help but notice her fluttering eyelashes whenever they talked. She felt jealous, but at the same time she knew it wasn't fair on her friend because she had been crushing on him much longer than she herself had. Of course, that triggered the depressing chain of thoughts of not having someone after so long of being with someone.

The music started up, and Kayleen asked Jessika to dance with her for the first song. As they bounded away, Anna watched as Mayleen got up the courage to ask Kristoff to dance as well, but Alissa butted in and left May staring after them with her mouth still open. Anna playfully bumped her chin and closed it for her, leaving May to huff and groan about being left behind and about being stabbed in the back and betrayed and all that sort of thing. Anna left her train of thoughts and laughed with her, promising that the night was still young and she would get her dance, even if the Queen had to order it herself. Mayleen hugged her for that, still laughing.

By the firelight, close to the ocean, Kaerus and Elsa danced. He spun her around slowly, and even dared a dip. Elsa's laughter could be heard all along the beach, and while people gave the two space, no one ran in fear. Even as Anna watched, she could see the tide nipping at their heals. The tide was on it's way in, but that wasn't stopping then. As Anna watched, the two stepped onto the waves and danced, stepping around the frozen white caps on their own private dance floor. Kaerus was laughing now, looking around at her creation. He twirled her again, before picking her up by the waist and spinning her. The people around watched, and Anna was glad that no one was breaking out the torches and pitchforks yet.

In the same conversation that Elsa confessed she was getting married, she also said she would be leaving the day after the festival. That left and empty feeling in her chest. She couldn't really miss her sister, they had done so little in the other's lives that there would be nothing to miss, but it still left Anna feeling hollow. Hollow, but happy for her sister. Anna knew, deep down, that finally Elsa had found something for her. She was going to be in an environment that welcomed her, next to a man who would love her and in a kingdom that celebrated her.

Elsa's laughter reached Anna's ears and she was struck by a pang of jealously all over again. She didn't even notice when Kristoff returned laughing with Alissa and asked Mayleen to dance. Jonathan took Alissa's hand and guided her onto the dance floor, and Anna was left alone.

Not totally alone though, because as she watched all their backs retreating towards the warmth of the fires, Hans approached.

"Shouldn't you be planning a trip back home?" Anna snapped, looking away from him.

He sat on the same bench but with plenty of distance between them. "Nah, I kind of like it here." He shrugged. "If you're saying I've outstayed my welcome, I think I might just get a place in town."

Anna glanced at him for only a second, to check if he was serious. "Why wouldn't you just go back to your family?"

He looked at her, and it was all Anna could do to not look back. "I love the people, I love the land, and I love the queen." He turned back around to face the ocean. "More than I love my own, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already."

"You don't know the first thing about living alone," Anna stated, still not looking at him.

"Neither did you, and you did quite well." She could hear him smirking. "If I was only a quarter as amazing as you are, I reckon I can make it."

Anna shook her head, snorting. "You'll probably do better than I did,"

He glanced at her again. "Do you think so?"

Anna realized what she had said, and how that came across, and she blushed, turning her head away so he couldn't see. She didn't reply, because she knew that what ever she said would only make it worse.

He accepted her silence, the way he now did, watching with her everything around them from the firelight to the clouds to the gentle waves to the dancing people.

The silence stretched on, and Anna realized that it wasn't as uncomfortable as she made it out to be. No one approached them, though Anna suspected it was because Elsa was fluttering around and telling her friends not to.

After a few songs, the Winter Waltz started to play. The very same song Anna and Hans danced to all those months ago.

Hans stood up, and offered his hand. "Would my Queen do me the honour of joining me for this dance?"


	51. Bonus Chapter: The Key

**Bonus Chapter!**

**So I totally forgot to talk about the key thing in my last chapter, so I figured out a way to 1) Clean that up, 2) Give those few fans there were disappointed in my ending another chance to like this ending, 3) Lead onto a totally new story in cliff-hanger style and, 4) Not have to write any more on this story. Here it is, done and dusted and there will be no more so don't ask. **

**Book two, because I know you're going to ask, is in summery form down the bottom. Feel free to read it or not read it, and let your own imagination run wild. It'll give you something to dream about when you go to sleep next. **

* * *

Anna didn't discover what the key lead to, or what secrets it kept away hidden. Not for many years.

The Queen of Ajorn was visiting with her two sons, Aries and Loki, and they played quietly with The Queen of Arendelle's daughter, Lilac, and her dolls.

"Kaerus has been working so hard the last few months," Elsa commented melancholy, sipping her tea.

Anna smiled briefly, sitting across from her sister. "I can imagine. Your kingdom is suddenly so much safer it would make sense for there to be an increase in the population."

Elsa nodded. "It just happened so quickly. Kaerus has needed more hunters to bring in the trading goods for the people, but so far, most of them are under the age of ten. I fear working the children too hard will not allow them to grow up properly." Her face creased in worry.

"Kristoff was only seven when he started working the ice-"

Elsa snorted. "And have you seen how he turned out?"

"Well, he was raised by trolls, so you can't blame that on him." Anna poked her tongue out.

"Mama, Mama," Loki ran to his mother's side. "Can we explore the castle?"

Elsa didn't respond, taking another sip of tea.

Aries walked over and flicked his twin brother's ear. "That's not how you ask, dummy." He turned to the owner of the castle. "Queen Anna, with your blessing, may your daughter escort us around your home? I would love to look at the architecture some more, and I've heard about your gallery of paintings and marble figures. They say that is a spectacular collection."

Anna glanced, open mouthed, between her nephew and her sister. She fumbled for words for a moment. "Lilac, dear, come here."

Her daughter bounded over, her auburn curls, only a few shades lighter than her mother's, bouncing with each step. "Yes, mother?" At seven years old, she was respectful and gracious, something Anna never had the patience to be when she was her age.

"My daughter, would you mind escorting these young princes around the castle? I believe they would appreciate the opportunity to admire the architecture." Anna had to bite her lip to stop from laughing, but the three children walked calmly out of the room. Once the door behind them closed, however, the pairs of feet were heard racing down the hall towards the staircase.

Anna turned back to her sister. "'Admire the architecture'?" She didn't know whether to laugh or to be horrified.

Elsa shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Their grandmother has ideas on how to raise children, and I'm not one to argue given her record." She placed her teacup back on the teaplate and dropped her voice. "After ten years, she still scares me." She chuckled. "I'm under strict instruction that while we're visiting other kingdoms, they must behave in an appropriate manner or I'm to ignore them. They do understand the rules, and they know it's just for while we're here. As for 'admiring the architecture', Aries spends too much time reading books, and Loki, not enough."

Anna was trying to hold back her laughter, but her shoulders shook and her eyes teared up.

"It's not that funny," Elsa poked, barely suppressing a smile. After a moment, her eyes lost their humour and became unfocused. "The doctor has only diagnosed her with another year, maybe two. So I'll appreciate the help and the advice while she can still offer it."

The weight in the room descended upon them quickly. Elsa would once again be without a mother, left to raise her children alone. Anna knew that many of her sister's older servants had been offering advice quietly, in notes slipped under the door or in passing comments as subtly as they could, but none of them had ever raised children born into a position of power. Raising modest and humble princes was more difficult than it looked.

Anna was already without, though. Her husband's mother had died just after Lilac was born, so most of Anna's parental advice had also come from Elsa's mother-by-law. It gave the old woman no lack of pleasure, knowing she raised three of her own children, then was blessed with the ability to assist raising her son's three children, and indirectly raise her daughter-by-law's daughter as well. It was probably her glee in her control over two generations that was sending her to a happy but early grave. Well, that and the cancer.

Anna's lady's maid Tora, entered then. Jessamine had retired a few years ago and was replaced by Tora's sister, Marissa, though Tora was leaving in a few months to raise her coming child. Already her stomach was showing through the gown she wore and on days when they had no visitors, she had started doing her duties without her corset. She took in the grim mood instantly, and her smile faltered, but she brought in the tea pot all the same.

"May I offer Your Highnesses some more tea?" She asked politely, curtsying.

Elsa waved dismissively. "I should not. The children and I have an early start in the morning and I would hate to be up too late."

Anna shook her head. "No, thank you, Tora; That will be enough tea for tonight." Tora curtsied again and started gathering up the empty cups and teaspoons.

"I have organized my cooks prepare you an early breakfast, as well as meals for while you're travelling home. Make sure Ameil remembers to collect them."

The Queens talked for another couple of hours, catching up on the other's activities of the last year, since it had been that long since they had last seen each other. Finally, the grandfather clock chimed midnight, and Elsa started to excuse herself.

"Do you know where the children would have ended up?" Elsa asks her sister as they leave the room.

Anna thought for a moment. "If they were me, I would have gone to the art room, but if they're anything like you, we'd find them in the study or in Lilac's nursery."

Elsa smiled. "Aries would be in the library, and Loki would probably have found the armoury.." She trailed off, yawning.

"I guess we start there then." Anna smiled, taking her sister's hand and starting down the hall.

The armoury was empty, and none of the guards there had seen the children for over an hour. They did, however, remember Loki, who had gone straight for the longswords and had attempted to pull them out of the rack in his attempt to duel their Page. Everyone had a good laugh, even the prince when he realized he wasn't strong or tall enough to free the sword. The guards said they had talked for a little while, but Lilac had gotten bored and dragged them with her to show off the art room.

The ladies headed there next, in no particular hurry since they still had lots to talk about.

The Art Room was Anna's favourite room when she was young, and the portraits and paintings from her childhood still hung from the walls, though there was a lot less room now. A maid was still up, dusting the tops of the frames, but when questioned, she said the children had walked in through one door, walked slowly around while they looked at the works, and promptly left out the other door without so much of an acknowledgement. She didn't know where they went, but before the door shut, she was sure she saw them turn left down the hall.

As good a lead as any, the two women continued on their adventure, keeping an ear out for laughter or voices, but still much too engrossed in their own conversation. If the children were hiding, Elsa and Anna could have walked right past them.

The next room was the library, and they scoured the room looking in all the window seats and hidden rooms behind the bookshelves until they were sure Aries wasn't curled up somewhere, fast asleep. They even checked the study, adjoining the library, but it was empty, save for James, who had fallen asleep at his desk, pencil still his hand. Anna stifled a laugh and ushered her sister out so he could sleep.

"Poor dear, do you have him working too hard?" Elsa giggled quietly and they closed the door behind them softly.

"Heavens no, but he got married last year, and since Tora's pregnant a lot of stress had fallen to him, and they both want to put aside as much as they can for when the baby get's here-"

Elsa cut her sister off. "James married Tora?"

Anna nodded. "They've been making googly eyes at each other for five years, can you believe? I had to sit them both down and tell them just to get over their fear of the other and try it out. See what happens."

"Tora's mother was alright with it?" Elsa asked as they stepped back in the hall.

"Tora's mother was delighted she was marrying up, but I think most of that was just thankful that her daughter found someone at all."

Elsa chuckled and they continued down the hall, checking each room.

There were closets and spare bed chambers, private studies and guest rooms for guests of the guests as well as guest's servant's and guard's rooms, but all of them were empty.

Towards the end of the hall sat a room that had not been opened in nine years. It had beautiful, ornate doors painted in silver and lilac and pale green, and a silver doorknob with intricate patters carved into the bulb.

The sisters stood side by side as they stared at the door leading to their parent's bed chambers.

"Isn't it weird how thirty two years ago, our parents went in there and came out with the start of you?" Anna poked her sister in the ribs.

"Gods, you make me feel so _old_," Elsa exclaimed, grinning at her little sister. Anna laughed with her. "It's not like they didn't do the same for you,"

Anna shuddered playfully, "Gross."

"You can say that again." Elsa slipped her hand into her sisters, and they started down the hall, leaving that room alone.

As they walked passed the room, however, Anna's eye caught a flicker of light from under the door and she paused her sister.

"You don't think they would have gone it there, do you?" Elsa asked when Anna pointed it out.

"I've not specifically told Lilac to stay out of there, but she's never been invited, either." Anna shrugged. "Maybe it's mere curiosity between the three of them?"

Elsa shrugged, but knocked gently on the door, opening it slowly.

There, laying on the dusty rug on the floor, was Lilac, Aries and Loki scouring over a collection of thin books. Their guilty little faces looked up in alarm of being caught, their features lit up by the candlelight.

Lilac closed the book over her finger and stood up, facing her mother and her aunt. "I'm sorry for coming in here, but we wanted to know more about our grandmother and grandfather."

Anna shook her head, though smiling. She stepped up to her daughter and knelt in front of her so they were eye to eye. "I'm sorry that I don't speak of them very often, but you are welcome to look around, all of you," She met the eyes of both her nephews then as well, "If you have any questions, I would love to answer them."

Lilac sat back down on the rug, and Anna set herself down next to her, and Elsa between her sons.

"What are you reading?" Elsa picked up one of the books, and Anna looked over her daughter's shoulder. It was a small, leather bound journal in messy but straightforward script. Within a few lines, both women realized they were the journals of their mother, and looking at the range of books, they dated back to when their mother was a young adult right up until the journal their mother left behind on that fateful voyage overseas. They weren't constant entries. Flicking through them there were entries only days apart, though most of them were closer to weeks. There was the entry on the day she met Elsa and Anna's father, and both women were amused to find her first thoughts of him was 'off-putting' and 'anti-social'. Their mother knew right away this was the man her parents were trying to set her up with at the ball, but she would have none of it, and even mentioned she stepped on his foot several times while dancing on purpose, and blowing it off by saying she was nervous dancing with him.

Another interesting journal, several months later, was when she realised she loved him. Somewhere between a horse ride into the woods on an early spring morning as they sat on a ledge on the side of a mountain and watched the sun rise and the world wake up, and racing back before their parents found out they had gone out at all. She mentioned how hard they had laughed as they collapsed on the pile of straw and how he took her hand and said it wasn't that bad an idea after all, marrying her. She wrote that she had looked at him and told him to ask. She said he didn't understand at first, but then sat up next to her, and took both her hands and asked if she would marry him, not because of what their parents arranged, but because of what they themselves wanted. She had said yes, said she had said yes nearly a hundred times before the day had ended.

The next entry was only a few days later, when news of his older brother's death arrived, and Agnarr was given the title of Crown Prince.

There was another entry a couple of months later declaring the death of the king. The doctor's had said heart problems, but both Agnarr and Iduna knew it was because of a broken heart from the loss of his first born.

Their coronation and wedding was a joint celebration, and it was both happy and sad for them.

They wasted another two hours in that room, lit only by the three candles the children brought in with them. None of the journals were in any particular order, and split between five people made it difficult to work out the order, but no one minded. They didn't read everything, just the interesting bits, and they reached the end of the pile in no time. Anna's hand landed on the last book of the pile and went to open it as she shut the one she just finished, only to find it locked.

Anna stared at it for a moment as she realized how tired she really was, but there really was a lock on this journal, and a tiny little keyhole.

Anna's thoughts fled straight to the little key she had kept tucked away all these years in her vanity draw, and without saying a word, she few out the room and down the hall to her own room, leaving Elsa to collect the sleepy children and pack up the books. Anna had already promised Elsa to take as many as she wanted, and to return them when she was ready, since she was the oldest, but that wasn't her concern right now.

The clock chimed three in the morning as she threw opened the draw and reached up the back to the dusty little box in the back of the draw. She plucked out the little key from the bottom where it lay loose and tried it in the lock. It fit perfectly. She turned it, and there was a faint little click as it unlocked.

* * *

Elsa hadn't seen Anna since she ran out of their parent's room, but she had sent the children to their appropriate rooms and tucked her sons in bed. They were asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow, so she wasted no time in piling the journals into her case and locking it up.

Elsa didn't have any idea where here sister had gone, all she knew was there was one last book and then they were both gone, so Elsa went to the first place she could think of this time of night, and entered the room as the quarter to four bell rang out around the castle.

Anna was hunched over the book, flicking though it hurriedly, her face pale in the candlelight. Something their mother had written was frightening her sister considerably. Moments before Elsa made herself known, Anna had thrown the book on the floor and backed away from it, rejecting whatever lay inside.

"Elsa," Anna breathed, eyes wide. "Don't-" She struggled for words. "I love you. Please don't read that book," She managed to choke out, pointing to the upside down open journal.

Elsa didn't understand, but she understood her sister and stepped beside her, pulling her close. Anna had the room to herself tonight, thankfully, or this would have needed explaining, and Elsa was drained enough from learning so much in such a short amount of time. She didn't think she could explain everything to someone else. "Anna," Elsa stroked her sisters head, "Anna, I love you too, and no matter what is in there, I will continue to love you."

Anna nodded, and after a few minutes, she picked herself and the book up off the floor and set it on the table beside her bed, insisting that Elsa not take the book with her even if she took all the others.

Elsa agreed and left Anna to get herself ready for bed, and she returned to her own room.

It was a short sleep, because in only three hours Elsa wanted to be back on the road and heading home. Elsa's ladies maids got the boys up and ready and down for breakfast, and her other lady set to waking Elsa and getting her Queen ready for the day. It didn't take long, but Tora beat her to her door before she even had a chance to leave.

"My Lady," Tora curtsied, "I'm afraid Queen Anna will not be seeing you off this morning, for she is feeling quite unwell."

Elsa frowned. Whatever was in that book had to have been bad, the sisters might not be seeing each other for another few months after today. Maybe another year. "Tora," Elsa addressed. "There is a book on Anna's night stand, an addition to this series of journals from our mother?" She motioned to her open case where her maid was packing the last of her things, "Anna was reading thought it last night, but she promised I could take them all with me. If she's still reading through it, I'll leave it with her, but.."

"My Queen Anna is quite asleep at this moment; Shall I fetch it for you?"

"You would be a dear if you could," Elsa complimented, hoping her smile didn't come across as sly as she felt.

"Right away, My Lady," Tora dipped again, and disappeared down the hall.

One of Anna's footmen replaced Tora and offered to take Elsa's bags down to the carriage.

Within the next half an hour, their carriage was packed and Elsa and her sons were climbing in, her mother's locked journal in her hand with the bonus key Tora figured went together. They headed out the castle gates and travelled through the town. It was still dark at 6am, and the snow covered the road, so the only sound was the crush of the hooves of thirty horses as they made their way home.

Her boys fell asleep on each other's shoulders as they left the town behind them, and though Elsa was just as tired, the temptation of opening the final journal bit away at her.

Finally, it was too much, and Elsa looked at the date of the first entry: roughly a year before she was born. Elsa snapped it shut, already her mind was running away with ideas, but she knew where it sat in relation to the rest of the journals now, and with a two day ride at this pace ahead of them, Elsa cracked open the very first journal.

Aries woke up as Elsa closed the third journal, and once he realized his mother was putting them in order, he started the first journal. Each book was roughly two years long, making the locked journal tenth out of eighteen. It was slow going, but Elsa found herself forgetting about the secrets locked away as she followed her mother's adventures through her eyes. Finally her hand fell on journal number ten.

Aries and Loki had both fallen asleep again for the night in the next room. They had stopped at a small inn that was more than welcome to accommodate the Royal Family on such sort notice. The rooms were clean and smelt pleasantly of pine and fir, so Elsa was going to throw in a little extra as a tip.

It was late, and she didn't have that much sleep last night, but at the same time, whatever was in there had gotten Anna worked up so much she had woken sick, so reading it in the same small space as her sons wasn't the best idea. Finally, her curiosity won out and she opened the page. It was a year and three days before Elsa was born, and it was obvious from the first entry that things weren't going well with her new husband. Elsa found herself flicking the pages faster and faster as the story unravelled. She learnt of Rapheal, a foreign ambassador, who visited often, and the feelings Iduna started to feel for him. Elsa slammed the book shut several times as she started to realize what happened. Rapheal was a dear friend to Iduna, but it was heavily implied that they were something more.

Finally, she found the page that reviled why this was the only journal with a lock on it, and it wasn't to keep her husband out. In fact, it wasn't Iduna that had been unfaithful at all, but Agnarr while he was away in a neighbouring land. Elsa didn't remember much else, but the parts when her father approached Iduna and asked her to fake a pregnancy; and the moment the little white-haired girl was sent to them and practically abandoned at their doorstep. Those stood out above everything.

That wasn't the end of the treachery, though, because at the end of the book, Iduna demanded that if the King could be unfaithful and produce his heir, then she would be just as unfaithful, and the final comment was how her next child would be Rapheal's, and neither would speak of what the other had done.

_Anna,_ Elsa thought. They weren't even related. Suddenly, her sister's reaction last night made perfect sense.

Elsa skimmed the book again for any reference to her own mother or the kingdom her father visited, but there was none. Just that he was gone for several weeks.

She slept with troubled thoughts, and woke restless, but she's have plenty of time to rest while they continued on. Back in the carriage her boys where irritable, but read quietly. Loki, with nothing better to do, climbed out to the front with the horsemen and chatted away happily with the guards and servants. Aries continued reading the journals, but Elsa had tucked the locked one away in her bag so no one could find it. At least, not until she was ready to share. The next journal said nothing more about the kingdom her father visited, and by the second one, with a three year gap between, she gave up hoping there would be a reference to it. All she knew what he didn't travel there again.

Iduna mentioned her children a lot more than anything else now, like the time Anna learnt to walk, and said her first word. Elsa was slotted in there as well, but less often. Elsa was crawling when they discovered her hands on the floor triggered the magic, and there was a four page entry about simply trying to teach four year old Elsa to control them so they didn't get out of hand and hurt someone. There were memories of Elsa's and Anna's childhood she didn't even remember, but reading them filled her with a sense of pride, because it was evident the queen loved both her children.

The nagging feeling that she wasn't who she thought she was settled into the pit of her stomach, and Kaerus knew instantly that something had upset her. He offered his hand as she stepped out after her children, and his beautiful face grew sombre at the sight of hers.

Elsa squeezed his hand, a motion that they used to say 'I want to talk to you later', and he squeezed back, accepting.

* * *

**You all want a book 2, but I can't be bothered writing any more than this, and I kind of made them 30 and since I am not 30 or a mother, I could not accurately represent the group in question. How about I summarize? **

_**So Elsa and Kaerus discuss all the lands in the area that would take several weeks to visit. The Seer is no longer around, and her duties fell to Elsa since she was the only one in the kingdom that had magic. **_

_**Stuff happens, someone spills the beans and they discover this land that had been cut off many years ago because it fell into a civil war and no one wanted to go near that. It was nasty. **_

_**Anyway, the pair travel there undercover, and learn about the people and what happened and they find out that there use to be a huge group of magic users living in the mountains not far from the town where they were staying, but since the population of the none-magic users was larger and paranoid, they hunted and killed the magic users until they were all dead. Elsa discovers she was probably a pity conception because Agnarr knew what was happening as did everyone else, so when Elsa was born, she was sent away as quickly as they could send her in hope to have the blood line continued. Now she was back and the people say that they would welcome magic back in their lives, but there is little evidence to support that idea, so Elsa keeps her heritage a secret. **_

_**Elsa and Kaerus return home knowing more about her ancestry, but nothing about her actual mother, so they recruit Anna to go through Agnarr's old files to see what she digs up. She comes to visit about a month after with a large folder about the journey, but still nothing factual. Eventually, Anna suggests actually going to the mountains where the magic users use to live to see if anyone is still alive or if there are ruins that might leave a hint, like a 'My daughter, I knew you would return home someday, here are the answers to your questions.' Elsa doesn't think this is possible, but Kaerus sides with Anna, and all 8 1/2 make a trip out of it (Elsa, Kaerus, Aries, Loki, Elsa's other child, Lilac, Anna, Anna's unborn child and Anna's husband: Hanna/Kristanna whatever you want). They arrive as tourists, and hike along long forgotten paths and discovers... Nothing! There is no record of Elsa's lineage at all. The trip does, however, trigger Loki's abilities to read minds and Aries' telekinesis.**_

_**The story ends with Elsa not knowing where she came from, but confident that if their story was going to start with her, it is going to be a good one. **_

* * *

**Thank you all for being such great fans. I do hope this sates your desires to demand more where there is no more to be had. If you miss me that much, though, you're welcome to check out my Treasure Planet fanfic which is currently in work. (just FYI, it's great)**


End file.
